


My Mechanical Secret

by Moonlight_Darkblood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Eren Yeager, Cat Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Abuse, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cyborg!Levi, Death, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager is 15, Eventual Smut, Experiment gone wrong, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Garrison Regiment, Hitch the Bitch, Human!Eren, I Might End Up Crushing Your Dreams, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Just Writing As I Go, Just sayin', Katanas and Knives, Kind Grisha, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is 16, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is immortal, Light BDSM, M/M, Many Fucking Twists, Maybe - Freeform, Military Police, Multi, Nerd Eren Yeager, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Robot Turned Human, Robots, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Superpowers, Underage Rape/Non-con, and death, like srsly, loss of family, lots of angst too, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 95,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Darkblood/pseuds/Moonlight_Darkblood
Summary: L.i 1225 is a new technology called a cyborg or an android. Grisha Jaeger is an Alpha doctor and engineer that created him. After finding out that what he made has human emotion, Grisha decides to become his guardian and take him back to his home. L.i gets a new identity as a human named Levi Ackerman Jaeger. He meets Grisha's son Eren, which gets him a storm of new and weird emotions. His new family is very kind to him, as well as his friends in High School. But when Carla dies things turn to shit. Grisha blames Levi and programs him into an omega. What makes it worse is that he adds cat ears and a tail to his robotic body, and made them extremely sensitive. And to top that off, Grisha ends up abusing them both physically and sexually. One day Grisha disappears, leaving a large amount of money behind. Now Levi must protect Eren while keeping his true identity from him and the world and suppress his ever growing desires.





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> First time I have ever written a story (Fan Fiction) and I have no idea where this will go, sooooooooooo... the tags and the summary will probably change over time. Also L.i got that ass doh.

**_System booting...sight online…hearing online...all systems running._ **

 

**_Consciousness reboot…consciousness online, all systems online and running…_ **

 

**_Beginning awakening..._ **

 

**_Awakening initiated._ **

 

Gunmetal eyes shot open, staring blankly at the ceiling of what seemed to be a hospital.

 

**_Awakening completed._ **

 

The silver orbs started to gain life in them as the last word was spoken by a robotic male voice. Slightly confused, the boy with the newly opened eyes moved his head around. Sounds started making their way to his ears, slowly growing louder until they became distinct voices. One voice in particular seemed to be louder than the others, grabbing his attention.

 

“L.i 1225, please sit up and look at me.” The voice commanded in a harsh tone. The boy was reluctant, not wanting to do what the voice had told him to do, but his limbs seemed to have a mind of their own. He shot up, gunmetal eyes locking with grey ones. Whispers were bouncing around the room with a nervous energy.

 

**_Grisha Jaeger, Doctor and Engineer._** A voice in his head stated as he focused on the man in front of him. **_Age: 39, Gender: Male, Height: 182cm, Weight: 78kg. Grisha Jaeger is married to Carla Jaeger and has a son, Eren Jaeger. He currently lives in the Shiganshina District with his family._** The voice continued on, **_Grisha was the main person in charge of creating you._** The last sentence hit him like a giant fist had punched him. What the heck was that?

 

Grisha looked at him with an excited but worried expression. He had straight black hair neatly parted down the middle with strands of grey, a light beard and mustache, and gray eyes. Dark lines were painted under his eyes, telling the boy that the man didn’t get much sleep.

 

“Have you finished analyzing me? Have you been able to acquire any information?” Is that what the voice in my head was? Me getting information? The silver eyed boy gave a slight nod. “Good, now we need to do some tests to make sure you function properly.” A nod again. “So, let's start with the basics...tell me about yourself.”

 

He didn’t know anything at all, but words spilled out of his mouth anyway. “I am L.i 1225, a humanoid robot. I am sixteen years old. I am 150cm tall and weigh 45kg. I was made as an experiment for the new generation of technology,” a smooth but young voice replied. L.i wanted to stop talking, but he kept going despite his internal protest. “My purpose is to serve humans and help them anyway I can, no matter their request.” He wanted to scream, but his lips didn’t move. His face remained in a relaxed expression, something oh so different from what he was actually feeling. Were they controlling him? He doesn’t seem to have any control over his body. He doesn’t even remember anything beyond him waking up.

 

Grisha seemed to not notice the obvious distress that L.i 1225 was feeling and continued on. “Good, good. Now, can you stand up? If you can, do so.” Instantly he shot up from the bed he was sitting on. Seemingly pleased, Grisha waved his hand around the room signaling L.i to look around. Dam the room is small. He seemed to be in a regular hospital room, only slightly bigger. There was a hospital bed in the back of the room where he stood. Mechanical tools were littered on small tables next to the bed. Computer systems were located on both sides of the tight room, sitting on tiny desks with even tinier stools next to them.

 

Seeing all the mechanical things made him wonder what he really was. Was he human? No, normal people wouldn’t use all these things, they would use regular hospital equipment. He remembered what he had said earlier to that Grisha person. _“I am L.i 1225, a humanoid robot_ . _”_ A robot? Is that what he was? Confusion and sorrow grew in the cyborg’s metal head and heart. L.i’s facial expression finally morphed into what he was feeling. A small whine left his lips, sounding purely of confusion.

 

An audible gasp sounded throughout the room. Its showing...emotion...actual human emotion. No one knew what to do. They had just created a machine that looks like a human, given him a voice and eyes, and heck the body of a human. But they never programmed him to have emotion, never knew they could. They started staring him down. L.i’s legs started to shake in fear, making everyone do a double take. He collapsed on the ground in fear. It looked at the verge of tears, though none would obviously come.

 

Grisha was the first to come to his senses. This was quite shocking. Not only thirty minutes has passed and the android acted more and more like a human. This _thing_ could be dangerous, and could hurt others if turned malicious. This thought caused Grisha to do the only thing he thought was right at the moment. The shock making him not think clearly.

 

“I want this thing to be taken apart immediately! If it gets out of hand we could have a serious problem.” Grisha’s voice was commanding and harsh, warning everyone to not talk back. But of course there was always that one dumb person in the group. A sassy woman.

 

“But sir-”

 

“NOW!” No one dared to argue with him. The crew quickly grabbed the android's limbs harshly, earning a cry of pain from it. It could feel pain? What else was it able to do? What if…the serum we gave it- Grisha’s train of thought was cut short by the cry of the boy.

 

“NO! PLEASE! LET ME LIVE! PLEASE! I BEG YOU, PLEASE!” If L.i could cry, he would have. He wanted to live, he wanted a life. They were going to take that from him. They were close now, ready to disassemble him. He was hysterical and desperate, struggling like it was the end of the world. The end of his world.

 

“I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” Everyone stopped as the last word flew out of his mouth in desperation. Grisha was drowned in guilt. They were going to _KILL_ something they _MADE_ . Something they gave _LIFE_ to.

 

Then, the most humanoid sound came out of the thing that wasn’t human. A sob. It was sobbing, scared that it would lose the short life that it had lived. It was alive. They couldn’t take that from him. Grisha came to realise that exterminating his creation was not a good idea. He made it, he was responsible for it, so he would care for it.

 

“That’s enough, stop!” Grisha boomed angrily, mainly at himself. He could not take this life. His crew stopped and stepped away, staring in disbelief. The cyborg cowered, pressing himself together like a small child. It was rather cute, in a father-son kind of way. Grisha wasn’t a sick pervert.

 

“No, no, no…” Silent and afraid, it’s voice sounded human, so Grisha decided to start addressing him as one. He walked up to the boy, and sat next to him. Wrapping his arms around him, he spoke softly and quietly.

 

“I’m sorry, we won’t disassemble you. I’ll take care of you. You are my creation, and thus my responsibility.” Now stroking the boy’s hair, he turned to his crew. “I will have him live with me, and I will take care of him like a son. If you have any objections, you may say so now.” His voice was filled with warning.

 

“Doctor Grisha,” the girl from earlier started, “I do not think it is wise to take care of this...thing...like a human. It is a machine, not a person. We should scrap him and start again, then we-”

 

“No,” Grisha glared at her, holding the small boy tighter, “I will no longer take part of this experiment, and I WILL be taking care of _him_.” L.i seemed to become more comfortable in the arms of the man. He closed his eyes, managing to fall asleep, forgetting about the heated debate between Grisha and the girl. “I am the leader of this project and hired all of you, so now I will fire everyone. Your paychecks will arrive in a few weeks next year.” With that, everyone was dismissed and they left one by one. The girl stayed behind a little, and left, turning her heels in an annoyed fashion.

 

Grisha realised that the boy had fallen asleep when she left. He looked so adorable, even in human standards. Eyes closed with long lashes sticking out, small yet full lips parted as he “breathed” in and out. Grisha had worked with a professional programer secretly to add human characteristics to his supposed non-human machine. A smile tugged it’s way onto his lips.

 

The android was his son now...well...not yet, there are some legal things he has to do, but still. He hasn’t felt this content in a long time, the sleeping boy still in his arms. He would finally be able to return home this year. He couldn’t wait to see Carla and Eren again. It was December 25th, 2016, and he told them he wouldn’t be home this christmas. He would completely surprise them by being home early. Grisha looked down at L.i 1225, a soft look of pride on his face. Today, his family grew a little bigger.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

L.i woke up on the bed, looking at the same roof he had before. When did he fall asleep…and what time was it? As the question was asked, a screen flicked awake in the right side of his vision showing the time. 2:40am...great. The screen then blinked off after he finished his thoughts. What the heck was that? Wait...I’m a robot, obviously my creators would put some device in me that made me be able to analyze things and see screens in my vision. Duh.

 

He sat up slowly to look at his surroundings. He was in the same place as before, but most of the computers were gone, leaving one behind. The tools and their tables were gone too. Huh, strange. Did I miss something when I fell asleep? As if on cue, an audio recording of Grisha answered his question. **_“I am the leader of this project and hired all of you, so now I will fire everyone. Your paychecks will arrive in a few weeks next year.”_ ** So that is what happened? Thanks Grisha, I owe you big time old man. L.i smiled to himself and stood up, still looking around.

 

Something shiny caught his attention, located to his left. He walked around the bed to find out that the shiny thing was actually a mirror. It wasn’t massive, and he had been on the right side of the bed facing the door, so he hadn’t seen it before. As he stood in front of it, he just stared, eyes going over every detail of his face.

 

He had short, straight hair parted in the middle and styled in an undercut. A sharp jawline with semi-rounded cheeks. His nose was small and boop-able, whatever that means. His skin was elegantly pale, contrasting with his raven black hair. He also had thin and black eyebrows that had a natural furrow to them. What caught L.i’s attention the most was his eyes. They were intimidating, but soft, with dark circles under them. Instead of making him look older, those lines only added to his youthful face. Gunmetal orbs stared back at him, locking his gaze. When he stared hard enough, he could see light blue swim around his iris. They were enchanting to say least. Thank Grisha for that.

 

His clothes, he noticed, seemed to outline his body perfectly. It showed the curves of his body, and his ass was hugged nicely too. He wore a loose black long sleeved shirt which exposed his collarbone. The opening for the head was so large that it rested on his shoulders. He wore light blue skinny jeans, which was the thing that defined his bottom so nicely. There was no rips or scratches on his pants or shirt. He wore standard black converse to finish off the look. Dam, the old man has some pretty good taste in clothing.

 

As if he had heard L.i’s thoughts, Grisha slips through the door. He would have gotten through undetected if it wasn’t for L.i’s super good hearing. A smirk tugged at the older man’s lips as he noticed that the boy was checking himself out.

 

“Did a good job designing you, didn’t I. You were almost made a girl, actually, but I’m more fond of boys.” Grisha chuckled. Who me, a girl? Never! L.i 1225 smiled back at him, it was barely noticeable, but it was still there. “I need to tell you something, but you should sit down. This might take a while.” He went to get the remaining tiny stool and placed it next to the bed where the teen sat down. He was giving Grisha this “what the fuck do you want” kind of look, but he couldn’t help that. He was made that way, and it would be hard to undo that. It didn’t seem to bother Grisha though, so L.i decided to just no fix it.

 

“L.i 1225, I have been doing some legal papers since you fell asleep around 12:30(am).” L.i looked confused, lifting an eyebrow. Legal papers? Why would he need to work on legal papers, and why was he telling him? “As you might have realized by now,” He continued on, “I fired my crew and we are no longer working on you. I realise that I made you more human than I intended to, might even have made you one.” Grisha paused, making sure L.i 1225 was following along. “So, I decided that I will not let you get scrapped. Instead, you will come with me to go back home to our family. This is why I’ve been working on legal papers.” The teen looked even more lost than before. A few seconds later his eyes widened and filled with hope. He looked exactly like an actual person.

 

“Y-you're taking me to your family?” Grisha only noded.

 

“Our family.” He corrected

 

“O-our family…” L.i whispered. There was no way this could be happening. He was actually getting a family, a real one. A small smile attacked L.i’s lips, growing bigger as he repeated Grisha’s words in his head.

 

“Yes, our family. I am about finished with the papers. Your date of birth is December 25th, 2000, and you are officially sixteen years old. Now, a question I wanted to ask you is what you wish your name to be?” The question lingered in the ever growing silence. L.i was getting a name, something he would keep for as long as he lived, which was probably eternity.

 

L.i was stumped. How to decide a name? It was a hard task to do.

 

Then, it came to him.

 

“Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and give me feedback!   
> ヾ(＾∇＾)


	2. Welcome Home on Christmas Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I clearly need to clarify a few things. First, Levi is completely mechanical, but he is made in a way where interacting like a human is possible. The inside of his mouth has a saliva-ish substance that can be created like a human, but he has no throat (For kissing perpouses). His tongue is also like a human's, just like his teeth. Levi has heat sensors that can make a light or dark shade of red appear on his pale skin, like a human blushing. This is why he was made pale to begin with (in my universe every feature of his body was created for a purpose. We all know that Levi is actually naturally pale). He has seven latches to open up and showcase his inner body incase there are any malfunctions. One in the head, one on the chest, one on his back, and one on each arm and leg. Also, Levi is out of character in the beginning because he was only just born, so his personality will eventually morph into the Levi that we are used to.   
> Eren is an Alpha  
> Levi is nothing   
> Grisha is an Alpha  
> Carla is an Omega
> 
> If you have any more questions and need more clarification, feel free to ask me! (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧

Levi and Grisha got out of the Shiganshina Airport after a three hour flight of nothing but anxiety for the poor android. Four hours ago, after Levi chose his new name, Grisha had gotten all the paperwork finished. He was now his guardian. They had then gone to Grisha’s place so he could pack up his stuff. It was weird for Levi to be out of the small hospital room, and he was astonished when he saw the “apartment” that his creator lived in. It was like a fucking penthouse! Grisha was finished packing in about thirty minutes, and they went on their way to Trost Airport. 

 

_ If I fall out of the plane, or it crashes, then I’d be dead...damn it! Why wasn’t I made of titanium! _

 

Levi’s thought train was yanked to the back of his mind as the plane took off. It was hard enough as it is to be a robot in an airport, let alone a plane. His conscious wouldn’t stop analyzing everything. He probably learned about, at least, fifty people and their lives! It was making Levi extremely anxious at that time. To make it worse, now that the plane was in the air, his anxiety shot through the roof of the plane and into the unknown of outer space. Lucky, Grisha sensed the disturbance in Levi when his “breathing” got heavier, and turned his ability off. Thank god was all Levi could think. 

 

The plane landed safely, much to Levi’s delight, and they got out into the blazing cold of the wintery Shiganshina District. They got Grisha’s things quickly and headed out of the airport. As they stepped out of the sliding doors of the entrance to the airport, Levi was met with nothing but snow...well...there were people...but mostly snow. Immediately his heat sensors went off in his body, and it blasted a wave of comfortable heat into him. He wasn’t wearing snow and winter gear like everyone around him, just the clothes from before. Some glances were directed at him, but he ignored them as Grisha guided him to a sleek, black, expensive looking car. 

 

_ Yup, this guy is 100% rich. I wonder what type of car this is...it can fit about five people and- _

 

Levi was shoved into the passenger seat of the car with a gentle manner. His identifying software wasn’t even allowed the time to check what type of car it was, or how expensive. Grisha got into the driver's seat once he was done putting away his three suitcases. They then drove about fourteen minutes of relative silence until Grisha spoke.

 

“You probably know by now that I have a wife and a son.” 

 

“Yeah…”

 

“And that I am an alpha.”

 

“...No. Um...what...what is an Alpha?” Levi questioned shyly. He had only been alive for a few hours, so his confidence was not generally there yet. He was playing with the hem of his shirt, a slight blush on his cheeks. Grisha sighs heavily.

 

“Did I not add that into your memory card? Well, I guess I’ll just tell you…I don’t want you to learn from the internet.” Levi nodded slightly, a sign to continue. “Well, all humans have a secondary gender. There are three, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, the three secondary genders. Alphas are the top 20% of our society, extremely gifted and privileged individuals. Alphas have an instinct to dominate, to protect, and to mate,” He paused to let the information soak in before continuing. “Alphas have certain scents that are unique to each individual person, omegas have scents too. These scents can showcase a person’s mood and feelings. They are meant to attract omegas - if its an alpha - and to attract alphas - if its and omega.”

 

“So...so, alphas and omegas are the only people with scents?” Grisha noded.

 

“Well, betas have scents too, but its extremely mild and dull. Betas are the average population, about 70%. Also, about scents, the scents are meant to attract people of the opposite secondary gender, as I mentioned earlier. We also sometimes call the scents pheromones.”

 

“So alphas protect, dominate, and mate, and are controlled mainly by instinct. Betas are basically just there and live a normal lifestyle...but what about omegas?” This conversation was extremely interesting for the young boy. Secondary gender that can control your basic instincts? Never would have known. Levi was gonna have to google about it later.

 

“This is the complicated part, and a little bit of a touchy subject. An omega’s general purpose in life is to mate with an alpha. Both boys and girls can get pregnant if they are an omega. They go into heat three times a year, and that is when their pheromones are the strongest.” Grisha sighed and made his way down through a rich neighborhood in the heart of the city. “Usually in heat is when...when...when omegas get rapped if they didn’t suppress it.” Levi’s brain malfunctioned for a little bit at the last sentence.

 

“Why would they do that? Isn’t that illegal?” Rage was fuming within the sixteen year old. His expression got darker, and the lines beneath his eyes even more so. His voice was venomous and filled with hate. Wasn’t Grisha one of those shitty alphas types?

 

“They do it because it’s their instinct, and controlling their instinct is the hardest thing for an alpha to do. So, most alphas succumb to their instinct. I, however, have learned to control myself because I found my mate.” Pride was evident in Grisha’s voice when he said the word mate. A small smile and a distant look clouded his face. “We are almost there so I will make this quick. Alphas and omegas become mates when they bond. They can also scent mark one another to say that they have been claimed. Alphas can claim an omega, but an omega can not claim an alpha. Alphas can either claim omegas through sexual contact during an omega’s heat, or they can bond by marking them. Alphas can go into ruts where all they do is look for an omega in heat and mate them, or attack other alphas for dominance. Omegas usually take suppressants to control their heats, but and alpha can take suppressants for ruts as well.” Levi just stared in disbelief at the older male. These secondary genders were really scary. He was glad that he isn’t able to become an alpha, beta, or omega. Thank goodness for that. Levi didn’t know what he would do if he had to live a life of an omega. He wouldn’t be able to get pregnant or even woohoo because of what he was, which he was grateful for. 

 

“I am an alpha, my wife is an omega, and my son is an alpha as well. You, however, are not an alpha or an omega, so you would classify as a beta. That is all I have time to tell you right now, Levi.” Grisha drove in front of a decent sized, suburban, two story home with white walls and black roof tiles. It had a massive front porch with a small front lawn. Levi was so enraptured in the conversation about secondary genders that he didn’t look around to see the city that they drove through. He would have to pay more attention another time. The street that he was on was long and every house looked about the same in size and shape. The only difference in the houses where the colors and the material used to frame the garage. Levi was about to get out of the car until Grisha stopped him, telling him to wait until he came back to get him.

 

Dr. Jaeger got his suitcases out of the back of the car and went to knock on the chocolate colored door. It opened to reveal a stunning woman with brown eyes. Her hair was long, kept tied loosely to the side on her right shoulder with a maroon hair tie and only a few short hairs around her ears and forehead were loose. Something about her screamed kind and caring, and he decided he wanted to know more about her. Levi reached for the back of his head and opened the latch to his brain system. It was located where his hair met his undercut. It opened with a groan, displaying series of wires, memory card ports, and other systems that controlled his emotions, thoughts, and body. He searched around until his fingers found the switch that activated his analyzing abilities. He knew it was the right one, even though he couldn’t see, because it was the only switch that grisha had put in his artificial brain. He flicked it on, closed the latch on his head, and looked back over to who he assumed was Carla Jaeger. As soon has his gunmetal eyes landed on her, the information started pouring in.

 

**_Carla Jaeger, retired actress and singer. She is an omega and her mate is the alpha Grisha Jaeger. Her son is alpha Eren Jaeger. Age: 30, Height: 165 cm, Weight: 58 kg. Carla quit her job as an actress and singer - known as america’s sweetheart - when she gave birth to her son, Eren. She is kind, caring, and compassionate. She is now a housewife._ **

 

Levi was intrigued. He decided to dig a little further about his new family. A screen popped up on the right side of his vision on command with information about Carla. News articles and front line pages for magazines came up.  **America’s sweetheart retiring! Carla Jaeger marrying Doctor Grisha Jaeger, plans for a future child. Omega Carla Jaeger has found her fated mate, Doctor Grisha Jaeger. Carla Jaeger and Grisha Jaeger have a child?** Levi was so lost in the articles that he didn’t notice Grisha opening the door to his seat. He was shook three times before he came to his senses and turned the screen off, facing Grisha.

 

“I’ve been calling your name for quite a while now, Levi. What had you in such a trance that you didn’t register me calling you?” Levi gave Grisha a guilty look, a slight pout on his lips. “Come on, Levi, let's go meet your new family,” Grisha smiled kindly, and held out his hand to the android. Levi took it, and he was led to the open door of the house. 

 

The inside was cozy and homey. In the left back side of the room was, what Levi assumed, a living room. It had one central couch colored light blue, and two chairs to the side of it with the same color and cushions that the sofa had. A glass coffee table was set in front of the sitting spaces, behind it a low fireplace. Hanging on the wall above the fireplace was a giant flat screen T.V.  **_4k T.V._ ** 4k huh, nice quality.

 

To the right of the living space was a large dining table with eight chairs around it. It was a black, wooden table, with a blue tablecloth running through the middle of it with candles in the center of the cloth. Chairs were white with blue and green flower prints on it. The walls were painted a slight shade darker than white, and the windows were massive, letting in a ton of moonlight. The flooring was a brown, dark wood tile. The kitchen was a few feet away from the door to the right of Levi, a hallway in between the dining area and the kitchen could be seen. Its cabinets were white with black countertops and a half wall separating it and the main entrance.  The half wall seemed to be used as a bar-like eating area. The hardware of the kitchen were metallic grey. To his left was a staircase leading to the second floor with a door past it that probably led into the garage. This house would have been extra nice to Levi if it wasn’t for the amount of dirt, dust, and clutter around the house. He would have to ask permission to clean all of that later.

 

As Levi was looking around, he wondered why there was a giant pine tree in the house. It was decorated with ornaments and a star on the top of it, with presents underneath. That weird, why would anyone want to have a giant three in their house? Carla was sitting on one of the chairs in the living room facing away from the entrance. When Levi and Grisha got into the house she started to speak.

 

“Grisha, did you get all of your thing-” Carla stopped talking when she turned around and saw Levi. Confusion in her eyes as she eyed both of them multiple times, gaze eventually falling on Grisha. “Oh, who is this little boy?” She gestured to Levi, him getting a faint blush and looking down. Levi had excruciatingly dark circles under his eyes, which made him look like a cute, tired kitten. Carla giggled at the sight of him being adorable, Grisha rolling his eyes with a wide grin.

 

“Get our Eren out here, I want to introduce you two to him.” Levi had never seen Grisha as happy and excited in the past hours of knowing him compared to now. It was nice, seeing him like that. The internal clock in Levi’s head made an appearance in his vision signaling that it was 6:03 in the morning. He has almost been alive for a whole six hours.

 

“I’ll go get Eren, then you can introduce us to this adorable cutie.” She smiled kindly at Levi and Grisha before making her way upstairs.  _ I like her already _ , thought Levi. When she came back down, she said that her son, Eren, would be down in a moment. She asked Levi if he would sit, but when he refused she wore a stern expression. It wasn’t scary, but it was enough to get Levi to comply. Levi was fiddling with the hem of his shirt again, but looked up when he heard loud thumping sounds making its way downstairs. What met his silver gaze would forever be burned into his memory card.

 

Teal green eyes stared at the raven and blew his breath away. They were like the mediterranean sea had been trapped in those eyes, gold droplets of sun being spotted around, illuminating those mesmerizing orbs. The teal eyed boy had hair of silky milk chocolate in a bed head casual style, the brown color glowing in the rising sun’s light. His skin was a sun kissed caramel color, pure and untouched. His lips...oh god his lips...so full and plump, so kissable, pure rose colored lips. The clothes that were bestowed upon this beautiful angel showed every curve, every angle, every outline of muscle that showed that he was fit. God, his entire existence should be a crime!

 

Levi didn’t notice that he was furiously blushing until his heat sensor warning show up in the left corner of his eye, blinking red, telling him to calm the fuck down. He quickly looked down in embarrassment, dark red blush fading. Carla seemed intrigued by this child, he was really adorable, a perfect match for her Eren. Even though she thought the little exchange between the two was entertaining, she decided to move things along before things got too awkward.

 

Levi looked back up at the boy. Then, his analyzing kicked in. **_Eren Jaeger, Sophomore in Junior High, son of Carla Jaeger and Grisha Jaeger. Age: 15, Second Gender: Alpha, Height: 170 cm, Weight: 63 kg. Eren is not  talented, nor naturally talented in any aspect, but he learns quickly with his sheer determination. Eren goes to Shingeki High, a school for the middle and high classes of society. He is currently aspiring to become an artist, writer, actor, or model. Eren has gone out with several people, alphas, betas, and omegas alike. None have interested him. His parents speculate that he has a fated mate. He has been looking for his fated one for the past three years. Eren’s birthday is March 30th, 2001. In high school, Eren hangs out with a friend group called the 104th squad. This group consists of Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bodt, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, Christa Lenz/Historia Reiss, and Yamir. He is friends with another small group called the shifters. This group consists of Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar, and Annie Leonhart. Eren is kind, compassionate, aggressive, and assertive. He believes in omega rights._** Once the robotic voice in his head stopped talking, he could feel an aching feeling slowly building. Why was there a burning feeling in Levi’s chest? Did he accidentally spark a wire?

 

“Eren, take a seat, dad is going to introduce us.” She smiled brightly at her son, a smirk forming when Eren’s back was turned to her. He sat down on the chair opposite of his mother. Grisha cleared his throat, nudging Levi to signal his introduction.

 

“This is Levi Ackerman, he is a friend of mine’s son. Unfortunately, they perished a few days ago and they appointed me as his guardian. I was going to stay to work on the project I have been working on for the past year, but it got dangerous, so I disbanded it. I decided, since it is christmas, I might as well come here to spend it with my family. Levi here came with me, and he will be staying here until he is old enough to live on his own,” Grisha explained. Levi, tough, was not pleased by the false information he gave them. His lie detector, which he just found out he had, was blinking orange.  **_Lies_ ** . He didn’t know why Grisha had lied, but he wouldn’t question it until they were alone. He would just play along for now.

 

Carla had a guilty expression on her face. Oh the poor boy, losing his family so close to christmas. “Oh no, I’m so sorry for your loss honey. We promise we will take good care of you here, you have my word.” She spoke softly as though Levi would break as soon as she raised her voice. A small reassuring smile grazed her face, a hand going on Levi’s lap to comfort him. Levi’s expression didn’t change, he just simply nodded to her.

 

“...Thank you.” The soft whisper spoken by Levi made Carla and Eren surprised. The boy had a voice of an angle, strong but soft, a little raspy but smooth all the same. Carla gave a little squeeze to levi’s thigh, then went back to sit in her chair properly.

 

“Are you an omega Levi? You look like one with your shor-”

 

“Eren!” Carla scolded.

 

Levi thought that Eren was a bit rude, especially with him being an alpha asking if he was an omega.  _ Are his instincts kicking in or...is he generally interested in me? Also what the hell! I’m not THAT short! _ “No, it’s okay...Mrs. Jaeger, he has the right to ask.” Levi turned to Eren, silver eyes boring down on teal green ones. “To answer your question...Eren,” Levi practically purred his name, earning a blush from the young alpha, “I’m a beta, and what does being short have to do with omegas?” A small, devious smirk formed on Levi’s stoic face. Eren’s parents were intensely watching the little commute between the two teenagers.

 

“Nothing, nothing at all, just curious!” Eren was moving his hands in defense, shaking his head. That was not the first impression Eren wanted the ome- _ beta _ to have of him. He didn’t want to come out as one of those other fucking alphas. Carla had enough of watching her son make a fool of himself in front of their new family member, so she decided to save him the trouble.

 

“Why don’t we just open the christmas presents,” Carla turned to Levi. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were coming, Levi, so I didn’t get you anything.” Levi looked at her confused. Get him something? Presents? Why would people give out presents this early in the morning for no reason?

 

“Why would you give me a present? And...what's christmas?” Eren gasped dramatically, and jumped up to shuffle his way to Levi. He squat down, holding his hands, eyes filled with sorrow and determination.

 

“HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT CHRISTMAS IS?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHEN YOUR BIRTHDAY IS?!” Eren yelled loudly, shock and confusion evident in his voice. Carla and Grisha could detect Eren’s confusion in his scent, but Levi couldn’t detect a scent at all.

 

“I don’t know what christmas is, but I know that my birthday is today…” Levi stated calmly, looking to Grisha and Carla for help. Grisha only shrugged, but Carla looked at him wide eyed.

 

“You poor thing, not knowing what christmas is, did your family not celebrate it? What about your birthday, did they celebrate that?” Carla asked, empathy apparent in her voice.

 

“HAVE YOU EVEN LIVED AT ALL IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE?!”  _ I was literally born about seven hours ago, that's irrelevant. _ Levi sighed. He then glared at Eren, making him lose his grip and back away a little.

 

“I have lived every moment of my life so far,  _ brat _ , I have never celebrated this ‘christmas’ thing, but that doesn’t mean anything. Just go open your presents, it’s fine. I didn’t mean to intrude on your family like this, so by all means do whatever tradition you do each year. Don’t let me stop you.” Levi’s voice was filled with warning, making everyone flinch. Who could have known that this sweet looking raven could be so damn harsh? Grisha was really taken back, same with Carla. His behavior was understandable though. He has been through a lot, and his sleep deprived self also didn’t help his personality.

 

“You're sure it’s okay, Levi?” Carla questioned. She didn’t want to argue with him, but she also didn’t want the boy to feel left out.

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Levi responded back. It really was fine, he didn’t even know what christmas was, or his new family either. It would be weird to get gifts that weren’t meant for him.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

The Jaeger family started opening their presents as dawn started to come about. It was still snowing outside, but the house was nice and cozy. Grisha decided to slide in the chair that Eren was sitting in up until he went to open his presents. Levi didn’t pay attention to what the brat got, all he was doing was watching that dazzling smile reach the younger boy’s lips. He was enchanted, wanting to stare at that beautiful face all day long, but his eyelids started to grow heavy as his gears fought to try to keep them open. Eventually, Eren sat next to Levi, scooting closer to the older boy when he noticed that he didn’t try to move away. When Eren was basically touching Levi’s right shoulder from the close proximity, Levi put his body weight on him. He fell asleep soon afterwards, arms still crossed over his chest. 

 

Eren’s parents had gone off into his dad’s office earlier, so he was alone in the living room with his new family member. He looked down at the short raven leaning against him. He roamed the beta’s face. Teal green eyes landed on slightly parted lips. They were so tempting, so pink and lush just begging to be claimed. His inner alpha roared at the thought of claiming those perfect things.  _ Just one kiss _ , thought Eren. 

 

He leaned down, his breath ghosting over the other’s lips.  _ Just...one...it will be fine _ . Eren closed the space in between the two, eyes fluttering closed. The kiss was deep and passionate, only form Eren though. He moved his head back to breathe, saliva connecting the two together.  _ Oh god...that was better than I imagined it. _ Eren’s alpha seemed to be cheering in his triumphant success in “subduing” the raven. It felt so right to have the raven’s lips on his, but it was wrong. He wasn’t an omega, he was a beta. Alphas and betas weren’t able to be fated mates. But is he really a beta? Either way, Eren wanted Levi to be his. No one could know about his inner feelings, not even the one who he fell for. Levi would hate him if he knew about what Eren just did. He would just have to hide his feelings, or just ignore them.

 

_ Even if you will forever hate me… _

 

_...I will make you mine one day… _

 

_.. _ **_._ ** _ My fated one _ _...  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU GO EREN!!! GO GET YOUR ONE AND ONLY! EVEN IF HE ENDS UP NOT BEING YOUR ONE AND ONLY FATED MATE!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> shawarma (~￣³￣)~


	3. Living With the Brat for a Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have to share Eren's bedroom for a week before Levi gets his own. Eren does some naughty things during that week, and Levi teases Eren when he catches Eren peaking at him in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short chapter. I will begin working on the next one right away.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this mini chapter! (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ

Eren and Levi ended up being roommates for one week before he moved into the guest bedroom downstairs. On the first night, Eren studied the times Levi would go to bed and wake up. He did the same studying for the second night as well. He needed to be strategic in what he was going to do. On the third night, after figuring out that Levi wakes up around 8:05 every day, he got up from his bed to look at the sleeping beauty across the room from him. 

 

Eren had a decently sized bedroom. He had forest green walls painted halfway up, the other half white, with the green color fully covering the back wall of his room. There was one bed to the left side of the room when facing the back wall. His closet was to the right side, with sliding grey doors. He had a desk on the wall closest to the end of his bed, which held his laptop. On the other side of the desk was his Solid Oak Manhattan Easel, which he used to hold his canvases for painting. Eren was an artist, and spent a lot of time painting, which is why his parents gave him it. It was expensive, but his parents said he had earned it.  _I did earn it didn't I? It took me a long time to be able to paint with as much skill as I do today..._

 

He snapped out of his little dialogue and looked over to the sleeping raven. It was one in the morning, and the moonlight outside his backwall window shone brightly onto his fated one. It was majestic and magical, the way Levi’s face was illuminated showed off every feature.

 

Eren tip toed over to his sleeping prince, enraptured by the long lashes on his closed eyelids. His skin looked pure white, but not in a sickly way. The raven black hair contrasted perfectly with the pure skin, Levi was truly a work of art. One day this magnificent piece of art would be his, he would make sure of it. 

 

Sitting down on the blown up bed, He caressed the other's cheek. His lips were parted perfectly, just like that christmas morning. Eren smiled softly to himself.  _ You really are perfect, aren't you, my little omega?  _ Even though Levi had told him multiple times that he was a beta, Eren was sure that he was lying. He had to be an omega, betas and alphas can’t be fated mates. He was sure that Levi’s parents died so that he could be able to meet him, to make him his. There could be no other reason why he felt such a strong pull towards the older male.

 

Levi’s breathing was even and unshaken, giving warmth to Eren has he laid his head on the other’s chest. Eventually, Eren made his way under the blankets that were draped over Levi. He cuddled into the soft skin of the porcelain boy, reaching his hand up to trace his lips with his thumb.  _ So soft and wet, perfect for my tastes _ . Eren couldn’t help but feel as though Levi was made for him. Drifting to sleep, Eren kissed the other's cheek before surrendering to the darkness.

 

He woke up again around seven-thirty in the morning, making sure to put Levi’s fallen blanket back over him before going back to his own bed. It was weird how Levi never moved in his sleep, never stirred. He would probably have back pain in the morning. Eren went back to sleep, only to be waken up by his mother an hour later.

 

Eren did the same steps every night that Levi stayed in his room. He once went as far as to make out with him in his sleep, but Levi wasn’t kissing back of course. Sometimes he would feel around the other's body. It was so toned, but his body looked slightly skinny. When he reached for the others private part, Levi finally squirmed, alarming the other teen. Eren then decided that he would not walk down that path until he had the other’s consent. 

 

He wanted to take the other male so badly every night, especially since he was borrowing Eren’s clothing. They still hadn’t gone shopping for new clothes for Levi, but Eren didn’t mind. Levi looked cuter in his clothes anyway, even though they were really big on him. He sighed in defeat, this would be the last night that Levi would be in his room. On New Year's eve, Levi didn’t come down stairs at all, only staying in his room doing god knows what. Oh how Eren would miss Levi’s scent on his things. 

 

Eventually, after one hour of lying with Levi on his bed, he turned towards Eren in his sleep. His right hand was underneath his pillow, the left one was close to his plump lips like a kitten. Legs curled up, making Levi looked smaller and more vulnerable. A faint blush was seen on his perfect, round cheeks. His cute display gave Eren a full on hard. He was way too cute like this. Quickly Eren grabbed for his phone, moving from underneath the bedsheets, and took a picture after flinging off his blanket. Levi really did look like a sleeping kitten. Eren tucked Levi back into his blanket, still sporting a hard. He then did something he would make sure no one ever knew about. 

 

He jacked off to the picture he took of sleeping Levi.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Finally, after one week of sleeping in the same room as the shit-stain brat, Levi got his own room. He was now living in the downstairs bedroom, which was fucking massive! It had a large queen sized bed in the center, a large office desk facing away from the bed, a big ass walk in closet (it wasn’t that big), and a mother fucking flat screen T.V. on the wall over his desk. The walls were painted in the same manner as Eren’s room, only with the color being a blue-grey color. He was in awe, but his facial expression never changed. He had become quite good at suppressing his emotions, and controlling his analysis program as well. It was a pain in the ass when it would try to tell him about every fucking person he puts his eyes on.

 

Grisha had told him not to tell anyone about what he was, and he also told him about every feature of his body. Apparently, Levi was waterproof, so he could shower and swim as he pleased. He could also kiss people if he wanted to. He could also fuck them, but he himself could not be fucked. Oh the relief Levi felt when Grisha told him that. It was a true blessing for him. He had one request from Levi though. It was to make sure his family was safe and protected. He asked Levi if he could try to protect his family no matter what. Levi had no issue with this and accepted.

 

The room that was now Levi’s was filthy in his mind. It was decently clean, but it was not up to Levi’s standard. When did he even get a standard to how clean things should be? He guessed it was just his new forming personality. Levi went to ask Carla for cleaning supplies, calling her Mrs. Jaeger, but she told him to just call her Carla. She pointed out where they were, and Levi went to investigate. They had the shittiest cleaning supplies ever, but he would make due with it. They were going shopping to get Levi some stuff since he had none, so he would just have to add new cleaning supplies to the list. 

 

It took Levi about one and a half hours before he deemed his room clean. He had gotten two bandanas from Eren’s room, and gloves from the kitchen. One bandana was wrapped around his head, the other, around his nose and mouth. There was no way Levi would breath in the dust and dirt of the house. When he finished Eren was about to walk in with his dirty shoes.

 

“Don’t you dare walk in here with those dirty shoes of yours, brat. Take them off if you're coming in, but don’t touch anything if you do,” Levi growled, pulling down his mouth bandana. He gave the taller kid a death glare, causing the other to cower and shrink away a bit. For some reason he exposed his neck a bit, but Levi had no idea why. **_Alphas, betas, and omegas expose their necks when they surrender, giving dominance to the one that made them do it_** , stated his knowledge program (he has a ton of programs so that he can learn and work easier). Wow, and Levi thought alphas were supposed to be the tough secondary genders. Who knew that one simple glare from a beta could make a stubborn brat of an alpha surrender.

 

“Sorry,” Eren muttered, looking down to avoid the deathly stare of the sixteen year old. “I didn’t know you liked to clean, this place looks absolutely spotless.” He seemed to regain confidence and looked around the room. “I see that the cleaning products we have work so well, we don’t clean very often. You did a good job, little omega.”

 

_ How many times have I told him that I’m a beta? Stop calling me fucking ‘little omega’ you sitty brat! _ “Tch, your cleaning products are shit.” Eren stared at Levi surprised, confusion evident in his face as he tilted his head to the side like a puppy. Levi’s chest burned yet again, and his glare hardened at the feeling. What the shit was this burning feeling? Even though Eren seemed to back off a little, exposing his neck yet again, Levi ignored it. “I had to go over everything at least seven times before I deemed it clean enough.” He crossed his arms and Carla appeared in the doorway to his room, standing next to Eren. She looked at the two and Levi’s stern expression. It wasn’t anything new, so she just brushed it off and observed the newly cleaned room. “Hey Carla.”

“Hmm? What is it, Levi?” Her gaze landed on the sixteen year old, and his expression softened a tad, along with his voice.

 

“When we go out to shop for clothing and stuff for me, could we also get new cleaning supplies? No offence, but the ones you use now are garbage. If I am to clean the rest of the house, I need something that I could use to only go over things twice,” He stated, taking off the gloves and bandanas. 

 

“Oh sure, anything you need!” Carla said enthusiastically. Eren rolled his eyes, and Levi gave him another death glare, but only for a moment. If looks could kill, then Eren would have died multiple times today. He would probably also glare at his dead body until it turned into dust. Basically, he was not a huge fan of the brat, but he was his family so what could he do? “Also, Levi, I came to tell you to take a shower and get ready, we're leaving for the mall in twenty minutes.” Levi nodded, and Eren went to try and walk away. “You too Eren, you need to get out of the house more. School starts in three days on Monday, and we need to get Levi new belongings before then.” Eren groaned loudly, slouching in defeat.

 

“But MOOM! Just-” He started to complained, but Carla cut him off.

 

“No buts, mister. You are coming, we need all the help we can get. Besides, unless you want me to pick outfits for Levi, then I suggest you come along.” Levi felt a little betrayed. Using getting him clothes as a reason for why Eren needs to come.  _ I can pick my own clothes thank you very much! _ In the end, Eren agreed to come, and the two of them went to get ready. Levi went up to Eren’s room to borrow some clothes for the day before walking down to his own bathroom. When he was getting ready to take off his clothes, he noticed Eren peaking in the corner of the mirror. He smirked deviously, taking off his shirt. Eren, he noticed, was bright red, ears and all. He then turned around, staring directly into mediterranean eyes. 

 

“You like what you see, brat?” Levi teased. Eren was already in the bathroom, and was about to slip out of the door when Levi closed it and pinned Eren against a wall. Eren's face was a tomato from all the blushing. “Now, now, brat, I can’t let you take a peek at me like that. Do you wish to be punished that badly... _ alpha _ , ” Levi purred seductively. Teasing the brat was going to be fun. Levi licked his lips and leaned towards Eren’s ear, whispering in a sweet tone. “What are you doing here anyway? Does seeing me strip make you hard, alpha? Or is it me pinning you against a wall?” As he said the last words, Eren looked down. He was sporting a half hard. Levi was just saying the last part for fun, he didn’t know he was right.  _ Tch, disgusting _ .

 

Levi bit Eren’s ear softly. “Hmmn, now run along little _kit_ , unless you want me to punish you more…” The pinned boy quickly shook his head. Levi then let him go, and opened the door, Eren dashing out quickly. Levi closed and locked the door behind him and got ready. 

 

Teasing the brat was fun. He would have to make sure to do it again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a pervert, 100%. Also, who wants more Levi teasing Eren?! Or Eren teasing Levi?! This is a slow build relationship btw guys. (*・∀-)☆


	4. Mall Adventures With a Mother, Brat, and Cyborg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla takes Levi and Eren to go shopping at the local mall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mini chapter for you all. These chapters will probably continue to be small until all the good stuff happens. So, for now, these mini chapters will just help with progressing the story and introducing characters and environments. 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY! d(￣▽￣*)
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I didn't edit this chapter so yea...grammar and stuff might be wrong but who cares!

The mall that the Jaeger family went to was massive. It was three stories tall and four american football fields wide. The parking lot stretched all the way around it, and because it was a friday, it was filled to the brim with cars. Circling around the parking spaces about three times, Carla found a spot close to the main entrance of the mall. Levi has never seen someplace so big before! Well, he hasn’t really been outside much, and he was now only a week and a few days old, but that didn’t matter. The point is that it was giant. 

 

Even though his face was blank, Eren could still see a tiny bit of anxiety in Levi’s eyes. He didn’t know if he had ever been to a mall before. He must have lived a very secluded life if Levi didn’t even know what christmas was, or any other holiday for that matter. Eren walked closer to Levi when they made it inside the mall. It was called the Titan Mall of Shiganshina, which was an accurate name for the large building. He noticed that Levi’s anxiety increased ten times and his brows furrowed deeply. Him, his mom, and Levi walked in silence before Eren had enough watching the troubled beta. 

 

“Levi, are you ok? You look kind of...I don’t know...scared.” Eren earned himself a glare, but Levi couldn’t hide the fear beneath his eyes. He just shrugged and went to follow carla into a clothing store. 

 

When Eren went to go follow them, he noticed that there were a lot of alphas looking at Levi. As Eren passed a few, he growled, releasing a dominant scent full of anger and warning. Levi was small, twenty centimeters shorter than him, so it was easy to mistake him for an omega. His mom seemed to not notice, but Levi seemed uneasy by the feeling of lustful eyes on him. They were arguing over what pants Levi should buy. Eren walked over to them, and his mother turned towards him with a concerned expression.

 

“Eren, honey, whats wrong? You're releasing a lot of your scent, it’s scaring some of the customers. Why are you angry?” Carla, seeming oblivious to the fact that people were watching Levi with...questionable motives, questioned Eren. Eren looked around for a moment, then to Levi, then his mother. 

 

“Can I talk to you in private for a moment mom?” Eren asked, senses on high alert.

 

“Levi, is that ok honey,” Levi just nodded, folding his arms over his chest in a protective way. “Alright then, over here Eren.” Carla led Eren to a spot not too far away from Levi where she couldn’t see him, but far enough where people couldn’t listen in. “Ok Eren, tell your mother whats wrong.” 

 

“I’ve noticed a bunch of alphas staring at Levi lately. I think he is getting uncomfortable, probably from the scent of lustful alphas.” Eren said, looking at Levi to make sure no alpha made a move. None have yet.

 

“I’ve seen that he is not comfortable right now, it’s obvious when you look in his eyes. But Eren, Levi can’t smell anyone’s scent. Grisha told me something had happened to him when he was born, so he can’t smell the scent of others or himself.” Carla looked over to Levi to find that a group of alphas were making their way over to the beta. Panic rose in Carla, and her scent showed it, but it was washed away by Eren’s own sweet vanilla, earl grey tea scent. 

 

The alphas were close to Levi now, but another beta showed up and started helping him. Eren and Carla walked back over to Levi, getting a better look at the person who secretly saved him.  _ No way! _ The person who greeted him was a brunet with messy short hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore large glasses and a cheshire grin on her face. She had large, light brown eyes that shone with mischief. Her voice was loud and energetic, the voice of a true eccentric. 

 

“HIA! Do you need help with anything, sir?!” Yup, this is 100% them.

 

“Yea, do you have these pants in a smaller size?” Levi replied, voice not wavering and expression hardening into that ever familiar stoic one. He seemed to not like the massive energy they give off.

 

“SURE! Follow me over-” She paused looking at Eren, smile growing wider by the minute. “EREN HI! HI EREN!”

 

“Hi Hanji, how are you doing?” This could go either smoothly, or this conversation will be held against him in the future. Eren could see the glint in their eyes as they looked between Eren and Levi. Levi was looking between Eren and Hanji, gunmetal eyes eventually falling on the alpha. He raised his right brow, questioning him. God damn those eyebrows make him look fucking sexy. 

 

“I’M FINE! So what are you doing here!? You usually never come down to the mall!” Their voice was a bit over the normal inside voice, filled with utter curiosity and excitement.

 

“I’m here with my...friend, Levi,” Eren gestured to Levi, “to get new stuff for him. He just recently moved in with my family.” The fact that Hanji’s grin could widen even more was scary, but somehow the newby, Levi, wasn’t fazed at all. He seemed rather at ease actually.

 

“Oh, that's so cool! Nice to meet you Levi! I’m Hanji Zoe, a friend of Eren's.” Finally after what seemed like forever, Hanji’s voice quieted down a bit. They held a hand out to Levi, and he took it.

 

“Nice to meet you Hanji, now can you get me those pants?” A small smile formed on his lips, making Eren give a low growl to Hanji. No one seemed to notice but them. They just smirked to Eren, then waved Levi to follow them after a very loud ‘sure’.

 

Eren really didn’t like that Hanji and Levi seemed to hit it off.  _ No one can get that friendly or close to my omega other than me! _ His scent rose hostile again as him, Carla, and Levi followed Hanji. Once they gave Levi his clothes, they went to find some others, then to the changing room for him to try them on. He tried multiple outfits on, choosing ones he liked, and getting rid of the ones he didn’t. The last outfit that he wore made Eren’s heart skip several beats, his face heating up. 

 

Levi came out wearing a loose, black tank top with a skull on it. The skull had flowers and vines over it, the design especially beautiful on him. He had a grey beanie on his head, fitting the outfit perfectly. What caught Eren’s attention the most was the pants that Hanji gave to him. They were skinny, tight jeans, but it fit Levi to a te. They were dark blue pants with some holes naturally made on the upper parts of his legs. Hugging tightly to Levi’s body, it showed off his hips, legs, and most importantly...his ass. Damn this guy had a body to die for. He also had black converse on, and a night blue jacket tied around his waist. This outfit looked perfect on him, showing off his figure and his impressive amounts of muscles.

 

Eren and Carla nodded, telling Levi to keep the outfit. When he was about to go change into the clothes he came to the mall with, Hanji appeared. They squealed and jumped around, clapping their hands enthusiastically. 

 

“OH MY GOSH! LEEVVVIIII! YOU LOOK PERFECT IN THAT!” A small smile formed on Levi’s lips again. Jealousy that Eren wasn’t the one who made him smile burning darkly in his soul.  _ You should only smile at me my omega! No one else can have you but me! _

 

“Thanks, Hanji.” That was all Levi had the time to say before he was pushed into the changing stall again. He muttered something under the words of ‘fucking brat’, but complied anyway. Once he was done, the four people strode over to the counter to check out what they got for Levi. Then they walked out, but Eren was stopped by Hanji for a slight moment. 

 

“Don’t worry Eren, Levi is the perfect omega for you. I will make sure no one takes him from you!” Eren just turned around and started walking away, but stopped a moment to face Hanji.

 

“He isn’t an omega, he’s a beta.” And then he left, Hanji still smiling behind him, whispering something beneath their breath.

 

By the time they finished shopping for everything, everyone was at least holding four bags in each hand. They had been at the mall for hours, running into Hanji more than once after their shift at the store they worked at was over. Levi had asked if Hanji was a boy or a girl, because he couldn’t tell, and Eren responded with Hanji not having a gender. He said even if they did have one, they would be classified as a zoe. 

 

In the end they had gotten Levi more than enough clothes, a computer, a tablet, a phone, some drawing tools, a video camera, a guitar and violin (for the whole family), and a bunch of other stuff. Levi deemed this a successful first excursion outside a success. What Levi had been most excited for on this trip, was the cleaning supplies. Eren found it cute and adorable the way he would inspect each and every product with fascination. Other alphas seemed to think that way too, but when they saw Eren next to Levi and the protective scent he gave off, they just went another direction. 

 

On the drive home, Levi fell asleep with his head resting on the guitar case. Eren couldn’t help but smile to himself, the beta was just too cute for him. 

 

And then he realized something.

 

The sleeping beta had brought his family together after nearly a year being apart and distant.

 

He realized that he was happy.

 

He would live happily with his family for as long as he could.

 

For as long as they were all alive.


	5. The Life of a Teenager: High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's first day in High School where he meets his new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so many hours to make. Also no editing on this chapter either. 
> 
> Male Shool Uniform: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4e/b1/29/4eb1298cd4498bcb95b2c49678a85c16.jpg

School. Seven crappy hours of our lives. That is what school stands for, and Levi will never forget that again. A few days had passed since the friday mall trip, and it was now monday. His first day of school. Surprisingly, on saturday, Grisha had taken Levi to a DMV to take his driver's test. Of course being a robot and all helped Levi get his driver's license even though he had only been in a car twice, both times with him being a passenger. Now Levi was tasked with the job of driving Eren and him to and from school everyday. 

 

He was not looking forwards to his first day. The school he was going to start at was a preppy high school for people who had decent amounts of money. Levi had to wear a school uniform, which did NOT appease him. Carla had apparently forgot about the school uniform and thought that students could wear whatever they wanted. Oh was she wrong. The school uniform was simple and elegant, but it didn’t suit Levi’s states. He had to wear a white top with a silver colored tie that matched his eyes. For some reason the students of Shingeki High had to wear a tie that matched the color, or colors of their eyes. It was a fucking weird rule. There was a black jacket that exposed the shirt and tie underneath. It had a symbol on the left side of it called  _ the wings of freedom _ , the school’s symbol. It had two pairs of wings, a white one that overlapped a dark blue one, with a square shape that had the bottom pointed in on itself (just search it up on google if you want to see what it looks like). His pants were also black, and though it was tight around Levi’s waist, it was loose at the ends of his legs. The uniform also required him to wear white sneakers to finish off the look.

 

Even though Levi thought the school’s uniform didn’t suit him one bit, Carla and Eren reassured him otherwise. Eren was wearing the same outfit as Levi, but his tie was that extraordinary color of the caribbean sea green. After he was dressed, Eren helped Levi pack things that he would need for school in a shoulder strap backpack. Shingeki High was a technology based school, so computers, phones, and tablets were required. Carla and Grisha had told him that is one of the reasons why they got him those things from the mall. 

 

When Eren and Levi were about to go through the door, Carla grabbed them both and told them to smile at her camera. She wanted to take a picture of Levi’s first day of school when living with them (of course she didn’t actually know that this was Levi’s first day of school, period). Snapping a few pictures, Eren decided to lift Levi up on the last photo. What he didn’t expect was how light Levi really was. They did a little struggling, and then the photo was captured. Eren was holding Levi bridal style, with one of his legs hanging in the air. He was leaning down with eyes closed and lips pressed together in a mock of kissing. Levi’s hand was on Eren’s face and his face was turned down towards the floor. He looked like he was yelling, which he was at that moment, and his face was burning a slight pink color. 

 

Once the fighting was over and Levi was put back down on the ground, Carla sent the two off. The drive to school was short and fast, Eren spending most of his time trying to get Levi to engage in small talk. Levi ignored him despite his protest.  _ You crossed a wrong line, brat. I will not give mercy to your poor soul. _ He parked the car in the campus parking lot and walked out quickly before Eren could catch up. Once he got to the front gate of the school, his breath was stolen from him. 

 

In front of him was a massive courtyard with a fountain in the middle. The fountain had a statue of the wings of freedom which gushed out water. Past it was the most magnificent building he had ever seen. There were GIANT glass windows replacing walls and humungous double doors that led into the main building. The school had to be at least three stories tall. Instantaneously, without even moving, his mind began mapping out the campus grounds. 

 

The front entrance made way to the lockers, and passed them, there is a door that leads to the center of the school outside. Going right or left after the lockers would lead to some classrooms. There were doors on each side of the hallway. The staircases were located in the main entrance, another thing located in the locker room. The roof was high and you could see the three floors there. The library was on the third floor, the lunchroom on the first. The classrooms were only on the first and second floors, the freshman and sophomores on the first floor and the juniors and seniors on the second. Levi was a junior and Eren was a sophomore so they would be on separate floors. Things like clubs and electives were on the third floor, the headmaster's office there as well. The welcome office (that's what the help center was called) was located in a different building connected to the main one off to the right when facing the school. High fences surrounded Shingeki High with pillars holding up the main gate. 

 

As soon as Levi snapped out of his trance, Eren was slinging him over his left shoulder and was making his way towards the welcome office.

 

“OI, BRAT! What do you think you're doing?! Let me down you big ass tree!” Levi was struggling, not giving up without a fight. Eventually he punched him in the face, effectively knocking him to the ground. Before Levi could hit his face, he did a forward roll and landed on his feet gracefully. The little stunt they pulled earned them a ton of glances as people started to notice them. Eren sat up, holding his face in his hands, pouting. 

 

“Levii! What was that for? And when did you get so strong,” Eren whined.

 

“I have always been strong, brat. The question is...why were you trying to carry me? I can walk perfectly fine on my own,” Levi snapped back. He had the ‘if looks could kill’ glare locked onto Eren. A small whimper only loud enough for Levi to hear escaped his mouth. He felt a smirk tug at his lips, but forced it down.

 

“I was just taking you to the welcome office, Levi…” Eren got up, still pouting.

 

“Yea, well you didn’t need to pick me up for that. You could have just had me follow you,” He deadpanned back. God this brat was annoying. Levi turned around and started walking towards the office.

 

“Well, I just thought it was cute when I carried you before.” It was a faint whisper, but it did not go unnoticed by Levi. He turned around, grabbed Eren by his shirt’s collar and forced him to lean down. 

 

“Listen here you little shit, if you try to carry me again, or call me cute, it is the last thing you will ever do. You got that, shitty brat? Do anything to provoke me again, and I  _ will _ kill you before you can ever find a mate.” With that warning, Levi walked into the welcome office and got his new schedule. When he was offered a tour of the campus ground, the bell had already rung. He agreed anyway. Levi needed to get away from Eren for a long time.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

It took up until lunchtime until Levi’s tour was done. He hadn’t seen Eren the whole time, and he was glad for it. He did not want to see that shit stain for the rest of the school day. Then, the bell signaling students to make their way to the cafeteria sounded. Walking from the library, he made his way there. 

 

Levi seemed to be the last person to come into the room, twenty minutes late. Almost everyone stared at him as he opened the door, whispers filling the awfully quiet room. He ignored them though, and looked around for a familiar face. If Levi hadn’t learned how to control his analyzing ability, he would now every sad fact about the miserable fucks sitting in the mess hall. He turned towards the lunch line only to hear his name being screamed at a piercing volume.

 

“LLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  _ Shit! _

 

He turned around only to be tackled down to the ground by Hanji. They were both sent flying across the room with a loud  _ THUNK _ . If no one had been paying attention to him before, they did now.

“Get the fuck off me, Hanji,” he spat venomously. His annoyance was clear in his voice. He was ignored though.

 

“NOPE! I didn’t know you were going to this school, Levi!” Levi gave them his best death glare, but for some reason it didn’t phase them.

 

“If you don’t get off I’ll start calling you shitty glasses from now on.”

 

“I could care less! Also, I’m glad there's a new omega in the school, there are mostly alphas and betas here. Its really sad!” Hanji pouted, looking Levi in the eye. It held mischief in them.

 

“Get. The fuck. Off. Me. Shitty Glasses. And I’m not an omega, I’m a beta.” Just then a tall blonde picked Hanji off him, put her down, then reached a hand out to Levi.  _ Great, yet another big ass person. Seriously, why did Grisha make me so short! _ Immediately after accepting the stranger’s hand and being pulled up, he saw them. 

 

The biggest, god damn eyebrows Levi had ever seen. 

 

They were like their own fucking entity.  _ I’m gonna nickname him eyebrows, maybe shitty eyebrows depending on his personality. _

 

Eyebrows then spoke. “Sorry about my friend Hanji, they can be a bit…” He broke off, trying to find the right words to describe them.

 

“Overwhelmingly crazy, eccentric, narcissistic?” Levi supplied.

 

“Everything but the narcissistic part,” Levi snorted at that, crossing his arms to his chest and taking a sassy pose. “My name is Erwin, and judging by Hanji’s unnecessary screaming, you are Levi?” How can this guy be so polite yet so rude at the same time? And what is with those caterpillar entities that have taken over his face?

 

“Yep thats me. I’m a new student here at this big ass school. I’m a junior.” And here came Hanji and their explosion of excitement. 

 

“WERE JUNIORS TOO! HOW ABOUT YOU SIT WITH US! ERWIN, CAN LEVI SIT WITH US?! HE IS PERFECT FOR OUR GROUP! WE MUST CORRUPT THE NEWBY WITH OUR WAYS BEFORE HE GETS TAKEN BY THE POPULAR PEOPLE!” Everyone in the cafeteria had gone back to what they were doing, the noise increasing in its level, but Hanji’s was still the loudest of them all. They were rubbing their hands together, their face turned into a devious grin. They looked like a mad scientist, an actual  _ mad _ scientist. Levi had taken a liking to this ‘group’ of theirs, even though he had only met two members. A mischievous smirk claimed his lips as its home, making everyone looking at him scared. Even Hanji stopped what they were doing to gaze upon the devil that was Levi’s smirk.

 

“If it's okay with you guys, I would  _ love _ to join. I just hope that everyone is as weird as the two of you.” Hanji nodded quickly to confirm, bubbly happiness replacing the fear that was seen in their eyes earlier. They grabbed Levi by his jacket and dragged him over to a secluded table to the left-front corner of the mess hall. Six people sat around the long rectangle table in front of him. The chairs that they sat on were the standard blue classroom chairs. Hanji and Erwin sat down, giving Levi the perfect opportunity to analyze everyone.  **{** A/N: I don’t feel like describing what everyone looks like, so just look them up **}**

  
  


**_Hanji Zoe, a beta junior in Shingeki High. Age: 16, Height: 170 cm, Weight: 60 kg. Hanji uses pronouns such as they, them, and their. They have no specific gender. They have extraordinary skills in science, the medical field, chemistry, and dynamic sciences (the study of secondary genders).  They are considered the “second in command” of the group of friends._ **

 

**_Erwin Smith, an alpha junior in Shingeki High. Age: 16, Height: 188 cm, Weight: 92 kg. Erwin is a cunning mastermind that knows how to bend rules without getting in trouble. He can get under anybody’s skin and is currently one of the most feared alphas at Shingeki High. His specialty is taking risks and gambles, as well as managing and other business related subjects. He is considered the “commander” of the group of friends._ **

 

**_Mike Zacharias, a beta junior in Shingeki High. Age: 16 cm, Height: 196, Weight: 102 kg. Mike is a beta but has one of the strongest noses you’ll ever come across. He can smell when an omega will go into heat, and when an alpha will go into a rut. He studies dynamics with Hanji and is working towards becoming a doctor or full time dynamic researcher. In a relationship with Nanaba ??._ **

 

**_Nanaba ??, a beta junior in Shingeki High. Age: 15, Height: 172 cm, Weight: 59 kg. Nanaba is very loyal and protective. She (yes Nanaba is a girl) is usually a very calm and collected person, often quiet and not speaking unless spoken to. Even so, she will butt in if she believes something is wrong. In a relationship with Mike Zacharias._ **

 

**_Petra Ral, and omega junior in Shingeki High. Age: 15, Height: 158 cm, Weight: 55 kg. Petra is a sweet and gentle person who is often kind and compassionate. She tends to act as the ‘mother’ of her group of friends. If she believes something is wrong, she will not hesitate to scold the person or fix the problem. Even though she is an omega, Petra is quite strong and can take numerous alphas and betas down if deemed necessary. She currently wants to become a preschool teacher. She is alpha Oluo Bozado’s mate._ **

 

**_Oluo Bozado, and alpha junior in Shingeki High. Age: 17, Height: 173 cm, Weight: 61 kg. Oluo looks a lot older than he appears and is a very self-confident, outspoken individual. He loves to boast about his accomplishments. Oluo is very clumsy and often times bites his tongue. When he bites it, blood is usually drawn. Even though his personality towards others suck, he is very sweet towards his mate Petra Ral._ **

 

**_Eld Jinn, and alpha junior in Shingeki High. Age: 16, Height: 182 cm, Weight: 75 Kg. Eld is a firm leader with a strong sense of duty towards others. He does not talk much, but when he does he is straight forwards and to the point. He and Gunther Schultz have a strong friendship and are rarely seen apart. Some speculate that they are in a relationship together, but it is only a rumor._ **

 

**_Gunther Schultz, and alpha junior in Shingeki High. Age: 16, Height: 183 cm, Weight: 82 kg. Gunther is the most reasonable person in the group. He is inquisitive and will look for evidence and question it in tough situations. He is a quick thinker and will do anything to help his friends out as long as it is mostly legal and won't have a huge consequence. His strongest friend is Eld Jinn, which he is rarely seen apart from. People think that they are in a secret relationship, but it is only speculation._ **

 

After a few minutes of standing and looking at everyone, Hanji pulled Levi down next to them. She then began introducing him to each person, him nodding towards everyone pretending that he didn’t just find out a ton of information about them earlier.

 

“So, Levi, what is your schedule?” Asked Petra in a sweet tone. Levi took out a sheet of paper and examined it for a moment before responding.

 

“Um...well, I have P.E as in first period, Humanities in the second, Maths as third, Chemistry in the fourth, and lastly I have Music.” He put his schedule away and looked back up at the others. They were throwing glances at everybody but Levi, ending with all eyes on him. 

 

“Me, Erwin, and Mike have the same exact schedule as you, Levi!” Exclaimed Hanji, their trademark grin forming. “The only classes that we all have the same with everyone is our P.E class, other than that, Petra is with us in Music!” They chatted a bit more, trying to pry information about Levi out of him. The only thing he told them was him moving into the Jaeger household. When the bell rang the group split up, Levi following Erwin, Hanji, and Mike to the maths classroom. 

 

The rest of the day went smoothly, and if it wasn’t for the shitty beginning, then it would have been a perfect first day. Eren unfortunately, was in his music class but didn’t approach him. Though Levi caught him checking him out occasionally. Then again, he caught a lot of people looking at him. It was kind of creepy, but he didn’t dwell to much on it.

 

Levi had blown away the music teacher and the rest of the class with his piano and violin skills. Before the class he had downloaded videos in his mind and learned from them. Once he was finished learning, he discarded them and found another. It helped make the chemistry class pass faster. To say that everyone was surprised is an understatement. They were astonished. No beta or omega was that good, only alphas were capable with the talent that he had. At least that was the social norm of the time. 

 

By the end of the day people had been wracking their brain to find out what dynamic Levi was. He looked like and omega, but he had no scent just like a beta. He also had skills of the top most alphas in society. No one knew what he really was, even though Levi told them he was a beta. No one believed him.

 

In the end Levi just went on not giving a shit. He had destroyed the logic in his peer’s mind, a massive success for his first day! Levi just wished that the classes weren't so long and boring. He already knew all the shit they were teaching. If he didn’t he would just learn online. Oh well, at least he got some new friends and hobbies. He also learned what his favorite classes were.

 

Yup, Music and Maths are the best. Especially since Levi can show off in them.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

On the second day of being back to school, Eren decided that he would introduce Levi to his friends. It took some time, but eventually he got everyone to agree to wait in the front of the school so they could meet his new family member. Eren didn’t tell Levi and remained silent throughout the ride to school.

 

Yesterday, Eren was going to invite his omega to sit with him at lunch, but the argument at the beginning of the school prevented him from calling out his name in the cafeteria. Lucky, Hanji was there and he had a place to go. Eren was proud that he made new friends, but a little jealous as well. Hanji better keep their promise of protecting Levi from others. 

 

Once they arrived at school, Eren lept out of the car and got Levi to follow him. They then walked over to the 104th squad, his group of friends. Then he started the introductions.  **{** A/N: Again, I don’t feel like describing them so look them up online. Also, bold brackets are Levi’s robot analyze thingy. Lazy author out! **}**

  
  


“Red scarf over here is Mikasa Ackerman  **[Alpha]** . Blonde Coconut is Armin Arlert  **[Omega]** . Next to them is Horse Face, Jean Kirstein  **[Alpha]** , and freckled jesus Marco Bott  **[Beta]** . Potato girl is Sasha Blouse  **[Beta]** . Baldy over there is Connie Springer  **[Beta]** . The tall brunet is Yamir  **[Alpha]** , and the small blonde next to her is Christa Lenz or Historia Reiss  **[Omega]** , whichever one you prefer. We all call her Christa, though.” Levi gave a small nod to everyone once their name was called. Eren was glad Levi didn’t make a comment about the nicknames that he gave everyone.

 

“Oi, brat, what's with the shitty nicknames?” Oh nevermind, spoke too soon. 

 

“It's a thing I do with all my friends. Though for you I’m stuck between ‘small grumpy cat’, ‘grumpy midget’, or ‘little omega’.” The last nickname seemed to tick Levi off the most, but before he could snap back the bell rung. He quickly glared at Eren and spoke in a harsh tone.

 

“For the last time I’m a beta not an omega. Maybe I need to spell it out in order for you tiny ass brain to understand. I’m a beta, brat, B-E-T-A.” Levi stretched the last word out before punching Eren in the arm and walking off towards the survey corps group (Levi’s new group of friends). Eren gave out a yelp of pain, and Mikasa was about to go after him until Armin calmed her down with his scent. She looked at Eren and he just shrugged, everyone going off to their respective classes. 

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

A week went by and it was now the second friday that Levi had been in school. Grisha had texted him to get home as fast as possible, and to just leave Eren at school because he got into detention. Apparently the brat had fought against the horse. Freckled Jesus was the one to end the fight and got them both in trouble. He said it was for their own sake, which Levi agreed with. He was just about to make it downstairs to the second floor when Eren caught up to him breathless. 

 

“I...I got into detention…and I have to clean the science lab...wait for me...please?” He said in between breathes. 

 

“Grisha told me to go home early today, sorry brat.”

 

“Please just wait!” Eren pleaded, he put on his puppy dog eyes, something Levi had not seen yet and wasn’t prepared for. He sighed.

 

“Fine, but I’m helping you so we can get out of here faster.” The two of them turned around and headed to the lab. It took them about half an hour to finish. When they drove home in the car Grisha called him, but he couldn’t pick it up and didn’t want Eren to touch his phone, so he left it be. He was sure his guardian wouldn’t mind him staying back a bit and helping Eren. 

 

Turns out it was one of the worst mistakes he would ever make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.


	6. Red Stains Mark the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren return home, and they find out why Grisha had wanted Levi to come home early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but do NOT skip it. It is important. That is all I have to say...

Blood. Crimson red painting every wall, every corner. A corpse. A corpse of a woman lying on the floor, stab wounds littered around her body. This couldn’t be happening. This was just a dream. But Levi could not dream. This had to be real. 

 

The inside of the house was splashed with dark red blood, an axe stuck to the woman’s side. No, not any woman. Carla. Levi couldn’t think, he could only stare. This is why Grisha wanted him home earlier than usual.  _ THAT  _ is why. He was asked to protect this family, this home, but he failed. He managed to look away, to look at Eren. That was a bad choice. His mouth was agape, his skin, white. Eyes dead and void of everything but sorrow and pain. They stood still, they wouldn’t move, couldn’t. Grisha was kneeling next to her, next to what used to be the caring woman named Carla Jaeger. America’s sweetheart and role model. Eren’s mother. 

 

“D...d-dad?” Eren asked, his voice barely above a whisper. It was shaky and hesitant, constantly cracking. 

 

“I told you to come home earlier, Levi. Why didn’t you listen to me?” Grisha said, void of emotion. He got up and faced the two males. Levi was no longer wearing his perfected mask. His face showed the shock and utter disbelief he felt. His eyes were fixed on one thing, Carla’s corpse, and they couldn’t look away. He looked scared for life, which he was. He was supposed to be this family's protector. He...h-he failed.

 

Grisha slowly got closer, face showing no sorrow, no fear, no anger, nothing. He was now a broken man. 

 

“I take you into this household and this is how you repay me? By letting my wife get killed?” Levi gave no response, he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything. Couldn’t do anything but stare at the life he could have saved.

 

“D-dad, it wasn’t his fault. I-I can explain…he was just helping me and-”

 

“SILENCE!” Grisha snapped, rage evident in his body language and vocals. He shoved Eren off to the side and closed the front door, locking it. Levi just stood there, mouth parted and eyes wide and dead. 

 

“This will not go unpunished, Levi.” Grisha reached for the nape of Levi’s neck, successfully. His legs gave in, and he fell into the doctor’s embrace. Even though he wanted to, Levi was still not able to move. He heard Eren shout, saw him try to pry Levi away from his dad. It only caused more harm. Eren was launched into the glass coffee table in the living room, smashing it into pieces. 

 

More. More blood was added into the mixture. Why? Why did this happen? Why is this happening? He was dropped to the floor suddenly, still unable to move, still unable to speak. 

 

**_Outside access allowed. Beginning shutdown…_ **

 

Levi looked up to where Eren’s limp body was lying. Grisha was making his way towards him. Levi reached his hands towards them, only grasping the air. His eyelids were half closed when he saw his guardian stripping his own son. 

 

_ Eren… _

 

_ I’m sorry… _

 

_ Forgive me... _

 

_ please… _

 

And everything went black.


	7. Omegas and Their Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets the 'punishment' that Grisha promised him.

“GRISHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP!” Levi was trying to break free from the leather straps that were tying him down to an operation table. He didn’t mean for any of this to happen! Not at all! Why was he doing this?! Why did he wake me up to do this?! “PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS! IT- AAAHHHH! NOOooo I don’t want - HNN AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Levi’s creams echoed in the dark room, the only thing visible being him and the table he was strapped down to. 

 

Grisha was melting something into his head, fusing it with his body. Warnings popped up in his vision again and again as he thrashed about. Time was morphing together. He no longer knew how long he had been in this hell hole. He only wanted the pain to stop. He had been screaming for what had seemed to be eternity. The burning stopped, and the straps were loosened.  _ Grisha is finally done _ , thought Levi. He was wrong.

 

Levi was flipped over to lie down on his stomach, his head kept in place by two giant clamps. It was lifted up, and he was looking straight ahead. Hands that were supporting his weight were kept in place by rope. Tears that he did not know he was capable of forming flowed down his cheeks like a stream. The pain started again. This time it was focused on the tailbone. 

 

Levi screamed again, arching his back a bit. It hurt so goddamn much. Flame burned his lower half over and over again, cries for help bouncing around the dark room. Where he was did not matter, what mattered was getting away. Levi felt something touch his burned skin and metal. It was cold, really cold. So cold it made his body sting even more. Then, the fire started again.

 

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! W-WHY?! I-I’M SORRY! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT - UGHH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Soon enough the pain was too much to handle, and the robot turned off once again.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Hot. Eren felt like his insides were burning. He had a fever, but no one took care of him. Locked in his room, he waited. All his clothes and belongings were taken from him. The only thing that remained in his place was a mattress, blanket and pillow. It had been three days since they got home from school. Eren didn’t know where Levi was. He didn’t care. 

 

His father was right, this was Levi’s fault. If he hadn’t come here, none of this would have happened. He deserves whatever fate he got. Eren on the other hand was innocent. He was just a bystander, but now he was caught up in the action. Bandages were wrapped poorly around the cuts that he got from the glass.  _ If I had let dad have Levi to begin with, I wouldn’t be like this _ .

 

The first time Eren woke up after that day he was disgusted. He was lying naked on the mattress in his room, cum dried up on his legs. His ass hurt and he couldn’t move in the condition he was in.  _ The death of my mother broke him. And in return, he is breaking me.  _

 

Grisha had come into his room two times, both times drunk, and both times letting his anger out on Eren. He had forcefully fucked him until he fainted. Every time after he woke up again, he would see a half empty water bottle and a piece of bread. They were too far away for Eren to reach, so he had to roll there and back to be able to eat. 

 

Eren was growing weaker, thinner, and more exhausted everyday. He no longer knew how long this had been going on for, but it didn’t matter anymore. He wasn’t going to escape, and if he didn’t get more food, he wasn’t going to live. 

 

Just lying there, Eren eventually let darkness surround him, but not before he heard the door creak open.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Grisha threw the unconscious omega onto the ground. It had taken hours to add new features to Levi, some more painful than others. He had changed his dynamic to an omega and he would now be able to be assaulted. The programming had gone well and Levi was now in heat, giving off a scent that he new would be irresistible to everyone, even other omegas. 

 

His proudest feature on the traitor was the newly added  _ cat ears and tail _ . Grisha had made sure that they were extra sensitive when touched, just to give more pleasure to the person that would use him. He admits that he may have gone a little overboard, and regrets having done what he did, but it’s nothing a little bit of alcohol can’t fix. 

 

He then left the newly presented omega on the floor, Levi curling up into a tiny ball, tail wrapping around himself and his ears flat against his head. Grisha then walked out and locked the door from the outside.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

When Levi finally came back online, everything was spinning. He was panting and his legs were wobbly. Crawling, Levi wen over to a mirror near a closet to assess the damage that had been done to him. What stared back at Levi, however, was not what he had been expecting. A flustered neko looked back into gunmetal eyes, full of lust. He had cat ears the same color of his hair that were twitching and his tail with a matching color, was shaking. He looked like a cat in heat. After a while, Levi understood that he  _ was _ infact a cat in heat. 

 

The robot was no longer close to being human. He was a different species entirely now. He could not let anyone know about this, not let anyone know about what he is. Especially not now. Levi was still wearing his school uniform, which he had secretly stuffed his beanie in. He took it out, folded his ears to his head and put it on. It hid his ears well. 

 

The tail, tough, was a bigger problem. How can he hide something so long that sticks out of his tail bone? To improvise, he took off the top part of his outfit and wrapped his tail around his waist. He then put the top clothes back on. He did it. He looked normal again. He would just have to be extra careful to hide them.

 

In his silent victory, Levi suddenly felt a swarm of heat hit him, and he collapsed onto the floor in a squatting position. He was sweating bullets now. Something inside him was screaming out for something, but he didn’t know what. His body was shaking, his breath uneven, his thoughts jumbled up and messy. Levi looked like a total wreck. Hair messy, clothes wrinkled, face red and feverish. He didn’t know what was going on with him, and his system wouldn’t tell him anything. All he knew was the ever growing desire to be touched, embraced...held by someone. No one someone,  _ an alpha _ .

 

Levi didn’t notice Eren in the room up until now. He was naked, but his lower half was covered up by a large piece of cloth. Eren looked like he was about to murder Levi, about to tear him apart. The strange thing was that Levi wanted Eren to do that to him. He didn’t know what to say, but he spoke anyway. What came out of his mouth was a plea. 

 

“E...E-Eren. My b-body h-hurts. H-help m-me, please.” As Levi whispered he moved towards Eren, sitting on his lap in the end. He was grinding his hips on the younger boy, hands on his shoulders. He could smell the arousal the alpha gave off in his scent. To say it smelled good would be an understatement for Levi, it smelled  _ heavenly _ .

 

Levi leaned up and licked the other's mouth, face turning more red, panting like a dog. 

 

“I want you…” Levi whispered, lust filled eyes looking straight into the teal green ones. His voice sounded kind of like a hurt child at this point. He was grinding like crazy now, want and desire clouding his mind. Eren was aroused by the display Levi was giving him, but his anger won over the battling emotions to submit or to fight back. His inner alpha wanted so badly to take the being in front of him, but he refused.

 

Eren grabbed the Levi by the shoulders and pinned him down on the mattress. He then proceeded to grab the cloth that was his blanket, and tore a piece off. He tied it around the other’s mouth, then took the rest of his bedsheet and tied Levi down to the bed at his chest. The omega thrashed and kicked, but was overtaken by Eren’s strength. Levi would have usually beaten Eren in a situation like this, but his heat made him weaker. 

 

Tears flowed down his cheeks. It hurt so much, yet Eren was neglecting him relief from the pain. Levi was sobbing a few times, having semen leak through his pants. Eren would tease him sometimes, making the pain even more unbearable. Though he tried to plead, his words were muffled.

 

Levi was left like that, alone and hurting, for two days.


	8. Commanding Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!

Grisha walked into the room he had locked the two boys in. He was holding a foldable chair in one arm, and a drink in the other. A show was going to be put on for him today. 

 

He found Eren sleeping in a spare blanket and Levi tied down with the other one. Both were sleeping. Grabbing the cloth that bound Levi down, he untied them. He carried his son of the mattress and onto the floor, then moved the android to where Eren had been on the mattress. Using the same thing that held Levi down earlier, he tied together his arms above his head. He then ripped the left over cloth into two pieces and tied one end to Levi's legs, and the other to his hips. This spread his legs wide open. Grisha then proceeded to take off the neko’s pants and boxers.  What met his eyes was a half hard member dripping with semen and pre-cum. This was going to be a good show indeed.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Eren woke up to his father shaking him awake. He was lying on the floor next to the bed, which now had Levi tied down and legs wide, lying on it. It was such an exposing pose that Eren couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for him. Only a little though.

 

His dad smacked him by the side of his head strongly. It sent him down towards the hard ground, but he caught himself before his face could touch it. He looked over to the other alpha, waiting for a command.

 

“I want you to fuck the omega that is tied down on that bed. Give me a good show,” Grisha commanded. Eren only shook his head, the older man grabbing him by his hair, pulling him up. A yelp of pain came out of Eren’s lips. “Now listen here boy, if you want a meal for next week...then you better obey me.” If he refused again, then Eren would be the one under his father. He nodded signifying that he understood. 

 

Once released back onto the ground, he crawled towards Levi. The pain in the boy's eyes were obvious. His scent smelling of fear and embarrassment. Eren didn't want to do what he was about to do, but he had to. Had to in order to get a meal for next week. Grisha sat down in the chair he brought earlier as the show began.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Eren crawled over to Levi. The android knew what was going to happen next. It wouldn't help with his current pain, it would only make it worse. Levi tried to break free of the ties that held him down, but he wasn't strong enough. Pale sun kissed skin grazed over his thighs, making their way up towards his leaking member. It grabbed it harshly, earning a muffled squeak from Levi. Pain jolted through him as Eren's hand viscously stroked his cock. 

 

Pre-cum gushed out faster and in greater numbers. The pain soon turned to pleasure and moans left his mouth. Eren removed the cloth tied to his face which had muffled his voice. Levi's moans filled the room, mixed with the sounds of the dirty things that were happening. Then Eren penetrated Levi's ass with a finger. It was uncomfortable, but Levi couldn't keep back the shameful sounds be made. Another finger was added, and together they scissored his entrance.

 

“Eren,” he moaned lustfully, “p-please, ah! Please s-stop...it, nhg, it hurts.” Eren did not listen. He kept going, adding one finger after the other until there were four. They brushed against his prostate making Levi jump up, arching his back. “Aahhh hnnnn nnnhhyyyaaaa!” his eyes rolled backwards as fingers continuous hit the spot that made him feel good. Eren had a full on erection because of Levi's lustful moans and reactions. 

 

“Put your dick in him and make it hurt.” Grisha commanded. Eren did what he was told and penetrated the other person. Levi's legs went on his shoulders, his tied up arms coming free. He tried to push Eren away, sitting up, but it went to no avail. Painful sounds came from Levi as Eren made his way deeper. He picked the other boy up as he went to lie on his back. Levi was now riding Eren.

 

He screamed as the other went deeper inside him. His back arched and his hands were on Eren's chest, his head leaning back. Levi's face was utterly fucked up. Drool was coming from his mouth, his usually furrowed eyebrows were tilted upwards. One eye was fully open while the other was squinting. Levi still had his hat and his shirt on, the jacket falling off his shoulders. He looked down at Eren, panting like crazy. 

 

Eren felt a Tang of guilt, but also pleasure. He was the one who was utterly fucking up Levi, both literally and figuratively. He loved the face the shorter teen was making. It was so fucked up. He decided to fuck it up more.

 

He grabbed Levi by the hair and forced him to lean down, locking their lips. Eren shoved his tongue in the omega’s mouth, exploring the cave. Levi screamed into the kiss as he was being shoved down onto Eren. Tears were trickling down his cheek, but Eren did not let go.

 

They went on like this four hours, Grisha eventually leaving the room and locking it in a drunken state. Levi collapsed, lying on the bed. He had been penetrated in the ass, mouth, and dick all in one night. Cum was on him everywhere, but Eren seemed quite clean. They both went to bed exhausted, Levi the only one in massive pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it, sorry it was so short. I really didn't feel like writing a long chapter of smut. Maybe some other chapter! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. Hidden Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi are finally able to leave the room. Levi's heat is over and he gets to go back to school. Eren holds a massive grudge against him and refuses to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this one is...different. Serious author is back and better than ever (even though I was just here yesterday)! (*≧∀≦*)

_ Why did it end up like this? _

 

Levi was huddled in a dark corner in Eren’s now empty closet. He had just woken up, memories of what had happened yesterday fresh in his mind. His tail and ears were exposed, shaking in beat with his body. The pain was still there but in less strength. The omega’s heat was finally coming to an end. Levi compressed himself together more, shrinking away in his tiny corner. There was a rustle of what he assumed was the bed coming from the other side of the shut closet door. He whimpered when he realized that Eren was awake. Ears folded against his head, tail wrapping around his legs in a weak attempt to shield himself. He waited and listened for any sign that Eren had located him or wanted to shred him to pieces again. 

 

What Levi got, waiting in the silence, was a sob. He wasn’t the one who was crying. The cry sounded heart broken, regretful,  _ guilty _ . Eren was sobbing and he had no idea why. Comforting him was the only thing Levi wanted to do, to go by his side and hold him close, but his fear kept him rooted in place. 

 

The cry echoed in the small closet, muffled. A faint sound of someone trying to talk reached Levi’s ears and they perked upwards. He listened to the soft words that were spoken by none other than Eren, guilt weighing heavily in them. 

 

“Levi...I am so, so sorry. I never EVER wanted to force myself on someone like that. Your scent...along with the threat from my dad made me...snap. I went into a rut...and my alpha took over. Yo-you were in heat, and I...I!” Eren’s voice cracked, giving away to a sorrowful cry for forgiveness. Levi could imagine his face, eyes red and puffy, nose tinted pink, tears of pain flowing downstream to fall onto the floor. His inner omega wanted to purr, to calm the alpha down.  _ Go to him, he needs you. Your soulmate needs you.  _

 

Levi was about to give in to his omega, but stopped when he heard the click of an opening lock. The door creaked open with a loud groan, footsteps ringing ominously in his ears. He could see a light underneath the closed closet door. Hearing Eren’s breath hitch caused his own to go silent. Everything became muffled and distant.

 

Shuffling. Stomps. Low voices. Yelling, pleading. Struggling. A gasp. A thud. Dragging. Door close. The click of a lock. Silence.

 

“E...E-Ere....E-E-Eren,” Levi called out. Nothing responded. He tried again. Silence. He slid the closet door closest to him open, crawling out. The only thing that met his eyes was a dark moonlit room. The mattress was skewed, the blankets flung off. The white curtains were closed, moving softly to the light breeze from the open window. The scene would have been peaceful if it weren’t for the noises he heard from earlier. 

 

A pair of clean pants and boxers were lying neatly on the floor next to the shut bedroom door. They were his, the ones that were ripped off him. Levi slowly stood up, making his way over to them in a cautious manner. When he deemed that everything was safe, he put them on, grateful that his lower half was no longer exposed to the cool breeze of the night. Hiding his new features (the cat features) he sleepily stumbled over to the open closet door. Levi was not going to sleep on the filthy mattress, so he opted to sleep on the floor. He slowly drifted to a comfortable sleep, the breeze and moonlight helping to make a safe atmosphere. He only hoped that Eren was ok.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Levi awoke in a bed, confusion hitting him. He was still in Eren’s room, but it looked like it had when he first came to live with the Jaegers. Everything was in place. The bed, the canvas holder (idk what it is called), the desk, everything. It was so surreal and weird. Why would the drunk bastard Grisha put everything back the way it was?

 

It was still dark outside, around twelve midnight. Levi noticed that he was no longer in pain, no longer sweating and panting. His heat was over, finally. He sat up on the bed with his knees out and his hands in between them. Levi was sitting like a cat would. He still had the school uniform on, the jacket sliding off one shoulder. Looking at the mirror across the room, Levi noticed that he was completely clean. The raven hair that stuck out from underneath his grey beanie looked soft and smooth, almost like silk.

 

He schooled his expression back to his normal stoic one. It was hard after everything he had been through, but he managed. The bedroom door clicked open, Levi shooting his head towards it in surprise. It swung, revealing an angry looking brunet.  _ Eren _ . 

 

He was wearing a simple green shirt that draped around his shoulders, the middle front having a slight ‘v’ shape that was tied together by string. White jeans and black socks accompanied the shirt. Levi looked up to meet the eyes of the caribbean, expecting them to shine brightly at the sight of his room being back to it’s original state. What he met, tough, was a burning hatred filled with murder locking onto the gunmetal orbs. Levi’s eyes grew smaller at the sight of a furious Eren. Even though his face looked calm, Levi could tell from the tight fists that that was not the case. 

 

The room had the same breeze and moonlight as before, illuminating Eren and Levi. Eren’s eyes shone in the soft light while both Levi’s skin and eyes brightened. He looked like an angel, his normal stoic face giving away to a surprised and relieved one. Even though Levi looked absolutely charming, Eren ignored it. A harsh tone spit out of his mouth.

 

“What the fuck are you doing in my room you  _ monster _ ,” Eren hissed. The robot’s eyes widened and he flinched as the taller teen stepped forward.  _ He knows what I am... _ Levi thought. Even with the alpha fuming, he still couldn’t help but feel glad that he was safe.

 

“Eren you’re...you’re okay!” He couldn’t contain the small smile that graced his lips. The omega looked up at it’s mate, eyes sparkling with gratitude. What he didn’t expect was the alpha to shake with anger. Eren lunged towards Levi and grabbed his throat, pinning him to the bed. Levi gasped for air, clawing at the hand that held him down. 

 

“Don’t play fucking innocent with me you piece of shit,” He spat. “I can’t believe what you did. My dad brought you to our house when your parents died. You should have been grateful! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER?! WHY DID YOU KILL CARLA?! WHY DID YOU KILL MOM?!” Levi could only stare in shock at what Eren said. He wasn’t the one to kill her. He wasn’t the one to stab her and shove an axe in her throat. He was only the one who wasn’t able to protect her. He was the one who couldn’t protect her because he wasn’t there when she died. 

 

“I...I…didn’t...kill...her,” he said in between gasps for breath. 

 

“BULLSHIT! After you ditched me at school when I had asked you to wait for me, you went back home! Dad picked me up after I was done and we drove back. We  _ saw _ you kill her! WE SAW YOU SHOVE THE AXE IN MOM’S THROAT!” He was yelling now, Levi being on the brink of fainting. His neck was let go, him tumbling to the floor coughing up a storm. Eren kicked him on the floor, each time harder than the last. He coughed up blood, a new painful feature to his robotic body. By the time Eren had enough, his face was beaten and bloody, bruises everywhere.

 

He couldn’t blame Eren, though. Grisha did something to his memories, manipulated them. That is why everything looked the way it used to be again. He had heard Eren cry and decided to make Levi’s world worse by having him hate the omega. This was just a plan to get back at him. What made it worse is that the plan had worked. It had worked flawlessly. 

 

Levi was down on the ground, body shaking, bloodied, and sore. Eren had beaten him up because he thought that he was the one who killed his mom. His sweet, loving mom. What surprised Levi the most about all this was the fact that Eren didn’t try to kill him. If he truly believed that Levi was the murderer, then he would have been killed by now, his secret out and exposed.  _ Why didn’t he kill me? _ Eren must have been a mind reader because the question was soon answered.

 

“I wish I could kill you right here, right now. I don’t know why dad won’t allow me to do it. He still wants you here in this house. It doesn’t make any sense! YOU SHOULD BE KILLED FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOUR LIFE IN EXCHANGE FOR HERS IS ONLY FAIR!” Levi didn’t argue. He only laid his head back down on the ground and looked straight ahead. Eren wasn’t having any of this. Picking Levi up and slinging him over his shoulder, he marched out of the room and into his own. He was thrown onto the bed harshly, Eren grabbing a rope and tying his hands up on the wall behind him. Where he got it from Levi would never know. 

 

“You are not going anywhere. I’ll treat your wounds but I will not be gentle,” he said in a warning tone. He left the room and came back a few minutes later carrying a first aid kit. Eren only treated his face, not bothering with any other place. He untied the rope and threw some of the omega’s pijamas at him, shoving him into the bathroom. Levi took a shower, put on his clothes, brushed his hair and teeth, and went back into his bedroom. He was shoved onto the bed once more, the rope tying him to the same place as before. Once Eren was done he looped a bandana around Levi’s mouth and left the room, slamming the door.  

 

All Levi could do was sit and wait. The guilt, the pain, the emotions all taunting him. Inside his head (he is imagining this btw), he could see his omega shaking and crying. It looked like Levi, only smaller and more frail. He walked up to it and sat down, hugging the crying thing. They sat like that together until Levi drifted off to the land of slumber. 

 

**{** A/N: Omegas and alphas have this “ability” to literally see their second gender selves, but only in an imaginative world. Only the omegas and alphas who have completely different personalities from their dynamics can do this, though, because they are like two separate beings in one body. The main person (not the dynamic) has most control over their body and can learn to control the dynamic within them. Again, only certain people can do this (1 in 1’000 people). Levi is one of them **}**

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

The next day Eren awoke on the wrong side of the bed. Literally. It was Monday January 23rd, and school was about to begin. He doesn’t really remember what happened in between his mother’s death and now, but his father had told him that he was sick. It made sense because he did feel bad whenever he thought about Levi and his mom. He still couldn’t believe the beta did that.

 

Speaking of the beta that was satan, after Eren got everything ready for school, he went down to release Levi from being bound. The midget was wide awake, his face back to the stoic one that he was used to, but he had massively dark circles under his eyes. Eren couldn’t care less about that.  _ Yes you do _ , spoke his alpha.  _ No I DON’T _ ! It was really annoying how his inner alpha would put a thought in his head like that. He hated it, but he knew everyone else had the same problems with their dynamics. Well...except for betas. Those lucky bastards.

 

Eren let out an annoyed sigh and untied Levi from the rope. They had left quite a mark, big and red. He just shrugged it off and watched as Levi got ready for school, not even trying to fight back. For some reason, Eren noticed that Levi was always wearing a hat, even in his sleep. He guessed Levi just felt naked without it. He understood what that was like. Mikasa was always wearing the red scarf he gave her and said that she felt weird whenever she didn’t have it on. She was one weird alpha, but maybe everyone like her and Levi just are.

 

Once Levi was done getting his stuff, the alpha grabbed his hand harshly and pulled him towards the car. They drove silently to school, anger bubbling up inside Eren.  _ He shouldn’t be allowed to go to school! What if he hurts someone? He is a freaking murderer for crying out loud! _ Coming to a stop at the parking lot in front of the main entrance, he hopped out of the car and dashed away. 

 

The brunet saw Armin and Mikasa standing at his locker looking for him. When Mikasa saw him, she smiled a small smile, Armin waving at him frantically. 

 

“Eren! How are you, I heard you were sick. I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Armin said enthusiastically. A large grin was plastered on his face, but when he noticed that I wasn’t returning it, it faded a into a slight frown. Mikasa noticed this too.

 

“Eren, what's wrong,” she asked. He didn’t reply. The green eyed boy just got his stuff at the locker and walked away. The omega and alpha (Armin and Mikasa) shared worried glances at each other before hurrying after him. The ravenette yanked Eren by his hand and forced him to turn around.

 

“Eren. Tell us what’s wrong.” She commanded in a calm but firm voice.

 

“Nothing is wrong ‘kasa. I’m...fine.” He mumbled the last part and looked away. “It’s nothing.”

 

“This is not nothing Eren,” Armin stated worriedly, “we have been friends with you for a long time. We know when something is troubling you. Just talk to us, let us help you with whatever is happening.” He went to give Eren a hug, but he backed away. The blonde coconut lowered his arms in with a defeated look on his face, he whined a little, his inner omega showing. Mikasa held the blonde close, soothing her mate. She gave a harsh glare to Eren, but he wasn’t phased. Usually he would have been scared of her death glare, but Levi’s put hers to shame. 

 

The Jaeger just turned around and walked into class when the bell rang. Shocked glances followed him. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, afraid that if he did talk it would turn into a scream that he had been holding in. Taking a seat, he stared, his body moving on autopilot. His normally vibrant face and personality was now dead and void of emotion. At lunch he just sat there, ignoring everyone and everything. Everyone in the 104th squad group exchanged worried glances. Eventually Krista had enough. She tried to bring Eren into the conversation by talking about his family.

 

“So Eren, how’s your mom doing? I heard that she was trying to get a new job. Oh, and how has Levi been to you?” Eren didn’t look up, only lowering his head at Krista’s words. His hands started shaking, breaking the plastic fork in his hands in two. 

 

He spoke low and in a harsh tone. “There fine,” was all he said. Suddenly he got up and walked in the direction of the front exit to the cafeteria. Everyone watched as he faded away, guilt stinging in their hearts. They all just sat there and let him leave.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Levi watched as Eren dashed away from the car as soon as he parked. Sorrow and dread filled inside him as he saw his figure fade away. He sighed, getting out and locking the car. He slowly strided towards the main gate, only to hear Hanji’s loud voice and see them sprinting towards him. Dodging Hanji’s hug attack, he kept walking. Erwin and Mike stood at the doorway to the building, staring at Levi with wide eyes. Haji tried to hug Levi again, but was denied as Levi stepped to the side and they fell to the ground. 

 

“Levi! Why are you dodging me?” They whined, expecting Levi to say something like ‘you’re filthy shitty glasses, don’t touch me.’ To their surprise, he kept walking. She got up and ran towards Erwin and Mike. Levi walked towards them, but when Erwin raised a hand to say hi, thinking that Levi would stop, he continued on. The three looked at him in dismay and shock. This was not the Levi they knew. They tailed after Levi, quickly catching up as he stood by his locker. 

 

“Levi, honey, are you okay?” Hanji asked. It was strange to see them so worried. Levi just looked over at her with his board look, giant black eyebags visible. After a while with no response, he continued to get his things. Mike then sniffed the air, and approached the short male. He gave a quick whiff before he looked back at Hanji and Erwin, eyes wide with disbelief.

 

“Guys...he smells like an omega who just ended its heat.” 

 

“Levi,” began eyebrows (Erwin), “do you want to tell us something. Like why you weren’t at school for a week.” The omega smelling beta’s eyes widened for a split second before it shrank again. He slammed his locker so hard that the lock broke, attracting a lot of attention. He looked over to his three friends and signaled them to follow him. 

 

He led them over to an abandoned corner of a first floor hallway. “The reason why I have been absent is because...I,” he sighed, not wanting to continue on. He rubbed his right hand and looked down to the floor. This was definitely not the Levi they knew.

 

“It’s okay, Levi, you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” Pipped Hanji, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“No...you deserve to know this.” He looked down to the floor, clutching both hands in front of him. His beanie slid a little upwards.

 

“...I went into heat about a week ago.”

 

“But, I thought you said you were a beta.”

 

“I thought so too Mike, but I guess that just wasn’t true...”

 

“...I presented as an omega last week…”

 

The school bell rung, signifying the students to get to class. Hanji grabbed Levi’s hands and put it up to their chest, squeezing it. They smiled at him with a kind and gentle one. His mask fell and they could see the worried look on his face.

 

“Omega or not, you are still Levi. And the Levi I know can kick anyone’s ass.” She giggled, giving Levi her prized cheshire smile. Levi stared for a while but then gave them back a small smile. Their eyes widened and they gave a small gasp, causing Levi’s face to go back to his normal expressionless one. Sighing, they let go of his hands and the four friends went to class.

 

Over the course of the school day, Levi got more and more distant. He sat with his group of friends at lunch, not eating anything as usual, but leaving about twenty minutes in. Once he was gone Erwin explained Levi’s situation to make sure that no one would try to go after him. They all nodded in understanding and watched as Levi faded into the distant hallway as the doors closed.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

“Hanji, I don’t think this is such a wise choice. Levi probably wants to be left alone for a while.”

 

“Nonsense Erwin! What better way to cheer him up but to grace him with our presence!”

 

“I agree with Erwin, Hanji we shouldn’t just invite ourselves over to his house. He lives with Eren remember?” 

 

“Well I’m going there whether you like it or not, Mike. You can’t stop me and you know it!

 

The two males sighed as they made their way down a street towards Levi’s house. When they got to the right one, they were greeted by two of Eren’s friends who were about to knock on the door. They turned around when they heard footsteps. One of the two was a blonde male omega with a bowlcut hair, and the other, a girl alpha, had the same raven colored hair as Levi and a red scarf tied around her neck. Hanji waved to them and blonde smiled back.

 

“Your Armin and Mikasa right? Eren’s friends?” They both noded. They each took turns shaking the newcomers hands.

 

“Yep that’s us, and you are Erwin, Hanji, and Mike, am I correct?” The group of three noded as well. “So what are you doing here?” Armin asked.

 

“Oh, we just came to check up on Levi. He wasn’t acting like himself at school so we came to make sure he is ok.” Erwin stated matter-of-factly. Armin and Mikasa shared a look at each other before going back to face Levi’s friends.

 

“Eren hadn’t been acting like his usual self either, so we came to talk to him,” said Mikasa. She was holding on to her scarf and looking down. 

 

“Maybe something happened to make them both act like that,” suggested Mike. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, Mikasa turning around and knocking on the door. There was no response. She tried again. Nothing. She then grabbed the door handle.

 

“The door...it’s not locked.”

 

Mikasa pulled it open to reveal the hell inside. Everyone walked in, closing the door behind them. The room was an absolute mess. Scratches were on the wall, vases broken and on the ground, furniture thrown around. It looked as though a tornado had struck and turned the place upside down. There was no sign of Eren or Levi anywhere. 

 

“Spread out, we need to find them. Hanji and I will take upstairs, Mike, Armin, and Mikasa, you search here on ground level.” Everyone seperated, going into different rooms trying to find the missing people. They called out Levi and Eren’s names multiple times, but no response came. Mikasa was in the guest bedroom when she opened up the closet. There was no one there. What surprised her was a small keyhole in the back wall of the walk in closet. She yelled to everyone that she found something. 

 

They came rushing to her side and started looking for a key as she explained the situation. Armin eventually found a golden key hidden in Eren’s room. 

 

“I found it!” The blonde omega yelled. He rushed down to the guest bedroom closet and put the key in the keyhole. It fit. Twisting it to the right, Armin heard something click. The wall slid open like a door, showing everyone a dark staircase. 

 

“Someone get me a flashlight! I’m gonna go in first!” Yelled Hanji. Everyone stared at them like they were an idiot. 

 

“You have a phone, use that,” Said Mike.

 

“Oh...right!” Hanji grabbed their phone and turned on the flashlight feature. Everyone facepalmed before they crept in one by one, following Hanji’s bright light. The spiral staircase looped down and down, darkness keeping the teens from seeing the bottom. It took about fifteen minutes before they all made it down to the dark and dusty floor. There was a iron door in front of them, and Mikasa and Hanji slowly pushed it open together. Hanji’s flashlight turned off in the middle, leaving everyone in darkness. Once the door openers got inside, a bright ceiling light flicked on.

 

There before them were Eren and Levi, tied to the air by four sets of chains. Two on the hands and two on the feet. Their heads were low, cloth tied around their eyes and mouths. Everyone gaped in utter fear and horror. 

 

This is not what they were expecting to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH DAMN!!!!! 0 TO 100 IN A SPLIT MOMENT! The plot is coming along wonderfully! 
> 
> Levi's face looks like this most of the time lol: (눈_눈)


	10. Why Did it Happen Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin, Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, and Mike try to get Eren and Levi down from their shackles. The reason behind how the omega and alpha got there is revealed. And Levi's little secret may be exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TENTH CHAPTER! WOO HOO! I tried to make this the best chapter yet, hope you enjoy!

Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Armin, and Mikasa stood in a secret basement room hidden deep underground. The walls, floors, and ceiling were made out of refined grey stone. Storage units ran from around the entrance to the sides of the room, leaving the back wall empty. There was an operation table in the center of the room with turned off lights around it. On the left shelves laid mechanical and robotics tools, on the right, torture devices.

 

On the back wall, behind the table, were Eren and Levi, hanging in the air by their hands that were held in place by chains and shackles. They were held in a ‘Y’ shape with their feet chained together and to the ground. Heads were held low, eyes and mouths covered. They both had harsh bruises on their faces. 

 

Eren’s shirt was off, exposing his upper body. There were cuts and scratches, burns and bite marks. The pure sun kissed caramel skin was now painted with blood. Levi, on the other hand, wore no pants, having his boxers be the only thing to cover up his lower regions. He still had his top on as well as his hat. Even so, his legs were in bad condition. Larger burns, harsher cuts, blood covering up most of the pale skin. It was a horrid sight to behold. 

 

Armin slowly walked towards them and stopped only inches away. His eyes were burning with fear, his usual smile contorted into a frightened gasp. The blonde omega’s whole body was shaking. Everyone else had about the same reaction as armin, Erwin and Mikasa being the only ones without their mouths open. Armin reached his right hand out to touch a gushing wound on Eren’s stomach, it being the only place he could really reach that wouldn’t be the alpha’s lower regions. 

 

“W-what...what happened to these two…?” Armin’s voice was a quiet whisper that was laced with heavy and dark emotions. The boy looked over to Levi, his other hand reaching for the shorter male’s limp foot. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he screamed until he realized that it was just Hanji. Their expression was dark, serious. They looked directly into Armin’s large eyes. 

 

“We need to get them down from there and fast,” they said calmly. Hanji’s face was frightening. Even worse than Levi being angry. The calm facial expression that they wore only made them even more menacing. They continued on, still staring through Armin’s soul. “If we fail to get them down and give them medical treatment, they will both perish.”

 

Erwin, Mike, and Mikasa got out of their shock, quickly walking over to inspect the chains. Eyebrows squat down to look at the chain that kept Levi’s feet in place, Mikasa doing the same with Eren. They looked at each other and nodded affirmatively. 

 

“It seems that these chains have a set of keys to get them unlocked,” started Erwin. 

 

“It also looks like the metal that was used to make the chains and shackles are really strong, so bolt cutters won’t work,” finished Mikasa. Everyone shared worried glances at each other. What if they weren’t able to get them down and treat them in time? Then, Hanji made a coughing sound to get everyone’s attention. They were suddenly wearing an apron and had a large fire mask (something that people wear when working with fire), blowtorch in hand. 

 

“If we can’t break ‘em, we burn ‘em.” Hanji put the mask down, covering their face and walked over to the chains. Because Eren had the worst condition of the two, they started burning his chains first. It took a good ten minutes before the metal started to melt. Another ten minutes later and the chain was thin enough to be cut. They signaled for Mike to come over, bolt cutters in his hands. Three cuts later and Eren’s feet were free and dangling in the air. 

 

The problem now was that the chains that held his hands in place were so high up that Hanji couldn’t reach. Armin found a ladder hidden behind one of the shelves and took it out for Hanji to step on. The right arm chain snapped in two, and Eren was hanging in the air with one hand. He was swaying back and forth, only stopping when Mikasa grabbed his feet to keep him in place. The final ‘captor’ came off and Eren slumped into the raveonettes embrace. She took him to the operation table, Armin and Mike working together to heal his wounds. 

 

Hanji climbed down from the ladder and got ready to start burning Levi down from the air. Before they could do anything, though, a delectable scent reached their nose. It smelled of pine tree and nature. The scent was calming, sweet, delicious,  _ intoxicating _ . Everyone had stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked over to the hanging omega. Inching towards him, their faces morphed into that of want and lust, even Armin and Mikasa who were mates. Hanji too got pulled in to him. It was just so  _ sweet _ . 

 

“What is that amazing smell?” Asked Armin. Droll was forming in the teenages mouths. No one cared what was going on, all they wanted to do was mate the heavenly angle before them. Hanji was the first one to snap out of the daze. They realized that if they breathed in Levi’s scent one more time, they might lose themselves. Spotting gas masks, they lept over the now fighting dynamics, making sure not to provoke them into going after their ass. Hanji wanted so badly to turn around and fight for the right over the small omega, but they pushed on, filing of the fire mask and throwing on the gas one. Their want and need quickly faded as soon as they breathed in fresh air. 

 

Everything was hell around them. Everyone was fighting, growling and trying to rip their throats out. There were only three masks left, meaning that one of them would have to handle breathing in Levi’s intoxicating pheromones. Armin was closest to Hanji at that time, so they grabbed him and shoved the mask on. The blonde coconut was kicking and fighting but finally stopped. He was gasping for air, tired out from all the fighting. With the second mask, Hanji reached for Mikasa, knowing that if she came back to normal, she would be able to help pin everyone down. The mission was a success and the raven was back to normal.

 

“Ugh...Armin...what happened?” Mikasa looked around, confused. Why were Erwin and Mike fighting?

 

“Mikasa, there was this amazing smell that started and we all went crazy trying to claim the owner of it. Even I was affected by it, but I don’t really know where it was coming from,” explained Armin. Hanji then stepped in, explaining Levi’s new predicament.

 

“Basicly, Levi presented as an omega. I had no idea that his scent was strong enough to even affect another omega!” Crazy eccentric Hanji was back, but disappeared back to serious Hanji when they were elbowed to the side by Mikasa. 

 

They cleared their throat, a little embarrassed. “Um, right. We need to give this gas mask to one of the two,” she pointed to Mike and Erwin who were still fighting, “Mike would be the easiest to give it two, Erwin we would have to tie down with some rope that I found. Then we can proceed to getting Levi down from the air and healing both him and Eren.” They gave the mask to Armin, signaling to Mikasa to tie up bushy brows. She did so flawlessly, and Mike was back to his senses as soon as the gas mask was put on. Since Erwin was still struggling and was about to break free, Mikasa knocked him out with a fatal kick to the side of the head, not strong enough to kill him though. 

 

Mikasa, Armin, Mike, and Hanji worked quickly to get Levi down and brought him, Eren, and Erwin upstairs to the guest bedroom. Armin called 911 and the police along with an ambulance arrived in ten minutes. They took Levi and Eren to the hospital, and the rest were sent to the police department for questioning. 

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Levi and Eren were driving home after school ended. They were silent and not willing to talk to each other. After a long drive of stillness, Levi parked the car in the house’s driveway and got out. The two teenager reached the door when they heard a large crash in the house. Eren quickly locked the door and stormed inside, Levi following. They both stood standing at the front entrance of the house as the door slammed to a close behind them. Vases were shattered, furniture thrown around, and a frantic Grisha Jaeger throwing books from the bookshelf in search for something. 

 

When the door closed his head shot over to the direction that the two boys were in. He pointed to Eren with a shaking finger, anger evident.

 

“You,” he said menacingly. Eren took a step back, bumping into the wall behind him. Grisha made his way over to them, Levi moving in front of Eren only to be thrown off to the side. He landed on his left shoulder after smacking his head onto the stair’s railing. Doctor Jaeger grabbed his son with both hands by the neck and lifted him up. 

 

“WHERE IS THE SERUM?! WHERE IS IT?!”

 

“D..dad...please...let, go...can’t...breath!” Eren choked out. He was holding his father’s hands, trying to pry them off, and kicking his legs in a failed attempt to be let go. Droll rolled from his mouth as he gasped and choked for air.

 

“TELL ME WHERE YOU PUT IT!” Grisha tightened his hold on Eren’s neck. The boy’s legs stopped swinging and his hands fell to the side. His head rolled up to look at the roof. Levi tried to yank the older man’s hands off of the younger alpha, but he was not tall enough to reach. Eren was quickly fading away, so the omega lifted his leg up and slammed it into Grisha’s gut in a roundhouse kick. He grunted and fell backwards, letting go of Eren, the boy falling to the ground. The robot caught him as he fell, Eren coughing and gasping for air. 

 

“Thank,” he coughed, “thank you...Levi…” To his surprise, the raven held on to both of his shoulders, then hugged him tightly to his chest.

 

“Don’t you dare leave me too, brat.” He said, on the verge of tears. A vase smashed into the omega’s head and he slumped to the side, barely conscious. Eren screamed, not being able to move. His dad had two gags in his hands and wrapped one around Eren’s mouth, and the other around Levi’s. He then grabbed a chair and smashed it on the young alpha’s chest. The brunette let out a muffled scream again. 

 

Grisha started dragging the two into Levi’s bedroom closet, a hidden door opening at his touch. He proceeded to continue to drag the two teenagers into a dark space and down countless flights of stairs. Lets just say that it hurt more than hell. They reached the bottom after what seemed like hours and the two were moved into a chamber like room. Eren was pinned to a wall with knives cutting through his hands and keeping him in place. Levi was thrown onto a operation like table.

 

For what seemed like forever, Eren was stuck to the wall and watched as Levi’s lower half was tortured (not in a sexual kind of way mind you). Needles and knives, blow torches and scalding hot metal were one of the few things used. Screams of pain echoed endlessly. Eren closed his eyes, and the cries suddenly stopped. The gag was taken from his mouth. 

 

“LEVI!” The omega was thrown onto the ground in front of him, unconsious and unresponding. The knives that held Eren in place were taken off, and he was carried to the table. His father threw off his shirt harshly, then strapped him down to the table painfully. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHY DAD?! WHY ME?!” He yelled, almost pleaded. 

 

“You hid the serum somewhere before I changed your memories! NOW WHERE IS IT?!”

 

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! AND CHANGED WHAT MEMORIES?! WHAT IS GOING ON!?”

 

“You idiot, the memORIES THAT LEVI  _ DIDN’T _ KILL CARLA!” Eren froze.  _ Levi didn’t kill my mom. He was telling me the truth _ .  _ I almost killed him that day _ . Suddenly, the memories of the weeks between his mom’s death and him going to school changed to what actually happened. 

 

_ Levi is an omega.  _

 

Eren wasn’t able to respond to Grisha before his torture began. His stomach was cut, his ribs broken. His skin beaten and swollen. Time morphed together, the screams echoing in his head. The pain, the hurt, the sorrow. It was all too much for the alpha. Darkness swallowed him, getting rid of the stinging pain until nothing was left.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Gunmetal orbs shone brightly as eyes fluttered open. Dark circles were engraved underneath them. A device was covering his nose and mouth with a tube connecting it to a tank of air. Needles stuck to sickly pale skin, giving the boy blood, food, and water. The only thing that actually made it through to his system, though, was the blood. 

 

Raven hair styled in an undercut with the ears of a cat sticking from it was clean, silky, and smooth. A thick, soft blanket covered the neko’s body promising comfort and protection. Giant windows were open, allowing for a peaceful breeze to flow through the room. White curtains waved in the wind, not blocking out any sunlight that tried to make it’s way in. A plush pillow supported the boy’s head. Hospital equipments were on both sides of the bed he was lying on, making sure that he stayed alive. 

 

Outside the glass walls was a bustling city. People were walking enjoying the day out, cars were zooming back and forth, and shops were open welcoming in their customers. The city of Shiganshina was wide awake in the afternoon sun, teeming with every kind of person out there. It was a wondrous sight to behold for the android that had looked straight into satan’s eyes himself. Even though he knew this would not last long, Levi couldn’t help but enjoy it while he was still there. 

 

There was a faint cough that cut through the tranquil silence, causing Levi’s ears to perk up. It sounded like Eren. Managing to sit up, he spotted another bed across the room from his. Shure enough, it was Eren. He was sitting up and...looking straight at Levi. The alpha’s jaws dropped, mediterranean eyes wide in shock. The neko just looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. He tilted his head to the right, right cat ear moving down with it, the other sticking up. Eren couldn’t do anything but try to point at Levi’s head. He failed at doing so, but got the message across.

 

Slowly, the pale teen reached his hand up and touched his cat ear, surprise evident in his silver eyes. The blue in the swirled around majestically as his pupils shrank. Levi wasn’t wearing his hat and had his cat features exposed...and Eren was looking directly at them. Panic rose and both of his ears pressed down against his head. 

 

He stared Eren down, his expression still looking a little shocked, but more afraid. He kept repeating words in his head.  _ Please forget you saw me like this, please forget you saw me like this… _ The fifth time he repeated the words, Eren’s eyes began to close. He fell asleep under Levi’s constant gaze. 

 

The omega suddenly felt extremely tired and returned to his original position on the bed, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren now knows about Levi...or does he? (≖‿≖) heheheheheheheheheh.....


	11. Quick Update

This is just a quick update! As most of you know, I have been posting every day since I started this fan fic. Sometimes I post more than one chapter a day. Just so you know, the reason I have been able to do this is because I’m on spring break. I have to go back to school on Monday April 17th, so I will not be able to post often when that time comes. For now, until then I will try to post everyday, and I will try to post as often as I can after the 17th. This is just an update and I will probably post the next chapter tomorrow. Please give me feedback on this fic so I can improve it! Tell me if you like or don’t like it too! I’m always looking for ways to improve so type away at the comments! See you tomorrow my shining stars! Haha..get it? Because I’m moonlight and night time has stars and...yea that was a terrible joke. See ya later!


	12. Life Isn't As Bad As It Seems...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi return home from the hospital to find a large sum of money left for them. Their lives finally return to peaceful times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFFFFLLLLLLLUUUUUFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!! Fluff!

What remained of the Jaeger family was the two abused teenager who were hospitalized for half a month before being released. The first doctor that visited the teens saw Levi’s ears and tail, which led to the android explaining his situation about them. He had asked to be helped with concealing them and she had agreed. Eren had woken up not long after Levi had changed his clothes. He seemed to not remember seeing the ‘special’ features that the omega had. Thank goodness for that. Eventually, everyone who had seen or heard about Levi had forgotten. Why that is? Levi didn’t know.

It was now the end of the hell called January and the beginning of better days called Feburary. Eren and Levi could finally return home. They were picked up by Erwin who was glad to see them both doing well. Conversations about what to do next started to worry the Jaeger kids. They were only fifteen and sixteen years old, not of legal age to be living without a parent or guardian. If a solution didn’t show up, then they would have to move. Levi didn’t want that, and neither did Eren. Even if they were able to live alone, they wouldn’t be able to get a good enough job to sustain themselves. The mood turned sour and no one talked for the rest of the ride.

When they got home they said their goodbyes to Erwin and headed inside. It was a lot neater than it had been weeks before. Eren made his way over to the kitchen to make some food while Levi sat at the island counter. The alpha was about to go to the fridge until something caught his eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks. Looking at the omega he had the most shocked face ever. Levi raised a well defined eyebrow at him.

“T-this,” he holded up an opened envelope, “has nine million dollars in it!”

“No way,” dismissed Levi as he got up and walked over to Eren. He grabbed it from the brunette's hand and looked inside. Sure enough there were the dollars. Nine million dollars in cash. ($w$)

“Holy sHIT!” The omega exclaimed. Eren beamed.

“I know right?! I wonder how all this money got here…” That's when Eren spotted a sticky note on the back side. He ripped it off and red the note.

Dear Eren and Levi,

We have yet to find your father, but as soon as we do we promise that he will be tried for child and drug abuse. It seems that Grisha Jaeger had a large sum of money that he was planning on giving his family when Eren grows older or when he dies. Since he has run away and have forgotten to take this with him, I am giving it to you two. I also have to notify both of you that you are permitted to live alone without a parent or guardian, though we will have the police keep close attention to you both. Bank accounts have been opened and the information is in a small card hidden within the stash of money. You will also be able to do most of the things that adults are tasked with, other than drinking, driving unless you have a license, and anything illegal. You are now adults in the eyes of the law. We wish you the best of luck.

Signed,

The Military Police Commander

Eren stared in disbelief. They get to continue to live here? Alone? Just the two of them? With rights as adults? No way.

“What’s wrong Eren?”

“Here,” he handed Levi the note, “read this.” The omega looked at it for about one minute, then he put it down along with the envelope and sat down. This was too much information at the moment. All he could say at the moment was “wow.” Eren snorted at Levi’s lame reaction.

“What do you say, little omega? Should we go cash this in before it gets stolen?” Levi glared at Eren’s nickname, but noded.

“Yea, wouldn’t want to lose this. We should split the money between both of our bank accounts so that we don’t have to use a shared one. That way we won’t deplete our money too fast. Thing is, even though we have all the money we need as of the moment, we will both need to get a job.” Logic was always a strong point with Levi. He _was_ a robot who could calculate almost _everything_. Even how much chocolate powder should be added to make the perfect hot cocoa. Eren, not having any other ideas, agreed with Levi’s plan.

“Sure, but can I make dinner first? I’m starving.” The raven waved him off, rolling his gunmetal eyes. Eren gave him a small playful pout but continued on. He didn’t know how to cook so he just grabbed a piece of bread and spread raspberry jam on it. This time it was Levi’s turn to snort. _The brat doesn’t know how to cook?_ “What is it Levi?”

“Why are you making bread and jam, you said you would make dinner.”

“This is dinner,” retorted Eren.

“No, that is a type of lunch.” Snapped Levi. The alpha looked away slightly embarrassed, though he tried to hide this. The omega spotted the embarrassment. “Don’t tell me you can’t make anything other that that.” He pointed to the so called ‘dinner’.

Eren shook his head. “I...I don’t know how to cook…” A rose shade slowly blanketed the caramel skin, caribean eyes darting to the floor in shame. Levi gave his famous ‘are you kidding me look’ to the boy.

“Do you know how to read?” The younger teen’s head snapped up to look into the pale boy’s silver eyes.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Just answer the question, brat.” Eren was so lost and confused at that moment, but he complied with his omega’s demands. Wait _his_ omega? He shook the thought away.

“Yes I know how to read!” Levi tilted his head to the left a bit, face putting on a bored expression

“Good, then you know how to cook.” Okay, now he just threw Eren out of the window. What he said did not make sense at all. What does reading have to do with cooking? Levi seemed to read Eren like an open book, because he quickly explained. “Cooking is just reading a bunch of directions, gathering the ingredients, and following the steps. It’s simple. Just look up something online, brat, and follow the instructions.” Oh…who would have known that Levi was able to give good advice. No, good life lessons. It completely threw Eren for a loop.

The alpha smiled brightly at the omega. His eyes sparkled and his teeth seemed to hypnotize. The sight was so gorgeous, Levi wanted to protect that smile for as long as he lived. “Thank you, Levi.” He said in the utmost sweetest voice the android had ever come across. His scent smelled of happiness, the vanilla clear in the smell of earl grey tea (Is that a thing? Idk). The green eyed boy put on a pink apron that was lying under the sink, the shorter male staring. Levi put his head on his hand and looked away. Eren could see a faint light pink blush form on the porcelain skin.

“Your welcome,” he mumbled. The alpha adored it when the omega acted so adorable. He decided to reward the cute bundle of teenage hormones. Walking around the counter, he came to a stop in front of Levi. The boy looked away, blush growing into a rose pink color. Eren smiled, grabbing the older’s chin lightly and leaned in. Plump, soft red lips met smooth, pale cheeks in a light kiss. Levi softly purred into the brat’s kiss, closing his eyes. The brunette pushed back a little, surprised. His face started to burn red, the omega leaning on his chest still purring. Could he even get cuter at this point?! Turns out he can.

Levi started rubbing his head against Eren, light pink around the tips of his closed eyes instead of his whole cheek. A hand reached up and grabbed Eren’s green shirt. The purring got louder, Eren’s heart beating faster. Levi stopped rubbing his head on the taller boy, both hands now holding on. The omega looked up, eyes opening to showcase the swirling blue hurricanes that were trapped in the shining silver orbs. Then he meowed, tilting his head to the side, lips having a slight part in them. HE FUCKING MEOWED! Eren could not believe it! Levi, THE hardcore, badass, motherfucking Levi acting like a fucking kitten! What the hell?! Even though he is an omega, Eren never expected him to act like one outside of his heat. Not in a million years. Green eyes stared at silver ones for a long time. This seemed to snap Levi back into reality.

Levi quickly pushed Eren away, his whole face a furious red blush. He was shaking lightly in embarrassment. The brunette stood there for a moment frozen in shock. He then started doubling back with a huge fit of laughter.

“OH MY GOD, LEVI! I never knew you could be so...adorable!” The laughter couldn’t stop, it kept going and going. It took Levi a while before he got his emotions under check and schooled his face to the normal expressionless one.

“Shut up, brat! I don’t know what came over me! Just go make fucking dinner!” Levi got up while Eren was stuck in a hysterical state and grabbed a small cookbook from a drawer. He threw it at the other teen and it hit him smack in the face, causing the mop of brown hair to fall down. Levi heard a groan, and he chuckled. Then he saw a playfully angry face pop up from the other side of the island counter. The android then lost it and went full on hysterical. He slowly walked over to Eren, stumbling a bit and offered a hand to help him up.

“Leeevvviiii~” He whined. “What was that for?” The alpha grabbed the omega’s hand and dragged it down, Levi falling onto Eren’s lap. He was no longer laughing. His face was uncertain and a bit sceptical. _God he looked SO CUTTEEE!_ Thought Eren. Then he saw it, Levi’s pout. It was so adorable that he just couldn’t stop the laughter that came. Soon enough Levi joined in and they were laughing on the floor together. They had both forgotten how nice it felt to be happy, to have someone to be with through tough times. This was true happiness.

It took about thirty minutes for both teens to calm down, but when they did, they stared endlessly into each other’s eyes. They explored every detail in them. Eren noticed that when Levi didn’t have his emotionless mask on, he looked younger and more carefree. It was beautiful. His eyes wandered the porcelain doll’s face, eventually locking his gaze with the lips he had fallen in love with the first morning he met the raven. They looked just as delectable as they did back then, even through all the troubled times.

Eren leaned forward, stopping a breath away. He looked at Levi, silently asking for permission. The omega was the first to act. He took hold of Eren’s head and locked their lips together in a heated kiss. Levi sat on Eren’s lap, him crossing his legs and putting his arms around the other’s waist. They both closed their eyes, Levi’s hands falling to the alpha’s shoulders. Eren licked Levi’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. The request was granted and Eren shoved his tongue into the other’s mouth. They started to fight for dominance, the omega instinctively submitting to the alpha. The kiss grew more passionate every time they stopped for breath, only to end up continuing. Falling down to a lying position, Eren used it to his advantage by groping the other’s perfect ass. They moaned into each other. After everything that had happened, this was perfect.

Levi was the first to pull back, Eren whining at his loss. Levi smiled and chuckled a bit, flicking the other’s nose lightly. Of course being made of mostly metal, the light flick ended up really hurting for the alpha, but he didn’t show any sign of pain. The omega sat up, looking fondly at the male under him.

“Why don’t I teach you how to make spaghetti with egg and bacon for your first meal, brat. I’m sure all this stalling made you really hungry.” His voice was playful and no harshness was detected. He decided to tease the brat a little as well. Levi leaned back down, his lips towards the other’s ear. “If you do a good job, I’ll reward you,” Levi said suggestively. He then lightly bit Eren’s earlobe and got up. Thank god he stopped, if Levi had gone on anylonger, Eren would have been sporting a boner. He stood up and walked over to the stove. He patiently waited for Levi to write down all the instructions before he began.

It took two tries before Eren was satisfied with the result. In a medium sized pot was golden strings of spaghetti with clumps of gleaming white eggs. Perfectly sized bacon bits were scattered around the dish. The smell made his mouth water. He called for Levi who was currently cleaning the dining room. It had taken four hours for Eren to perfect the meal, Levi having cleaned the whole house twice and was starting his third round. How Levi found it enjoyable, Eren would never understand.

“Levi! Dinners ready!” He semi yelled.

“I’m right here, no need to yell.” Eren smiled and grabbed two clean plates from the dish washer. Levi quickly grabbed one and placed it back down. The alpha raised an eyebrow to him, hurt apparent in his body language.

“Aren’t...aren’t you going to eat anything Levi? Even after I worked so hard to make dinner for _us_?” Eren’s voice cracked at the ‘us’ part. He looked close to crying. Levi instinctively purred to try to calm his alpha down.

_...did I just think_ **_my_ ** _alpha? He isn’t mine and never will be...were just family…_

_...no, he’s more than that_ , said his inner omega. Levi was about to argue with it when he saw a small tear trail down Eren’s cheek that snapped him back to reality.

“No, no...Eren, don’t cry. Don’t worry I’ll eat. I just wasn’t hungry, but I’ll eat it since you worked so hard to make it.” He kissed the brunette’s tear and picked his plate up. Even though he couldn’t eat, he could still stuff food in his mouth. He would just have to get it out of his fake throat later. Levi walked over to the pot and grabbed a large portion to satisfy Eren. After the alpha grabbed his food, they both headed to the table, Levi sitting at an end seat and Eren sitting next to him. Eren had never actually seen Levi eat before, even though it sounds strange. Every breakfast, lunch, and dinner, even at school, Eren had never seen Levi lay a finger on any kind of food. They chatted for a bit, Eren wolfing down his food and Levi picking at his, before the million dollar question was asked.

“Levi, how come I’ve never actually seen you eat before now? _Well shit, brat, I’m actually a robot and I don’t have a digestive system so I can’t eat. Yea that will totally be a good explanation. Shit! Gotta think of something fast…_

“Um...well I...I have this eating disorder where my body doesn’t want to drink or eat until around midnight, so I usually eat my meals when you are already in bed. It’s a shitty disorder and um...there isn’t a, uh...cure yet. So yea…” Levi hoped that Eren wasn’t smart enough to see through his lie. Luckily he didn’t, and instead he got a understanding yet sad look from him.

“Oh I’m sorry Levi...I didn’t know. You can stop eating and save it for later. I don’t mind,” Eren said reassuringly. Levi thanked him and put his meal in the fridge. He then excused himself to his bathroom to get rid of all the food he ate. It wasn’t much, but it was still uncomfortable. He grabbed a tool that Grisha had given him for a situation like this, and leaned over the toilet. The tool scraped every bit of food from his mouth and into the toilet. It was disgusting and filthy, but it had to be done. He flushed, washed the tool and his hands, and went back out to where Eren sat.

They both agreed to drive to the bank as soon as Eren was done. They would split the money in half and each boy would get four million, five thousand dollars. The boys had no idea where Grisha had gotten that cash from, but it didn’t matter anymore. Once Eren was done and everything was cleaned up, because of Levi and his OCD, they drove over to the bank. They successfully put in the money and got a debit card each. In order to tell the difference between Levi and Eren’s cards, they got to choose an image to put as the background. Eren got one with a paintbrush and cool art designs, while Levi got one with Marigold and Lavender flowers.

With their money safe on their cards, they returned home. The sun was starting to set, casting its brilliant orange light one last time for the day. Levi and Eren walked up to the master bedroom’s balcony with blankets and pillows. They cuddled together for warmth as they watched the sun disappear behind the buildings of Shiganshina city.

After all the pain, sorrow, and hell that the two had been through, they finally got to rest in each other’s company. A light breeze blew as stars illuminated the sky. Eren and Levi fell asleep embracing one another as the moon shone onto their faces. Life was finally letting the two boys live in peace, even if only for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit they got a ton of money. I had to make it this way because they have to buy expensive shit in the future. 
> 
> Also, who has found the secret symbolism in this chapter? If you think you found it, don't tell anyone what it is! If you did find it, then you know what is going to happen in the future, but still don't tell anyone. See y'all tomorrow~ (￣▽￣*)


	13. The One Who Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren went out and Levi is left home alone.

Eren was out in the city with his friends blondie and Ackerman for the day, so Levi was home alone. It was a perfect opportunity to finally let out his cat features and stretch them. Jaeger wasn’t going to come home until around six at night and left around five in the morning. The neko had a whole thirteen hours of alone time to spare. He wouldn’t waste a second of it.

 

It was Sunday, a day where most families went out like Eren, or stayed home and enjoyed each other’s company. But for Levi, Sundays were a different story. Sunday was a day to clean away the dust, dirt, and filth that have made their way indoors over the week. And clean it away he did. With his tail out, Levi was able to do twice as much work with better outcomes as his tail reached places that his hands and feet could not. He worked for three hours until the omega decided that the place was clean. It was so clean now, in fact, that the floors, furniture, even the roof and walls sparkled. Levi stood there proudly, decked out in cleaning supplies as if it were weapons for war. His ears twitched and his tail moved side to side in happiness. Levi called it a success and went to take a shower. 

 

He came out dressed in the last outfit he bought at the mall with Eren and Carla, the day where he first met Hanji. The outfit complimented the cat features as well as his body figure. Levi came back out to the main room of the house and decided, for the hell of it, to make dinner for Eren to eat when he came back. He decided on making a norwegian dish called fish ball (fiskeboller) which, according to the internet, didn’t taste like fish at all.  As a side to fiskeboller (it’s more fun to use that name) he made steamed potatoes. Levi was so caught up in making the perfect dish that he didn’t notice the person outside.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Hanji Zoe was a crazy, eccentric beta who used the terms them/they instead of he/she. They always seemed to pop up out of nowhere at the worst, or in their words, the most exciting of times. Hanji had heard from Erwin that Levi and Eren had been released from the hospital not too long ago. So, on a Sunday afternoon, they decided to drop a surprise visit to the Jaeger house. 

 

They had gotten a ride from Mike to the boy’s house so that they didn’t have to walk all the way there. Once Hanji had got to the door, they were about to ring the doorbell until a devious idea poofed into their head. Instead of knocking or ringing the doorbell, they would pick the lock and just walk in. It sounded like someone was making dinner, so Hanji would also just sit at the counter and stare a hole in the person’s back until they noticed them. Hanji smiled their trademark smile and got out her lock picks. Don’t ask why they have them...they said it was just for ‘emergencies’. Hanji picked the lock and slowly and quietly walked inside.

 

Standing at in front of the stove was Levi. Hanji’s eyes grew to a humongous size. Levi was humming a tune while rocking his hips side to side. His tail swinging to the beat.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Levi heard a faint gasp behind him. Panic rose and he quickly put down the spoon he was holding and hit behind the island counter.  _ Shit, shIT, SHIT! SOMEONE FUCKING SAW ME! _ Footsteps came closer and closer, Levi curling into a tiny ball. A figure loomed over him. Then they spoke.

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE THOOSSE!”  _ Hanji _ .  _ Hanji fucking Zoe.  _ Levi looked up at them, slowly. He did not want to look death in the eyes like this. They locked eyes, his ears pulling back as he hissed. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing in my house shitty glasses?! Did you break in!?” The omega stood up, the most terrifying glare he could manage shooting Hanji down. Of course, Hanji would have been shaking in her shoes if it wasn’t for the adorable little cat ears and tail, which was puffed out. 

 

“YEP! Awww, you look so adorable Levi~” They cooed. “Can I touch them? Can I? Please, please p-l-e-a-s-e!” Hanji stretched the last please out.

 

“No. Get out,” Levi pointed to the now closed and locked door. Hanji didn’t listen and reached her hand out quickly to pet him. “What the fuck are you doing! I told you, you’re not allowed to tou-” He broke off. Hanji was petting him behind his left ear, making him purr. He closed his eyes and pushed her hand over with his head to the other ear. The raven’s lips were parted slightly, his head down and bangs somewhat covering his eyes. Hanji was amazed by the sight before them. Levi’s ears felt completely realistic and he was acting like a domestic cat. Out of curiosity, they pulled their hand back and watched Levi’s reaction.

 

At first when they pulled their hand back, Levi just looked at them and blinked. Then his face showed realization as he blushed wildly and pushed them back. He was so mortified. Hanji burst out in hysterical laughter. 

 

“OH MY GOD LEVI! YOUR ACTING SKILLS ARE ON POINT! YOU TOTALLY HAD ME BELIEVING THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY A NEKO!” Levi grabbed the collar on Hanji’s shirt and looked directly in their brown eyes. They could see hurt in his silver eyes, which caused them to stop laughing and put on a serious expression. Levi’s ears were hugging his head tightly, his tail drooping limply down to the floor. “Levi?” They asked.

 

“WHY DON’T YOU LOOK FOR ONE GODDAMN MOMENT! HANJI, I AM A FUCKING NEKO! I HAVE BEEN SINCE MID JANUARY!” The neko yelled, crystal colored tears forming in his eyes. He looked so hurt, his voice cracking. Hanji couldn’t take seeing their friend like this. They wrapped their hands around the hurting boy and hugged them tightly.

 

“I’m sorry, Levi. I didn’t know… Would you...would you mind telling me how it happened?” Their voice was soft, as if when they raise it, the fragile boy would break. Levi nodded and wiggled out of their tight but comforting hug. He turned off the stove and signaled Hanji to follow him to the living room. There they sat down in silence until Levi was ready to speak. 

 

He wouldn’t tell them everything, but only about how he got the cat features. “You found me and Eren in the basement tied up right?” They nodded, not understanding where this was going. “Well...the one who put us there was,” he paused, “Grisha Jaeger.” 

 

Hanji gasped. They were shocked. Who would do that to their own sons? “But...why? Why would he do that? Isn’t Carla be against that?”

 

“Yes, she would be against that…”

 

“What do you mean by would?” Levi looked at Hanji with a hurt expression. “You don’t mean that…”

 

“Mhm. She was killed the day when Eren had to clean the science lab for detention. When we got home we found her dead, and Grisha had gone crazy. He blamed me and Eren for everything.” A stream was now flowing down Levi’s cheeks, but he continued on, voice not wavering.

 

“It was because he blamed me, that he did this. Its because of him that I’m a neko.”

 

“Was you becoming this painful?”

 

“Excruciatingly so…” Levi liked down, hands clasped together. He did not have the courage to look at Hanji’s face. 

 

“Levi... I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. If you don't want me to tell anyone about this then I won't.” They got up and sat next to the crying teen, hugging them tightly. They were a good friend. He nodded and they sat together in peaceful silence.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Hanji left for a little while and came back with a ton of cat toys, much to Levi’s displeasure. They kept waving things in his face, him trying hard to fight against his want to swat at them. He failed. Hanji played with Levi for hours, leaving around five in the evening. They left the cat toys and Levi had to hide them in a box in his closet. Eren sent him a text once he was done that he would be back in ten minutes. Levi grabbed his beanie and wrapped his tail around his waist before putting his shirt back on. 

 

He heard a lock click and the front door open. “Levi!” Eren yelled. “I'm back!” Levi looked in the mirror on last time before he came out of his room and through the hallway to the main entrance. 

 

“Welcome back, brat. I fixed you some dinner in case you were hungry.” He leaned onto the wooden frame of the hallway. Eren smiled kindly and walked towards him. “Ah, ah, brat. Shoes off. I just cleaned the place and I don't want it to get dirty so soon.” The alpha sighed but complied anyway.

 

“I swear, you and your cleaning OCD.” Levi rolled his eyes, Eren slyly sauntering towards him once again. “Hmm, you have some dirt on your face, let me clean it off you.”  **_Lie_ ** . Levi knew that Eren wasn’t telling the truth, but he didn’t stop him from doing whatever he was about to do. The brunette licked the side of Levi’s mouth slowly and seductively, then stood back with a smirk. The omega liked this side of the alpha, seductive and bold. 

 

“That wasn’t necessary, Eren~” Levi purred his name. If Eren was going to start a game, Levi would play along. Sun Kissed skin grabbed and pinned porcelain ones, their lips smashing together.  _ Ugh...is that alcohol I smell? Did Eren drink? Is he drunk? _ Thought Levi. He wasn’t able to evaluate on that thought as Eren rammed his tongue into Levi’s mouth. He was picked up and his legs wrapped around the taller male as the kiss got more heated and passionate. The omega tried to hold back moans as he was being carried to the couch. The alpha noticed and deepened the kiss further. Eren pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the two together. He whispered into Levi’s ear in a low, husky tone.

 

“Don’t hold back my little omega. I like your voice, make more sounds.” Levi whimpered as a hand reached down his lower areas. He looked away, only to feel something heavy collapse on him. That bastard! Eren had fallen asleep! 

 

_ That’s what you get for drinking, brat. I’ll punish you when you wake up in the morning. _


	14. Reality or an Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally gets his omega...or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to squeeze this one out. Enjoy hearing your heart break!

The next day was a monday and school. Eren felt like shit. Levi had told him what happened after he had woken up confused. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t drink on purpose. That horse faced guy, Jean, had swapped his apple juice with alcohol with the same color. The bastard. So, without knowing what had happened, Eren had downed the drink. He had never had alcohol before. Regrets about going with Armin and Mikasa beginning to show. 

 

Eren was having a hangover. His hair was messier than usual. His eyes had giant bags underneath them. He even had his shirt on backwards, which Levi noticed and fixed. After packing what would have been dinner, fiskeboller he believed it was called, him and the omega set out for school. 

 

It was a normal day. Bickering with Jean as usual. Mikasa coming in and stopping them. Being scolded by the teacher. All the typical everyday stuff for Eren. That is until music class. 

 

Levi was already there, sitting at the piano looking graceful and elegant. He was playing a sweet melody that was luring him in. He sat next to the raven and time seemed to stand still. It went on and on, the song only coming to an end when Eren locked lips with Levi. The tune was fading out, only the two of them together. It was at that moment when the kiss became more needy from the silver eyed boy that he finally realized. This was his mate. Levi was his fated mate all along. 

 

They cept going at it, only stopping when they heard Hanji’s excited yell. They broke apart, panting in sync. Eren held Levi in a tight embrace and whispered in his ear.

 

“Will you be my fated mate, little omega?” Levi blushed hard. He replied with a small and shy yes. They began scent marking each other, a heavenly smell of pine tree and earl grey mixing together. Then, out of nowhere, school ended. Eren and Levi walked together hand in hand down to the car. This was perfect. Levi was finally Eren’s. 

 

Eren sat in the passenger's seat while Levi got ready to drive. A nasty memory shot into Eren’s head. The time when Eren had forced himself on Levi. The way the omega could be heard crying in a corner of his closet. The way he wept for forgiveness before his father came and took his memory. Eren would never do that again. For as long as he lived he would protect his friend, his family,  _ his mate _ . 

 

They were driving between a crosslight, when…

 

“LEVI! LOOK OUT!” Eren screamed. There was a large truck coming towards them at full speed. Everything went in slow motion. The hood of the truck slowly collided with the door closest to Levi. It caved in as glass shattered around them. Blood splattered everywhere as the car was thrown out of the street. Eren went flying out of the car, along with Levi. 

 

His ears were ringing. There was a faint sound of screaming around him. He was lying on the ground, broken pieces of the car and truck scattered around him. The dark crimson of his blood flowed through multiple scars. He had a large piece of glass wedged at his side. Everything was blurry until his eyes focused on one thing.  _ LEVI! _

 

Levi was on the ground, arm chopped off, car lying on top of his legs. His blood too was everywhere as fire burned. Eren crawled slowly towards his mate, pain trying to make him stay still, but his love for Levi and his worry for the omega’s safety carrying him forwards. He reached his fated one as his vision got spotted with black dots. There was no heartbeat when he searched for one. Levi was gone. 

 

Eren cried until his own heart gave up on trying to keep him alive. His hand reached Levi’s non dismembered one, holding it tightly.

 

_ At least...I’ll join him...together… _

 

And then he woke up in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! THEY ARE NOT DEAD! I just wanted to slowly break your hearts. It's fun watching people suffer. Anyway the next chapter I promise nothing bad will happen...maybe. (｡^‿^｡)


	15. Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi calms Eren down from the nightmare. In the following saturday, Eren takes Levi to the city. At night, something comes up that threatens their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but I didn't have enough time to make a semi-long chapter and I didn't want to make a short one. Sorry my lovelies! (ó﹏ò｡) Hope you enjoy this one! (*・ε・*)

It was sunday night and Levi had put Eren to bed after he had passed out. The raven was quite a night owl, and decided to not charge. He had slept every night so far, well every night that he could, but he always remained fully charged. One day of activity is sure to not drain too much battery. 

 

So, as the night went on, Levi stayed awake and surfed the web. His computer, phone, and tablet were practical, but he prefered using his own in-brain pc. A thought hit him as he stared at the spot where Carla loved to sit. Had the media not picked up on the fact that she was killed? Did they not know about Grisha? Even after a month, no one noticed america’s sweetheart gone? Levi browsed the internet, finding nothing. The police hadn’t even showed up that day, as far as he knows. Actually...where was her body? Levi and Eren were locked up in Eren’s room and had come out a week later to find everything clean. Could he...could Grisha have been the killer? Questions with no answers rolled around in his mind, taking over his every thought. The scariest thing of all was that...the person who did kill Carla...they hadn’t been caught...they’re still out there. What if they came after Eren next? 

 

His mind was too much for him right now and he could feel a circuit snap somewhere. The omega needed a distraction. Eren. Levi hadn’t actually seen what Eren looks like in his sleep. It has to be messy, given his personality. He smirked to himself and sneaked upstairs to his housemate’s room. Not a sound could be heard as levi crouched on. The door slowly creaked open, a small streak of light brightening the blackness of the room. Levi slipped inside, careful as to not wake the sleeping teen. Once inside, he lightly tip toed over to Eren’s bed where a mop of brown hair stuck out from underneath a large lump of blanket. Ever so slightly, the cyborg removed it to reveal a deeply asleep Eren. 

 

The boy’s hair was a mess, not to mention filthy. His legs were spread out, his shirt up and exposing the belly. One hand was on his stomach, the other above the head. Droll was coming out of his mouth as he snored loudly. Levi couldn’t stand seeing Eren like this. He grabbed a tissue from the tissue box at the desk, and wiped at his mouth. He gently combed the brunette hair with his fingers. Putting the shirt down, he put down the arms to his side and pushed his legs together gently. Eren’s expression completely changed, forming a serene, and Levi had to admit, cute one. His face moved from a distressed to a peaceful one, his lips parted slightly. Levi kissed the boy’s forehead and went to leave.

 

Eren suddenly started struggling. The brunette twisted and turned, grabbing his shirt and lifting his back off the bed. Tears flowed down as he panted and grunted, crying out in his sleep. He looked in deep pain. Emotional pain. Levi knew the feeling. The raven quickly darted over to the alpha’s side, calling for him. When nothing worked, Levi got on top of the boy and pinned him down. He let his scent sooth the other down. It worked, and Eren was still again. Being scared that this might happen again, the omega stayed with his alpha and snuggled into bed with him. He hoped that him doing this would help Eren stay calm for the rest of the night. 

 

When Levi awoke it was two hours until school started. Great, just what he needed, disgusting people and being stared down by said persons. The android momentarily forgot about the night before until he saw Eren, sitting up in bed...weeping. Panic shot through him as he quickly sat up and tugged at the crying boy’s hand. Wet, tear filled sea green eyes met worried and anxious gunmetal ones. Eren grabbed Levi around the waist and pulled him into a tight hug, resting his head on the shorter one’s shoulder. All that the sixteen year old could do now was try and comfort the younger male. He didn’t know what to do.

 

He was brought to the back of his consciousness where his inner omega stood. It seemed to know what to do, so Levi let it take control for a while. Watching, he noticed his hands wrap around Eren, gently stroking the brat’s hair. His body purred. The scent of pine trees and nature helping calm him. Once it was done, his omega turned around and gave the reins to his body back to Levi.  _ Talk to him _ , was all it said before it disappeared when Levi came back in control. 

 

“Eren…?” He asked, unsure of what to say. The brown haired, green eyed boy looked up at him, and his tears started tumbling down in bigger numbers. 

 

“Levi...I’m so sorry...please don’t leave me!” Eren shouted. His body was shaking, scarred from the nightmare. Levi shushed him, rubbing circles in his back. He told him he would never leave, ever. Foul Earl Grey that was drenched in sadness, distress, and regret turned sweet and calm. They got up after an hour of embracing each other’s warmth, Eren listening to Levi’s beating heart. Ready to go to school, they got into the car and drove off to their destination. 

 

The weekdays flew by. Eren was falling a little behind in math, which his friends helped him with. Levi was on top of his game as usual. Some would think Levi was cheating, but he was just using his resources. It was a technology based school, so it was not like he wasn’t allowed to go on the web. Music class was great for the two, Levi teaching Eren how to play the piano. The brunette was missing a few notes, but he was learning at a great speed. At home Levi and Eren would do their homework together, then play some games or just talk. Sometimes either Levi or Eren’s friends would come over, maybe both. Either way, it was a relaxing time for the two of them. 

 

Saturday, Eren decided to show Levi around the city. It was fun, going around, site seeing. They went to a few shopping districts but didn’t buy anything. Levi found out that Eren was quite the nerd. He could quote from shows like Doctor Who and Supernatural, he knew all the good and new games, and he was a major otaku. Levi didn’t know what an otaku was, but after searching it up, he was surprised he hadn’t become one. Anime was  _ the _ best type of animation, or cartoon if you want to call it that. Technical though, anime is not a cartoon at all, but Levi wasn’t going to diss anyone who thought so. Eren also showed Levi the gym he usually went to to work out. It was clean, which Levi could appreciate. He would have to start coming there during his free time. 

 

By the time the sun was beginning to set, Levi and Eren were in the heart of the city. Far away from where they first parked. Eren called it a day and Levi agreed. He needed to charge anyway. They started the journey to the car. They would have gotten lost if Levi hadn’t pinpointed where they put their vehicle in the first place. Being a living computer had it’s perks. 

 

Mikasa drove up to them, having also been in the city. Her birthday was two weeks ago and she had gotten her driver's license. She offered to give them a ride to their car. Eren accepted, but Levi declined. He kind of wanted to see the city during the evening. The omega just told her to take Eren back home. Poor alpha, he was completely knocked out as soon as he sat down. Mikasa agreed and drove off to drop Eren at home. Levi continued his walk to the car.

 

The sun was setting, shadows of the tall buildings around him cast onto the ground. The air got chillier, so his body to initiative and heated up. He was only four blocks away from his car when his arm was grabbed harshly. He was yanked into a dark alley with a growl. Three silhouettes blocked the only exit. There was a lamp that was illuminating Levi, constantly flickering. His scent became more aggressive, a harsh but low warning growl in his throat. Levi was acting more like an alpha than an omega at the moment, but he didn’t give two shits about that.

 

The middle figure came into the light slowly. A very tall but slim man came into view. He had short, coarse-looking dark hair that reached to his neck and also had a thin beard along his jawline. Wrinkles could be seen under his eyes. He was wearing a large black overcoat and a bowler hat with a white band around it. A pronounced scowl made way for a vicious grin.

 

“Ah...so you are Levi Ackerman Jaeger, am I correct?” The man spoke. Levi glared at him. He couldn’t quite understand but...the guy seemed familiar.

 

“The fuck do you want,” Levi spat back. There was slight muffled laughter in the background and the man chuckled. 

 

“You’re a feisty one for an omega. I must admit, I am quite impressed with doctor Jaeger’s work.” The android narrowed his eyes. What the fuck did they want from him? He was glad that Eren wasn’t there at the moment. “Oh, where’s my manners? I’m Kenny, your  _ uncle _ .” 

 

“Like hell you are. I’m related to no one.” There was no way this piece of middle-aged shit was his family. Levi refused to accept it...yet.

 

“Actually, the doctor used my sister’s DNA to help make you. You may be mechanical, but you still have a parent.” Kenny stated. 

 

“That’s not fucking possible. Now tell me what you want or fuck off.” Kenny chuckled again.  _ Damn this guy is annoying _ . He took a step forwards, Levi standing his ground. 

 

“Right...well I have been told about your little,” he gestured to Levi’s head and waist, “abnormalities. I just wanted you to know that my boss is coming after you. Hah, sorry, I mean you  _ and _ your alpha. I don’t care that we are related, so…have fun shortstack.” And with that his group left. Levi stood there frozen for a minute. Snapping out of it, he sprinted to his car and raced back home.  _ Please be ok, Eren, please. _

 

The omega got home and everything was silent. It was quiet and eerie. He leaped up the stairs and not so quietly went into Eren’s room. There the alpha was soundly asleep in his messy pose as usual. He sighed, relieved. Levi could not bear it if Eren was hurt. He...he loved him. More than just a family member. They were mates, not official ones, but fated ones. If Eren got hurt because of him... _ again _ ...he just couldn’t…

 

Levi realised that although he could do combat, he wasn’t that strong. He didn’t have technique. He also didn’t have any fire power that he was sure his enemies had. The robot quietly went down stairs, making sure Eren was still asleep. If he did this...then he would have to do it tonight...and fast. Levi grabbed the secret key that was hidden deep in his desk drawer, making his way to the closet. When Hanji had learned his secret, they had told him about the basement hidden deep underground. He opened the door, closing it behind him, and making his way down. He used his phone for light the whole time. Once he got into the room, he got to cleaning it. When clean enough, Levi got numerous tools, blueprints, and other things needed to do the task. He rummaged between many boxes, finally finding the things he needed. 

 

He grabbed the newly found weapons and placed them on the table.

 

It was time for Levi to get an upgrade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What "upgrade" should Levi get? (⌬̀⌄⌬́)
> 
> Choose weapon:  
> Hidden knife  
> Hidden gun  
> Hidden shield  
> Some hidden weapon (comment down below)
> 
> Can't wait to hear what you people come up with! (*≧∀≦*)


	16. Choose Your Weapon! I Choose Myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi chose his weapon. Oh and sleepy Levi makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pulled this one out of my ass at last minute!

It took three endless nights before Levi was done. He had improved his mobility and flexibility. Now, he was able to walk around without any sound being heard from him. Levi was...a mother fucking ninja...or cat, mostly cat. The omega had chosen a knife as his weapon, hidden in hatches invisible to the human eye. Shooting, stabbing, and bringing out knives were some of the things he could now do. He realized that if he were to continuously shoot out knives, he would need to restock. To fix this problem he imputed a mini building system in his right and left arm that could create any type of knife in a few seconds. Pocket knives, swords, a katana, you name it. The metal that Levi made them out of could bend and deflect any fast speed object, and cut through solid stone. It’s pretty op.

 

On the fourth night, after school, Levi played around with his new upgrades. He had a hidden slot in his lower palm that connects to his arm which was one of the ‘openings’. It kind of looked like the assassin’s creed hidden blade, the way it showed up and disappeared. Levi’s whole arm hatch opened up a tiny bit and a handle slid into his open hand. 

 

Taking the hem of the blade, he brought the rest out, twirling it until he was holding it away from him. It was a katana. Instead of a traditional looking one, this one looked more sci-fi. Blue was it’s secondary color, grey it’s first. The hilt was black slightly covering an electric blue underneath it, only having it show through diamond shaped holes. The thing that separated the blade and the handle clung closely to the katana. It went up half way with a tip that could separate and stick out. It was mainly grey with a electric blue center. The blade itself was curved as most katanas were but it had a slight blue outline around it. 

 

Levi wasn’t sure why it looked the way it did since his other weapons looked normal. He wouldn’t dig too deeply about that. The omega didn’t actually know how to wield it, so to the internet he went. He practiced about two hundred twenty eight different moves and techniques, only cutting his chair in half. A replacement would be ordered later. 

 

The raven switched between all his different weapons, scrolling through youtube and other videos for reference. All through the rest of the week’s nights, five nights, he practiced and practiced and practiced. Over and over and over again. What he didn’t notice, on the eighth day when Eren was gone to find a job, there was someone lurking in the shadows outside his house. While he was working on his katana outside, someone or multiple someones snuck in. Levi noticed their scent almost immediately. Two betas and one alpha. Just like that guy Kenny and his possy. He crept inside, the intruders not noticing him. 

 

He was in the hallway, not having seen who the people where yet, but he was certain it was  _ them _ . A tall person, well everyones tall to Levi, but a tall person walked by him. The neko struck, pinning them down to the ground in the main room, hidden knife out and ready to cut. He let out a growl. When he saw who was in front of him he immediately withdrew. It was them, but not the them he was expecting. 

 

“LEVI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!” Yep...it was Hanji. Again. 

 

“I actually will kill you if you continue to break into my house, shitty glasses.” Oh ho was Levi pissed. Not only did Hanji break and enter, Levi had been so paranoid that he almost killed them! Talk about horrible timing. Just then, the omega spotted Mike and Erwin in the background looking highly amused. Levi turned to them and glared, no reaction coming from either of them. Oh and great news, there were more people. Petra and Oluo, Eld and Gunther, and finally Nanaba. Oh what joy, his whole gang breaking into his house while he was out in his backyard with a fucking sword. PERFECT! 

 

“You gotta be kidding me, seriously guys. You let them break in when you could have just knocked!” Levi yelled. Everyone looked down in shame, except Hanji of course. They grabbed his hands and held them close, evil mad scientist grin on. God, their eyes were sparkling, not a good sign. Ok here we go...3...2...1…

 

“LEEEEEVVVVIIIIIII! WAS THAT A KATANA I SAW YOU HOLDING OUTSIDE?! WHERE DID THE KNIFE THAT YOU WERE HOLDING AGAINST ME GO?! CAN YOU SHOW ME SOME MOVES!?” Levi shook his head. Hell no, he was not going to show jack shit to anyone. There was a ton of protest from his gang, saying that they would love to see what he has been doing. Finally Levi gave in and told everyone to follow him outside. He went to the right side of the porch and quickly took his katana out, making it look like he was just picking it up from the corner. The Survey Corpse, as students in school calls them, oohed and ahed over his weapon. Petra went to touch it, but Levi pulled it back. 

 

“Tch. This is an actual weapon, no touching,” commanded Levi in a semi-harsh tone.

 

“Aww...but It looks so cool!” Whined petra. She put on her puppy dog eyes to try to persuade him. It didn’t work like usual.

 

“Unless you want some limb to be chopped off, then I suggest you step away and just watch the show, strawberry.” Levi gave nicknames to everyone, but only used it for fun and to mock someone. In this case though, he used it to get his point across. It worked. Petra sighed and walked back to the backyard patio and sat with everyone else in the seating area.

 

Levi’s backyard was HUGE! It had a fireplace, hot tub, swimming pool, and a large grass area. Next to the area of grass was a little shaded area with a T.V, dining table, grill, and bar. Eren and Levi barely ever used it, but it was nice to go out sometimes without having to leave the house. They haven’t thrown any parties and Levi wants to keep it that way. 

 

On the grass field, Levi showed his friends what he could do. He used many combat forms, techniques, and did multiple flips and tricks. It was astounding how much he could do, even when he only started to learn about a week ago. He went on and on for three hours, showcasing what he knew. Let’s just say that by the end of it, Levi was out of it. He told everyone to leave and fuck off, saying that the show was over. Seeing how tired he was, they agreed and walked out. He closed the door behind him, locking it and making sure Hanji left, before he headed back outside. A blanket, a pillow, and himself was all he needed. 

 

It was five in the afternoon. Levi took his stuff and went to the couch on the patio. There he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. 

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

>  

It was six o'clock by the time Eren got back home. In the city, he looked for a part time job. He didn’t find anything today, but he would try again tomorrow. Mikasa dropped him off and he went inside. Eren was grumpy and exhausted and wanted to cuddle. Scenting the air, he found no trace of Levi inside. Panic shot through him. The alpha went in every room of the house, but no one was around. Now it was seven thirty and it was getting dark outside. 

 

“Levi! Levviii! LEVI!”

 

“God, shut the fuck up Eren! I was having a peaceful sleep!” The door to the backyard opened to reveal a messy haired, sluggish and sleepy Levi. His raven locs were sticking out in all directions, a shirt was slipping down his shoulders, and to top the cute show off, it was Eren’s shirt and it was too big to fit him. He was still wearing his hat, but Eren wasn’t going to force him to take it off. Oh, and he wasn’t wearing any pants either. The shorter male was draped over with a blanket on his shoulders like a cape. He was holding a giant pillow close to his stomach like a little child with a teddy bear. Darker than usual eye bags were visible underneath half lidded gunmetal eyes. 

 

He rubbed one of his eyes and Eren, as quick as lighting, took a picture with his phone. Levi seemed to notice as he slowly trudged over to the tall alpha. He reached a tired hand up to try to grab the phone, but Eren quickly lifted it high into the air. A place that Levi couldn’t reach.

 

“Eren,” he whined in a childish sleepy voice, “Eren I don’t wanna have any pictures of meee~ Delete it pleease…” His swiped the air again. Levi was acting like a six year old, the tiredness probably affecting him in that way. Eren giggled and pretended to delete the photo, earning a pleased nod from the sixteen year old child. The fact that Levi was about twenty centimeters shorter than Eren made this scene deserve a nosebleed. 

 

“There Levi, I deleted it,” Eren cooed. “Awww, Levi looks tired...does Levi want Eren to cuddle him?” The brunette was not helping Levi at all, only further babying him. Said man child nodded, wiping at his eye again. God Levi was going to end him.

 

Eren started walking over to the large couch, but stopped when Levi didn't follow him. “Levi? Didn't you want to cuddle?” The omega raised his arms up as a response. The gesture showing that he wanted to be picked up. Eren chuckled and went to comply. Levi was short enough to be held up like a kid making the job easier for the alpha. 

 

Eren picked Levi up, the raven snuggling into him. Instead of the couch, Eren brought him to Levi's room. There he got on the bed and together they cuddled for hours. Everything was perfect. They had peace and tranquility. Eren didn't know how long it would last, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. 

  
They both fell asleep together for another beautiful night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love sleepy child like Levi! He's so adorable!!


	17. To Tell the Police or to Not Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren debate whether or not they should tell the local police about Grisha and Carla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to yer hats!

“Eren, we need to talk,” said Levi. It was nearing the beginning of March and everything was uneventful so far. After school on a wednesday, Levi and Eren were eating dinner while working on their homework. Well...Levi of course wasn’t eating, but he was still working on assignments for class. They had one more problem to do in math, then they were done for the day. 

 

Eren looked up at Levi to meet his regular stoic frown, but his eyes had a spark of worry. “What is it Levi,” he asked. The shorter male got up and walked around the table to sit next to the brunette. He looked at him straight in the eye with utmost seriousness. 

 

“It’s almost been a month by now since...since everything turned to shit. We need to tell the police.”

 

“But they won’t believe us! We don’t have any evidence and-”

 

“Eren! The killer is still out there, and so is Grisha. We have to tell someone. We can’t just continue to live in this false sense of safety!” Levi slammed his fist on the table, his emotions beginning to break through the mask. Rage...rage, worry, sorrow, were all evident on his face. “We can’t just let the person who killed her roam around freely, it puts us both at risk. Please...if you care about what’s left of  _ our _ family, let me tell the cops. The world needs to know that one of their idols is…” He didn’t manage to finish the sentence before tears formed and his voice cracked. 

 

“I’m done with my homework. Let’s go now, there is still enough time in the day.” With that Eren stood up, a hand being held out to his shaken friend. Together they marched to the car. 

 

The drive to the local police station was short and bitter. Once inside they were greeted by a tall blonde with a cheery attitude. “Hi! How can I help you young gentlemen today?” She asked. Levi looked to Eren, who nodded back. 

 

“We need to speak to an officer or investigator about...about Carla Jaeger,” said Levi. His palms were sweaty and his body temperature was rising slightly, but his system kept him cool. The woman looked slightly taken back at the mention of the actress, but further questioned the two.

 

“What about Carla Jaeger do you need an investigator or police officer for?”

 

“The murder of Carla.”

 

The tall lady gasped. She quickly got back her composure and typed something into the computer in front of her. Asking them to take a seat she called for officer Pixis. That is a really strange name. After waiting for about five minutes the two boys were ushered into a private room. There was a simple white table with two chairs facing towards the door, and one chair on the opposite side facing away from it. Levi and Eren sat in the two facing the door. Five minutes passed again before a man walked in.

 

The man was bald with golden eyes and a distinguished mustache. He had light skin and wrinkles were notable under his eyes. His scent screamed alpha, but it was quite friendly and comforting. The man introduced himself as Dot Pixis, the chief officer of Shiganshina City Police Department, otherwise known as the Garrison. Pixis sat down on the chair opposite of the teens, taking out a notebook and pen.

 

“So, I heard you came here to talk about the murder of Carla Jaeger, the famous actress.” Eren and Levi nodded in response. “I had no idea that she was dead. Do you know how it happened? Tell me everything that was happening at that moment.”

 

Eren piped up. “It happened after school. I had gotten detention and had to clean up our school’s science lab,” he started.

 

“I had gotten a text from Grisha telling me to go home early and just leave Eren at school to be picked up later. Eren had asked me to wait for him...so I did,” Added Levi. “Once he was done we drove home to find…”

 

“To find my mom with an axe to her throat in the middle of the main room. There was blood everywhere.” Eren shackley finished for his omega. Pixis nodded in thought.

 

“And what happened next?” The bald man asked.

 

“Well...Grisha was there, kneeling in front of Carla’s dead body facing away from us. He got up and walked towards us. He looked like a broken version of himself, almost like an empty shell…” Levi didn’t want to continue. The memories were too much for him. Lucky, Eren was there to help continue.

 

“My dad kept saying that it was Levi’s fault. That it was his fault mom died. Dad did something to him and caused his body to go limp. When I tried to get Levi back...he threw me onto our glass coffee table. It shattered and I blacked out.” The man with the fabulous mustache looked at Eren in shock. 

 

“I’ve known Grisha for a long time...and this does not sound like him at all. Did he do something to you two? Do you know where the body went? What happened afterwards?” Pixis was concerned, greatly concerned. Grisha had been his closest friend in high school and college. He had never met the kids before now, and was sure that they only had one kid, but he was worried for them. Pixis hoped that nothing bad had happened to the two. 

 

“It got even worse after that,” stated Levi. “I blacked out too. When I woke back up...I was in some dark room. It felt like I was tortured for years. Something must have happened because I used to be a beta...but when I woke up...I was an omega and I was in heat.” He looked down in shame. Telling them everything could be a huge risk, but avoiding important details was not an option. Though, the exception would be Levi and his robotic, cat self. Eren seemed as shocked as Pixis. He hadn’t heard about Levi being tortured by his dad during the time that he was locked in his room alone. The young alpha decided to tell his side of the gruesome story. 

 

“Three days, Levi. I was stuck in my room for three days while you were being tortured. I didn’t even know. How can you even live with me after what he made me do to you. What he made me do to you after you went through all that pain…” Eren broke off, sobbing. Pixis gave a reassuring hand to the boy. 

 

“What did Grisha make you do? Where is he now?” He asked. Levi gave a confused look to the chief.  _ Didn’t he already know about Grisha? Wait...no, that was the Military Police. This is the Garrison. But wouldn’t the Military Police tell the Garrison? _

 

“Grisha kept me and Eren trapped in the same room while I was in heat. He then...he then told Eren to...h-he made him r...r-ra-rape me. I woke up the next day with everything back to normal, but Grisha had done something to Eren’s memories. He made him think I was the person who killed Carla. Then one day after school…”

 

“When we got home and dad had ransacked the place. He was yelling at me, telling me to ‘give me back the serum’ and ‘I know you took it, where is it’. It was around this time that I remembered what had actually happened before, but I don’t remember what he was talking about or what the serum was.” He paused, letting all the information be written down. Eren continued, “I then tried to calm dad down, but he ended up choking me. Levi saved me, but I was too weak to do anything. We were both dragged somewhere after some time and Levi was tortured right in front of my eyes. Then dad tortured me. We then woke up in a hospital and stayed there for a few weeks before returning home and finding a large amount of money.” There were so many horrible memories and feeling slamming against both teenagers. The pain and agony, the sadness they both felt when they watched the other suffer. It was awful. 

 

Pixis pressed on with the questions, noting that the boys seemed to be crossing the line towards tears. He couldn’t fathom how these two youngsters could go through something so horrible, so monstrous. And the fact that his friend was the one who caused them pain was breathtakingly bad. 

 

“Do you know where Grisha went, or where Carla’s body disappeared to?” Eren and Levi both shook their heads. “Do you know who killed your mother?” Again, no. “I don’t understand why Grisha would do this to his sons, maybe her death had too much of an impact on him.” Conspired Pixis.

 

“Actually, Eren is their son. I’m just a kid who Grisha was a guardian to,” Levi explained. He really wasn’t a Jaeger, but he got the surname anyway. 

 

“Oh! Well that doesn’t really matter, your family anyway. Now I assure you two that the Garrison will find Grisha and Carla’s body as well as the killer. Your parents have been friends of mine for a long time, so I will make sure you both are safe.” Eren then remembered the note from the Military Police. He should tell Pixis about it.

 

“Um...Mr. Pixis? I think you should know that the Military Police are also looking for dad, but I don’t think they know about mom. They also made it so that we don’t need guardians and that we are adults in the eyes of the law. I just thought you should know…” Eren said shyly. 

 

“Well we’re still going to search no matter if the Military Police are involved or not. And the MP are a part of the government, so if they say you are adults, then you are adults.” Pixis ripped off a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote something down. He handed it to Levi. “Here, I gave you my personal phone number. If there is anything you need help with, or you’re both in trouble, don’t hesitate to call me. The Garrison is your friend.”

 

“Thanks Mr. Pixis,” thanked Eren. The chief of the Garrison laughed loudly. He waved his hand in the air in a ‘oh stop it’ motion.

 

“Ugh, saying mr. makes me feel so old! Just call me Pixis, please.” 

 

Levi chuckled and flashed the man a small smile. “Alright then. Thank you Pixis, for everything.”

 

“Don’t mention it. Now you soulmates head on back home, it’s getting late.” Levi and Eren started blushing a bit. They weren’t mates...yet...but still. Now it was Pixis’ turn to chuckle as he waved the boys goodbye when they walked out. 

 

Once home, Eren went upstairs to his room. He closed and his bedroom door and went to sit on his bed. A tiny prick was felt on the back of his neck. Sight got blurry, hearing turned bad. Eren lifted his hand to the back of the neck. Something had shot him. The blackness swallowed him whole. 

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

There was a loud thud from upstairs.  _ EREN! _ Levi rushed up to the alpha’s room. It was locked.  _ SHIT SHIT SHIT!  _ “EREN!” No response. Levi was getting desperate. He brought out his hidden knife and broke the lock. Kicking the door open, it fell off it’s latch. What met his eyes was an untouched room. The window was wide open, wind blowing ominously into the room. Curtains fluttered in the eerie silence. 

 

There was a sheet paper on the night stand next to the bed. 

 

Levi Ackerman, 

If you want your precious mate back, go to the heart of Shiganshina city. You will know which alleyway to go to. Don’t worry, your mate will not be killed. Can’t say much for him being harmed though. Make sure no one follows you, or else. 

 

Your Uncle Kenny

 

P.S Don’t bring any weapons

 

Levi’s hand shook violently, anger bubbling from deep within. Oh Kenny was so gonna regret messing with his family. 

 

_ Don’t worry Eren, I’m coming... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody order a shit storm? No? Well it's coming either way.


	18. The Shadow of What He Used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes after Kenny to get Eren back, but what will happen when he finds him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is you're double order of shitstorm. Enjoy.

Seven o’clock. Eren had been gone for thirty minutes and Levi was driving to the city. Panicked is not even close to describing what the omega feels right now. Worrying isn’t close either. He sped through the freeway and to the heart of Shiganshina. Seven thirty. Levi was now in the center. He didn’t know where to go. Kenny had told him he would know which alleyway to go to, but he doesn’t. There are just so many! _Please god, if you even exist, please keep Eren safe. Please…_

 

There was a sudden pull telling Levi to follow it. It was like an invisible string. One end had Levi attached to it, the other...his mate. The pull was telling him where Eren was, the exact location. The harder Levi concentrated on the pull, the more he could tell what was happening to his alpha. Eren was...scared, lonely. He is...strapped to a chair, two people surrounding him. Levi’s eyes widened as he saw what they did. No...felt what they were doing. He sped faster to reach his other half.

 

The string got tighter as Eren was more desperate to escape. _Hold on...I’m coming!_ Levi turned into a corner and parked, sprinting out and locking his car. Levi wasn’t wearing a hat this time, a hoodie being the only thing to hide his ears. He was dressed in greys and blacks. A black hoodie, grey jeans, dark grey converse. The short neko sprinted to where the pull was dragging him. He didn’t want to think about what was going on with his alpha, but the pain just kept stabbing at his sides. Overwhelming emotions that Eren was feeling traveled to Levi. He sprinted faster and faster, finally arriving at his destination.

 

“Took you long enough, Levi. You better not have brought any weapons, you wouldn’t want your little alpha to get hurt now would you. Hmm...maybe I shouldn’t call him your _little_ alpha, I mean you are shorter.” Kenny was standing at the end of the alley, his silhouette being the only thing visible. Levi growled and his scent rose to a defensive and dominate one. If someone didn’t know Levi’s true dynamic, they would think he was an alpha.

 

“Shut your filthy mouth you piece of shit. I already know you’re hurting him,” He snarled. His very aura reeked of death and destruction. Saying he was mad was an understatement. He was furious and craving for the blood of his enemies. He was...demented. “Give him back, or suffer the consequence.” Levi had lost it. A large creepy smile made it’s way onto his face. Only one eye was visible, it’s piercing silver orbs clouded in red instead of his usual hint of blue. He took out his Katana, which was also a raging red. Electricity bounced around it, the color of blood. His hood fell down, his tail coming out.

 

Kenny stood his ground, more people joining his side. They were nervous, Levi could tell. Holding out their guns, they pointed it at the lost omega. Said omega tilted his head to the side with the creepy expression on his face. He held his Katana close to his face, almost like a precious child. A maniacal laugh came from his mouth.

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh I’ve been waiting for so long to cut your fucking heads off! This will be so much fun! You messed with my mate, how stupid can you people be!?” Levi had gone full yandere. Kenny and the others have never witnessed what would happen with fated mates were taken away from each other before. What would happen if one of them was tortured. Levi was an omega, acting the way he was now should not have been possible. His scent screamed alpha. His behavior screamed broken. Kenny was not prepared to fight this monster, he was ready to fight a submissive brat of an omega. Either way, he would have to fight.

 

With all weapons pointed at him, Levi stood back in a relaxed pose. Like all he had ever done was now off his chest. Kenny had had enough of this. “READY!” He shouted. Levi stood still, Katana at his side and pointed down. His tail swished back and forth in anticipation. “FIRE!” Guns went a-blaze. Bullets shot through the cold night. Levi took a running stance. Everything went in slow motion from then on.

 

Levi brought out a second Katana, identical to the first. He ran and sliced through the bullets in perfect, clean cuts. All Kenny and the other’s could see was one shining eye, leaving a trail of red light as the figure moved back and forth swiftly. More guns fired, more bullets deflected. The kidnappers were backing away, but Levi was too fast for them. A black silhouette was flying above them, the full moon large behind it. Gunmetal eyes and a crooked smile shining. Two black figures of Katanas were seen to his right as Levi got ready to strike.

 

“Goodnight,” was all he said.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Cold. So cold. Hurt. Everything hurt. Where? Where was he? Eren woke up surrounded by darkness. A single light flickered above him. He was strapped to a chair, but...why was he there? Who took him? Where was Levi? Eren called out, but no response. He tried to wiggle free to no avail.

 

He remembered going home from the local police station. Going up to his room. Sitting on his bed when a prick was felt on the nape of his neck. Then blackness. Was he...kidnapped? ...Was it Grisha? _That son of a bitch better not have messed with me!_

 

“Well, well, well... you’re finally awake.” The voice was not someone he recognized. Maybe it wasn’t Grisha. But then again, who else would kidnap him? Eren tried looking towards the direction the voice came from. His scent rose high on defence. He couldn’t see who was there, but he could tell there were two people, betas.

 

“Ooo, a feisty one. I’m gonna have fun playing with this guy,” The second person said. The alpha heard a light smack and a ‘ouch’. The first guy probably hit the other one.

 

“Yea well we still have to follow the instructions. We can’t fuck him...sadly.” Eren started wiggling in his chair like crazy. He wanted to get free. He wanted his omega. He wanted Levi. The two men came into the light, one was tall and the other a few centimeters shorter. The taller male went over to Eren.

 

“Let me go you fuckers!” The brunette yelled. He felt a hand hit his cheek harshly as his head snapped to the side. The bitch had slapped him! A gag was put over his mouth to keep him from speaking. The guy who had slapped him took a step back, Eren sending him a defiant look.

 

“Now listen here. You are our bitch now. Do what we tell you to do and you won’t get hurt. Capiche?” The second person said. Eren resisted yet again, the two men sighing. “I guess he won’t listen, so why don’t we give our pet some discipline.” They both walked into the darkness, coming back with an old, rickety table. It had a blue plastic cover over it, and Eren could only guess what was underneath.

 

Eren struggled again. “HMM! WHMMPH! HMN!” His voice was muffled by the gag, drool running down the side of his mouth. The tall guy chuckled and lifted off the cover. There on the table laid numerous torture devices. Each one was rusty and covered in dried blood. The tall teenager leaned as far away from them as possible.

 

“Would you look at that, Drew, his eyes are shining with resistance!” The sort person said. He grabbed what looked like a pair of pliers and walked over to stand in front of Eren. He kneeled down to look eye to eye with the boy. “Let’s fix that why don’t we.”

 

Finger after finger, toe after toe were broken. Eren’s muffled scream the only sound in the desolate room. _Levi! Please...help me! Anyone!_ The men moved on, cutting off Eren’s clothes. He sat there, naked and crying, the men ogling him. They grabbed his member and started stroking it. It was painful, it was mortifying. Eren didn’t know what he should do. The men were violating him, breaking him.

 

“I know the boss said not to fuck the kid, but...he did say ‘do what you want as long as you finish the tasks I told you to do’.” They grinned evilly to each other, then looked over to Eren who was cowering in his chair. Drew untied him from the bonds of the chair, Eren flailing around in attempt to get away. He failed and was tied down. His arms were on his back, his stomach to the floor, his legs wide open. The short person took off Eren’s gag.

 

The men took turns, not bothering to prepare Eren. He ended up bleeding, the pain being unbearable. All Eren could think about was Levi, how he wanted to be with him at home, safe and sound. He screamed and thrashed about. They used the torture tools, bruises littering his body. The two men loved Eren’s screams of pains. He couldn’t stop screaming, though, no matter how much he wanted to. Then, he felt something. A pull towards something far away. It got closer to him. Closer and closer until Eren understood what was coming. _Levi. Levi was coming for him. This must be the pull of fated mates._ Eren could sense the worry, the rage.

 

The tugging got stronger and stronger the closer he got to Eren. The two men kept going, kept damaging him. The pain, the want, the need for Levi. All the emotions mixed around in his head. Eren knew he was losing himself, slowly slipping away. In one final scream before he was lost, he said the only name he could think of.

 

“LEVI!”

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

“LEVI!” Eren’s voice rang through his head. The pull was getting weaker by the minute. It was fading. “EREN!” Levi screamed. He had taken down two of Kenny’s men. Their blood filled him with joy, but...Eren. Levi knew that Eren was close to being gone. Close to disappearing from his grasp. All that stood in the way from reaching him was Kenny and his men.

 

They fired their guns, Levi cutting the bullets in half. This fight was taking to long. He needed to end it. Levi got distracted and he missed a bullet flying directly towards him. It flew through the air, Levi’s eyes widening. It was seconds away from hitting him in the face. Levi closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms. He stood there, but nothing hit him. He lowered his defences and looked up. Kenny’s crew was shaking in fear. Another person shot their gun, the bullet aimed straight at Levi’s mechanical heart. He just stood there as the bullet flew straight threw his body as if nothing was there. There was no impact, it was as if he phased through it.

 

He started walking forwards, bullets phasing through him. One after another Levi brought his blades down on them. The red blood lifting his spirits ever so slightly. They started running, trying to get away. Again and again Levi faded into the shadows, only to pop up out of nowhere for a kill. One down, two, three, six. He sliced every person down, not stopping until no one was left. Kenny was the only one to have gotten away.

 

Levi would have gone after him if it weren’t for the lack of the invisible string. EREN! He didn’t know where to go now. There wasn’t any lid to get to the sewers, or any doors in the alleyway. _Think Levi, think! If I were that bastard Kenny, I would put Eren…_

 

The omega quickly scanned the walls, searching for some kind of trigger mechanism. He found one after five minutes. A hidden door slid open revealing a staircase and darkness. A small light was seen near the end. He crept in silently, finally reaching an opening. A small room was illuminated by a tiny light hanging from the middle of it. A wooden chair was under the light. Eren was sitting on it.

 

“EREN!” Levi yelled. He ran as quickly as he could to his alpha’s side. Eren was naked, bruises and cuts hiding the sun kissed skin underneath it. The omega hugged his alpha, but something was wrong. Caribbean eyes that used to hold light and happiness were dark and dead. “Eren?” Levi shook the boy, him only staring straight into the distance. “Eren, babe, please...it’s me. It’s Levi.” His voice was soft and his scent was one that promised safety and comfort. Eren didn’t respond.

 

“He won’t respond to you, he is ours now.” A tall figure appeared into the light, a male beta.

 

“What did you do to him!?” Levi hissed.

 

“We broke him. Now he will listen to everything we say.” A second man walked up to the other guy, slightly shorter in height. “Kid, come here,” he cooed.

 

“Yes,” replied Eren in a submissive tone. He got up after shoving Levi to the side and walked over to the men. The brunette then clung to him like a schoolgirl would with her crush. His eyes were dead, his lips were parted, his face in an eternal blank stare. Teal green eyes met silver ones, emotionless, void of life.

 

“YOU FUCKERS!” Levi yelled angrily. Death was in his tone. He shot one of his hidden knives at the shorter man, instantly killing him when it made impact with the guy’s heart. The taller shithead, startled, got out a knife of his own and held gave it to Eren.

 

“Make another move and this boy kills himself.” Eren held the blade up to his throat, no emotion, nothing showing. As fast as lightning, Levi sped forward and threw Eren’s knife away. He then took out one of his own in an assassins creed style and stabbed the remaining guy in the chest. He fell and Levi got on top of him, stabbing again and again and again. Levi got up and put the blade away, walking over to Eren. He cupped the boy’s cheek, standing on his toes. He leaned his head upward and gently kissed the other teen. Tears trickled down the neko’s face. Tail dropped down to the ground, his ears folding against his head.

 

“Eren...please...come back,” He whispered. Levi put his head to Eren’s chest, his arms in fists against his alpha’s shoulders. “Come back to me.”

 

But Eren stayed an empty shell of what he used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Eren ever return back to normal? That is for you to find out in later chapters.


	19. Lost in the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Eren ever go back to the way he was? Will Levi ever get his alpha back? Those questions are only answered as time moves on without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really busy every week with school, volleyball, kickboxing and some airsoft games. Not to mention fugging homework! God, seriously teachers! Dial it down a bit! Anyway I will probably only update every other day from now on, but I will try to get one out every time I have some free time on my hands.

“Come back to me.”

 

Those words were muffled in the abyss. He was drowning in darkness, no light, no pain, just an endless sea of black. It was peaceful, it was safe. The mediterranean captured in the boy’s eyes were dull, life drained out of them.

 

“Eren...I’m sorry…” 

 

The voice echoed in the void. Eren knew who the person speaking was. It was his mate, Levi. Slowly, his mind became less clouded. Memories that were missing floated into place. His room, his captivity, the torture, blackness. Eren was falling, being dragged down slowly as if he was in the ocean. 

 

He called out, but not a sound came. Eren’s chest felt heavy as if filling with water. The alpha was drowning. Drowning in the pitch black surrounding him, alone and forgotten. Calling out again he managed to make a small gasping sound. It rang through his ears. 

 

“Eren. Let’s go home, Eren.”

 

Levi sounded so heartbroken, lost. A pang of guilt and sorrow shot through his wounded heart and to his shattered brain. A figure appeared above him, the outlines a shining white. It was reaching its hand towards Eren. It was blurry, but it became clearer as it got closer. Their hands touched and the figure turned into an outline of Levi. He was trying to save him. 

 

Eren’s eyes watered tears disappearing into the black sea. It seemed as though they were underwater, their clothes and hair swaying along an invisible current. The brunette tried to call out the other’s name only for it to end up an echoed ‘ah’. Hands closed around each other as Levi pulled him up towards a faint glowing dot above him. They started swimming up. The light was getting bigger, but something stopped him. A shadowed chain was keeping him from moving up with Levi. 

 

Levi turned around with a surprised expression, then an angry one. “EREN!” The sound was submerged in water, but it was loud enough for Eren to hear. The omega swam down towards him, hand held out. Eren lifted his own hand, about to contact the other. Levi then stopped just out of reach. His leg was also chained, but it was bright like the light above them. 

 

They each had a pained expression, both struggling to get free and reach the other one. Being pulled in opposite directions, Eren into the darkness and Levi into the light, they were separated. “I love you Eren!” Levi desperately called out, but it was too late. Eren could no longer hear, no longer see, could only feel his lungs burning. He was losing air. Hurting, Eren could only think two words.

 

_ Help me… _

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Levi had taken the naked, empty shell of Eren home around twelve in the morning. The omega had led them to his car and then he drove home. Green eyed boy still had on the same expression as before. Someone could take one look at him and know that the person who used to be there before was gone now. It was the hardest thing ever for Levi, watching the one he loved be turned into a thing with no emotion. 

 

When they got home, he grabbed his alpha’s hand and walked over to the house after locking the car. The raven kept looking back at his mate to make sure he was okay. Luckily there were no problems and they had gotten inside. Levi took Eren to his bathroom and told him to wait there while he went to retrieve some of Eren’s clothes. When he came back, Eren was in the same position. Turning on the bathtub, he made sure that everything he needed was there. Warm water, check…soap, check...shampoo, check...medical kit, check...

 

“Eren,” Levi spoke softly as if he would shatter if he raised his voice, “could you please get in the bath?” He hadn’t expected a response. The omega hadn’t gotten one before. He had told Eren to follow him, but he just stood there. But this time he answered yes and stepped in, sitting down. Levi grabbed the soap and began cleaning Eren’s body. 

 

The silence was filled with sadness and regret. It practically oozed out everywhere in the bathroom. Levi’s scent could make anyone cry at that moment and he wondered why his own tears weren’t coming. But that didn’t matter right now, getting Eren back was more important. Levi had tried to be as gentle as he could while cleaning his alpha, afraid to break him even more.

 

“Eren, could you please wash your lower half?” The most delicate and softest of sounds could not compare to Levi’s tone. He was basically whispering. Shooting glances at Eren’s eyes once in awhile, hope seemed to slip from his grasp. Hope that Eren would come back when he looked even more lost now than before. Was he really gone? Levi would never accept that. 

 

“Yes.” Eren started cleaning himself thoroughly. The normal him would be sloppy, but now he was efficient and to the point. Levi didn’t enjoy it though. He missed the goofy, aggressive brat of a teenager. He did not at all like this submissive one. While Eren was bathing, Levi scrolled through the internet to try and find a solution and get his brat back. But...no matter how deep into the web he looked, there was nothing. 

 

Drying and dressing the brunette took only a few minutes after he was done cleaning. Levi had stitched up any open wounds and applied medicine to the others. He had his ears and tail fully exposed, but he really didn’t give a shit. Not when he was in a situation like this. 

 

“Eren.”

 

“Yes master.” Levi flinched at the master part.

 

“Can you give him back? Can you give the old Eren back to me?”

 

“...” 

 

That was all he could get out of the shell before he gave up for the day. He sighed and asked Eren to sit on the dining table, which he did, and went to make some dinner for him. He made dumplings and gave them to Eren, telling him to eat. Every command Levi gave, Eren would do. It was unsettling. Once he was finished, Levi went to put his plate away, but Eren did it instead. 

 

It was thursday, and they had school. The omega didn’t want Eren to go anywhere in the condition he was in. He had installed extra locks to every door and window just to keep him safe. Making the decision to stay out of school for the rest of this week, Levi called Shingeki High and informed them of his and Eren’s upcoming absence. 

 

The neko was extremely tired. He hasn’t charged for the last three days and his battery was close to dead. But he couldn’t sleep now, Eren needed him. With all of Levi’s will and might he tried to keep his body running, but he failed. 

 

“Ere-” He collapsed as all his systems shut off due to lack of battery power. Before his body could hit the ground, his alpha picked him up bridal style. The dead eyed boy walked over to his master’s room quietly. Then he set him on the bed and tucked him in. He himself was losing consciousness so he curled up next to the bed on the ground. There he laid in hopes that he would be rewarded by his master. 

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

The week went by fast and it was monday now. Levi had to notify the school yet again that they would be absent. Eren had not come back, only becoming more like a servant than anything. He would listen to everything Levi told him to do, except he wouldn’t stop calling him ‘master’. Levi was becoming more wary every day. He kept telling himself that Eren would be back to normal soon, but was he really?  _ Is it even possible to hope for my alpha’s return now? _

 

Their friends tried to stop by to see what was up, but Levi never let them in. He couldn’t. They couldn’t see Eren in the state he was in. So Levi stayed off all types social media, opting to stay out of the internet. He didn’t know what to do. Slowly spiralling out of control and into depression. He cried himself to bed at night and woke up with terrible thoughts in his head. 

 

As his depression got worse, so did his actions. He had taken on self harm. It calmed him to see his blood flow down from open ‘flesh’. Even though Levi couldn’t die from blood loss, he could still get weak because of it. And so it happened, the day where Eren finally showed up. The day where Levi tried to slit his neck.

 

Levi was holding one of his knives to his neck. He wouldn’t die, he knew that, but he would probably be unconscious for a long time. Eren was standing behind him, the mirror in his room showing his emotionless face in the corner.  _ He wouldn’t react to this _ , thought Levi. Lowering the blade, it met his skin. He pushed down harder and harder drawing blood. About to slide the knife further around his neck, he heard sudden movement. 

 

A hand grabbed Levi’s harshly, making him drop his weapon and he let out a yelp. Then his shoulder was pulled back, making him turn around. He was slammed into the wall next to his mirror with his two hands pinned. Eren was standing in front of him, face indifferent and emotionless. But...even though his face was expressionless, his eyes were enraged. They were alive and sparkling in fury. Levi’s ears pulled back and his tail lowered a bit, then froze. 

 

“Eren?” The alpha didn’t respond directly, but he could tell that he was there, even if only a little. He was mad at Levi. Probably mad about what he was doing. Even so, tears of joy flowed down the omega’s face. He could tell Eren wanted to yell at him, but he seemed to not be in control of his body yet. 

 

“Master, do not slit your throat. If you die I have no reason to live. You die, then I die too.” It was the longest sentence Levi had heard Eren speak in a long time. It sent hope sparking at his wires. His face beamed up in a blinding, bright smile. Eren was coming back, one step at a time. 

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

The rest of the week was spent with Levi trying to piece together Eren. Day after day, a little bit of his brat was making its way into the light. First the snarky remarks, then the dazzling smiles. Finally, on a fateful sunday morning everything fit into place. Levi and Eren were sleeping together in Levi’s bedroom, Levi on Eren’s chest. 

 

Eren awoke with a start. He didn’t know where he was. All he remembered were those men... _ toying _ with him. He had blacked out, but he didn’t know anything beyond that point. Looking around, he seemed to be in Levi’s bedroom. Had Levi saved him? That is entirely possible. 

 

Just then a soft snore was heard from his chest. Eren looked down, expecting to see his mate, which he did. But...why was Levi wearing cat ears and a tail? He reached down and touched one of the ears, it moved.  _ Cosplay ears and tails aren’t supposed to move… _ Eren was freaking out. He started hyperventilating. He felt like shit and he woken up from a nightmare of nothing but darkness. His inconsistent breathing caused the sleeping neko to wake up. 

 

Levi lifted his head and yawned. His ears went back and he lifted his ass into the air to stretch, his tail curling upwards. He rubbed his eyes and then opened them. Smiling a bright and friendly smile he laid back down on Eren’s chest, tail swaying side to side. Eren must have not been showing his emotions on his face because Levi didn’t notice anything.

 

“Good morning honey, sleep well?” Levi purred. He moved forwards and pecked Eren on the forehead after moving his hair out of the way. It was only when he moved back that he realized something was wrong. Eren's face had morphed into one of fear and confusion. He was back. “Eren…” Levi smiled brightly, a strange sight for Eren. “Welcome back...I've missed you.” 

 

He went over to hug him, but the fifteen year old sat up and scooted away. Levi's ears folded to his head and his tail dropped down. He looked like a kicked puppy. “Eren...what's wrong?” He asked, concern evident in his voice.

 

“T-those are real...w-why are they…” Eren was too scared to finish. Levi moved forwards again, the brunette jumping out of the bed in a hurry. 

 

“Eren, let me explain.”

 

“Explain what?! That you’ve been hiding these from me this entire time?!”

 

“That’s not-”

 

“That’s not what?! That’s not true?! Wait...you’re not Levi, are you?”

 

“What yes I am!”

 

“No you’re not! Levi is a human! He doesn’t act all lovey dovey! Who are you and where is Levi! You better-” 

 

“WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A GODDAMN FUCKING MINUTE BRAT AND LET ME EXPLAIN THIS SHIT!” Levi’s sudden outburst froze Eren in place. His lips were sealed shut as to not upset the beast. The omega sighed and looked to the ground to his right, facing Eren but not meeting him in the eye. “I just got you back and were already fighting,” said Levi in a quiet tone.

 

“Just got me back?” Questioned Eren. What did this guy mean by that. Is this really Levi? Eren wasn’t too sure anymore of what to think.

 

“You...you were kidnapped and tortured until you followed every order those filthy pigs gave you. I saved you and brought you back home...but...you stayed that way, submissive. I hated it, I wanted the real you back but what I got was a servant. Now that you’re back to normal...I just don’t want to fight. I don’t want to lose you again.” Levi whimpered and his ears and tail folded down. This really was Levi,  _ the _ Levi. Eren’s mate. The alpha walked over to his omega and held him close in his arms where the other one snuggled into the embrace. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about...me...but, I didn’t want you to think of me like a monster and-” Eren shushed him, playing with his raven locks. 

 

“Levi, it’s okay. You will never be a monster to me. And if you ever are, you will be my monster and no one else can tame you other than me.” Eren grabbed Levi’s shoulder with his left hand and his chin with his right. He made the neko look straight into his eyes. When looking hard enough, Eren could see swirls of rose pink in the omega’s eyes instead of his usual blue. Was that a new thing? He didn’t know. 

 

“Now, I need you to tell me...where you always like this?” Levi shook his head responding with a quiet no. “Then how did this happen?”

 

“Someone did this to me around the time I presented as an omega,” responded Levi.

 

“Who?”

 

“Your father, Grisha Jaeger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Eren knows. But, he only knows one of the three greatest secrets Levi holds.


	20. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally asks Levi the thing he has wanted to ask for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER! Semi smut, fluff and existential crisis. (´∀`)

Eren was beyond raged. Levi had been forcefully turned into something inhuman against his will by his own dad. God it was disgusting. He hated having to be related to a shitty excuse of a father. Even though Grisha had done such a terrible thing, Eren couldn’t help but admit that he did a good job. Levi looked absolutely adroable and innocent with the ears and tail. He could die from that cuteness. 

 

“Eren...you’re nosebleeding.”  _ Well shit! He is so adorable that he gave me a fucking nose bleed! _ Eren laughed nervously. Yea...he was going to be killed if he told Levi the reason for why his nose exploded. Levi’s ears twitched and dropped to the side as he sniffed and held his hands together in front of himself in shame. He looked down to the floor. “Is it because...because I’m...a monster?” His body was visibly shaking and Eren could make out tiny droplets of water falling from his cheeks. Eren’s nose exploded again.

 

“What no! It’s because you’re so adorable!” He sighed and looked away.  _ Oh why must you stab my heart to pieces like this? _ “I’m mad at Grisha for doing this to you without your consent, but I don’t care what you are. You’re still Levi no matter what you become. I already told you’ll never be a monster to me, Levi. So, don’t worry, I won’t throw you away.” Eren flashed his omega the brightest smile he could muster. It seemed to calm Levi down because he immediately stopped shaking and looked up at him. The neko was about to smile, but then grimaced at the amount of blood flushing out of Eren’s nose.

 

“You better clean that up before it dirties the place.” He scoffed and pointed a finger at Eren’s bloody mess. The brunette just rolled his eyes and went to retrieve a tissue from the bathroom. When he returned to the room he found Levi staring him down, crossing his arms, tail and ears held high. “Tch. Shitty brat.” Eren smirked at him.

 

“Little omega.” Levi was about to retaliate, his right hand out and pointing at the alpha. For a moment he stood there with his mouth open, then he stepped back and pointed the finger upwards. He then sighed and took a defensive positions with his arms crossed over his chest. He glared at Eren.

 

“Fucking annoying that it’s true,” he stated finally. This caused Eren to burst out laughing. “Don’t fucking laugh you big ass tree!” The alpha ended up coughing for air after his laughing got harder. He bent down, a hand clutching his stomach, the other waving in the air towards Levi as if he had just made the best joke ever.

 

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just that...it’s funny because you really are short.” Oh, Eren should have not said that. A deathly aura filled the room, shutting him up.  _ Fuck me! I should not have said that _ . He looked up at Levi, only to find a smiling Levi. His smile was calm and kind. If someone hadn’t been living with that man for a while, they would have thought that he was genuinely smiling. But Eren, oh no, Eren knew what that meant. He was gonna be eaten tonight, and not in a good way. The green eyed boy even made lists of the signs that Levi was going to kill him.

 

Levi is annoyed:

  1. Swearing and cursing
  2. Growling
  3. Threats and blackmail 
  4. Death glare



 

Levi is mad:

  1. Eye twitching
  2. Growling
  3. Dark aura
  4. DON’T piss me off face
  5. Death glare



 

Levi is going to kill a bitch:

  1. Bright smile
  2. Seductive talk/purring
  3. Blackmail and threats
  4. Creepy smile
  5. Death glare
  6. Death



 

Bright smile. Levi was giving him a big, bright, ‘happy’ smile. “Eren,” Levi purred.  _ Yep, there we go _ .  _ I’m gonna die _ .  _ Write my will, I’m giving all my stuff to the cat! Wait...wouldn’t that be Levi? _ The omega moved forwards, slowly, swaying his hips. Ugh, what made this situation even worse was the fact that he was wearing Eren’s shirt, which was mostly like a dress to him, AND he had NO PANTS! Don’t give in, don’t give in, Eren chanted in his head. He failed. 

 

Levi stood in front of him, lips large and full, face pure and clean, hair a bit messy but otherwise perfect. Eren felt his pants tighten around him.  _ Oh no… _ Eren blushed, as red as a tomato.  _ Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down. _ “Well...what do we have here. Turned on already? Wow, you really are a brat.”  _ AAAAHHHH! He caught me! _

 

“It’s not what you…”

 

“Oh I know it is exactly what I think,” Levi said in a low and husky voice. Wasn’t he supposed to be the submissive one? Well...he was, but seeing him dominate turned Eren on the most. Levi reached down and began to unzip Eren’s pants. The boy’s breath hitched and he held one hand up to his mouth to stifle a moan. The omega slipped Eren’s pants off him and looked up with a devious smirk. He pushed him into the wall and together they slid down to the floor. Levi pawed at Eren’s erection through his boxers. He circled his finger around the bulge, making Eren moan loudly.  

 

“Levi,” Eren groaned, “stop...teasing me.” Levi just looked up to him and smiled mischievously.

 

“Consider this my revenge.” He yanked off Eren’s shorts and marveled at his body for a moment. Rubbing the head, Levi got Eren to let out a long and lustful growl. Out of instinct, he purred back. The omega started rubbing his hand on the other’s cock as he leaned in towards his neck. The scent glands on Eren’s neck smelled heavenly, and Levi brushed his own over it. Eren shivered as the other scent marked him. Now, anyone who walked by them could tell that they were taken. Pine tree forest mixed with earl grey with a hint of wild vanilla. The two’s smell mixed together so perfectly that it became the best scent anyone could have smelled. 

 

Eren possessively growled and bit Levi’s neck. “Nhh, Ngh, Aghnn, E-Eren!” Levi moaned loudly. Eren reached his hand over to Levi’s butt and grabbed on to his tail where it connected to his body. “AH!” He started stroking it, causing Levi to arch his back backwards. The alpha didn’t know that that spot was sensitive. Leaning up, he meant to kiss Levi, but the other pulled back. He pushed Eren away with both hands looked down, panting. 

 

“E-Eren, I don’t think...we shouldn’t. Not yet. I’m sorry,” he apologized. 

 

“No, no, it’s okay. It was my fault anyway. I shouldn’t have thought that…” Eren sighed. He really did want to continue, to claim Levi, but he would wait until the other felt comfortable. “How about we take a bath together? Would that be alright?” Levi looked up and noded. Together they went into the master bathroom and sat in the large bubble bath together. 

 

Eren was rubbing shampoo into Levi’s hair when he felt that he had to tell Levi something. He hoped that Levi wouldn’t hate him for it. 

 

“Hey Levi?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I want to say that...I’m sorry.” He put his hands down and hugged the omega tightly. Said omega turned around to look him straight in the eye. 

 

“Sorry for what? I already told you that what just happened-”

 

“No, not that,” interrupted Eren. Levi raised one eyebrow at him, one ear falling down to his side as he tilted his head in confusion. 

 

“Then what?”

 

Eren sighed. “The time during your first heat. I know that was a long time ago, and I should have said something sooner, but…” He looked to the side, a single tear escaping from its prison. Levi put one hand on his chest and kissed it away. He took Eren’s face in his hands and forced the boy to look at him. More tears started falling down, only to be wiped away by Levi’s thumb.

 

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, Eren. I forgive you. Let’s just put that behind us and move on…” He tried to calm his distressed alpha, but it didn’t work.

 

“How can you say that! After...after everything I put you through...how can you forgive me? I’m a monster.” Eren whispered the last part. Levi just shook his head and held the alpha close to his chest. The steady heartbeat of his omega, along with his reassuring purring, calmed Eren down. 

 

“If you’re a monster, then we can be monsters together.”

 

They cleaned up together, their mingled scent being washed away. It was kind of a sad feeling, not having their mate’s smell on them. For the rest of the day they talked about everything and nothing. From video games to anime, T.V shows to hobbies, they chatted. The last conversation they had was the most interesting. 

 

“How do we know what death is,” asked Eren.

 

“We just found out what happens and named it.”

 

“If we live in a reality, how do we know this is the only one of our reality? Are there multiple realities? Which reality is the true reality if there are multiple versions of our reality?”

 

“Oh my god Eren, are you having an existential crisis?!”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Levi smirked. This conversation was going to get interesting. “Fine, two can play at this game. What is a dream? How do we know what reality is, and what makes reality? Is there a meaning to life? What is the point of our existence if we don’t really exist?”

 

“Can you believe in something strong enough that it becomes reality?” Eren shot back.

 

“If that is truly the case, then can our questions become our reality?”

 

“What even is a question? If we can’t really question, can we question questions?”

 

“I don’t know if we can question questions when we ourselves are not real, thus can’t question it…” Oh god, this battle of existential crisis was getting heated. Levi and his logic can destroy the mind. 

 

“Did we even do anything? Can we do anything?” Eren grinned. This was fun.

 

“Is life unimportant?”

 

“How do we do anything? What makes our brain do these things? What makes our brain our brain? Did the brain name itself and others?”

 

“What makes life, life? What makes death, death?” Levi’s ears started twitching. He must be getting really deep into this like Eren.

 

“How do we know what life and death is? Do we even know? Or is it something we tell ourselves to move on with life? Do we even live life.” 

 

“How do we move on from life if life doesn’t exist? Do we exist? Does the universe exist?”

 

Then comes Eren’s million dollar question. “Are there multiple universes with multiple realities with multiple galaxies and multiple versions of ourselves? Do I have a twin? Am I part of an anime or manga? How would I know?”

 

“Are we even real? Are we fictional? Do we exist?”

 

“DO WE LIVE IN A DREAM AND AUGMENTED REALITY?!”

 

“Are we just entertainment for some sort of fan fiction or something?”

 

“Can one drown in the dark depths of our consciousness? Let me answer that for you, we are doing that right now.”

 

“But what is your consciousness?”

 

“Fuck you, Levi.”

 

“Gladly.” Eren looked away and blushed. His head was hurting so much right now, he just wanted to lay down and clear his mind. 

 

“Ugh, Levi, could we stop? I feel like my head will explode,” he whined.

 

“But can heads really explode?” Eren was gonna strangle him to death if this continued.

 

“Levi!”

 

“Kidding!” And that was the end of the extremely deep existential crisis conversation between the teens. It was late at night and both of them wanted to go to sleep. Apparently there was school tomorrow. They both vowed never to go that deep again and headed off to their separate rooms. That night Eren had a dream of giant naked people eating the last of the human race who were trapped inside three giant walls. 

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

The next day Levi and Eren got to school early. They were each greeted by their different groups of friends and asked how things were going since they had been absent for a long time. Both lying, they said that they had just gotten a fever and had to stay home. Then the bell rang and they headed off to class. 

 

First period was P.E for both Levi and Eren, though they were seperated by grade. Levi was in the changing room with all the other guys. Levi had his hat and had put his P.E uniform in the bathroom stalls. For some reason the other teens were all checking him out, some with hungry eyes, and some with curious ones. It was all strange since he hadn’t really been noticed before. He also wasn’t nearing heat so that couldn’t be a reason as to why. Was it his scent? The omega brushed that thought off when the coach told them to get over to the track for the mile run. 

 

While walking past the other physical education classes he could feel their stares boring a hole through him. Seriously, what was their problem? He started swearing and cursing under his breath. He was pissed off with all the attention. Without looking where he was going, he bumped into a girl with large amber eyes and wavy chin-length, light brown hair. She looked like one of the popular, talkative people. Curiosity got the better of him and he analyzed her.

 

**_Hitch Dreyse, omega junior at Shingeki High. She is a talkative person who is not afraid to stir up rumors. If you get on the wrong side of her, your reputation will probably go down. Everyone knows her as a bitch with no remorse, someone to stay the hell away from. She likes to use heat replicators to attract alphas with a false scent._ **

 

Levi frowned at her.  _ Great, I got to deal with this crazy bitch _ . She was taller than him, most people were, but he looked more intimidating. Levi flashed a polite smile, the female omega giving him a nasty look. “Watch where you’re going whore!” She yelled. Everyone looked towards the two of them. Levi just scoffed. 

 

“Whore? Look who's talking,” he replied smugly. The raven kept his mask of indifference on the whole time, it seemed to anger the girl.

 

“Uh! Excuse me? Do you even know who you’re talking to, shorty,” she said in a sassy tone. She put both hands on her hips and stood back. A crowd was gathering around the two omegas. Levi was already annoyed to begin with, now this bitch wanted a death wish. 

 

“I’m talking to an omega who uses heat replicators to get fucked.” There was a ton of ‘oooooo’s in the crowed. Some guy even shouted ‘you just got roasted’. Hitch fumed and crossed her arms. 

 

“Hypocrite. Aren’t you using them too?” How sassy can one mother fucking omega get!? 

 

“This is my natural scent. I don’t go around looking for people to fuck me like you do. I can’t exactly control what I smell like.” If she wanted to sass, then so would Levi. The crowd was cheering at him, telling him to burn her more. Hitch let out an enraged ‘ugh’ and lifted her hand up. She brought it down in a swift motion, attempting to slap Levi in the face. In return, Levi backed away with his arms crossed and his expression neutral as always. 

 

With nothing to stop her hand, Hitch fell to the ground because of the force of her hand. Levi ‘tched’ and walked away, the crowd parting a pathway for him. He may be small, but he is powerful, not to mention his body is made out of metal and he has weapons stored in his hands. Yea...don’t mess with him. 

 

P.E continued on and ended, same with humanities. It was now lunch time, and as always, Levi didn’t eat or drink anything. He was halfway towards his usual table when someone grabbed his hand. Levi turned around. A random blonde stood before him, his scent putrid and sickening. 

 

“Hey, are you Levi? Levi Ackerman?” The guy asked. Levi nodded and he asked him if he could follow him. At first the omega refused, he was an alpha after all, not all alphas were nice like Eren and Levi’s friends. Then the blonde said something about Hitch doing something to Eren, and Levi immediately agreed to come along.  _ If that bastard omega lays a hand on MY Eren, she is so dead. _

 

The blonde guy led him to an empty classroom, then locked the door. The room was small, the only door leading out being the locked one. “What the hell are you doing?” The boy didn’t respond and moved forward, he carried a book in his hand. Levi took a defensive stance. Blondie attacked Levi, aiming the book to his head. The raven dodged and kicked him in the stomach. They went back and forth, the blond being the only one getting hit. 

 

Then, a small thud from outside sounded, distracting him. In that split moment, he was hit in the back of the head. The impact caused his legs to give out under him. The alpha got on top of Levi after rolling him onto his back. “Your scent...it smells so good. How come no one’s claimed you yet? Oh well, you’re mine now,” the guy said. He reached his wrist to Levi’s neck, rubbing his scent gland over Levi’s own. Levi tried to struggle free, but the guy had him pinned down pretty good. Blondie must have taken a combat class.

 

“Don’t touch me you fucker!” Levi yelled. The fucking teen had scent marked him. It didn’t feel right, it made him feel sick and nauseous. It made Levi feel weak. The blonde held his hands above his head with one arm and trailed his hand up Levi’s torso with the other. He would have touched Levi’s tail if he hadn’t hid it underneath his pants instead of his waist. A strong pull linked Levi with Eren in his time of need. He called for his alpha, then waited, the guy making his way down to Levi’s pants. 

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Eren was sitting down with his friend during lunch when he felt a sudden pull. It was the attachment to Levi again. It was telling him to go upstairs and into one of the abandoned classrooms. “Sorry guys, I gotta go real quick, nature is calling me.” Horse face gave him a disgusted look as he turned to leave. 

 

“Don’t take too long,” called Mikasa as Eren left the scene. The alpha dashed upstairs as fast as he could and to a small door. He reached for the handle and tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. Getting desperate after a few yanks and an ever growing distress call from his omega, he got out a bobby pin and paper clip. Eren had learned how to pick a lock for fun, never truly needing the skill. Boy was he glad he taught himself. He picked the lock and threw open the door and stepped inside, it shutting behind him. What Eren saw before him was a tall blonde pinning down Levi on the floor with Levi’s pants unzipped. 

 

Eren growled dangerously and launched himself at the other alpha. He punched the guy in the face and grabbed random book on the ground and smacked it onto the teen’s chest. Blondie was about to attack back until he saw Eren’s face and whimpered. 

 

“Don’t you ever, ever, fucking  _ dare _ touch  _ my _ omega!” With a final warning snarl from Eren the guy scampered out of the room as quickly as he could, the door slamming behind him. The triumphant alpha then kneeled down to his omega’s side and helped him sit up. “Levi, are you okay? Did he do anything bad to you,” Eren asked worriedly.

 

“He bashed my head with a book, but other than that I’m fine.” Eren smiled a soft and gentle smile. He was glad his omega was safe. They held each other closely in a warm embrace. Levi sat on Eren’s criss crossed legs comfortably while Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s body. They both grimaced when they smelled the scent Levi was marked by. Quickly, Eren brought his own scent gland to Levi, overpowering the putrid smell. Eren had marked Levi as his, and in return Levi marked Eren. It felt like pure bliss to have their scents mixed together. 

 

Eren turned to Levi and kissed him on the mouth, shoving his tongue into the cavern. He took off Levi’s hat and pulled out his tail. The alpha and omega fought for dominance, the omega giving it to his alpha. They pulled apart after a heated french kiss and stared into each other’s eyes. 

 

“Levi, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I have never felt the same connection to you with anyone else. I want to see the world with you, I want to always be with you.” Eren and Levi felt their hearts spark and fall in sync with each other. A light blue green shine swirled around their eyes and disappeared a moment after. 

 

“Levi Ackerman, will you be my mate?”

 

Levi smiled widely at Eren, tears of joy sprouting in both of their eyes. 

 

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally took the existential crisis stuff from a chat that me and my (girl)friend had. It took about three days for my headache to disappear!   
> (ಠ ∩ಠ) Also YAY LEVI AND EREN ARE MATES NOW! Well...sort of but ya know, they will officially mates be soon.


	21. Mates in Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi vow to finish the mating process the next time Levi gets his heat. They create a song together for a school talent showcase and Hitch is a bitch. Levi doubts if him and Eren should really be mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Twenty something chapters! And in only about three weeks (or was it four?)! Anyway, some insecure Levi, tired Levi, Possessive Eren, Hitch the Bitch, and other stuffs. Also I used a song in here because I'm too lazy to write my own lyrics. So yea, video link in fan fic, check it out I like the song. Anyway on to the chapter! d(>ω< )

“I will.” 

 

Never in their whole lives has two words sounded so magical. They were together because of fate, been pulled apart and pushed together. After all the heartache, after all the physical and emotional pain, Levi and Eren were each others. It sent a warm feeling to their bodies and Levi had to use his system to cool down. Never in the short amount of time that Levi has been alive has he ever smiled so brightly as right now. 

 

There, sitting in an empty classroom were two very different people who were fated to cross paths. A neko robot, sly, emotionless, dangerous, but loving. A teenage alpha, determined, anger issued, childlike, but compassionate. Their lives knitted together to create a perfect quilt. Scars and bruises on their skin to show how far they’ve come in this long journey. Now, a new chapter is created, one about fated mates and their struggles to support themselves and each other. A new chapter about their love. 

 

Eren pulled Levi in close and kissed him passionately. The neko’s ears were wiggling with happiness, his tail swaying back and forth in a quick and swift motion. “Levi, when your next heat comes, let’s become true mates. I would just bond you to me now, but I want it to be special,” said Eren. Levi nodded in reply, agreeing.

 

“I agree, Eren.” He stood up, much to the alpha’s disappointment, and grabbed his hat. He tucked his tail under his pants and wrapped it around one leg, putting the beanie on. “Come one, brat, let’s go back the lunch room.” Eren rolled his eyes and reached for the hand Levi was holding out to him. Together they left the classroom in high spirits. Before they entered the mess hall again, Eren caressed Levi’s ass, making him moan quietly. He was met with the famous Ackerman death glare, but it was worth seeing his omega blush. They kissed each other goodbye and went into the room, going their separate ways. 

 

Chemistry and Maths flew by like a breeze. The juniors had a major final for both the classes, but as always, Levi got a perfect score. Everyone wondered how an omega was the best at all subjects in their grade instead of an alpha. Heck, he was even smarter than the teachers, and they were the staff. Sports, maths, art, music, history, you name it and Levi has a perfect A+ in all of it.

 

The omega often got glares and jealous stares from his classmates, but mostly want. Apparently a lot of alphas wanted him as their mate, even though he was with Eren. He often got gifts and other things from alphas and betas alike. Some even went as far as to try and seduce him. Levi couldn’t blame them, though. He hasn’t scent marked Eren and Eren hasn’t scent marked him yet, so to others he is available. 

 

After a short hour of being lectured by the teacher, well...the class being lectured and him just sitting there, Chemistry was finally over and his last period of the day began. Music is Levi’s favorite subject out of everything else, even if it is technically an elective. When the raven stepped into the music room, he was greeted by none other than Shitty Glasses, Eyebrows, Sniff, and Strawberry (If you don’t know the nicknames its Hanji, Erwin, Mike, and Petra).

 

“Grumpy cat! You’re here!” Yelled Hanji enthusiastically. The went to hug Levi, but Erwin held them back. Levi shot him a ‘thank you’ look.

 

“Don’t call me that, Shitty Glasses. And of course I’m here, you saw me at lunch.” Just then, a tall shadow loomed over him. It slowly reached down towards Levi. The omega turned around quickly and was picked up by his mate.  _ Thank god, it’s just Eren _ . Said mate was holding Levi bridal style, all bright and smiley. He could practically see flowers and sparkles appearing around the boy. Eren looked down at his omega and received a scowl. “Brat, put me down.” 

 

“But Levi-San~” Eren whined. In the background they could hear Hanji fangirling, or fantheming? What would you call fangirling for someone with no specific gender? Levi just stuck with fantheming. So, Hanji was loudly fantheming in the background saying something along the lines of ‘my ship has finally sailed!’ and ‘cannons better not sink my ship!’. Weird. Anyway, Eren finally put Levi down as the instructor walked in. 

 

“Levi Ackerman, are you present?” He asked. Levi looked up and raised his hand, though he was too short to be noticed. Sighing he walked forwards and told him he was here. “Good, I’m glad you are here. Now, I was wondering if you could try to compose a music piece, a melody or maybe a song for the next talent showcase the school has for the public. The students here would like it if you and maybe some others performed.” A showcase of talent? And the other kids wanted him to perform? Levi couldn’t say no to that. 

 

“Sure, I’d be happy to,” he responded calmly. Inside he was bursting with joy, his inner omega jumping up and down in excitement, but outside he was composed and professional. He was not going to act like a giddy school girl in public. Maybe at home, but not in public. The teacher smiled at him gratefully and told him to start working. The showcase would be held in a few weeks, so Levi had plenty of time. Writing a song can’t be that hard, right?

 

Levi went into one of the sound proof rooms with a grand piano, Eren and his friends trailing behind him. He sat down at and cracked his knuckles. Then the omega began to play. 

 

{A/N: A Drop in the Ocean video:[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lSDU48Pr_Q](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lSDU48Pr_Q). Levi singing lyrics in **Bold** Eren singing lyrics in _Italic,_ both singing in **_Bold Italic._** All credit for this song goes to it's creators}

 

**A drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

**It’s like wishing for rain as I sand in the desert**

**But I’m holding you closer than most**

**‘Cause you are my heaven**

 

The sweet melody mixing with the mesmerizing voice of Levi blew everyone back. No one had heard Levi sing until now, and his singing skills were equally as amazing as piano skills. 

 

**I don’t wanna waste the weekend**

**If you don’t love me, pretend**

**A few more hours then it’s time to go**

 

Eren felt as though he knew this song, as if this was for him and Levi. He walked forward and sat down next to his omega. The door was open and a large crowd had formed to hear them sing. 

 

_ And as my train rolls down the east coast  _

_ I wonder how you’ll keep warm _

_ It’s too late to cry _

_ Too broken to move one _

 

_ And still I can’t let you be _

_ Most nights I hardly sleep _

_ Don’t take what you don’t need _

_ From me _

 

Eren voice was just as angelic as Levi’s. The other kids in the music elective were drawn into the music. Some shed a tear as the omega and alpha’s voice came together as one along with the piano.

 

**_It’s just a drop in the ocean_ **

**_A change in the weather_ **

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_ **

**_It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_ **

**_But I’m holding you closer than most_ **

**_‘Cause you are my heaven_ **

 

As the melody continued on, more and more people gathered around.

 

**Misplaced trust and old friends**

**Never counting regrets**

**By the grace of God I do not rest at all**

 

_ And New England as the leaves change _

_ The last excuse that I’ll claim _

_ I was a boy who loved a man like a little girl _

 

Their voices tangled with each other one last time into a beautiful sound. 

 

**_And still I can’t let you be_ **

**_Most nights I hardly sleep_ **

**_Don’t take what you don’t need from me_ **

 

**_It’s just a drop in the ocean_ **

**_A change in the weather_ **

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_ **

**_It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_ **

**_But I’m holding you closer than most_ **

**_‘Cause you are my…_ **

 

**_Heaven doesn’t seem far away anymore, no no_ **

**_Heaven doesn’t seem far away_ **

**_Heaven doesn’t seem far away anymore, no no_ **

**_Heaven doesn’t seem far away, oh oh_ **

 

Levi and Eren turned to each other, eyes sparkling with satisfaction and love. It was such a gorgeous sight for most the onlookers. 

 

**_A drop in the ocean_ **

**_A change in the weather_ **

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_ **

**_It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_ **

**_But I’m holding you closer than most_ **

**_‘Cause you are my heaven_ **

**_You are my heaven_ **

 

The piano faded into the distance and Eren and Levi leaned into a kiss. They had not registered that there were others watching them, and pulled back as soon as they heard the wild applause. Hanji was smiling brightly, multiple tears fleeing down their cheek. The two mates stood up and bowed, more applause bursting. For the rest of the school day everything went smoothly as Eren and Levi wrote down the lyrics and the music sheet. They called the song  **A Drop in the Ocean** .

 

After school had ended, Levi went to his locker. Eren had to go help a teacher with something, so Levi was left alone. The last group of students walked out of the locker room as the omega waited for his alpha. Then, the atmosphere darkened. Something felt eerie and wrong to Levi. Clopping sounds of high heels echoed as a girl approached him.  _ Hitch _ . The room got darker and the raven had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. 

 

She came to a stop in front of him and glared. Levi would give her a two out of ten, one of the worst glares he has seen in his three months of existence. The brunette omega slapped Levi harshly across the face, the sound loud and echoing. That would leave a mark. “You need to stay away from Eren. He is mine! No other omegas can have him but me!” Oh ho, this bitch wanted a death wish. Levi’s eyes twitched and he put on a darker frown.

 

“The hell makes you think the brat’s yours? And like hell I’ll stay away,” Levi snapped at her. He let out a dangerous growl. His insides were sparking with rage, anymore and he might ‘accidentally’ kill her. The raven needed to calm down a bit, or else things would get ugly. 

 

“I’m the most popular girl at this school, he is the most popular guy. It’s obvious we were meant for each other. I don’t know why he would waste time with a nobody like you,” Hitch stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Levi just scoffed and rolled his eyes.  _ Calm down Levi, calm down. This bitch is not worth killing. Not yet.  _ The raven could tell that the omega bitch hated that he didn’t give her a reaction. Not like she was getting one now though. 

 

A harsh pain was felt at Levi’s right side. He fell to the floor with a grunt. Hitch had fucking rammed him with her backpack! This was the second time he had been hit in a day! What now? A fucking heel to the face? He shouldn’t have asked, because that’s exactly what he got. She kicked him again and again, drawing blood from his face. Levi wasn’t going to fight her, it would only end up in a worse situation. She  _ is _ the daughter of a powerful man in a powerful family.  _ Fuck bratty and shitty rich people, at least I’m not a pig like them _ .

 

“If you even try to touch  _ my  _ Eren, or tell him about this, I’ll give these photos to him.” Hitch held out pictures of the night Levi put blood on his hands. The knives, katana, him slicing a person in half. Levi could absolutely not let Eren see them. How did this mother fucker even get those pictures!? She sat Levi up, him leaning against the wall, and left. 

 

The raven was in horrible condition, Eren would surely question him about it. Speaking of the devil, Levi felt Eren moving closer to his position.  _ Shit, Shit, Shit, better think of something and fast! _ “LEVI,” Eren yelled worriedly as he approached the bruised and bleeding omega, “What the heck happened!? Where does it hurt!? Who did this to you!?” Levi just raised a single hand to quiet his mate.

 

“I’ll tell you later. For now we have to get home, but I can’t drive.” He yawned. “Sorry.”

 

“No, no. It’s okay. I can use my permit to drive us back, remember that you are technically an adult?” Levi noded. “Come on, let’s get you home,” Eren said softly as he picked up his omega bridal style. 

 

On their way back, Levi had fallen asleep. Once home, Eren carried him to Levi’s room and cleaned him up. He then went over to the bath in the master bedroom upstairs and started the water, Levi sitting on the toilet. The alpha moved his omega into the tub after stripping him and went to washing. It was annoying getting his clothes wet, so Eren gave up, stripped himself, and joined the sleeping Levi in the bathtub. He had laid Levi in front of him to be able to wash his ears and hair. 

 

After a while, the sleeping beauty woke up. “Nn, Eren?” Levi rubbed his eye with one hand and yawned. He was still in a little pain, but it was subsiding. “Where are we? What happened?” Eren wrapped his arms around him and Levi snuggled into his mate’s touch. The brunette had to admit, sleepy and cuddly Levi was one of the best Levis. 

 

“We are at home and I’m giving you a bath. As for what happened...I don’t really know. I just found you laying your back on a wall with your face beaten and bloody.” Levi hummed in response. Ah, yes, he remembered now. Hitch and her stupid blackmail. His scent turned sour, and Eren frowned. The younger of the two started petting Levi’s head, making his scent turn sweet again and his voice purr. “Can you tell me what happened?” Eren tried to use his own smell to urge Levi to tell him, it worked, but only to a certain degree. Levi snuggled further into Eren’s embrace as he began to talk, ears drooping to the side because of tiredness. 

 

“Remember that blonde guy that bashed me in the head with a book?” Eren nodded. “Well...he kind of...beat me up because I didn’t want to be with him…” Levi whispered quietly. Eren’s scent rose, wrapping around them. It smelled of anger and possessiveness. “Eren...please don’t do anything...I already took care of it. He might not remember,” he lied.

 

“Fine.” The alpha wanted his revenge, but, if his omega didn’t want him to, he would back off. Eren was petting Levi’s ears and tail, the raven purring loudly at his alpha’s touch.  They drifted into an intense awkward silence. After about ten minutes, Levi spoke up, insecure. 

 

“Eren? Are you interested in other people...like...girls? I know you’re very popular and other people would want to mate you...are you sure our relationship is fine?” Levi was really, really,  _ REALLY  _ insecure about this. What Hitch had said kind of got to him. Eren  _ IS  _ the most popular guy at the school. Why would he fall in love with something like him when he had so many other options? Then, Eren immediately wiped away all his doubt. 

 

“Don't you ever,  _ ever _ , question us. You are mine and I am yours. I don’t care for anyone else, only you. If I didn’t love you, Levi, then I would have abandoned you a long time ago, but I didn’t. I didn’t because I love you, you are my mate, my only mate. Don’t think so lowly of yourself, my little omega.” The green eyed teen made the neko’s heart flutter. Those were the sweetest words he has ever received, even if they were a bit harsh. It didn’t matter, though, because Levi knew it was true. Everything he said was true. 

 

They finished bathing and got together on the bed in their night outfits. Levi had grown to like Eren’s giant clothes on him when he slept, so he usually scavenged through his closet for something to wear. Together, they went to bed in the master bedroom. Eren fell asleep fast, his arm a pillow for Levi’s head. The omega grabbed a handful of Eren’s night shirt, the words from before replaying in his head on repeat. Levi smiled to himself and kissed his mate’s cheek gently.

 

“I will forever and always be yours, Eren. My precious mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Levi's heat will probably be in...let me think...May. So Levi will have his heat sometime in May (not real life I mean in fanfiction time), so it will take a few chapters before they mate. Until then, enjoy the struggle Levi and Eren has with others!
> 
>  
> 
> BTW: Hitches nickname is now Hitch the Bitch! ( v￣▽￣)


	22. Will They Accept What I Really Am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up in his room and Levi wakes up in an unknown place with no memories of the day before. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but whatever. I tried. ¯\\_(⊙_ʖ⊙)_/¯
> 
> I honestly have no idea where this story is going. I'm just writing as I go, literally. Hope this story is good enough for you guys so far!   
> 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜

Eren woke up feeling extremely drowsy. He looked around his surroundings and found that he was on his bed in his room. _Wasn’t I in the master bedroom with Levi?_ A phone pinged next to the brunette, an alarm for school. Everything was normal, but why didn’t Eren remember how he got in his bed? Taking a look at the date, panic shot through the roof. February 27th. This date would seem normal to everyone else, but not for Eren Jaeger. Yesterday was the 25th, not the 26th. The alpha doesn’t remember what happened the day after he went to bed with his omega.

 

He leaped from his bed and scurried down the steps after yanking on his school uniform. In the main room everything that should be there could be seen, except for Levi. Yep, his panic level officially reached outer space. The first place Eren could think of looking for his omega was Levi’s room. When Levi wasn’t in the room either, he remembered their special bond. Concentrating on the invisible string, it led him outside. Eren had all the things he needed for school, including Levi’s stuff, so he went to the car and started driving towards his unknown destination.

 

Eren realized mid drive that what he was doing was technically illegal because he didn’t have a driver’s license. Oh well, it wasn’t as if he couldn’t drive really well, it was only because he wasn’t sixteen yet that he doesn’t have a license. Driving for a few more minutes, he reaches a townhouse some blocks down from where he and Levi lives. It was a small yet quaint looking place from the outside at least, so Levi probably wasn’t kidnapped here. Eren would have felt better with that, but the fact that he didn’t have any memories of what happened the day prior, well let’s just say that it didn’t settle him down at all.

 

The alpha got out and casually sauntered towards the main door. Hesitantly, he knocked the door. He waited for some minutes until the door creaked ominously open, a lanky figure inside.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Levi opened his tired eyes, his gears having to be forced to work. A roof unlike the one he fell asleep to was above him. Confusion struck him as he looked around. _Where the fuck am I?_ He cautiously got up. The raven was sleeping on the floor in some sort of blow up mattress in a very filthy and messy room. Posters of different scientists littered the wall and many different bits and bobs cluttered around. This was definitely not his house.

 

The sound of a door creaked behind him. Levi turned around, only to meet the only person he would not want to see. _Hanji_ . Oh, there were also other people behind him, his other friends from school, but _Hanji_. Ugh.

 

“Good morning grumpy pants!” They yelled enthusiastically. What the heck was Levi doing there? And where the fuck was he? The neko frowned at them. They _BETTER_ explain this shit.

 

“Hanji, where the fuck am I? And why the hell am I here,” Levi questioned. Everyone in the group behind him exchanged worried glances. Hanji full on pouted and tackled Levi to the ground for a bone crushing hug.

 

“LEVY~ YOU DON’T REMEMBER YESTERDAY?!”

 

“The only thing I remember from yesterday was making that song in our music class.”

 

Petra squeezed her way from the hallway crowded with people to reach Levi. “Levi, that was two days ago. Today’s the 27th.” Levi was expecting for his lie detector to pop up, but it never did. The raven omega just stared at her with an emotionless face, only his eyes were wide, showcasing his shock. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

 

“So you’re saying that today is not the 26th but the 27th and that I don’t remember shit about what happened ‘yesterday’.” They all nodded their heads. _God mother fucking shit!_ “Shitty Glasses, explain...N O W.” He gave the brunette a dark glare.

 

“What makes you think I did this,” they shouted feeling accused for no reason.

 

“This has your handwriting written all over it. If you really didn’t do it then explain what the hell happened yesterday. Where are we and why the fuck am I here?”

 

The wise wisdom of Mike decided to make it’s appearance to avoid the potential fight that might bloom. “Why don’t we all go to the living room and explain there?” Wise indeed. They all agreed and one by one they filed into the small room they called living room. Levi stood in front of the seating area facing his friends. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. _These shit stains I call friends better start explaining._ Surprisingly, Nanaba started first.

 

“The day started normally, us going to school, you doing well as always, no issues,” she stated.

 

Oluo went next. “We all went our separate ways after school. Hanji then invited us all to a slumber party some hours later.”

 

Hanji then busted into the conversation, “I called you to ask if you wanted to come as well, Levy-”

 

“Levi.”

 

“Levy. But you were like. ‘Ugh no way Shitty Glasses, I’d rather not spend time in a dirty house like yours. The only way I come is if everything is clean. I’m a clean freak and love to make out with cleaning supplies. Tch, tch, tch!’” Hanji’s impression of Levi got everyone to giggle...that is...until…

 

Levi shot forwards as fast as lightning. All Hanji could see was one shining silver eye, the rest of his face and body just a dark silhouette. He spoke in a low, threatening voice. “Do that again, _Hanji_ , and you won’t be able to speak again. Do I make myself clear?” Hanji nodded furiously with the threat. They didn’t even talk for a while after Levi retreated to his original position. The raven turned to everyone else. “So I came here and we had a slumber party? Anything else I need to know?”

 

“You told us you would tell us a secret that you have been keeping in the morning, but I guess that won’t happen,” added Eld. Levi looked at him confused, raising a single perfect eyebrow at him. Then he heard Hanji squeel in the background. Realization struck him. _I was going to tell them about the neko thing, wasn’t I?_ Right before Levi was about to answer, the front door knocked.

 

“COMING!” Hollard Hanji. They quickly gave Levi a look telling him to ‘not tell them yet’, and bounded over to the door out of his view. The group grew silent as they listened in on who the newcomer could be. The voice that came from the doorway caused Levi’s heart to skip a beat.

 

“Hanji? W-what are you doing here?” Asked the ‘stranger’.

 

“live here, duh! What brings you here, Eren?!”

 

“Um...is...”

 

“Yep he’s here! Come in, follow me to your love!” Loud footsteps approached as Eren and Hanji made their way to the living room. Everyone looked at the newcomer in confusion. What was Eren doing here? Mediterranean green eyes settled on gunmetal ones. He sighed in relief and walked over and hugged his mate. After a moment, they parted and Levi looked up at him questionly.

 

“Eren, what are you doing here?” Asked the raven.

 

“I woke up in my room and you weren’t there. I thought nothing of it at first, but then I looked at the date. I realized that I don’t remember anything that happened yesterday and got worried. You weren’t in the house so I went to look for you,” Eren explained. He looked around at everyone, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Stares were boring into the two, questioning gazes being passed around. “So, um...what exactly happened?”

 

“Levi and all our friends came over for a slumber party!” Again, Hanji shouted...they always shout. But then, all of a sudden, their craziness disappeared and they became extraordinarily serious. “It’s interesting how both you and Eren don’t remember yesterday...I wonder why that is…” Erwin butted in to stop his mate (Hanji) from going too deep to dig them out.

 

“So you were going to tell us something before Eren showed up? Can you still tell us with him here, or…?” Levi shook his head and Eren sat on the floor next to one of the chairs currently occupying Petra and Oluo.

 

“No, it’s fine, he already knows.” Levi sighed shakily. Was he really going to do this? How would his friends take the fact that he was a neko? They leaned in as Levi started talking. “So...for a while now I’ve...well, you see...I’m not…I’ve been...”

 

“Just spit it out already, Levi,” urged Gunther.

 

“I’m not human,” the raven blurted out. Silent whispered bounced around the room. Levi lowered his head in shame.

 

“Just tell them everything, Levi,” Hanji and Eren said at the same time. Levi sucked in a deep breath as he pushed on.

 

“I’m not human, I’m what you would call a neko. Half cat, half human.”

 

“How is that possible?” Nanaba asked. This was very, very interesting.

 

“Just let me talk, no more interruptions, please.” Hearing Levi say please caused everyone to hold back their questions for later. This must be a serious statement if he is acting insecure and proper. “I haven’t been a neko all my life. Only recently, actually. Around the same time I presented as an omega. Eren’s excuse of a father did something to me after knocking me out. He made me like this.” A single tear trickled down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, but not before they saw it. Levi Ackerman, crying. This must be really, really, really important to him.

 

“Levi,” Petra started in a calm, soothing voice, “can we see what you’re talking about? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Levi sighed, taking a large breath. Slowly, he took off his hat and pulled out his tail. His friends stared in awe at the sight before them. The raven, with same colored cat ears and tail as his hair was nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. His ears were to his side and his tail hung low, twitching in anxiety once in awhile. The scene was absolutely adorable. The girls, including Hanji and Gunther, awwwed at the cuteness that was neko Levi.

 

They kept telling him how he was adorable, beautiful, a sight to behold. Praising his appearance gave a boost of confidence to the short male and he flashed them a grateful smile. “Heh, guys, thanks.” Levi’s eyes were closed, his mouth in an upturned, visible teeth, smile. His face glowed and his ears perked up, tail up as well. A tinge of pink was visible under the corners of his eyes. He was basically radiating happiness, relief, and gratefulness.

 

Eren stood up and went over to his mate. Right in front of Levi’s friends, he kissed him passionately. The onlookers eyes widened with audible gasps, Hanji the only one fangirling. The thing that surprised them the most was the fact that Levi was actually kissing back. Erwin gave a polite coughed before things got taken to the next level. The boys separate and Eren looks away awkwardly. Then, Levi laughs hysterically. No one had ever seen Levi, THE Levi, show so many emotions all in the course of a few minutes! It was crazy!

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, sorry! I guess I should tell you guys about me and Eren. We’re mates.” Humor laced every word in Levi’s sentence. A ton of ‘congratulations’ and ‘finally, about time’ rang through the small room. The raven’s friends had taken everything so well, he was happy for that. And for once, Levi let his emotions show in both his attractive scent, and his face.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

After the reveal of a ton of shit, the group at Hanji’s had all gone to school. It was a normal everyday day and Eren and Levi eventually went back home. They had just walked in and settled down when Levi received a phone call from an unknown number. Eren sat on the sidelines and watched as Levi took a defensive stance. The call quickly ended almost as soon as it started. Levi turned around from the kitchen and hurried over to their T.V.

 

“Levi? What’s wrong? Who was that?” Eren questioned.

 

“Pixis. He told me to turn on the news now.” The neko grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. The screen flickered to life and Levi browsed through multiple channels until he landed on the news. He sat down on the couch and Eren joined him, full attention on the newscaster.

 

“Welcome to AOT news,” said a woman. “Today we will inform you on the murder of thirty year old Carla Jaeger.” Eren and Levi passed shocked glances at each other before she continued. “Sometime in January, Mrs. Jaeger was founded dead in her house with an axe to her throat and other stab wounds. Eren Jaeger, her son, as well as Levi Ackerman, a boy who recently moved in with the family a month before that time were going home from school when they found her body. Grisha Jaeger, father of Eren Jaeger, guardian of Levi Ackerman, a famous doctor, was also at the scene before them.” A picture of Grisha, Eren, and Levi showed up on the screen.

 

“The boys described how Grisha Jaeger had attacked Levi and injured Eren after blaming Levi for the murder of his wife. After that, they go on to describe how Dr. Jaeger had trapped the boys in a room for a week with little to eat and drink. Once they were released from their makeshift prison they told the Garrison how Carla’s body was nowhere to be found. The murder weapons and all evidence of bloodstain was also gone. A few days later the boy’s friends found them in chains badly beaten and bruised from torture by Mr. Jaeger. Before they were found Grisha had fled and his whereabouts are unknown. The Military Police and the Garrison have not yet found the killer and they are still on the loose. Grisha Jaeger upon capture will be taken to court for child abuse, rape, and torture. Be on the lookout.”

 

“More on this case soon to come. Now onto the traffic…” The woman’s voice faded in the background. The news had found out. Everyone who watched this now knows about the death of one of the biggest idols in history. They now know about Grisha and the abuse.

 

_All my enemies know._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Who will come after the two after finding out? Will Grisha and the killer ever be found? Hehehe...that is for you to find out later.


	23. Drunk Levi and Superpowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets drunk on catnip and punishes Eren for it. Eren goes out to the city with Mikasa where new mysteries unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK MY LOVELIES! I'm sorry I haven't posted in two days (I know that isn't that much of a long time but it felt like eternity for me) because of school sports and other shit like that. Sorry! Anyway I'm back and still don't have any plot line what so ever!

Eren was cleaning Levi’s room vigorously. His back was aching, his arms and legs were sore, and his hands were wrinkled from all the water and cleaning supplies he had to dunk them into. After hearing the news they both had gotten non stop questions from their peers at school, and they were glad it was the weekend. The weekdays had especially taken a toll on Levi. More alphas and betas were going after him and it was seriously pissing Eren off. But that was in the week before, and now it was the weekend with everlasting cleaning.

 

The alpha was currently organizing his mate’s closet when he found a hidden box behind the mountain of shoes. It was an old styled and simple container that would normally inhabit pictures. Curious, Eren swung the top open to reveal a large assortment of cat toys. There were long sticks with a feather hanging from a string, mouse shaped chew toys, balls of yarn, and many more types. The brunette snickered and dug around until he found something. A bag of…. Cat. Nip. “Eren! Get your ass over here and help me with the kitchen!” Eren smirked to himself and hit the small bag in his pocket. He knew that Levi might not react to the catnip, but if he did, it would be either adorable or hilarious.

 

“Coming!” The boy went over to the kitchen and together he and Levi cleaned it up in half an hour. After they were done, Levi went to sit on the couch. A devious little smirk made its way onto Eren’s luscious lips. The neko seemed to notice this and stared at his mate with weary eyes.

 

“Eren?” He asked cautiously. Instead of responding the brat sauntered over to him. Once he was sitting next to the raven, he pulled out a bag. “Eren is that-” Levi was cut off by his mate shoving his face into the plastic bag, making him breath in the chemicals coming from it. His tail was straight up and puffed, his ears pulled back, his eyes wide in shock. Eren held a tight grip on his head to make sure he didn’t pull back. After a while of struggling, Levi began to be a little tipsy.

 

There was an alcoholic blush on his cheeks, his eyes lidded and his facial features making him seem dazed. His ears and tail went back to regular positions, twitching slightly every once in awhile. Eren pulled the bag away and slowly let his grip on Levi’s head go. He backed away nervously, looking at every feature of his mate. “Levi?” The omega didn’t respond and just flopped his head down on a pillow on the couch. _He looks totally and utterly wasted right now._

 

An idea then popped into Eren's head. He ran into Levi’s closet and grabbed the box of cat toys, making his way back to the living room. When he got back, however, he was not expecting the sight that lay before him.

 

Levi was laying with his stomach first on the couch, legs bent up in the air like a girl reading texts from her crush. His hair was a mess and...he had no pants on. For some reason Levi was also wearing one of Eren’s shirts, which was too big on him. He looked up to Eren, his eyes slitted into thin lines. His tail waved back and forth in the air and his ears tilted forwards a bit. The omega was eying the box of toys like a predator would its prey. Knowing what Levi was doing, Eren opened the box up and took out a feather like toy. Instantly the neko shot up, his butt sticking up in the air as he prepared to pounce the toy Eren was waving at him.

 

The fifteen year old chuckled. Levi had never acted like this, all playful and predatory. It was kinda hot, especially with the fact he had no pants. Too bad he still had his boxers on. “You want this Levi? You want this?” Eren cooed as he waved the feather in the air. In a split moment Levi had launched at him. They flew down onto the floor, Levi landing on top of Eren with a loud _thud_.

 

Jaeger had expected the neko to just play around with the toy, but instead he just stayed on top of him. Eren sat up and tried to push Levi off of him, earning a pout from him.

 

“Errreeennn, I want to cuddle, cuuudd-llleeee!” He said in a drunken tone and threw his arms around him. He then proceeded to snuggle into Eren’s chest, the toys long forgotten.

 

“Levi.”

 

“Le-vi.”

 

“LEVI!”

 

“What?” Levi whined. Now he was acting like the brat.

 

“Stop, you’re high off catnip.”

 

“I aingmn...I ain’t d-drunk!” Levi slurred his words in another childish whine

 

“Yes, yes you are.” With that Eren got up and carried Levi back onto the couch. His seemingly oh so brilliant idea was actually a terrible one. Who knew Levi would have gotten high? He totally didn’t know. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

 

“Nooo! I wanna play a game Eren~!” Ok, so note drunk Levi as a whiny child, got it.

 

“Fine, fine. How about mario kart?” He suggested.

 

“What type of shitty game are you even suggesting! Let’s play the last of us! Let me beat the ffffuckin zombies up the assss!” _Oh hell nah! He ain’t playin that game when drunk!_ Eren shook his head, leading to a sad punch to the gut. It was more like a tap, but Levi would be mad if he didn’t get any credit. “The last of us Eren, The last of uuuussss!”

 

“OKAY, OKAY! JUST STOP WHINING LIKE A DAMN CHILD!” He snapped in annoyance. The brunette instantly wanted to take it back. Levi’s ears pressed down against his head and tears flowed down. He started shaking rapidly. “No, Levi I didn’t mean-”

 

“Am I just a stupid child to you Eren? I-I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you,” Levi stuttered. He got up and slowly started to walk away. In panic mode now, Eren yanked Levi’s hand and dragged him down to him. Oh why did his mate have to pull at his heart strings so harshly?

 

In one swift motion their lips were locked together. At first the neko was hesitant, but after a while of nothing but passion coming from the other, he started kissing back shyly. The kiss went from passive to plain out eating each other’s faces, but not literally of course. They fell back on the couch with Eren on top. Pulling back, their eyes shone nothing but lust and affection. Cheeks were red and skin was glistening with sweat from the heat of the room, pants echoing around.

 

“Oh what the hell, screw the game,” said Eren under his breath. He took off his plaid jacket and black tank top, exposing his upper body. They went back into another sloppy and messy kiss. Tongues fought for dominance, Levi somehow overpowering his alpha. Teeth grazed against teeth, each other’s saliva being swallowed along the frenzy. Levi closed his eyes and pulled back, sucking in massive amounts of oxygen, even though he doesn’t really need any.

 

Eren was about to take his shirt off Levi until he heard snores. _HE FELL ASLEEP! Why does payback have to be a bitch?_ Eren hit the couch with one hand in defeat.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

The next day Eren was scolded to yet another day of cleaning, but this time he had to clean the whole backyard. _God damn it Levi. It’s not my fault, I was just curious…_ Something then hit the back of his head, making it throb. He looked over to the perpetrator of the crime. Levi. He narrowed his eyes.

 

“OW!”

 

“Your own fault for spacing out, brat,” the raven responded nonchalantly. He was sitting near the pool {idk if I said they had one, but they do now} in one of the lounge chairs wearing nothing but a pair of tight skinny jeans and sunglasses. He was also letting his scent roam the air in a sweetly intoxicating way. That fucking bastard.

 

“Yea well you’re fault for being a short ass clean freak,” Eren mumbled under his breath. Another rock made contact with his head. _How the fuck did Levi even hear me?! He is literally like five meters away!_

 

“Insult me again and I’ll make you wear a maid dress while cleaning.” That tiny threat completely shut Eren up and he went back to work. When he thought he was finally done, pool cleaned, plants watered and weeded, every piece of furniture wiped over multiple times, Levi apparently had different ideas.

 

“Oi, brat! You think you’re done? Come here and massage my feet and then comb my ears and tail for me,” Levi smirked. His dark sunglasses shone and he looked like the definition of the thug life glasses meme. Eren sighed but complied anyway. While he was brushing Levi’s tail the bastard of a neko decided to push him over the edge. The sweet, alluring scent of pine trees and wildlife covered him like a blanket, making his alpha eager to take his mate then and there.

 

Levi noticed the struggle Eren was in and decided to punish him even more. While the alpha was brushing close to the tip of his tail, the mother fucking sly ass bitch of an omega moaned his name. He was really trying to kill him.

 

“Eren~” He moaned full on. Eren felt his pants tighten around him and blushed furiously. Then the mother fucker even smirked, not a small one, but a full blown smug smirk. His scent would have been filled with anger if it wasn’t for his aroused state. _FFFFUUUUUUCK!_ The teasing only continued.

 

“OH? What is this,” Levi put his hand on Eren’s tent, “tsk, tsk. I can’t have disobedient pets now can I?” He then proceeded to press down on Eren’s growing erection.

 

“HN!” Eren quickly shot one hand up to his mouth to hold back the sounds Levi was drawing out from him. He hated being treated like this, but he knew it was a good thing. Right now he was being treated like some omegas would be treated, which cause him to empathise with them on a whole other level than other alphas. At least Levi could give him that out of all of it. You know, other than a hard.

 

“Go and do something about that, I think you’re done now. And when you’re done, head out to the city, I think that Mikasa girl wanted to meet up with you there.” He waved Eren off and took off to his own room. Eren staggered over to his bed to take care of business.

 

_Why do you have to be so damn sexy Levi?_

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Going around the city with Mikasa was great. It was just like old times when it was only the two of them and the future. No dead or cruel parents, no abuse or torture, no Levi, just him, his close friends, and the future. The change of scenery was nice, as well as the new and friendly company. It had been a while since he had gone out.

 

They had just finished their shopping and were about to head into the car. “Eren, I’ll be a moment, just go on ahead before me,” she said. Eren nodded his head and continued walking. _Why did Mikasa want to stop? Maybe she just forgot something_. It was then that Eren could smell a distressed scent coming from an alleyway. Why were bad things in the city always happening in alleyways?

 

He hurried over to where the smell was and saw a group of seven alphas eyeing him. He was tricked!

 

“Hey, what a cute alpha, I’m sure he has an adorable omega,” one of the guys says.

 

“Another fish to catch for sure,” says another.

 

Anger boiled up in him, his scent dangerous and threatening. Eren strode up and punched one of the alphas in the face. He was not letting them trash mouth Levi in any way shape or form. Eren growled as he was cornered into a dead end by the guy he punched.

 

“Don’t you dare speak of my omega you bastards,” he spat. Launching forward, he connected his fist with another one of the guys faces, sending him down towards the ground. One after one he brought them down, but there were too many. Someone landed a knee on him, making him stagger. Another kick and he was down on the ground. Eren was being beaten to the ground, bleeding, gasping for air. He could slowly feel himself lose consciousness.

 

_No! I won’t let them bring me down. I’m stronger than those fucking alphas. I’ll bring them falling to their knees. I’ll beat them, I promise, for you Levi!_

 

A new surge of energy sparked in him, strength and determination flowing through his veins. A leg was making it’s way over to his face, but he grabbed it firmly with one hand. His pheromones wreaked of anger and death. Eren’s eyes glowed brightly as he shot a glare to what he assumed was the alpha gang’s leader. Getting up to a squat, he lifted the leg he was holding to up and threw the body it was connected to against a wall as he stood up. The guy slammed against it and flumped to the ground, unconscious. The alphas turned to him, but immediately regretted looking in his direction. Eren was menacing to say the least.

 

Most alphas fled the scene, but the leader remained rooted to his place by fear. Eren slowly stalked over to him. His every step echoed in the small alley. The alpha leader backed off into the wall. Eren kept coming, and eventually stopped right in front of the man. He lifted his fist up and slammed it in the wall behind the leader. The brick crumbled and a large dent was visible. Strength like Eren’s at the moment wasn’t human.

 

“Now,” Eren started, his voice low and dangerous. “You better not do this again, or I _will_ hunt you down. Don’t treat omegas poorly either, do you hear me?” The guy nodded furiously, fear clouding his putrid scent. “Good, now go, and if you tell anyone, you better be prepared for I will hunt your ass down and exterminate you.” Eren let the man go and watched as he sprinted away in utter terror.

 

The brunette looked over to the dent on the wall, then at his hands. They were bloody and bones were sticking out of his skin, but...for some reason...it was slowly healing. _When the fuck have I been able to do something like this?_ With a shaky breath he walked out of the dark street and into the main road. His hand was fully healed now. _I have to tell Levi._

 

Eren then went to find Mikasa, not knowing that someone was watching his every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Drunk to Hunk (Levi) and from Weak to FUCKING STRONG LIKE OMG EREN WTF WHY CAN YOU FUCKING PUNCH A WALL NOW AND BREAK IT AS WELL AS HEAL YOUR HANDS?! Anyways I would love to hear your theories on this! ＼\٩( 'ω' )و //／


	24. Powers and Paintings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with Eren? Levi finds out and tries to help his mate. Afterwards Levi finally sees Eren's artwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst(?) and feels probably ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

“Eren, are you okay?”

 

“Yea...I’m,” Eren sighed, “I’m fine…” Mikasa looked at him with a small worried glance. Eren was acting a little more jumpy and hands to himself since she went to get the bag she accidentally left behind. He seems more...reclusive and...scared. It’s not like the Eren from a few minutes ago. Instead of waiting for Mikasa at the car he decided to go look for her, which didn’t take long. Throughout the walk he was scanning the area like something or someone was after him, opting to stay quiet instead of talking much. It was really unnatural for the loud and sometimes obnoxious teen.

 

“Are you sure,” she pressed. “Anything bad happen in the few minutes I was gone?” The boy shook his head. He really didn’t want to talk about it...especially since he doesn’t know if what happened actually happened. It felt more like a dream, like something else was controlling his body other than him. Like his emotions were the ones in full control instead of logic. Not that he used logic more than his emotions, but still. The feeling is something he doesn’t want to discuss with anyone other than his omega. Eren knew Levi could handle him if things got too messy, but there were also doubts in the back of his mind. _What if I hurt him? What if I end up hurting others? Was that real or just a hallucination?_

 

“Eren are you listening to me?” Mikasa lightly tapped him on the shoulder causing him to snap out of his trance.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I was saying that I think we should head back home, you don’t look too great right now.” Eren nodded in agreement. Home sounds like heaven right now. They got into the car which Eren almost walked past in his inner dialog and drove home. It was late now and the house was dark, no lights on. Levi probably already went to bed. He walked in and put away the stuff he bought, making sure to hide Levi’s present. Nerves of doubt and anxiety were sprouting in Eren’s mind and he went into the kitchen to make some tea. His body was shaking with nervousness, unanswered questions, regret all at once.

 

It was hard to walk over to the dining table without spilling over his drink. His scent was foul with the smell of unrelenting pain of the unknown. This was going to eat him up if he didn’t handle it, or talk to someone. He got up shakily, one hand on his stomach and the other clutching his shirt near the heart. The strange energy he was feeling earlier was reappearing. Eren knocked one Levi’s door, getting no reply. He knocked again, harder. A little shuffling but nothing else came from the other side of the door. Annoyed, he did one last powerful knock. The energy was too much for Eren to control and he busted the door open, it falling off it’s hinges and onto the ground. Something about this family and doors, man.

 

Eren hunched over a little more, now panting and a splitting pain making it’s way from his hands to the rest of his body. The brunette could see Levi jumping up, holding a...katana? His mate’s scent was alert and hostile, ready to attack the perpetrator. When he saw that it was just Eren, he lowered his defence and put the katana away, Eren not seeing where it actually went. The raven gave his alpha a curious look. The green eyed boy just stood there, slowly losing his balance. He collapsed to the ground with his side leaning against the doorframe. The pain was too much, so Eren curled up into a pathetic weeping ball.

 

Almost immediately after that happened, Levi was at his side. Holding his mate close, he purred to try and calm the younger boy down. He also released his scent and wrapped it around them as a warm, comfortable, calming blanket. Eren sobbed onto the neko’s shoulder while a tail wrapped possessively around him. His cries of pain and agony filled the atmosphere and made it heavy with darkness.

 

Eren kept his hands near his chest, too afraid to touch anything in case it would brake. Levi tried to reach for them, but his alpha kept pulling them back. He nuzzled into Eren’s hair to try to comfort the shaking kid.

 

“Eren,” he whispered, “please...tell me whats wrong. I can’t stand seeing you like this, alpha.”

 

“L-Levi...I-it h-urts. It h-hurts so bad!” Eren sobbed and whimpered. His voice was high and broken, shooting a poison arrow straight through the omega’s heart. While regular mates would feel great empathy for their loved one, fated mates could literally feel the other’s emotions and pain, though not as intense as the one hurting. Levi could tell that the pain was everywhere and that Eren was losing control over _something_ , but he couldn’t tell what.

 

“Eren, breathe. In...out...in...out…” The hurting boy tried to follow Levi’s steps, but his anxiety was just getting worse. While his mate was distracted, the silver eyed boy grabbed the other’s hand gently but firmly. Eren noticed this immediately and tried to back away to no avail. He tried moving has hands away. Levi grabbed one and held it high in the air, the other one returning to it’s spot clenching the cloth over his heart.

 

“N-no, don’t t-touch m-me! I-I don’t w-wanna hurt y-y-you,” he sobbed painfully. Levi started to cry himself. He couldn’t see his mate like this, it was too much for his robotic heart. Eventually, one if his multiple systems detected something weird. An anomaly in Eren’s brane waves. He reached out and cupped his cheek to wipe away the tears, releasing Eren’s hand from his grasp. Studying more carefully his alpha’s strange brane wave, pieces like in a puzzle started fitting in place. He knew how to help him now.

 

“Eren...tell me why you’re like this. What happened out there?”

 

“I-I don’t know!” Eren curled into himself even more as the pain grew deadlier. This could kill him if it didn’t stop. “T-this isn’t real. I-I’m n-not really h-here. N-nothing’s wrong.” A loud cry of pain followed by a fit of coughing. Levi had to do something now, or Eren would start coughing up blood.

 

He grabbed Eren’s face harshly and made him look straight into his gunmetal eyes. “Listen to me, Eren, if you keep denying that this...power is real...you’ll die!”

 

“B-but it isn’t real!” Blood then spewed from his mouth, making Levi want to freak. But, if he freaked out now, there would be no helping his mate. He shook Eren’s shoulders trying to make him snap out of a fake reality.

 

“Yes it is! You think this isn’t real?! It’s killing you! If you don’t accept what you have now...I’ll lose you! And don’t you ever dare leave me behind!” Levi held out a hand, hopeful, scared. “Please, Eren. Don’t leave me too.” The caribbean eyed boy stopped shaking for a moment, pain still evident, and reached out. He wouldn’t lose his family, he won’t die and leave his family. Eren would control whatever he has now, for him, his friends, his family, his mate.

 

Their hands intertwined, the pain slowly subsiding. Once the hurting went halfway away he yanked on Levi’s hand. His mate stumbled into his embrace, Eren’s strength back to normal. He could feel his body slowly weakening, but he didn’t care right then. He didn’t care about how or why he all of a sudden had immense strength or healing powers. All Eren cared about right then was Levi, and the warm embrace he gave back as he slowly slipped into darkness.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

“Levi?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you think I should join the school district art competition? I mean...I haven’t painted in a while but I’m sure I’m not that bad and I just thought that maybe-”

 

“Stop rambling so much, brat. I think it’s a great idea. I’m sure you’ll win, even if I haven’t seen your art before.”

 

“I haven’t showed you my paintings yet!?”

 

It was mid march now, the day of Eren finding out about his new abilities long gone. Over the course of those weeks leading to the conversation now, Eren has been improving his ability. He could now control where to center his strength and how much to focus in that point. Even though he could do that, he still sometimes went out of control. In school, Eren had to bring two large pencil pouches, one for new pencils and one for scrap pencils. He had an average of twenty broken pencils a day, much to the staff’s annoyance. But hey, breaking pencils often was better and less questionable than breaking desks and chairs. Right?

 

“No you haven’t.”

 

“Well, I’m gonna show you.” Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and yanked him to Grisha’s old office, a place Levi has never been in. Inside was a mess. Blank canvases on canvas racks, Eren’s old Easel (thank you JEAGERBOMTASTIC for telling me what the art holding thing is called), drop cloths scattered around the floor, a desk that could be pulled up and slanted, and many finished and unfinished paintings. This here was a true art studio. Natural sunlight, all the supplies an artist could wish for an much, much more. _Eren used his share of our money well_. There was a glass door that led to a large walk in closet that was stacked with canvases and boxes full of sketches. A painters smock hung on a coat rack at the entrance of the office, no, art studio.

 

The artist seemed to notice Levi’s awed gaze and smirked in pride. This was his private space, and he now shared it with Levi. It may be a little messy, but it is organized nonetheless. Walking into his 'personal bubble' with Levi at his toes, he maneuvered over to the closet. Once inside the large space, the omega could tell his alpha spent a lot of time trying to get everything to flow nicely. On the hanging racks there were canvases instead of clothes, and on the shelves were boxes of paper, probably from varieties of sketches. Everything was labeled from realism to anime, from pop art to abstract expressionism, and so on and so forth. Levi wasn’t feeling any bit of his cleaning OCD kicking in, which means Eren did an exceptionally good job.

 

The brunette moved towards the back of the closet which had the largest paintings out there. There was one in particular that caught Levi’s eyes as Eren browsed through them. A girl was standing on a rock facing away from the viewer facing a magnificent waterfall flowing downstream towards her. She seemed to be in some type of fjord. It was night in the picture and northern lights were dancing above her, the river and waterfall glowing in blues, greens, and purples. Large pine trees surrounded the river, but not the girl. Around the girl were mythical norse creatures like fairies and trolls who were also helping illuminate the night. The painting was whimsical, magical, a true masterpiece.

 

“I painted that not too long ago, actually I think it was early december when the picture came to me. I remember how I was so eager to paint this that I dove deep into my pockets without my parents finding out because I thought they wouldn’t want me to waste my time with art. If it wasn’t for this then...I probably wouldn’t be an artist to be honest,” Eren said, nostalgic memories flowing into his mind. He smiled sadly. Those days are gone now, no parents to get in trouble with, no parents to have worry about him. The thought was depressing, but he had Levi, and that, for now, is all he will ever need. “What about you Levi? You must have picked up your love for instruments somewhere? What about your parents.”

 

“I...I don’t remember my parents so I don’t think that is where I got it from. Honestly, the first time I ever touched the piano was my first day at school. All other instruments too, and singing,” Levi stated honestly. His ears twitched slightly and his tail started to sway slowly. He looked up at Eren. The taller male was staring at the shorter one wide eyed and mouth agape. Levi raised an eyebrow to him and he immediately tried to keep his composure, succeeding in some part. He cleared his throat, hand near his mouth.

 

“Well...that is certainly...interesting,” Eren nodded to himself slowly. Then he shot a sad look to Levi, remembering what he said in the beginning. “I-I’m sorry about your parents, Levi, by the way.” Levi just waved his hand in the air, dismissing the apology.

 

“No worries, brat. I don’t need to remember my younger life, I have a future ahead of me. If I just sulk about a past I don’t remember, then I’m just wasting my future. So don’t say sorry, I don’t need your pity about my old parents. I should be saying sorry for our parents, for what happened to mom and dad…” Levi broke off, he didn’t want to bring this subject up. His alpha moved over to hug him, stroking his hair with one hand while the other hung onto him tightly. This was the first time he had heard Levi call Carla and Grisha mom and dad. They had both felt scars, both physical and mental, from this family, but...that was the past. Eren chuckled a little, Levi looking up at him in confusion.

 

“As you said about your old parents, ours are in the past as well. Mom wouldn’t want us to go around sulking and blaming ourselves. She would want us to move on and live a happy life, so don’t doubt or blame yourself. The only way we can move forwards from now on is to let go the chains of the past. Okay?” Levi noded. They both understood that, but they didn’t want to move on, they had to. For themselves and for each other, they had to move forwards. Levi and Eren embraced each other in warm and soothing hugs, not wanting to let go. They looked into the other’s eyes and leaned in. Lips locked together in a passionate but not desperate kiss. They pulled apart and their hearts beated in sync. It was moments like this that kept the two together in sanity.

 

“I love you, Levi.”

 

“I love you too, Eren.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for the next chapter guys, it's gonna be Eren's birthday and you know what that means! Wink Wink Hint Hint (๑ゝڡ◕๑)


	25. Happy Birthday Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Smut and after parties. Hitch the Bitch part two of infinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD WHAT HAVE I JUST WRITTEN! OH DEAR SEBASTIAN MY LORD PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY FABULOUS SINS! FUCK! WHAT DID I JUST DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! Oh well...what is done is done and you guys asked for some good smut so here ya go! Smut!

“Eren. Oh Eren~” A voice that sounded like Levi’s called out to him. 

 

“Nn...five more minutes,” He groaned in response. Eren felt the bottom dip down from an unknown source. Probably Levi. Levi then...giggled? The brunette wasn’t sure if that was what the sound was and dared not assume anything. He kept still, eyes still closed.

 

“It’s your birthday. Do you not want your present?” There was a mischievous tone to his question. A tone that Levi only got when he was teasing someone. It was somewhat more high pitched and it was a little lighter than his normal voice. “I won’t give you it unless you want it~” Eren shook his head no. “Then hold still while I get you ready. Keep your eyes closed, honey~” The alpha felt himself be lifted up to a sitting position. Something then covered his eyes, probably a blindfold. This was getting weird.

 

He heard a bunch of shuffling, then more weight near the back of the bed, a sound of a ton of items falling down on top of said bed. There was then more shuffling, his bathroom door opening and closing. A faint zipper sound followed by a few grunts and curses. Then the door opened again and Eren could feel Levi sitting near his criss crossed legs. His blindfold was pulled off, the sight before him making him gasp and blush. 

 

Levi was before him in a lacey and frilly maid dress. Lace stockings as well as lace...panties… and a black collar were added as accessories. He was sitting at the back of the bed with his hands behind his back and his legs bent and open wide. Surrounding him were a bunch of...what the fuck were those things even doing there?! Oh..um...he means...surrounding Levi were a bunch of...sex...toys…

 

Gags and vibrators and other things Eren wishes not to be named were present. The brunette couldn’t believe his eyes. There was even BDSM gear! Not that he knew what that was...hehehe. He looked up at Levi who was smiling smugly at him. Levi was planning on doing something...Eren knew it. 

 

“Happy birthday, Eren. I’m letting you do whatever you want with me for today, order me around, I don’t care. You better make it count~” Levi purred seductively. Oh Eren would make it count alright. His omega was either gonna regret his decision by the end of the day, or he would love it. A devious little smirk made it’s way onto the alpha’s lips. He knew how he wanted this to start. 

 

“I’m going to call you omega for today, and you will call me master,” Eren commanded.

 

“Yes master,” replied Levi. The alpha was going to love this so much. 

 

“I want you to dress me, little omega. But first,” a dangerous smug look graced his face, “you need to take off those delicious panties of yours.” He whispered into Levi’s ears. The omega blushed and complied after another ‘yes master’ and took off his underwear. Eren beckoned him towards him and he slowly went over. “Turn around and show me you’re beautiful slutty hole.” If Levi had known that Eren could naturally be so sinful, he wouldn’t have done this. Or maybe he would, after all he was kind of enjoying this dominant side of Eren, but he wouldn’t be able to handle it if he acted like this every day. Oh hell no. 

 

Levi turned around and his dress was lifted up, cool wind being felt around his ass and member. He then felt something round against his hole and his ears and tail puffed up as it slowly penetrated it. Looking back towards Eren after stifling a moan, he saw the boy holding up some sort of remote. Once he realized what that was, he blushed and his alpha just smirked back at him. 

 

“Open my closet and find me something suitable to wear, omega,” Eren waved off.

 

“Yes master.” Levi went to comply but when he was about to slide open the door, he felt something lightly vibrating inside him. His footing went off and he started panting a bit, leaning his chest towards the door with his butt out. He moaned lightly but then bit his tongue from keeping anymore lewd sounds from coming from him. 

 

“Is something the matter?” Eren asked innocently. Levi gave him a slight glare, but had trouble keeping it on. He opened the closet door and pulled out Eren’s signature green long sleeved shirt and a tight pair of skinny jeans. Walking over to his awaiting mate the vibration suddenly got extremely intense. 

 

“Ah ahn Nyaah!” Levi moaned and collapsed onto the ground, the clothes going flying. The device that Eren put in was constantly hitting his prostate. Eren walked over to the omega and clicked his tongue. The vibration got higher yet again. Levi was a moaning, panting mess and he was hard too.

 

“You didn’t do what I said, omega. Do you want to be punished for bad behavior?”

 

“N-no AH!” Eren chuckled and squatted down. He reached his hand out and grabbed Levi’s chin and tilted his head to get a good look at the raven’s neck. 

 

“Oh really? ‘Cause I think you want to be punished? Don’t you my slutty omega?” Eren cooed. He reached for an item on the bed and grabbed another vibrator, but this one being for the dick. “Show me your cock.” Levi was truly starting to dislike this, but as he promised earlier, he did whatever Eren told him to do. Once he sat on his butt, pushing the vibrator further up, he lifted the skirt of his dress revealing a leaking member. Eren stuck the stick in and turned the vibrator on high. Levi cried out in pleasure as his mind went blank. All he could think about was his mate, his alpha. He moaned Eren’s name over and over again and Eren couldn’t help but lose his composure sing Levi like this. 

 

The birthday boy picked his mate up and brought him to the master bedroom along with everything else Levi had dumped onto his bed. Levi had already cumed about two times by the time Eren gets everything. His ass was high up in the air and his hand were clawing at the bedsheets like his life depended on it. His face was contorted into one of sexual pleasure with a drooling and open moaning mouth, one eye open and the other squinting with the eyebrows curving upwards. Eren decided Levi had had enough and turned off the vibrators while watching his mate fall onto the bed in exhaustion. He probably passed out, which led Eren to concoct a brilliant plan. 

 

He tied Levi up to one of the chairs with his legs and hands tied against the arms while his back was pressed against the backrest. Putting a gag on Levi’s mouth he marveled at his mates body. He could see everything perfectly, the maid dress slid down to show the porcelain skinned boy’s deliciously pink nipples. Eren was going to fuck his mate up so badly when he woke up again.

 

“Nn…? Hmn...HN MMM MNG!” Levi started to squirm around as soon as he woke up. He was blushing and panting and tiny droplets of tears were forming, but he stopped moving around as soon as he saw Eren. The boy smiled at his captive mate, lube bottle in his hand. He kissed Levi’s forehead and squeezed the lube onto his hand and went to shove his fingers up the omega’s ass. A muffled squeak of surprise formed and Levi’s ears and tail stood up straight. For some unknown reason, Levi started shaking a bit as Eren came closer. Was he scared? Eren didn’t want Levi to be scared, quite the opposite in fact. 

 

“Levi do you not want to do it like this?” Levi shook his head frantically. “O-okay. Hang on, let me get you out of there.” Eren removed the gag from Levi’s mouth then went to untie him.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered. The seductive brute Eren was gone and was replaced by a shy and unassertive one. Once Levi was untied he rubbed this thumbs against each other shyly, looking to the floor.

 

“C-can we have sex Levi?” The raven smiled at him and nodded, moving to the bed and knocking all the toys to the ground. 

 

“Yes we can have sex. I already told you you could do anything you want with me, but...thank you for asking Eren.” He smiled kindly, cradling his mate’s face in his hands. 

 

“Do you want to take the dress off?”

 

“I would like to, but only if you want me to master~” Eren giggled slightly in response, confidence slowly coming back.

 

“Can you have it on for a little while more, then take it off? You just look absolutely delectable right now.” Levi nodded and they both got on the bed together. The omega was sitting on the alpha’s lap while they kissed tenderly. Lips swept against lips as the heated mess began. Eren licked the bottom of Levi’s lip, asking for entrance, which he granted. The alpha shoved his mouth in the other making the shorter of the two moan. They french kissed passionately and desperately and suddenly they were lying on the bed with Eren on top of Levi. 

 

Visions of what happened before popped into the gunmetal eyes, but he pushed them away. This was not like last time. This is consensual and we both want it.  _ He is doing this because he loves me, and I love him. _ Eren took off Levi’s dress, showing off his whole body. In return, Levi threw off Eren’s clothing, leaving him exposed as well. They continued to kiss, hips grinding against each other, until Eren inserted two fingers in Levi. “AA-AH!” The brunette thrusted his fingers in and out, hitting the omega’s prostate multiple times and occasionally scissoring his entrance. He reached up and stroked the neko’s ears which caused even more pleasure to creep into Levi because of their sensitivity. 

 

Eren pulled out his fingers, Levi whining at the loss, and found a condom. He put it on and then positioned his member near the pink entrance of Levi. Looking up for conformation, he found one, and thrusted in. “HHN! AAA, YES, EREN! F-FASTER, HARDER!” Levi screamed in pleasure. The alpha grunted as he felt Levi closing around him. 

 

“God Levi, you’re tight!” He picked Levi up and layed down on the bed with Levi on top of him. This position brought back memories, but at least now it would be drowned out with new ones. Levi moaned like a woman and positioned himself to go further down. In one swoop Eren’s entire dick was inside him, and Levi couldn’t help but love the feeling of being full. The alpha reached both hands up, one to the back of Levi’s tail where it connected to his tailbone and one on his nipple. He started playing around, earning plenty of wonderful sounds from his mate. 

 

Levi leaned down on Eren and they kissed with the hungry lustfulness of horney teenagers. The green eyed boy pulled out of his mate and they collapsed together in happiness. After a while of rest and light kissing and small talk, they were embracing each other close. 

 

“Hey Eren?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“How ‘bout a round two?” Levi smirked and Eren returned the look.

 

“You’re on.”

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

The rest of Eren’s birthday was mainly smexy things, with Levi being played with by the vibrators again, him getting revenge by doing the same with Eren and generally having heated sex. It was only around night that other people came by because of a party he hadn’t told Levi about and had invited his friends. He had to quickly hide his cat features. The bastard also didn’t remove the vibrator from his ass and often turned it on while in mid conversation with Hanji and some others.  _ That fucker’s gonna pay. _

 

For some reason Hitch was also there, but Eren and his friends didn’t mind for some reason. Levi, Hanji, Erwin, and Mike just stood in the background as they watched Hitch and Eren talk back and forth, the omega getting offaly close to his omega. Levi growled when he caught her trying to scent mark the oblivious Eren. Luckily, she failed. 

 

“One day I swear Hitch the bitch will be burned in a ditch as a witch,” Hanji said while staring her down. 

 

Erwin nodded in agreement. “I don’t know what you mean by that but I agree anyway. She is trying really hard to get into Eren’s pants.” 

 

“Too bad for her then. I’m already in there.” His friends grew quiet for a moment before bursting out laughing. Everyone looked at them and Levi punched Hanji’s arm in embarrassment, for they were the one who were laughing the loudest. 

 

“DON’T TELL ME YOU TWO ALREADY HAD SEX!” They yelled. Levi punched them in the face, annoyance with a hint of embarrassment evident in his scent, though nothing being shown on his face except for a tiny blush. Let’s just say that Hanji finally knew what it was like to fly that day. Hitch came over with Eren and Mike and Erwin went quiet.

 

“So what were you guys laughing about? Did Levi had sex with someone? Is he a prostitute?” She asked oh so innocently...not. Levi just rolled his eyes and took a sassy pose. She really wanted to be killed today. Was she trying to start a fight between him and Eren and humiliate him in front of his mate? Yea, she probably was. They weren’t scent marked so people most likely thought he was still available. Not that Hitch would care if we were mates or not, she would still be after Eren’s ass.

 

“Like I’d do that when I already have a ma-” Levi broke off to the vibration in his arse. He bit his lip and glared at Eren, then excused himself to the bathroom. Hitch was staring at his retreating figure with amusement, clearly enjoying whatever was going on. She was less happy when Eren followed after him, steadily increasing the vibration height with each step. By the time Levi was in his room, he was a mess. Eren walked in and closed the door, not realizing that there was a crack. He smirked at the sight in front of him. Hitch hid behind the door and watched the scene unfold.

 

“E-Eren y...you b-bastard! T-take it o-out a-already!” Demanded Levi through moans. 

 

“It turns me on watching you moan like a slut, embarrassing yourself in front of others. It’s cute.” 

 

“Y-you already saw me...enough like this f-for today. J-Just take it out b-before I- NYAAH!” Levi was stopped mid scentance by his orgasm and comed into his underwear.  Eren sighed contently and turned off the vibrator. Levi slumped onto his bed and his mate pulled off his pants, shirt, and hat. He then went over to the closet and got some other clothes for Levi and went over to the private bathroom to get the stuff ready. Once all was set he carried his exhausted mate bridal style and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Y-you owe me one for this, brat,” Levi said while snuggling into his mate’s arms.

 

“I’ll let you top next time,” Eren suggested.

 

“Mm...fine. Just get me clean, I feel fucking disgusting.”

 

“Sure.” Eren walked into the bathroom with Levi and Hitch just stood in the hallway shocked. She had told that short ass omega to stay away from _her_ _Eren_ , and he just went and fucked him. And he even tricked Eren into letting him be top _NEXT TIME!_ Hitch was standing there for a few minutes until Eren came back out with Levi. He placed him on the bed and kissed his forehead. 

 

“Goodnight my little omega, I love you.”

 

“Goodnight Eren...love you too.” Eren gave the putrid omega one last kiss before he went towards the door. Hitch hurried back out into the main room before Eren could catch her.  _ Eren is mine, and I am Eren’s. _ She grinned evilly as a plan formed in her mind.  _ And I will make sure he can’t run away, and no one can take him.  _

 

_ EREN. IS. MINE! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck have I done? This is good an all but...why. My friends even read this so why? They as pervy as I am but still...why? Oh well...whatever. Hitch is still a bitch.


	26. Trickery and Force Bonds|Hitch's Plan Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitch can’t force bond Eren, but maybe she can trick him to force bond her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready your pitchforks and torches because these next few chapters are going to be a wild, wild ride!

 

Hitch walked through the empty hallways of school as she waited for other people to show up. Her plan was simple, yet complex. In order for it to work, she would have to execute everything perfectly. And it would all start today. 

 

Strutting down to the entrance, she swayed her hip mesmerizingly. The omega had on a fake scent of heat to attract attention, even though she was entering her heat. Attention from Eren. Every school day she would watch him, praise him silently. Being the most popular girl at school had it’s perks. Hitch could do whatever she wanted without question from the other students. She was also on the good side of all her teachers, so they were no problem either. For some reason, as long as you had money and power, people would be kneeling down and kissing your shoes. But...that other omega that's after Eren...he needs to learn who's the boss. 

 

Other teens were now piling into the locker room. Hitch looked around for Eren, instead finding some of her girls. She ignored them as they waved and came over, talking about nonsense. The room was teemed, people jumbled together with no clear pathway in sight. Then, the sea parted to reveal... _ him _ . Light seemed to shine on her future mate as he walked in. 

 

He had messy brown hair as always, but it looked silkier and smoother. His eyes shown the captivating oceanic green, more hints of sparkles. The tan skin of the alpha was smooth, untouched, well...as untouched as it could be. Hitch put away that thought before she hurled. When Eren becomes her mate, she would make sure absolutely no one can touch him again. He would be hers and hers only. 

 

The brunette’s scent was as lovely as ever, purely his own with no one else’s. At least the omega was really stupid as to not scent mark him. Not that scent marking would have stopped her anyway. Then, there was another smell, even better than her own. She wondered who the person was who had that scent, but then it struck her who it was.  _ Levi _ . Immediately it turned sour in her mind, putrid and not worthy of Eren’s sweet earl grey vanilla. 

 

Spying the short omega, she quickly made her way over to her mate before he could. Hitch stood in front of Eren and greeted him with the utmost gracefulness and kindness that she could muster. 

 

“Hi Eren, wow you look amazing today!” She said in a (sickly) sweet tone. The omega spotted Levi with his friends, eyeing them.  _ Ha! Sorry, Levi dear...this alpha’s mine. _ She went to hug him, sticking her tongue out at the raven when Eren hugged her back.

 

“Thank you, Hitch. You also look lovely,” Eren thanked back, flashing his devily handsome smile. She blushed and flirted back which he, for some reason, dodged. Hitch couldn’t figure out why. Oh well...that didn’t matter. Now was the time for her to focus on starting her plan. 

 

“Hey Eren? Could we hang out today?”

 

“Hm...I don’t know...I mean I was planning with Levi-”

 

“Oh I’m sure Levi won’t mind! Come on it would be fun! We could go over to my house.” Eren looked away, his gaze going towards the short ass omega.  _ Look at me, not him! I was made for you, can’t you see? He is just holding you back.” _ He turned back to her and smiled. 

 

“Sure, then,” Eren agreed.  _ YES! _ Hitch nodded her head. This could work, it will work. The school bell then rung it’s obnoxious sound and we headed off to class. For the rest of the school day, Hitch stayed as close to Eren as she possibly could. On multiple occasions she would catch Levi and his friends sending her a nasty look. She always ignored them though.  _ Today marks the day where I will finally have my mate! _

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

“Thanks for inviting me over, Hitch. I really appreciate it.”

 

“Sure, no problem Eren,” Hitch smiled brightly. 

 

They were in her house, or mansion, which was large and grand. The walls were pure white and there were a ton of windows to let in natural light. The inside had a color scheme of gold, silver, white, and blue. She lived in a hill that overlooked Shiganshina, the best view anyone could get. Her father is the most influential businessmen in the city, and was currently running for mayor. Not to mention that her soon to be mate is the son of the most prestigious and successful doctors out there, even if he kind of did hurt him a little. But, even if he did or didn’t her Eren seems totally fine. 

 

“How about we go upstairs? I have a ton of games in my bedroom.”  _ Maybe. _ Eren smiled at her and she enthusiastically grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to her room. She  _ did _ have a ton of games to play, but not the ones that he was probably expecting. They ran up the marble staircase and down the corridor of antique vases and artefacts, into her room. Once inside, Eren looked around. 

 

It was a semi circular room with a bed in the middle of the wall to the right with nightstands on either side. The bed was adorned with frilly lace covers and pink bed sheets. To the other side of the room from the bed was a vanity. A desk was placed to the right wall facing the vanity and a living room set with a couch, T.V and coffee table sat opposite it. The ceiling was high and there was a french double door that led to a balcony overlooking a central area outside that had a pool. A door to a private bathroom stood in between the vanity and desk area. On the bed were multiple pillows that Hitch used as ‘nesting’ material for when she has her heats. 

 

Eren looked back to her when she locked the door with a key. He tilted his head to the side in questioning. Hitch put the threw the key onto a bookshelf that was too tall for them to reach. The omega released her scent to lure Eren in. His eyes widened and he covered his nose and mouth with his hand.  _ I won’t let you go, Eren. Don’t resist me. I always get what I want, and I want you. You’re mine.  _ She came closer step by step, and the alpha backed away. 

 

“Hitch,” he started, “w-what are you doing? You realize that you just locked us in here, right? A-and are you in heat?” The male brunette was shaking nervously. Hitch came up to him and caressed his cheek when he got cornered into a wall. 

 

“Yes I am, Eren,” she purred, making Eren shiver. The omega hoped she had aroused him. “I am in heat. And...I need you to mate me.”

 

Eren shook his head. This was wrong on so many levels. The female brunette started grinding on him and he had to look away. His inner alpha was at war with itself. On one hand, there is an unmated omega asking for him to claim her. On the other hand, he already has a mate...Levi. The alpha didn’t want Hitch to be his mate, he wanted Levi. He could not mate this girl.

 

“I-I can’t!” He shoved her back and she stumbled to the floor. Hitch got up and looked him dead in the eye with so much hatred and hurt that Eren actually felt sorry for her. But only for a moment. She stomped over to him and slapped him hard in the face.

 

“AND WHY IS THAT?! I’M OBVIOUSLY MADE FOR YOU! WHY ARE YOU PUSHING ME AWAY WHEN WE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!?” She yelled loudly at Eren, his expression morphing into a terrified one. His eyes seemed to have losts it’s spark, seeing a world of pain from his past. “Wait...don’t tell me you actually...you actually love that stupid midget!” Laughing maniacally, the alpha’s scent rose in anger, though Hitch payed no mind. Alpha scents rarely influenced her anymore. 

 

To her surprise, Eren actually tackled her. He pinned the female brunette to the ground, his mouth back in a snarl.  _ Perfect, absolutely perfect!  _ Hitch put on a scared face, like she was actually afraid. Haha! She was so far from being scared of her alpha. 

 

Eren spat at her angrily. “Don’t you fucking dare ridicule my mate, bitch! You know the main difference from you and him is the fact that I love him and can’t stand you.” Oh, so he thought he could get under her skin ey? Well...she has just outsmarted him. 

 

With his mouth still open, Hitch exposed her neck scent gland and grabbed his head. She then shoved his teeth into her gland. Their scents mingled together as the bond was done. Eren had wide, titan green eyes as he realized what she just did. Hitch had tricked him. They both couldn’t move as the bond was sealed, the omega ecstatic, and the alpha completely terrified. Once it was over and they could move, Eren collapsed, too overwhelmed with what happened. 

 

Hitch sat up, Eren’s body slumping down to the floor. She had done it. She had tricked Eren into force bonding her against his own will. He was now her mate. Eren was now her alpha, and her family. The omega caressed Eren’s cheek, wiping her thumb over his perfect lips. Dragging him to her bed, she tied him up. His hands were behind his back and his legs were spread open, his body chained to the bed. She smiled contently, an evil aura surrounding her, filling the room. Kissing his lips, she explored his body freely. She then pulled back.

 

“Oh Eren, you’re finally mine. I can’t wait until we get married!” She put her thumb over his lip and dragged it down slightly. “You’ll just have to tell Levi about us, how much you love me. Oh and the fact that you will be living with me for now on. After all, you are  _ mine _ , not his…”

 

Hitch grinned and evil grin, her figure dark, an eye shining with dangerous passion. “I’ll make sure he won’t do  _ anything _ to pull us apart again, my love...” She silently walked over to the door and unlocked it with a spare key she had. She turned around when the door was still open to look at her unconscious and bound mate. One last maniacal grin and she walked out, locking the door from the outside.

 

"...Don't you worry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to tell me how much you want this bitch to die! I might make it happen


	27. To Break A Fated Bond Is To Break One's Sanity|Hitch's Plan Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitch has Eren, and will do anything to keep it that way. What happens when Levi gets text messages from his mate. Will he continue on, or will he lose one of the only reasons he is still alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicidal thought, Self harm, Angst, and Depression. 
> 
> Read at your own cost at wanting to murder someone and cry in your sleep.

 

**From: Eren [5:18 pm]**

Hey Levi.

 

**To: Eren [5:18 pm]**

Where are you? 눈_눈

 

**From: Eren [5:20 pm]**

What do you mean?

 

**To: Eren [5:21 pm]**

Don’t play dumb with me brat! I couldn’t find you after school and went home! You told me we would go out! Where the fuck are you?!!!! (╬ಠ益ಠ)

 

**From: Eren [5:22 pm]**

I’m at Hitch’s house. I thought I already told you. And what is with the stupid emojis?

 

**To: Eren [5:23 pm]**

What do you mean you’re at Hitch’s house?! Why didn’t you tell me you’re with that bitch????!!!!!!!!! AND I ALWAYS ADD EMOJIS!! (ಠ ∩ಠ)

 

**From: Eren [5:24 pm]**

Well they are stupid, so stop. And don’t call Hitch a bitch, its mean and I do not appreciate it Levi.

 

**To: Eren [5:24 pm]**

Well it's the truth! And since when do you write grammatically correct sentences?! Eren what is going on? Why are you acting like this?

 

**From: Eren [5:25 pm]**

ITS BECAUSE YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! ALL YOU EVER DO IS CLING TO ME AND I HATE IT! AND STOP CALLING ME YOUR ALPHA WHEN I’M NOT! I’M NOT YOURS AND I NEVER WILL BE!

 

**To: Eren [5:28 pm]**

YOU SAID YOU LOVED AND CARED ABOUT ME! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD NEVER ABANDON ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?

 

**From: Eren [5:29 pm]**

Its because I have a mate. I can’t be with her and you, and honestly, I never wanted to be with you from the beginning! I was just lonely and clung to the closest person who happened to be you. Get it through that fucking head of yours.

I. Don’t. Love. You.

 

**To: Eren [5:29 pm]**

Who the hell is your mate then!? Who is it?!

 

**From: Eren [5:30 pm]**

My mate is Hitch. She is kind and honest and I love her. I know how much you hate her, but if you _EVER_ try to hurt her, I _WILL_ go after you. I’m coming over tomorrow to pack up my things. Do whatever you want with the house, but I’m moving in with Hitch. Goodbye Levi.

 

**You have been blocked by: Eren**

 

Levi sat on his bed, deflated of happiness. He felt something weird happen an hour earlier. Something wrong with his mate, but he couldn’t tell what. Now he new. Eren had bonded to Hitch. He was moving out to live with her. He didn’t love him. After everything they had been through, Levi never thought that Eren would just leave him like this. The raven’s heart was splitting apart. The fragile glass shattering into a million pieces, never to be collected and put back together again.

 

With a shaking body, he looked over the messages that he and Eren had shared. Scrolling through the conversation in his head, he found nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that would make Eren abandon him like this, even though he promised he would never leave him behind. It annoyed Levi that Eren hadn’t even bothered to tell him anything until after it happened. He didn’t even call. Just texted him like the omega didn’t even matter. And now he was mated with Hitch, the worst person for him. It hurt so, so much. More than anything else.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Levi screamed and wallowed in pain, tears slipping from his eye against his will. He shot knife after knife at the wall in raged pain. Getting up, he pulled out his katana and laid absolute destruction and havoc to his bedroom. Bed, ruined. Furniture, destroyed. Levi couldn’t bring himself to care. The pain was enough to break him. Losing his fated mate was like cutting himself in half.  He grunted and screamed again and again as he slashed at everything around him. Finally he stopped and slumped to the ground with the mess he made circling around him. He wailed and cried, sobbing as he tilted his head up towards the roof. His ears were back, his tail curling around him.

 

_Why did he leave me_ , Levi thought. _Why did you have to go like the rest of our family. I’m not old enough to live on my own...I-I haven’t even been alive for a year and I’m already alone. Why do I have to live like this? Is it because I’m a monster?_ Something in the back of his head spoke up. It was cold, dark, controlling.

 

**_Yes, you are a monster. And no one can love a monster._ **

 

_That...that isn’t true. Eren loved me..._

 

**_He loved you when he didn’t know what you truly were._ **

 

_No...no he told me he loved me! He told me that if I was a monster than he was as well and that he would never-_

 

**_He was lying. Eren could never love a monster, especially a monster that caused his family to fall apart._ **

 

_THAT ISN’T TRUE! I-I d-didn’t-_

 

**_You did. You let her die, it is all your fault. Carla should be alive, not you._ **

 

_It’s my fault...I let her die...but...she would want me to live on. I have friends...they accept me._

 

**_Do they? Do they really?_ **

 

Levi’s vision went dark. He was standing somewhere, somewhere that looked like a black void. There was a flashing light behind him, and he turned around. Carla stood before him, sad and disappointed. She looked healthy, like her normal self.

 

**_‘Why did you do this to me Levi? Why did you kill me?’_ ** Levi shook his head, he did not kill her. She couldn’t be blaming him...could she?

 

“I didn’t-”

 

**_‘Why did you kill me, Levi, WHY?!’_ ** Carla’s figure turned bloody and her eyes were grey and dead. An axe was lodged in her neck, a hand that didn’t belong to Carla on it. Her body slumped forward and someone that looked like him stood above her. Void of emotions, the grey eyes looked at the shocked raven, the scene being blown away to another one.

 

His friends stood before him, facing away in a big group. They were talking about something. Levi walked forward, hand reaching out to Hanji’s shoulder. He stopped when he heard what they were talking about.

 

**_‘I can’t believe that Levi isn’t human.’_ **

 

**_‘I know, right? It’s really disgusting. Who knew that Levi was a monster.’_ **

 

**_‘Why are we friends with him again?’_ **

 

**_‘We should just ditch him. He isn’t like us. Levi is just a monster.’_ ** The omega’s friends turned toward him. They all had a disgusted look on their faces when looking at him. Stepping forwards, he stepped back until he bumped into some of his classmates. One after one more people showed up and circled around him. Rocks were thrown, insults cut at him, and his friends just stood there and grinned at his pain. This was too much for Levi.

 

“Please! Stop!” Levi yelled, curling together on the ground.

 

**_‘And why should they?’_ ** Eren stood in front of him, everyone else gone. They were alone in the darkness. **_‘It’s not like anyone would care that you’re hurt. After all, you’re just a monster.’_ ** Levi had tears falling down his cheeks at that sentence. Why was he being treated like this?

 

“But...you still love me right,” Levi asked, hopeful. Eren just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Hitch came up out of nowhere and clinged to him. The raven growled in possessiveness, but stopped when he felt a foot slam against his face. Again and again it came down on him, only stopping when his face was beaten and bruised. Eren tugged at his hair and made him sit up, looking directly in his eyes.

 

**_‘I don’t care about you, Levi. I have Hitch, you mean nothing to me.’_ ** His hands grabbed around Levi’s throat, choking him. **_‘You should just die, Levi. No one needs you, no one loves you. You are worthless.’_ ** Eren’s hands tightened, Levi not being able to breath. He didn’t need air, but...maybe he did. When Levi was about to pass out, he heard one last word from his former mate. **_‘DIE!’_ **

 

Levi snapped back into reality, though nothing was the same. He stood up, mumbling something under his breath. “Hurt. Hurt...hurt,” he said again and again and again. The omega went to the bathroom and pulled out one of his knives. One cut, for Carla’s death. Another, for Grisha’s sanity. More and more for his friends, his destroyed belongings, the people he killed, Eren. Arms, legs, stomach, neck, face. He cut and cut and cut, blood seeping out of every wound at alarming rates. Levi was no longer himself, lost without his fated mate just like Grisha had been. He smiled at his bloody form in the mirror as he started to lose consciousness. He couldn’t die, but he could shut down forever. And blood loss was one of the only ways to do it.

 

The raven fell to the floor, not caring that he wasn’t hiding his ears and tail. Black dots were forming in his vision, his hearing being muffled. His body limp, the knife hilt on his open palm. Everything went black, but before he slipped away, he could hear soft thumps in the distance.

 

_I deserve to die_ , was what Levi thought as he let himself go.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Being mates with Hitch was hell itself. Eren was given rules that he had to follow perfectly and had to do whatever his mate wanted him to. When he first awoke after being tricked into force bonding, he found out that Hitch was a selfish yandere when it came to him. She was also really perverted. The omega would force him to give her a show, making him touch himself in front of her. Every week she would demand him to fuck her and get her pregant with their child. If he didn’t comply to have sex with her, he would be beaten senseless. She had showed him down the first five times he refused. Luckily, the brunette never got her pregnant.

 

Eren had no possessions anymore. All his stuff had been taken away, except for the stuff he needed for school. His laptop was being monitored at all times now. The only time he was able to actually connect with people was at school. Otherwise he was trapped in Hitch’s room for long periods on end. When he was at school Hitch would be glued to him, and she would make him sit with her and her friends. Eren wasn’t allowed to interact with his group or Levi’s. And Levi, oh how Eren missed him. The alpha hadn’t ever seen Levi anywhere on campus ground. They no longer had a strong bond connection and he couldn’t tell how or where the raven was. Eren had also tumbled deep into depression and secretly performed self harm to take away all the pain he was feeling. Although alphas could break bonds, Eren was too weak to do so.

 

On the second week of Eren’s kidnapping, Hitch had come into his room and told him what she considered to be ‘marvelous news’.

 

“Oh Eren! I have to tell you some marvelous news!” She was jumping around the room, clearly excited. With dark bags under his eyes he nodded. Eren was currently tied up to a chair, his body on full display. Something was tied around his mouth to keep him from talking. “Okay..okay,” she tried to calm down. “We’re getting married tomorrow!” Hitch beamed brightly, something that looked horrible to Eren. He shook his head, but the second he did, he regretted it. The vibrators Hitch had put in him turned on all the way. The one in his ass hurt, but the one in his dick hurt ten times more. The tall male muffly moaned, ashamed that Hitch had made moaning a habit for him when he was in pain or pleasure. He was never in pleasure though. The vibrating stick moved a little out, Hitch noticing. She shoved it back in deeper. The female brunette kissed him harshly at his lips, not caring about the gag.

 

“I know honey, it’s amazing isn’t it! Try to keep your excitement down a bit.” She removed the vibrators when Eren was hard and slid her clothes off. “Now lets try to get me pregnant with our child before then.”

 

Eren wanted to get out of there. He hated it, he hated Hitch. He wanted Levi, needed him, but he could tell that it would be harder to get back together than it has ever been before. The alpha couldn’t get married to Hitch, he couldn’t get her pregnant. He would have to break their bond, and fast.

 

Eren would need some help. And he knows just the people to help him. The only problem was actually contacting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I feel like crying. I'm sorry I did this to them, but I needed a really heavy twist that was worse than the other things that had happened to them. But, next chapter, I promise things will be better.   
> Leave it to Hanji and their team.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, btw, Levi is still alive.


	28. The Wedding Part 1|Hitch's Plan part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day is upon him and Eren finds a way to escape, he only need someone to help him.

 

Eren awoke in the same position as he was left in, but he wasn’t fully naked this time. Still gagged, still bound down to the chair, he left his head in the same flopped down position it was in when he first opened his eyes. Tear streaks from the day before, and most likely his sleep, stained his face. He had dark eye bags and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. The brunette had long given up on escaping and getting back to his  _ true _ mate, getting out virtually impossible. Today would be one of the worst in his life. He would be forced to marry Hitch, and probably make a family with her too. 

 

The night before, Hitch had fucked herself on him senseless. It was absolutely disgusting for the alpha, feeling sick and hating the fact that he was hard. Now it was the day after, the day of his wedding which he wished he would have later in his life. He just turned sixteen for crying out loud! Yet, Hitch was making him marry her and trying to get him to fuck her into pregnancy. Every time Eren wouldn’t cum in her, instead forcing it down until she backed off so that he wouldn’t have a chance at becoming a father. Not that he didn’t want kids, just that he didn’t want Hitch’s kids. The brunette wouldn’t mind being a father with Levi, but no way was he going to be one with this bitch. 

 

He absolutely hated the way he was being neglected of basic human rights. He barely got any food or water, he couldn’t free willingly use the bathroom, and he spent most of his time being tied up and abused by his supposed mate. All because Hitch wanted him to remain week enough to the point where he wasn’t strong enough to break the bond. Eren wished Hitch was a dumb shit stained pig like the rest of her family; they couldn’t give a fuck about what was happening to him whatsoever! But, there was nothing he could do about it...not unless he got help. The thing is that the young Jaeger couldn’t get help because he was mostly tied up, monitored, and didn’t have his phone anymore. He wasn’t even allowed to communicate with anyone at school other than Hitch and her bitches without punishment. Eren just wanted a way out of this mess and back to his mate.

 

The sudden opening of the bathroom door snapped Eren out of his thoughts as he tried to look over his shoulder to no avail. Even though the alpha couldn’t  _ see  _ who it was, he knew. Footsteps rang behind him until he could see the person making them. Hitch stood in front of him with hungry admiration and lust in her eyes. There was a cloth covering Eren’s dick and ass, and he could tell she wanted to remove it, badly. Nothing was stopping the omega from doing so either. The bitch’s hand reached over it and hovered before she pulled back and walked into her closet. He realized right away what was going to happen and he struggled to get out before Hitch could put those  _ things _ in him again. Wiggling to no success, Eren was reduced to quiet sobs as she came back with the items he dreaded. Was it pleasurable to see him get fucked multiple times every day? To see him violated in his dick and ass? He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

 

Hitch smiled sickly sweet to him while removing the clothing and stuffing the things inside him and turning them on. Eren muffledly whimpered and moaned at the painful feelings that shot from his lower body. It was already so sore and swelling a bit, and yet Hitch kept doing this to him. Every. Fucking. Day. Multiple times per day. He was quite sure that his butt had bled more than once in the weeks he was held captive. Way to spend the first two weeks of him being sixteen! He totally would have guessed that he would be a sex slave to one of the most powerful people in Shiganshina’s daugher. Not to mention that if he didn’t get out of there today then he would end up like that for the rest of his miserable life.  _ Great _ , Eren thought with sarcasm basically oozing out of his mind. 

 

“Morning, sugar bear! You look so lovely today!” Hitch was practically flying on a rocket of excitement that was on it’s to happiness. Well...happiness for her at least. She reached for Eren’s gag and tugged it off releasing his pain filled moans into the room. “Aren’t you excited for today!?” Eren shook his head, not able to create understandable sentences. 

 

“A-AH! MNG...H-HAK! T-TAA NN...T-T-TAAKE AH...OUT, AAHH!” He was shaking uncontrollably with both vibrators on max vibration. Hitch tsked him, shaking her pointer finger on the air. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, grabbing the brunettes member harshly. 

 

“Only if you kiss me and moan my name, Eren~” Hitch purred. She squeezed the hand that’s on the alpha’s dick tighter. Eren mewled in pain, but did what he was told to make the pain stop. He leaned forward as much as he could and caught her lips reluctantly. She kissed back with more lust and somehow, her tongue ended up in his mouth. Moaning in the kiss because of habits Hitch had forced on him, he pulled back to fulfil the other deed. 

 

“ _ H-Hitch!”  _ He moaned her name even though his mind begged him not to. True to her word, for once, the fucking omega removed the devices from his body and threw them away. Eren gasped for air as he tried to slow his heart down and regain his breath. She smirked at him, still tied up in the same position as the last day to the same chair. Then, she walked behind him and unlocked the chains that bound him down. The green eyed boy crashed down to the ground in exhaustion. It would take awhile before he would be able to move his limbs again. Hitch moved to the door and turned around before she left.

 

“I’m going to get breakfast and then I’m going to work on our wedding decore and get everything generally ready. I will then come up with your outfit, so don’t bother trying to find clothes to wear in the meantime. Your meal will be brought up soon.” She turned around and opened the door, halfway out when she decided to add one more thing. “Behave my dumpling,” and she closed the door and locked it. 

 

Eren remained on the ground, unable to move even his head after the long day of staying in one position. Slowly, little by little, his body regained feeling and he could shift his limbs a bit. After about half an hour, Eren could finally sit up. He painfully crawled over to the bathroom door at a snail’s pace. A shower was absolutely necessary, he needed to clean himself of Hitch’s touches and scent. He steadily lifted himself up to the sink with his hands to stand. Eren was surprised and quite frankly terrified when he looked at himself through the mirror. His skin was sun deprived and sickly pale, his scars hard to see but still visible. He was skinny and he could see bones from underneath his skin in certain places. He still had a toned body, but it was more boney then it was before. And then was his face, which was morphed into a tired and done with life frown. The outlines of the chains and gag were clear, red lines along his body. 

 

The brunette’s breath became uneven and it was getting hard to breath. It felt like the walls were closing in on him, trying to squeeze out the little bit of life he had left. His body shaking, his mind fully panicking as all the things that have gone wrong jumbled around. His mother’s death, his father losing his sanity, him being forced to rape Levi for food, the torture his father put them through, his kidnapping, his mind breaking and crumbling until he was just an empty shell, his temporary super strength that decided to almost kill him, and now this. Eren flopped to the floor and curled in on himself. He was having a panic attack. Trying to calm down, he thought about all the good that had happened. It worked for a little bit, remembering all the happy times. The alpha sat up after a little while and tried to vanquish the rest of his anxiety. 

 

“It’s okay...you’re okay...everything fine. You’re not marry Hitch...you’re with Levi. You have friends, can help you. You’re not alone...you’re okay…” Eren whispered to himself reassuring words, jumping when he heard a strange sound coming from somewhere in the bathroom. At first he didn’t know what it was, but when he did, Eren jumped up to his knees and crawled over to where the sound was originating. There was a box buried deep within the cupboard of the bathroom sink. The alpha brought it out and opened the lid to reveal Eren’s only chance to escape. 

 

He grabbed his phone and turned it around to see the caller ID. It was Hanji. Breath still shaking, he answered their call. 

 

“EREN! IS THAT YOU BABY,” They yelled. Eren turned down the volume and spoke in a low, sore voice. 

 

“H-Hanji…” Eren felt like he was going to cry of happiness and relief. 

 

Their voice went from goofy to serious and worried in a matter of moments upon hearing his voice. “Eren...whats wrong? You haven’t been answering any texts or calls and we’ve seen you hanging out with Hitch at school, and-” They broke off into quietness. “That bitch hasn’t  _ hurt  _ you has she?” Eren could hear the murder in their voice. 

 

“Yes…” He couldn’t talk much so he opted to reply in short sentences.

 

“What did she do to you?”

 

“Tricked me...force bond...h-her. ...too weak...can’t b-break bond…” Hanji gasped loudly in disgust. He could hear them break something.

 

“Did she do anything else? Please tell me!”

 

“...Don’t get eat...o-or drink… ...ties me down...a-abuse every, day... ...force marry...today… ....H-Hanji help...p-please…”

 

“I will help you, I just need you to clarify...hold on.” There was shuffling in the background as Hanji was moving around. Probably going to get something to write the information down. “Okay. So you were tricked into force bonging Hitch…”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Then she kidnapped you...so you live with her then?”

 

“...Yes.”

 

“She doesn’t give you much food or water to make you weak so that you can’t break the bond, and she ties you up and uses you as a sex toy?” Eren hummed in reply. “And now you are getting force married today.”

 

“Y-yea…”

 

“Don’t worry Eren, I’ll get you out of this, I promise. I’ll get you back and this whole mess will be over,” they reassured. Eren gave a quiet thank you, someone popping into his mind.

 

“How...L-Levi doing? H-hurt when bond with Hitch...h-he o-okay?” The brunette was really worried about Levi if the bond with Hitch hurt him as much as it did Eren. The phone went quiet for a minute, and he thought Hanji left, but then he heard a sad sigh. 

 

“...The...The police as well as paramedics came by your house after Levi called earlier saying you were missing. They heard a scream coming from inside, and when they rang the bell, no one came. So, they broke in to find Levi on the floor in the bathroom with a knife in his hand and blood all over him. He was in a coma and still is. Levi...almost died because of blood loss. I think he cut himself after he felt your bond to him break. I...I also saw through texts you sent him. You told him you never loved him and that you loved Hitch. You only now found your phone...right?” Eren was sobbing, the pain of knowing what this did to Levi greater than anything else. Hitch had driven his mate to self harm, almost killing him. He wanted to be mad, but he didn’t have strength to do anything but weep.

 

“Y...y-yes..” Eren said in between cries. 

 

“Listen, honey...I have to go if I’m going to be able to get you out of there before you marry Hitch the bitch. Stay put for now, don’t worry, we’ll get you out of there and back to your Levi. I promise.” The phone hung up and Eren decided to put it away before he was founded by someone. The last thing he wanted right now was to get a punishment from Hitch. Once the box was back in the place he found it, the alpha crawled over to the bath to take a shower. He went back out to the main room and fell asleep on the floor like a dog. He was not allowed to go to sleep on Hitch’s bed, so the floor was the best option considering the fact that he could barely stand up. 

 

He was awoken to Hitch grinding her foot on his male part. Once she noticed he was awake and aware, she gave him a half of a loaf of bread and a small cup of water. She watched Eren sit up and wolf down the food and water, afraid it would be taken away from him. He hadn’t eaten in three days and haven’t gotten a drop of water for two. Petting his head, she placed down a suit and underwear on the ground next to him. She then stood up and went out towards the door leading to Eren’s escape. 

 

“Get ready, bumbum, the guests start arriving in three hours.” She walked out. Three hours, about three hours for Hanji to get him out of there and back home before it was too late.  _ I hope they find a way to bring me back to Levi.  _ Eren quickly crawled into the bathroom again and texted Hanji, putting it back once he was done.

 

**To: Hanji~San [11:43 am]**

People start showing up in three hours please hurry before it is too late

 

**To: Hanji~San [11:44 am]**

I want to go home from this nightmare


	29. The Wedding Part 2|Hitch's Plan Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Hanji and the others be able to get Eren out of Hitch's grasp before it is too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG CHAPTER!
> 
> (8 pages in google docs)

**From: Eren Jaegerbombastic (･`ω･´) [11:43 am]**

People start showing up in three hours please hurry before it is too late

 

**From: Eren Jaegerbombastic (･`ω･´) [11:44 am]**

I want to go home from this nightmare

 

Hanji put their phone down after receiving the message, sighing in defeat. The Dreyse family was one of, if not  _ the _ most powerful families in Shiganshina. In order to get Eren out of the wedding and back home, Hanji would have to get them out of the picture for good. But how would they do that?  _...ERWIN! _ Quickly, Hanji dialed their eyebrows on fleek friend to explain her master plan. The phone rung five times before it was picked up.

 

“EYEBROWS!” Hanji yelled in a urgent tone. It was unlike their usual bubbly voice.

 

Erwin sighed from the other side, clearly annoyed at the nickname. “What is it Hanji?”

 

“Eren was tricked into bonding Hitch and she made him too weak to break the bond and now we have three hours to get him back before they marry each other!”

 

“Hold on, WHAT!?”

 

“Hitch tricked Eren into force bonding him and now he is trapped with her and has to marry her in three hours. We need to get him out of there before that happens and back to Levi...I have a feeling that if they don’t get together soon Eren will go insane and Levi will stay in a coma.”

 

“What can I do to help? I’ll do anything as long as it’s not completely illegal.” Hanji was glad that Erwin was going to help them get her little titan back home, and to get her grumpy midget awake. Now...for the plan.

 

“I need you to construct a case file with your dad against them, use any means necessary. I’ll send you the audio of mine and Eren’s conversation if I can find it on my phone. We have three hours! While you are making the case, me and some others will crash the party! Oh, and tell the Garrison as well, especially Pixis, he has connections with Eren and Levi and would most likely want to help. We are gonna get the Dreyse family out of here!” They then told Erwin the plan and what to tell pixis. 

 

“Alright, Hanji, I’ll get to work right away. Stay safe. I hope your plan works.” Erwin hung up the phone and Hanji got straight to calling all their and Eren’s friends. Making a group chat, they texted everyone about the plan.

 

**To: Eren Rescue Group [11:47 am]**

QUICK! GET TO MY HOUSE IT IS URGENT! OUR BABY EREN IS IN BIG TROUBLE AND WE NEED TO SAVE HIM!!!! WE HAVE THREE HOURS!!!! GET HERE ASAP!!!!! WEAR THE FANCIEST CLOTHING YOU GOT!!!! BRING A MASK TOO!! HERE IS MY ADDRESS!!! 

1731 Westward Pine Av. Shiganshina

 

**From: Petra-fied [11:47 am]**

On my way with Mike, Nanaba, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther!

 

**From: Mikasa Su Casa [11:47 am]**

I’m coming with Armin, Jean, and Marco.

 

**From: Potato Sasha [11:48 am]**

I’ll be there with Connie!!!!

 

**From: Goin’ down in Historia [11:48 am]**

Me and Yamir will be there soon!

 

Fifteen minutes later the front door to Hanji’s house was packed with everyone, all wearing worried faces. They let them all in and together they went to the living room. Girls wore dresses, except for Yamir, and guys wore expensive suits. Perfect for sneaking in. They all waited patiently for Hanji to debrief what was going on, except for Mikasa. “Hanji, what is going on? Does this have to do with Eren not hanging out or talking to us at school?” Mikasa asked. 

 

“Yes it does,” answered Hanji. “Eren has been tricked by Hitch into force bonding her, then she made her trapped in her place for weeks! She didn’t allow him to go anywhere but her house and school as far as I can tell…” Mikasa growled dangerously and Armin tried to calm her down a bit as the eccentric beta continued on. “Anyway, she made him too weak to break that bond, and made him into her personal sex toy. She also caused Levi to do self harm by tricking him into thinking Eren didn’t care about him. Now the bitch is forcing Eren to marry her and probably get her pregnant. Erwin right now is trying to write a case against Hitch’s family, and we have to get Eren. We have three hours to get him out of there, so that is why I texted you all to come here,” they explained. Most of the crowd shook their head in disbelief. Jean leaned forward and looked around, sighing sadly. 

 

“That suicidal bastard...he always seems to get into some deep shit. So, Hanji, tell us the plan to get that idiot out of there,” said Jean, anger and guilt in his scent and voice. 

 

“Yea! What can we do to get Eren out of the marriage?” Asked Connie. Cheers of ‘yea’ rang through the room, Hanji waving their hand to get them quiet. 

 

“I told you guys to wear fancy clothing because we are going to crash a wedding. So, act like you belong there because I found out it is a masquerade wedding with everyone but Eren and Hitch wearing masks. I told Erwin to talk to Pixis to help us, which I’m pretty sure he will. We will split up in groups, try to mingle with other people and not stay too close. Create distractions while I try to locate Eren. I’ll then sneak him out of the house and get him back home.” Hanji went to a giant box and picked it up, handing everyone one thing from it’s content. They were earpieces to communicate. Genious. “Everyone wear this in one of the your ears so we can communicate easily without looking suspicious. I’ll tell each one of you your rolles on the ride to the house, capiche?” Each person gave affirmative nods as they put the earpiece in. Although they were curious, they wouldn’t question where Hanji had gotten the giant amount of them. “Good, get yourselves ready...we’re leaving in ten.”

 

They each split up to prepare. Makeup and masks went up, hair smoothed down. Everyone looked absolutely amazing, too bad this wasn’t some fun event for them all. Maybe for another, happier occasion. Once everyone was done, they each filed into their own cars and made their way over to the Dreyse mansion. Hanji turned on their communication device and told everyone more of their plan.

 

“Alright, so people will start showing up in three hours. We want to try and get Eren out before then. We will have to sneak in. Mikasa, Jean, and Yamir will create a distraction at the back of the mansion. Connie, Christa, Marco, you take the right side of the house. Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, you take the front. Mike, Nanaba, and Sasha, you guys try to sabotage any part of the wedding. Take out the camera security if you can. Then go after the decorations, food, Hitch, anything that you can get away with without being seen. Remember everyone, try to stay out of sight. If the other guests start to arrive, continue sabotaging but try to mingle around. Make it look like you belong. If I find Eren before then, then I will take him and get into my car and drive to my house. I’ll tell you when I’m on the road. Everyone got that?” Yeses and affirmatives rang out through the speaker in their ear. Hanji sure hoped that they could get Eren out before the horde of people came. To their surprise, Hitch  _ didn’t  _ announce her wedding to anyone, thought probably to keep unwanted attention from his and Levi’s friends. Oh well...to bad for her then, ‘cause she failed!

 

Pulling up to the mansion, Hanji could see the wedding decorations. White see through linen lined the front balcony, oceanic green and pastel pink balloons that probably signified Eren and Hitch were tied to the front entrance. They had directed everyone to park out of sight from the manner in order to have their presence remain a secret. The beta parked and got out of their car swiftly, treading towards the back of the house, looking for and open door or window that wasn’t occupied. “ _ Distraction teams, are you ready,”  _ they asked through their comlink. 

 

_ “North team ready, squad leader,”  _ replied Jean.

 

_ “East team awaiting your signal,”  _ said Connie in a soldier kind of way.

 

_ “West distraction team ready to take out the cameras,”  _ stated Nanaba.

 

_ “Us here in the front are ready!”  _ Petra said in a serious tone. 

 

_ “Alright everyone, Mike, Nanaba, Sasha, tell me when the cameras are shut down so that I can make my way inside undiscovered. Ready...GO!” _ The earpiece went silent as Hanji waited in the bushes. They could hear shouts in the distance and see maids and butlers running back and forth in worry. Let the chaos begin! 

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Eren sat alone in Hitch’s room, dressed in the finest suit he has ever worn. It was in the normal wedding style, but with dark blue instead of all black. He had a pure white undershirt with a mediterranean sea green tie around his neck. His hair was gelled down to a non messy bed head style, and he hated it. Eren hated the situation he was in, weak, frail, unable to do anything but comply unless he’ll be punished. Hitch used to be really nice, and he liked her as a friend, but it was just a cover up for the demonic being she really is. Her and her entire family are merciless, spoiling their daughter with anything she wants, including Eren. It was kind of like he was a puppy bought for Hitch, one she abuses sexually every time she has the chance. Controlling every day of his life since he was kidnapped. Might as well call this hell. 

 

Hope was fading minute by minute, that Hanji would come help save him from this mess. With nothing else to do, all he could do was worry, dread, cry about how shitty his life has become. Sure it had Levi in it, but all the shit started happening when he first showed up. Sometimes he wondered if Levi had never come to live with his family if all the events of now would still be playing out the way it is. Probably not. The brunette would most likely still have a dead mother, a crazy father, and a mate he never wanted. 

 

Time was ticking down as one hour now remained until the people Hitch considered as ‘guests’ arrived. There was some commotion that started an hour earlier, but Eren just assumed that it was the maids and butlers making a mistake. Nothing bad on their part, but something that made Eren dread this day even more. He was curled up in a corner, tired and done with everything.

 

Life was cruel, and the alpha didn’t know if he still wanted to live in it...but he could not bring himself to leaving Levi behind. He just couldn’t do that to him. And Levi...he was hurting, close to death already because of Hitch. Now Eren had to marry her if he didn’t escape. Quiet sobs and whimpers escaped his mouth, but he didn’t care. If all he could do was cry, then that is what he would do. And...if he fails to get back home, he would end himself. Death would be better than living a life of pain and misery. People would try to stop him from committing suicide, thinking it is wrong and selfish, when really they would be the one who are selfish. Forcing someone to live in fear and unhappiness for the rest of their miserable life is just cruel. So if people tried to stop him, he would fight back until his last breath. 

 

Eren snapped out of his thoughts to look back at the time. Thirty minutes left. His chest hurt, his lungs unable to get in much air.  _ Not again… _ The brunette was back into a panic attack. He didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be with Levi in bed, cuddling together until they both fell asleep. Out with his friends, fighting with horse face, anything was better than being there. The clock continued ticking. Thirty minutes, twenty-five, twenty. A knock was at his door, and Eren remained silent. It knocked again, harder this time and more desperate. Slowly, he crawled over, still not able to fully walk. He reached for the handle and pulled, but it was locked. Over and over he pulled and pulled. Nothing worked. 

 

“Eren? Eren, sweetie, is that you?”  _ Hanji! _

 

“Y-yes! Door locked...help!” Eren was desperate to get out, even if they didn’t have much time left to leave unnoticed. They told him to step back, and he complied. There was juggling on the other side, and the brunette realized what Hanji was doing. They were picking the lock. A sudden click told him that they had succeeded and the door flew open. Loud tears trickled down his face as Hanji came down to hug him tightly. “H-Hanji~San!” Eren cried in relief.

 

“Let’s get out of here, Eren,” Hanji said in a motherly kind of voice. They paused for a moment after pulling back, worry slapping onto their facial features. Getting up, they grabbed Eren and hoisted one of his arms over their neck and shoulder. The boy gave them a confused look as they made their way down the hall towards an exit. “People are showing up right now, I have to sneak you out. Hold on to me and don’t let go no matter what, okay.” After a quick nod, they continued on. Halfway down back stairs, they were met with none other than Hitch’s dad. He looked at them confused, daring Hanji with his gaze through his mask to explain what they were doing with Eren. 

 

“What is going on here?” He asked. 

 

“I was bringing Eren to the entrance to meet with the guests, as I was instructed...sir,” they lied smoothly. Mr. Dreyse looked to Eren, who nodded his head in agreement to Hanji’s statement. He seemed convinced.

 

“Fine, but I’ll have someone else escort him. You,” he pointed to a maid in the vicinity, “take this boy to the entrance, and you,” he pointed to Hanji, “go to the kitchen and help out.” When Hanji just stood there with Eren he grabbed the boy and shoved him away from tem. “Chop chop, we don’t have all day here.” Eren was taken away from Hanji by the maid and he looked back at them with pleading eyes. All Hanji could do was stand there, for they could not blow their cover. They could be in jail if Hitch’s dad found out what they were doing. Once the man was gone, Hanji slipped into an empty closed to contact the others. 

 

_“I found Eren and took him downstairs, but Hitch’s bitch of a dad found us and took Eren away towards the entrance to meet the guests. I couldn’t go after him, so it falls on one of you guys to get Eren to safety. But don’t do it yet, we have to wait till everyone has met him, if not we will be discovered. Pixis should show up sometime now, too. Be ready for anything.”_ Everyone said their fair shares of ‘we’ll get him if we can’, Mikasa growling loudly. The plan had gone to shit because they couldn’t find Eren fast enough. Avoiding the maids was hard as hell, and it took forever to get to the room Eren was in. Now they would have to go with plan B. ‘Snatch Eren up if you have the chance’. It would be really hard now that other people have arrived, but it was not impossible. 

 

Hanji decided that they needed to change outfits to stay under cover, so they ravaged through some fine clothing in an empty room and found something suitable. With new clothes, new mask, and a different set up hairstyle, they went into the backyard of the house. Everything was decorated with wedding stuff, a large amount of chairs in front of flower hedge arbor. Multiple people were here, and they could spot their rescue group mingling around like they belonged. Mikasa was especially good with blending in, they could hardly tell it was her to begin with. A man that Hanji recognized as Dot Pixis strode up to them. He stopped in front of the beta and greeted them. 

 

“Hello, Hanji. Care to tell me how things are going so far with the plan?” He said in a low tone to make sure no one could hear, making it look like they were just friends talking about the wedding. 

 

“Hello, Pixis. I just have to say that our plan is deep in shit right now. I managed to get Eren from his room, but we ran into the bitch’s dad. Eren was taken away from me, I have no idea where he is now…” 

 

“That is unfortunate. Here I’ll tell you this. Erwin got the case he needed and presented it to us, the Garrison, so as soon as you can get Eren out of here, or if this wedding gets to close to being complete, I’ll call in my men and we can arrest the Dreyse family for child abduction and abuse. I promise,” Pixis reassured. Hanji smiled a bright smile and laughed as though he just told a joke. 

 

“Thank you Pixis, you are in my debt for helping out.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I feel obligated to help Carla’s son. I would help out even if I wasn’t.” He looked around and spotted some people who were waving him over. “I have to go, I wish you good luck, Hanji.” The male then left, leaving Hanji to worry about the plan. 

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

The brunette was dragged from the front entrance after greeting all the guests with Hitch to a room for getting ‘ready’. Makeup was slapped onto Eren’s face and a special device clasped onto his leg to make him walk and stand normally. It was an uncomfortable piece of shit. Hanji had failed to get him out safely, and he was now moments away from being shoved outside and to the arbor. His anxiety was building up and he felt like collapsing into a puddle, but he would be punished if he did. So, Eren sucked it up as the maids got him ready. 

 

Once they were done, he was lead outside, eyes on him. He could see some of his friends in the crowed with worried expressions, but they did not do anything to stop this. Eren felt a little betrayed, but he knew that if they tried to get him out now, that they would not succeed and most likely get hurt. The alpha would not allow that to happen, so he continued on. His expression remained neutral, mostly making him look bored. Not like he cared about what he looked like to the mother fuckers out there. 

 

Music was ringing around him, though it was tuned out and muffled. All he could do was stand as the devices on his legs kept them in place. The people were swarming to their seats, some standing on the outskirts like his friends, others sitting down. Things were moving along fast and before he knew it, Hitch was being led down the aisle with a flower girl in front and the ring boy in the back. The bitch was smiling like no tommorow, light radiating from her and burning Eren down to the ground. She was an omega, and yet she dominated the alpha in more ways than one. It was a sick thought. 

 

Suddenly, she was standing in front of him. A person to his right talking about something he did not listen to. Everything was quiet around him as he tried to escape the reality of his situation. Sharp pain shot through his legs as his ears started to pick up on the noises around him. 

 

“And do you, Hitch Dreyse, take Eren Jaeger to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The man asked. 

 

“I do.” She replied.

 

The guy who Eren thought was a priest turned to him and asked the same question. “And do you, Eren Jaeger, take Hitch Dreyse to be your lawfully wedded wife?” All eyes were on Eren now, waiting, anticipating. Hitch stared him in the eyes, daring him to say no. Could he say no, or would fear take over him. He had a chance to get out of this...but did he really? The brunette looked out towards his friends who he recognized. They were all shaking their heads. He turned back towards Hitch, the pain in his legs reaching his whole body now, urging him to accept so it could be over. 

 

“I-I…” He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing up and down in fear. 

 

“...I do.” Before the crowd could erupt in cheers, a familiar voice was picked up. A bald man stood up and took off his mask revealing Dot Pixis, the Garrison chief. 

 

“I object this wedding and arrest Hitch Dreyse and her family for child abduction and child abuse as well as forced marriage.” Garrison troops (basically police officers) surrounded the yard, guns in hand and pointing it at the crowed. Eren’s friends took off their masks and made their way over to him, shoving Hitch out of the way. The device on his legs stopped working and came off, him collapsing to the ground in a fit of pain. Everything was blurry from that point. 

 

Hitch and her family were taken away and the guests were escorted out by force. Eren was surrounded by familiar faces that he hadn’t been able to see in a long time, which made his eyes water and tears flow down his face. His body was in such a bad shape that he couldn’t even open his mouth. Pixis came up to him, said a few things, then he was lifted up and onto a stretcher. Eren was taken away from the outside, through the mansion, and to an ambulance. 

 

The only feeling he remembered before passing out was the relief and happiness that he was finally out of that hell. He could now finally go see his mate and make things right, if only he isn’t too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is finally free!!!!! Now he can go see Levi again!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, Levi's heat is soon! (o'ｕ≦o)


	30. What We Were Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hardships and heartache, Levi and Eren are finally reunited. Eren just hopes that Levi will understand the situation with Hitch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is confusing. Basically, Eren is dreaming, then he wakes up. He can’t see anyone (something with his head), and once he is in Levi’s hospital room, he can hear and see other people, but sound is muffled. It’s because of the electric shocks he received from the leg thing. And yes, I know that electric shocks can’t cause that in real life, but it does in my story so shut up you nerds.

 

A little boy sat curled up in his mother’s arms. Light shone through the closed, swaying curtains by the window. Breezes flowed through the room, a calming atmosphere...but the boy was sobbing. He was small, frail, having barely made it out of birth alive. Bright crystal tears ran from his sparkling green eyes of the sea. The slight golden hues were bright in the soft light of the sun. A woman held him, his mother, and stroked his head while he was sitting in her lap, small fists grabbing at her shirt desperately. She shushed him, over and over, repeating words of ‘it’s okay’ and ‘you will be fine.’ The fragile brunette with those wonderful green eyes gazed up at her once he calmed down, tiny tears still visible in his eyes, though not falling. 

 

“Why do all the other kids treat me bad momma,” he whispered. The boy’s voice was as fragile as his mind, body, and heart. One slip up and he could shatter, but he was slowly being glued together by the people who loved him. “They say I’m weak...like an omega. They say alphas are supposed to be stronger...why do they say omegas are weak? Mamma’s not weak...so why am I?” The wind carried his tiny voice through the room. His soft, silky brown hair swayed gently in the wind. His mother wiped away the remaining tears and kissed them away. 

 

She smiled down at her precious child. He may look weak, but inside, she knew he was the strongest of them all. “You’re not weak, my child. Other alpha’s pride themselves by looking strong, and put down omegas to gain more power. Don’t be like them, weakness needs to be embraced before one becomes strong,” she said in a reassuring and soft tone. His mother pulled him in a close embrace, letting her scent calm the boy’s nerves down. “There are many different kinds of strong, and you, my son, is one of the strongest out there. When I’m gone, live on for me, take care of the ones you love, forgive, let go, and move on. There will always be someone out there who loves you. Don’t let what someone does or says bring you down. Do you understand my little jewel?” The boy hugged his mother tighter, tears of happiness instead of sorrow making their way to his eyes. The breeze stopped and everything went still. Only one thing continued on, and that was the little boy.

 

“Yes, mama.” Eren’s voice was barely above being non existent. “I understand.” 

 

And as younger Eren spoke those words, the world faded. Everything was dark for a moment, until a bright light, small in the distance, appeared. A hand reached for it and it grew bigger, consuming it. 

 

Mediterranean green eyes opened slowly, revealing the bright, hidden disks of gold in them. Silky brown hair laid lightly on the sun kissed skin of a sixteen year old. Plump lips were parted slightly, no bruises from the past visible on the face of the boy. There were objects around him, beeping with the beat of his heartbeat. The room he was lying in was bright, shining lightly to give light to his small life. Hospital equipment, waiting chairs with no one in them. All sounds disappearing into the distance as he was left in a world of isolation. 

 

He got up slowly, hospital gown straightening out. Walking over to the window, he looked out onto the still city. He turned around and went out of his space. The hallways, empty, all rooms void of any other life. A random direction, a random path of his life. Each choice guiding him, changing him, fading him or bringing him life. No matter where he went, there was no one else but himself, no sound, no life. Then, there was an open room. Light with meaning shown out of it, not like the voidness and emptiness of the brightness outside. A choice. To walk away, to follow into the unknown, to stand still in the past. The boy is being pulled to it, but a choice that he can’t get out of if he ever regrets there was in that bright room that he couldn’t look past. Looking left and right, back to the door, his face turning into a determined one. He may not know what is on the other side, but life is full of risks, and if he didn’t take a chance, he could get stuck in place. Walking in, he was swallowed by the light. 

 

Eren opened his eyes again, and he knew that the choice he made was one he would never regret. Before him, was his mate. Pale, messy haired, unconscious, but beautiful all the same. The brunette stood still for a moment, muffled sounds from the world outside finally being registered. Sighing, he shakily made his way over to Levi. There was a chair right next to his bed, so Eren sat down next to him. The room was the same as the one he had woken up in. The alpha’s mind was confused, but that didn’t matter right now. Grabbing Levi’s hand, Eren held it tightly as if when he let it go, his mate would be gone for good. Levi’s pulse was weak, but it was still there. Everything was a haze, and Eren found himself crying uncontrollably, but quietly. He lightly caressed the unconscious raven’s cheek, leaning over and kissing him on his lips. 

 

Minutes turned to hours, Eren having passed out from the daze. His family was gone, and now Levi was on the verge of leaving too. But...Eren would be there for him no matter what. To hold his hand, to keep him close, to guide his mate through the rest of his life, even if it might be a short one. So, he fell asleep, clad in a hospital gown, head laying on Levi’s stomach, hand grasping the other’s refusing to let go. And together, they stayed like that, both not willing to let go of the other as their lives intertwine once again. 

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

**_System power on . . ._ **

 

**_System reset in progress . . . All body functions on_ **

 

**_Awakening consciousness . . ._ **

 

Faint, worried whispers formed around him as his body twitched. Motors rotated around, gears moving. He opened his eyes, confused and scared. Nothing was familiar, no memories were present. Tilting his head around, he saw people he didn’t know. A tall brunette with glasses, a blonde well built guy with huge eyebrows, but there was one person that caught his eye. A brunette with a natural bed hair style, skin kissed by the sun, eyes shining the treasures of the sea. The two standing up, the glasses and eyebrows were talking to each other, the other guy lying on his stomach. Are they his creators? No, too young. 

 

The boy sat up, the kid who was lying on him shooting up. He had tears in his eyes, a relieved expression on his face. As numbness faded throughout his body, the raven realized they were holding hands. The brunette leaned in and caressed his face. “L-Levi?” He asked in a shaky voice. Was that his own name? Levi? Then, the mesmerizing green eyes closed and he captured his lips. He stared at the boy wide eyed and with a huge blush.

 

**_Memory files back online . . ._ **

 

**_Reset complete . . ._ **

 

The memories came flooding back. Everything from when he first woke up, to when he last went unconcious. Tears brimmed at his eyes and fell over. Levi leaned into the kiss and his hands automatically clasped around Eren’s head and brought them closer. Shyly, with all his confidence and personality coming back, Levi kissed back just as passionately. Eren gently nibbled on his lower lip, asking for entrance, which the neko granted. The alpha’s tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring the wet cavern after too long of a time being apart. Levi moaned and moved his head to the side to deepen the kiss as Eren’s hands found their way to his tail. The tan skin started stroking at the base, pleasure shooting through the shorter male. 

 

Hanji squealed behind them, taking their phone out for a picture. The two who were making out completely forgot about Levi’s friends, and broke apart, panting. Levi’s usual cold exterior was a flustered and painfully lustful one. His scent filled the room, more alluring than usual. Erwin took a step forward, but was pulled by Hanji beside them. 

 

“Sorry for interrupting your very sexy makeout session, I just really wanted a video of it! Buuttt….I guess I’ll take Erwin and leave you two alone for a moment...OH! I’ll also tell the doctor you two are awake and fine! Glad you two are okay and together!” Then Hanji disappeared with Erwin out the door with a maniacal grin on their face. The two boys looked back at each other once they left, the reason for why he was in the hospital in the first place being brought to the front of his robotic mind. Levi’s face went from flustered to angry and hurt in a split second.

 

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with your new mate? Came here to taunt me, huh,” Levi spat out in jealousy. Eren looked hurt for a moment, his expression softening. He looked down, new tears forming because of the memories. Shaking his head, Eren started to explain.

 

“I’m not her mate, and I never will be. Levi, I’m yours, not hers…” The alpha looked back up. Levi’s lie detector never came on, so he bet that his mate was telling the truth so far. His own expression softened a little.

 

“Then why did I feel our bond break, and why do I still not feel it...? Do you know how painful it was when you sent me that text? When our bond broke and you told me you didn’t love me?” More tears were added into the mix. 

 

“Levi, I need you to listen to what happened. P...please try not to interrupt okay? Just...let me finish the story before you jump to conclusions...please?” He asked in a low voice. Levi nodded and Eren continued. “I force bonded Hitch,” at that, Levi darkened his glare, but didn’t say anything. “She invited me to her house, and I went. At the time I didn’t know what she was actually like. So, I went with her, then once we were at her house, she brought me up to her room…” The raven didn’t like where this was going. So far, Eren hadn’t told a lie, but would that mean that he lied about not being her mate? But the detector didn’t turn on then either…

 

“...She was in heat, and then she told me to mate her,” Eren said, Levi growled, “I said I couldn’t do it. Then...she insulted you and I tackled her. After that, I had my mouth open in a snarl, and she took my head and jammed it into her scent gland. That’s how I force bonded her…” The alpha looked down again, his mate growing more sympathetic. 

 

“So...what happened then? Did she hurt you? Is that why you’re also in a hospital gown.” Eren nodded his head.

 

“Yea… So after we bonded, I fainted. When I woke up she started playing with my body. Hitch got ontop of me while I was tied down and basically had me fuck her until I cumed inside her...I never did though.” Levi’s scent rose in anger, a possessive feeling overcoming the neko. A low rumble started in his chest as he silently growled. “Luckily, I never did, so she shouldn’t be pregnant. I was kidnapped by her, my phone being taken away the day she made me her mate. I think she was the one who texted you, but it wasn’t me...I would never do that to you.” Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and kissed it, looking up at his mate with love and contentment written in his eyes. A gentle smile graced his lips, and Levi’s expression softened to one of empathy and guilt, hints of anger in them. 

 

“For two weeks, she poked and prodded me, made me her personal sex toy everyday. She told me to stay away from everyone in my ‘old life’ if I didn’t want to be punished...and...she forced me to marry her, and nearly succeeded. Pixis got the garrison to arrest her family just in time, and after that, I collapsed.” Once the story was finished, Levi leaned in and passionately took Eren’s lips. He was overly raged at wat Hitch had done, but as long as she was behind bars and didn’t do anything else, he would let her live. For now. They held each other’s hands, staring deep into the other’s eyes. Eren’s were as stunning as always, love, compassion, relief, slight pain, but mostly happiness shining in them. Levi’s own showed most of the same emotions, the only thing strange being that the normally blue hurricanes in the gunmetal eyes were swirling pink.  _ Huh, maybe I should pay closer attention to his eyes, weren’t they were blue _ , thought Eren. 

 

“I love you, Levi.”

 

“I love you too, Eren.”

  
~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Eren and Levi returned home together after a long day. Everyone of their friends, both Levi’s group and Eren’s came together in the medium sized hospital room. After a long time of chatting and lots of ‘thank god you two are okay’, the doctor came in and shooed them away. She had explained to them before they left that everything was going to be okay, but to refrain from doing anything physical. “And no cutting or harming yourselves, okay,” she had said in the most motherly tone the two had heard since-. They had both agreed and headed home. Eren had been extremely overprotective on their way back because he could sense that Levi would have his heat soon. Usually omegas would have heats every four months, but Eren guessed that Hitch’s wavering bond on him caused his mate to want to claim Eren for himself. Thing is that Eren couldn’t care less about the bond with Hitch. His mate needed to be bound to someone and Eren would greedily hold him until Levi was his. 

 

Once home, Levi headed straight to the shower. Something about ‘the hospital’s filthy and some pathetic piece of shit probably touched me’. Eren allowed him to and moved into the kitchen. He was underweight as fuck, and practically a stick, so a little food would be good in the long run. Just when he finished with his meal and put the plate away, an extremely strong wave of want ran through him. Pine tree woods and wildlife lured him over to the master bath. The brunette was panting and sweating, Levi’s heat had never been this much of a toll on him. Inside the closed door, Eren could hear Levi whimpering.

 

“Levi, I-I want you. B-but if you're not...if you’re not ready to be my mate, we can wait. This is all up to you...but if you want me...open the door,” Eren said in between pants. There was a click in the door, and it opened to reveal a very sexy and readily available Levi. The raven stepped forward and tried to sling his arms over his mate, it being difficult because of his short stature. 

 

“M-mate me E-Eren.” That was all the words that needed to be said before Eren picked Levi up and brought him to the bed. He took off his shirt, and slid Levi’s off as well. Kissing Levi’s lips, his hand went up and started playing with his nipples. Levi moaned underneath him, pleasure taking over his whole body. Slick was already running through his pants as his body readied him to be taken. 

 

Eren moved down to bite on Levi’s neck, nipping at the meaty parts. His hands slipped down to Levi’s pants and underwear, pulling them down to the ankle. Levi’s dick shot up straight, Eren chuckling at the perfect being below him.

 

“You’re amazing, Levi. Breathtaking,” Eren purred into his ear, nipping at it. 

 

“E-Eren t-take me!” He begged. Deciding not to wait anylonger, Eren slid off the rest of his clothes, his erection popping out fully. 

 

“Turn around, omega,” he growled, his instincts starting to kick in. Levi complied and turned around, ass in the air, tail teasing him like it was the end of the world. It was the end of both of their worlds, and the beginning of the world they both would share from now on. Aligning his cock to Levi’s entrance, he slammed in.

 

“A-AH! Y-YES EREN! M-MORE! HARDER, HARDER!” The younger complied with every beg from his mate. It was truly bliss for both the males to be connected like they were after spending such a long time separated. They felt their scents mingling together, the bond Eren had with Hitch breaking into a million pieces. It felt so right to finally be mated to each other, for real this time. 

 

Eren continued to ram into Levi, both of them reaching their highest around the same time. The brunette cummed into his mate, the raven cumming into his mate’s hand that held onto his deflating erection. Eren pulled out and they collapsed on the bed together. For the rest of the night they slept cuddled together, not caring about the filth they were lying in. 

 

“I have never felt so amazing as right now,” said Eren, smiling wide like a maniac. 

 

Levi hummed in agreement. “Yea...it feels so good to finally be your mate.”

 

“You are the best thing to ever happen to me Levi, I love you so much!” Eren kissed Levi passionately on the lips, finally feeling like every piece of him finally clicked in place, connecting with Levi’s own puzzle to create their own little world. 

 

“I,” Levi yawned, “love you too, Eren.”

 

They cuddled into each other, content. Together, they fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

 

_ I am yours, Eren. _

 

_ And I am yours, Levi. _

 

_ We are each other’s, _

 

_ And we wouldn’t have it any other way. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE MATES NOW, YOUR WELCOME PEOPLE! Happy ending! I'm gonna end this fic here...hope you enjoyed My Mechanical Secret!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Jk, not ending (￣︶￣;)


	31. EYEBROWS!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi are recovering. Secrets are revealed and the universe in Erwin's eyebrows are contemplated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I redid the chapter for all of you who read it yesterday. Only the second part is different btw. Trying to make this fic just a little bit brighter and explain some shit about shit because I feel like just having them move on completely would be weird. More Hanji being weird and more social life because these boys barely got one.

The brunette known as Eren Jaeger jumped onto the sofa next to his new mate, Levi Ackerman. Actually, he more like crash landed on it. It caused Levi to fly in the air for a few seconds, a funny sight indeed. Once he was down on the ground, the omega glared at his alpha. “What the hell was that for?” 

 

It has been another few weeks, and the end of the school year as well as the upcoming school talent showcases. Over time, Levi and Eren had grown closer than ever, forgiving but not forgetting the memories they held together. They would move on, but never forget. If they did, then the experiences they had wouldn’t have shaped them to who they were now. But, that didn’t matter, for they were happy yet again, and the mates would do everything in their power to keep it that way. No matter what. 

 

Eren tilted his head to the side with a distant gaze. Something was straining his mind, Levi could tell. “I need inspiration! I still haven’t created the piece I want to showcase for the art display!” He pouted and Levi scoffed. How hard could it be to create something new? He shouldn’t have asked. “Help me! You are my only hope,” Eren whinned. The raven shook his head in amusement. His mate may be an alpha, but he is far from acting like the stereotypical one. So far at least. 

 

“Fine, I’ll help. Can’t be too complicated and hard.”

 

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” 

 

They got up and left the living room, going to Eren’s art studio and settling down at his desk. The curtains on the window were closed, but as soon as Levi opened them, bright, shining light blinded them both instantly. They were both going to start to work, but Levi’s OCD got the best of him, and he started organizing the place a bit. Once he was done, which took a long time in Eren’s opinion, they got to work. 

 

“So I was thinking we could make something nature like. Like maybe some forest of some sort, something with a calming atmosphere,” said Eren. Levi nodded his head in approval. He removed his hand from under his chin to grab the alpha’s sketchbook. 

 

His sketch was sloppy and like a first graders. Hey, art wasn’t his thing, so don’t blame him for making crap. Eren chuckled as Levi held out his drawing to him. “Like this?” The brunette nodded.  Something that looked like a person was sitting in the middle of the woods with creatures surrounding them. The simple image sparked an idea in his mind.

 

His hands moved like smooth waves, unshaken and sure of where it was supposed to go. Face completely locked in a concentrating gaze tilted around to look at the forming image from different angles. Swift and beautifully, he sketched. A woman sitting on a rock, one hand on it, the other out with a flower blooming on it. She was holding it towards the sun, long, curly hair falling behind her back. The clothing on her made her look like a goddess...maybe a representation of Mother Earth? Eren rotated his sketchbook around as he continued working. Levi was enraptured with the display of his mate working to make something he knew would end up absolutely marvelous. A masterpiece. But not as amazing as Eren himself. 

 

Trees were built up around the woman, wild animals like foxes and rabbits, birds and butterflies appearing around her. The drawing was so detailed that it looked real, even in pencil. Once the paneling was done, colors were added to finish the vision. After an hour and a half, Eren was done. He looked over to his mate for approval, getting an affirmative nod as well as a proud smile. A true smile, not one of his small ones, but a large, approving one. 

 

Eren went on to re-sketching onto a canvas. While the brunette was working on that, eyes shining bright with excitement, the raven went over to the kitchen to prepare cups of tea. Levi has never before had any liquid, so the experience would be new to him. It would be worth it though, seeing Eren’s reaction. The smell of earl grey tea roamed around the house in a sweet aroma, reminding him about Eren’s scent. What better drink to try first than the one his mate smells like?

 

By the time Levi walked back into the art studio, his mate was covered in paint. He looked kind of hot with the painter's smock on and greens, reds, browns, yellows, and many other colors splashed around his perfect figure. Levi cleared his throat to catch Eren’s attention. The boy turned around and smiled brightly, their scents mingling yet again like it always did when they were close in proximity. He stepped back to give full view of the painting so far. It was a large one, and some sort of booster would be needed to reach to top if the brunette didn’t want to stand on his toes. 

 

“What do you think, Levi?” The sketch was complete, and it seemed as if Eren had just started painting, because there wasn’t a tone of color on the canvas yet. But even if that were the case, and the mystery of how Eren could be such a mess already, Levi couldn’t help but admit that it was amazing nonetheless. The finishing piece would be spectacular, he was sure. 

 

“This looks great so far, but...it barely has any paint on it...how the hell is there more on you than the actual painting?” Eren giggled, a hand going to his mouth like a schoolgirl. Yes, he was the most alpha like of them all. Totally. 

 

“Yea,” he snickered, “I tend to get really messy when painting. Levi rolled his eyes. 

 

“I can see that.” He stepped over to his mate and held out a tea cup to him by the top instead of the handle. “Here, I made some tea. Drink it.” Eren gladly accepted the little gift, and sipped the savory liquid with both hands on the cup, sucking in the warmth. 

 

“MMm! This is earl grey right?” Levi nodded and gave a little ‘yea’. “It’s my favorite,” he said, noticing the other one being held tightly by his tail. “Wait...are you’re also drinking?” Levi crossed his arms over his chest and put on a sassy stance. Rolling his eyes he said, “no...I just found this cup and decided to hold it. Of course I’m going to drink, brat.” In the past few weeks, sassy Levi had almost become the dominant one, but the stone faced Levi was still in control. Most of the time. In public. He sort of lets loose at home. 

 

His tail brought up his tea, and he sipped...slowly. Arms still crossed, face more emotionless than ever, ears tall on his head. Levi was staring Eren down, both sipping their tea, a contest for who would break first silently beginning. When his mate started to drink like a cat would, with his tongue and a blank face, Eren lost it. He spit his tea out of his mouth as he snorted at the funny display. It was funny because Eren was imagining a top hat and monocle on him. 

 

Levi sighed contently and went to grab the alpha’s cup before it spilled to much and created a mess. It took a while, but Eren’s laughing fit was calmed and he hugged his mate from behind while Levi was at his desk. Arms wrapped against the stomach and his head rested on the omega’s own. It was cute how short he was. Getting a little more daring, Eren caressed the other’s cheek and moved his head to the side so that he could gaze into the mesmerizing orbs that were Levi’s eyes. Levi too was locked onto Eren’s own glittery and fiery eyes of passion, a fire that he hoped would never go out. Before they knew what was going on, their lips locked in a sweet kiss, not desperate or lustful, but passionate nonetheless. 

 

Eren pulled back and chuckled at his mate’s cute and blushing face. The blue specs in his silver orbs turned pink. Over time, he realised that Levi’s eyes could display his emotions, but only if you looked close enough to catch onto it. The taller male didn’t think that the shorter one knew of that trait just yet. “You’re cute, Levi,” he said with love strung in every word. Levi huffed and looked away, mumbling under his breath. 

 

“Shut up. I’m not cute, I’m manly as hell,” he whined in the manliest tone he could. Eren giggled again and pecked his omega on the cheek. 

 

“Nope, you’re cute,” Eren said, popping the ‘p’. 

 

“Don’t you have something you need to work on?”

 

“I could work on you,” the brunette said suggestively. 

 

“That’s it, I’m out, bye.” Levi went to leave the room and Eren whined at him. 

 

“But Levi~”

 

“Tell me when you want dinner, brat. I’ll be in the living room.”

 

Eren smiled to himself. Life was looking good again, and this time, he wouldn’t give up on keeping it this way. No matter what. This was their lives, and he would work day and night to hold it together. Forever.

 

~~~~~***~~~~

 

“What the fuck are you planning Hanji?” Levi walked over to his group’s table, it being more packed now that both his and Eren's groups have merged into a giant one. Hanji was staring off into space with a confused and curious look. When they didn't respond, Levi snapped his fingers in front of their face after he sat down next to them. “Oi, Shitty Glasses.”

 

The beta snapped out of their trance and looked at Levi for a moment, confused. The omega restated his question and they told him what they were doing. “Oh, I wasn't planning anything, just contemplating the universal entity that is Erwin's brows,” they stated nonchalantly. Levi nodded in response, somehow getting it. 

 

“Yea, they are huge, like a caterpillar. It's fucking creepy.” 

 

“Do you think that if we started acting like him and we're cunning and smart, that if he dies, the eyebrows leave his face to find a new one to colonate? If that's the case, I don't want to be the next victim,” Hanji inwardly shivered. They both looked towards Erwin who was currently in the lunch line. Levi sucked in a breath as Eren sat next to him.

 

The alpha looked at the two who were looking at the other, then to Erwin, then back to each other. “Hey guys, what's up?”

 

“We're contemplating what traits a suitor would need to have in order for Erwin's eyebrow colony to inhabit a face,” explained Hanji, taking a bite of their bento. Eren nodded his head. Seems reasonable enough.

 

“Yea… I think that a person needs to be overly smart and manipulative. Probably a blonde with blue eyes,” added Levi.

 

“Oh my God, guys! I think Armin fits in that category, his eyebrows have gotten bigger over this school year…” Hanji gasped. No way?! Armin also had a secret universe stashed away in the bushy brows on his face too?! 

 

“If I wasn't Erwin's mate, and Mikasa wasn't Armin’s, then I think I would have tried to get them together. Oh I hope their eyebrows don't come to my face when they die! I DON'T WANT GIANT BUSHY BROWS!” 

 

“No worries Hanji,” Eren reassured, “I'm sure they won't, they're probably glued onto their faces. Besides, I think they might fly away when they die.”

 

“Nuh uh, they would fucking crawl off like the creepy little fuckers they are. Maybe eat some other eyebrows to get bigger,” Levi argued. Mike, Nanaba, Petra and Oluo turned to their heated debate, joining in. Then came Jean, Marco, Connie, and Sasha. The table group became a heated battle about Erwin and Armin's eyebrow power. Other tables were listening in, but non dared join or intercept. The conversation swept from eyebrows to mates to more deep things.

 

Jean was mocking Eren about not being ‘alpha like’ and acting more like an omega, like the douche he was. Eren just rolled his eyes and provided an answer in an authoritative tone. “I don’t act like an alpha, I admit, but that doesn’t mean jack shit. Unlike the other alphas who just look for a good fuck and are complete assholes, like you horse face, my personality is my own and not my instincts. Sure they take hold of me sometime, but they don’t show up unless in a dire circumstance,” the alpha brunette explained. 

 

“Is that why you gave up on life when Hitch had you, you suicidal bastard?” Eren and Levi both flinched at this, and their table went quiet. They didn’t know if now was a good time to discuss what happened, so no one spoke up. And then there was Mikasa.

 

“You don’t have to answer that, Eren. We all know you’re...well…” Mikasa cut off. Eren just waved his hand in the air, saying it was fine. 

 

“Nah, it’s okay. He’s right, I did give up on life, and part of the reason is because...well...I was scared. I lost all the hope I had to get out. She changed all my classes back then, kept me close to her at all times...you know, crap like that. Kind surprised she didn’t just call in to the school to say I was ‘sick’ and kept me at her house at all times. Hitch is one hundred percent not the brightest of the bunch,” Eren chuckled, smiling a little to lighten the dampening mood. Armin and the rest of the group stated their gladness that Eren and Levi ended up safe, and Hitch and her family being arrested. Levi spoke up after that.

 

“Eren?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What did Mikasa mean earlier?” Eren gulped and Levi frowned. He didn’t like it when Eren kept him in the dark, even if Levi himself had major secrets of his own.  _ What is the brat hiding from me…? _

 

“Well...I, um…” Eren started, “I wasn’t exactly born an alpha…?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jean interrupted. “He was born a o-” Mikasa then cut him off like the protective alpha she was.

 

“Jean,” she growled lowly in warning, “let Eren talk. He needs to tell, not you.” She then motioned for Eren to continue, both ravens growing impatient. 

 

“Well, spit it out now,” ordered Christa. “We don’t have all day, class starts soon.”

 

The green eyed boy breathed in and out before continuing. He looked directly into his mates eyes with seriousness. “I was not born an alpha, but an omega. That is why I don’t act completely like an alpha, and why my personality swings in different directions so often.” Levi looked at him with a blank and indifferent face, Eren dying to know how he really felt. He couldn’t rely on Levi’s scent because he had started to learn of to conceal it into nothingness, sadly. The alpha looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to say something, give some emotion. 

 

“Grisha?” Was all Levi asked after moments of silence at the table. Eren nodded shyly, feeling ashamed. “Okay.” 

 

“Okay?! What do you mean okay?! My entire body structure and instincts were changed?! How can you be so calm about this?!” Eren was in disbelief, there was no way Levi was alright with this. 

 

“Calm yourself, brat, you look constipated. Did you forget that I also changed in dynamic? Beta to omega ring a bell?” A ton of ‘ooooohhhhhhs’ rang through the group. Petra chimed in and smiled at the two.

 

“Wow, no wonder you guys are so compatible. Fate basically changed both of your dynamics in a way that you two could be fated mates! I think that's so cute!” Petra committed. Suddenly, Hanji shot up and out of their chair with one of her signature grins. The one where they get overly excited and start drooling.

 

“OH MY GOD I GET IT NOW! No wonder why your personalities often change so quickly and don’t match up with your dynamic! ITS BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVE SOME INSTINCTS INTACT FROM THE DYNAMIC YOU USED TO BE! OH THIS IS SO AMAZING! Levi, Eren, please let me do some experiments on you! Please, please, P-LEASE!” They yelled, popping the last ‘p’.  _ Oh dear lord save me from this crazy woman _ , prayed Eren. 

 

Then, the bell rung, and students started filing out of the lunch room. Levi said his goodbyes to Eren and his friend, as well as his own that didn’t have the same class as him. He wished that Hanji wasn’t in any of his classes either. They kept pestering him about her theory. What a pain in the fucking ass. Levi just hoped they wouldn’t be like this when he tells everyone about what he is. And hopefully Eren will still love him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED FEEDBACK! PLEASE! THANK YOU!
> 
> I'll add more Hanji if you do.


	32. Another Update Cuz Why the Fuck Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me comments, give me questions, give me feedback so I can improve! I like to be an interactive author with my little gay shippers community!
> 
> Jeg elsker dere! (♡´౪`♡)

Okay so let's see…I’m kinda switching gears (hahahaha I’m so funny) in a brighter direction because all the disturbing sexual things are not what I intended. I blame my brain for somehow making it a creepy kink of mine. Too lazy to go back and fix it though, so I won’t. Also, I was thinking of shortening the updates to maybe...twice a week? So that I can work on some other shit my brain wants to work on so that I can get it off my chest and move on from this ship that I am stuck in. Srsly I have a problem. Anyway...tell me what you think about this. Should I reduce the amount of updates per week to make room for new fan fictions or should I finish this one then start the other ones? Your choice here. 

 

By the way, if you read chapter 31 on May 17th, 2017, reread it. Cuz I changed it and I don’t know if you get notified by that change, so yea. 

 

Wish me luck in the new shit and have a nice day. Lazy author out!ヾ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)


	33. The Annual Shingeki High Talent Showcase|Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Talent Showcase at Shingeki High is finally here. But there is a slight problem...the painting that Eren made won't fit in their car...and their running late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for two days again. I just finished a week of finals and state testing, more finals coming next week for school, so I just wanted to relax during the weekend and not write a crap ton. I was still on, but too lazy to write anything. Anyway, enjoy!

A large pillow flew through the air like a bullet, hitting it’s target spot on in the face. The person was sent rolling over. Levi chuckled as Eren yelped and fell of the bed, glaring at him with only his face and shoulders showing from the other side. 

 

“What the hell was that for?!” He shouted. Eren made a butthurt face, pouting with his brows furrowed in annoyance. His nose was red from the impact. A pillow may not be deadly, but can at least be useful. The raven smirked at his omega alpha. No, just alpha. Or maybe a bit omega? Levi didn’t know how to classify his lover anymore, but it was probably something like alpha. Even though he used to be an omega. Now he was just confusing himself. 

 

Levi shook his head, and crossed his arms while Eren got up. The boy looked at the omega in confusion. Levi was wearing a formal black suit, ears being hidden by a black fedora, tail having been tucked away. Eren wasn’t gonna lie. Seeing his mate dressed up all classy turned him on. The brunette pushed the thought away and pointed at Levi, silently asking why the fuck he was wearing that. In response, the older male sighed. 

 

“The school talent showcase, remember?” Eren let out a long ‘oh’ and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. His brows furrowed more.

 

“Hey, Levi,” Eren began. The raven hummed. “What time do we have to be there? For the art and music exhibition?” Levi paused, halfway out the door to the master bedroom. They had decided that they wanted to share a room, so they moved into the biggest bedroom. The mates were still not sure what to turn the other bedrooms into, but they figured that Eren’s old room would become the guest room. Because it was smaller. And didn’t have the door to the basement. Though Eren didn’t know that. 

 

The omega stared off into space, in Eren’s perspective. He was actually just checking the amount of time they had left. Levi nodded his head and then focused on his mate. “Hurry up and get ready, brat. We leave in thirty.” With that he walked out, going downstairs. He heard Eren gasp followed by thumping sounds as well as sounds of clothes flying. Chuckling, he prepared breakfast for his clumsy angel. Bacon, eggs, and a pancake. No, not the big American pancakes, the flat and thin ones. Once he was done, Levi set it on the table and got his book bag. Taking his laptop, phone, and music sheet binder, he sat down. 

 

His ears kept itching under the fiber of his fedora. The raven hated how he had to wear hats now. They were uncomfortable and, in his opinion, were unfashionable in many cases. But one exception were beanies. He liked them. Levi got snapped back into reality by the loud stomping sounds of Eren throwing himself down the stairs. Yup, that’s Eren and his personality. One minute being really hot, the next being a clumsy fucker. Teenage mood swings were the best (absolute sarcasm). 

 

The alpha swung himself onto the chair behind the plate of food his mate made. Quickly thanking him, he wolfed it down. Mess went everywhere, much to Levi's annoyance. Once done, Eren flew out of the chair, to the sink, then back upstairs and into his old room to grab his things. Levi checked the time again, frowning. “TEN MINUTES, BRAT!” He yelled at the top of his lungs to make sure Eren heard him. 

 

“OKAY!” The brat yelled back. Soon Eren was dashing to the door with his book bag, putting on his shoes. Levi went over to him and sat down, also getting his shoes on. His mate then jumped up and reached for the door, but Levi stopped him. 

 

“How are you going to showcase your art if you don’t have it?”

 

“Shit.” As quickly as he put his shoes on, Eren got to the art studio. Now here was the problem. Levi and Eren lived fifteen minutes away from school, preferring to drive to school everyday. Usually they only needed their book bags, so their car wasn’t that big. The painting that Eren is going to showcase is too large for him to carry alone. AND...it can’t fit in the car. Perfect. 

 

Panic began to override Eren, but he remained calm. It was okay if they were a little bit late...right? “LEVI! WE HAVE TO WALK TO SCHOOL! I CAN’T CARRY THE PAINTING AND IT WON’T BE ABLE TO FIT IN THE CAAARRR!!!!”  _ Oh that fucking idiot _ , thought Levi. As fast as he could, the omega ran to his alpha’s side. He was right, it wouldn’t fit. But maybe if he can get him to help…

 

He pulled out his and dialed for Erwin. Five rings later and the phone was picked up on the other side. Hallelujah! 

 

“How can I help you, Levi?” Eyebrows asked in a formal tone like he always had. 

 

“I need your pickup truck,” Levi said quickly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Eren has a painting he needs to get to school. It's a giant ass one and won’t fit in our fucking tiny car. We have to be there in five fucking minutes, and I do  _ NOT  _ want to walk  _ all  _ the way to school with this shitty canvas.” Eren looked a bit hurt, but he understood Levi’s foul mouth wasn’t calling it an ugly piece of shit. He was calling the size of it to huge for civilized words. So fuck it. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a bit, but you’ll be late.”

 

“That’s fucking fine as long as we actually get there.” Erwin hung up and the mates looked at each other in silent agreement. They each went to one end of the painting and picked it up. It was heavy as all hell for Eren, but for Levi, being metal has it’s perks. Especially when made out light but strong and durable metal. They made it through the house by the time Eyebrows arrived. Mostly. 

 

“Goddamn it Eren, tilt it to your left!” Levi was outside the front door, the painting not cooperating with him. Eren also wasn’t doing much to help out either. “No thats your right! I said to the left!”

 

“This is my left!”

 

“Then tilt it to the fucking right!” Eren obeyed and tilted the painting, allowing it to mostly slip through. Again, mostly. “Fuck, EREN! KEEP IT STILL FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU’RE TILTING IT TOO MUCH TO THE RIGHT, IT CAN’T SLIP THROUGH THE DOOR AT THAT ANGLE!”

 

“WELL HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW WHAT ANGLE IT SHOULD BE AT?! YOU CAN’T POSSIBLY VISUALIZE THAT!”  _ Well, actually… _

 

“I TAKE ALL THE AP CLASSES I KNOW WHAT I’M DOING! AND DON’T UNDERESTIMATE MY VISION!”

 

“Yea, well WHATEVER, I’M SHOVING THIS MOTHER FUCKER OUT!”

 

“EreN NO!” After one giant shove, the painting was out of the house, surprisingly unscathed. Eren on the other hand, face planted onto the concrete after losing his balance.  _ Guess that’s one way to do it _ . The boy who hugged the ground with his face got up slowly. Levi swore that the ground was crying at it’s loss. Meh. 

 

The teens hadn’t realized that Erwin was in the background watching the little commotion until he honked the horn. Levi checked the time again and grumbled. They were now five minutes past the meet up time. He told his alpha and together they quickly got the painting in the back of the pickup truck, climbing inside once they were done. Then, they drove off. 

 

Erwin side glanced at Eren and Levi, both fuming with annoyed scents. Eyebrows coughed lightly to catch their attention. “That’s a nice painting you made, Eren,” he commented. Eren replied with a small thanks, the car immediately going quiet again. It was uncomfortable. “I can see why you would need to borrow my truck. It’s huge!” Jaeger and Ackerman both just hummed in acknowledgement. Erwin gave up with trying to make a conversation. 

 

In no time at all, they arrived at the school. Quickly carrying the reason of their suffering right then, they made it into the lunch room, which was cleared out to make way for makeshift walls to hold the art of the students. There was one wall in the back, the center of attention, without a picture on it. The name Eren Jaeger was on a bronze placard to the far right of it. Before they were able to go set it up, people asked to see it so that they could frame the art piece. Eren agreed and they carried it over to a work table a closed off corner of the mess hall. Once done, the people in who framed it carried it over to the designated wall. 

 

It fit perfectly, being the center of attention from all the other students there to present their piece. Nothing could compare to Eren’s work of art. Except for Eren himself, but that was beyond the point. If this was an exhibit to buy what these people created, Levi was sure that most bids would go to his mate. Erwin left in the middle, so it was just him and Eren now. 

 

“You did a good job, Eren,” Levi whispered. 

 

“Thank you, really. To hear that coming from you is the best praise one could get,” he said back. The speaker then came on, notifying people that the first talent exhibition, art, was now open for the public. The mates looked back to each other’s eyes. Levi got up on his toes, wrapping his hands around his alpha’s head and pushing it down onto his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, but too short for their liking. They hugged each other. 

 

“I’ll be browsing around here for a bit,” stated Levi. “Then I’ll be going to the gym for the music exhibition. Don’t be late.” Then he turned to walk away. 

 

“See you later, love,” Eren called after him. Levi kept walking but turned around and gave his lover a wink. He then walked on, browsing through all the different pieces of art. Not a single one challenged the beauty of Eren’s painting. 

 

More people flooded into the room as time went by. Every one of them so far had marveled at the Eren’s talent. They gave compliments and praised him, some even giving him their business cards. It was weird, because Eren thought that only parents would come, even though it was open for everyone. Guess he was wrong. 

 

Although he got many different looks from people, jealousy, admiration, joy, Eren would often find looks of lust and want. Mostly girls would come up to him and flirt. Hah, they thought that Eren wasn’t taken. And, just for amusement, the brunette would flirt back to them. Though, he didn’t see the darkening glare of his mate, staring down whoever came up to him with ill intent. Levi was getting jealous and overprotective. He knew that Eren wouldn’t leave him, and he trusted his alpha, but he couldn’t help his mood deflating. By raising his hearing sensitivity, and locking it on his mate only, he could tell he was flirting back to the girls that threw shots at him. Even though he trusted Eren completely, he still turned on his lie detector anyway. Relief found him when he saw that every flirt he gave was a lie. But what was he doing, being all jealous of people who had no significant meaning to his mate. 

 

Levi shook off all seeds of doubt from his mind and left the room, heading for the gym. He would be performing four songs.  **A Drop in the Ocean** and  **Weak** with Eren, and  **Bloodstream** and  **Monster** alone (A drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope, Weak by AJR, Bloodstream by Chainsmokers, and Monster by Imagine Dragons). Well not completely alone, but he would be singing alone. Hanji, Erwin, Mike, and Nanaba would be his band members who would help him perform the songs. They wouldn’t be one first, only coming as the ending. It wasn’t any problem though, most people would probably be gone by then, which would help lower his nerves. 

 

Not before long, his “band” came to the gym room behind the stage. Glasses, Eyebrows, Nose, and Nanaba stood before him, but no Eren was present as of yet. “Alright,” the raven started, “we are going to be playing Monster first, followed by Bloodstream, Weak, and then we’ll end with A Drop in the Ocean. Everyone got it?”

 

“Yes Sir!” Hanji mock saluted, putting one hand behind their back and their other hand over their heart in a fist. Levi rolled his eyes. The speakers turned on and announced that the second talent exhibition, music, would start soon. A bunch of nerves shot through his wires as nervousness took hold. The fedora wasn’t helping, compressing his ears to his head, and his tail was stiff and sore. Fuck the world and having judgment and discriminating things that aren’t like them. If people weren’t like that, Levi would have shown the world what he was a _long_ _time ago_. 

 

The general silence that had built up in the gym then faded as people stormed in, finding seats and claiming them as quickly as they could. Eren still wasn’t there, and the place was filling up pretty fast. His fake heartbeat sped faster in anticipation and worry. Doubt clouded his mind.  _ What if I mess up? What if I’m not good enough? Would people laugh at me if I make a mistake? Will they like what I wrote? I won’t be able to show my face at school again if this goes horrible.  _ His body shook violently with anxiety. A hand then settled on his shoulder, Levi instantly knowing who it was, but still turning around before speaking.

 

“E-Eren.” He tried to talk normally and in a calm voice, but he stuttered. The band was behind us, each wearing formal black suits. They also had some sort of bandages around their eyes. If it weren’t for Levi being robotic, he probably wouldn’t know who they were. His grey eyes locked with calming oceanic green. His breaths evened out slowly as Eren’s presence took his nerves down. For some reason he had some sort of white headband that had two ‘tails’ falling down behind him. It looked cute. “What is with the bandages?” Levi asked, forgetting about everything else. 

 

“Well, we were all worried that if we mess up, we would get ridiculed. But, with these over our faces, no one would be able to tell who we are,” Eren explained. Everyone behind him nodded, Hanji looking especially enthusiastic. 

 

“That wasn’t a bad idea, actually…”

 

Hanji bursted up, all bubbly and excited. “I KNOW RIGHT?! No need to thank me!” Everyone groaned at Hanji’s antics. Eren chuckled, helping his mate put on the bandage. Once he was done, he put on his own. They stood together, Levi, Eren, Hanji, Erwin, Mike, and Nanaba. Boy did they look like an actual band. All of a sudden, Hanji stepped forward and turned back to the group while they waited for their turn onstage.

 

“How about we create a name?! OH! I know, what about...the bandages?!”

 

Nanaba shook her head. “No way, that's stupid.” 

 

“Attack on Titans?” Suggested Mike.

 

“Nah. Lame,” said Hanji, pouting. It was silent for a moment as they all racked their brains for a cool name. Then Eren spoke up.

 

“How about just no name?” 

 

Hanji gasped and jumped up in glee. “NO NAME! That’s it! That will be our name!”

 

“That wasn’t what I-” Eren started, but was cut off with a death grip hug. 

 

“You’re a genius Eren! True genius!” Eren blushed and mumbled a thanks when he was set back down to the ground. Everyone then agreed with the name, seeing as if it was sort of cool, and convenient too. Then, Marco called them up to the stage, saying it was their turn. Eren wished them all good luck as they went up to the stage, the curtains still closed. Once everyone was set up, Levi signaled to Marco that all was ready. And the curtains opened with a blinding light shining through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how No Name came to be. Yay!
> 
> The songs come on next chapter, and shit will probably get real!!!!!!! Again.


	34. The Annual Shingeki High Talent Showcase|Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please welcome our next group,” the announcer paused, waiting for a name. Hanji told Marco and in turn, Marco told the announcer. “No Name!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so, sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in probably a week! I know these are just excuses but I had a tournament for volleyball as well as even MORE finals for school and my brain would just be fried when I got back home... （◞‸◟）
> 
> Also, this is basically a chapter of only song lyrics, so you can skip this if you want. I would understand. I am also gonna start other fan fics soon, so I'm gonna have the schedule for My Mechanical Secret down below. Thank you guys for all of your support! I probably wouldn't still be writing if it weren't for you! Please continue to be patient with me and I promise to not disappoint! (｡+･`ω･´)

“Please welcome our next group,” the announcer paused, waiting for a name. Hanji told Marco and in turn, Marco told the announcer. “No Name!”

 

Bright lights blinded their eyesight for a split moment as the curtains parted for them. Once it adjusted, they could see that the gym was only half full, less people than before. Good, it would help calm the beating drums of their hearts. The strumming of guitars from Nanaba and Mike began. Hanji lifted their drumsticks, pausing for dramatic effect before they started playing a tune. With a deep breath, Levi calmed his mind. Breathing out, he began to sing with passion.

                                                       

♪

“Ever since I could remember

Everything inside of me

Just wanted to fit in (Oh oh oh oh)

I was never one for pretenders

Everything I tried to be

Just wouldn’t settle in (Oh oh oh oh)”

♪

 

The whole gym went quiet. All that could be heard were the instruments strumming and beating to the tune of the song, and the voice that held everyone at a trance. Nothing could describe the perfection of it, not even the band members themselves.

 

♪

“If I told you what I was

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn’t dark enough

If this problem lies in me”

 

I’m only a man with a chamber who’s got me

I’m taking a stand to escape what’s inside me

A monster, a monster

I’ve turned into a monster

A monster, a monster

And it keeps getting stronger”

♪

 

People could tell how much emotion was put into this song, basically having Levi singing some deep inner pain. It sounded beautiful and it was amazing in so many ways. More people filed into the room to listen to the band play.

 

♪

“Can I clear my conscience

If I’m different from the rest

Do I have to run and hide? (Oh oh oh oh)

I never said that I want this

This burden came to me

And it’s made it’s home inside (Oh oh oh oh)

 

If I told you what I was

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous

Would you be scared

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn’t dark enough

If this problem lies in me

 

I’m only a man with a chamber who’s got me

I’m taking a stand to escape what’s inside me

A monster, a monster

I’ve turned into a monster

A monster, a monster

And it keeps getting stronger

I’m only a man with a chamber who’s got me

I’m taking a stand to escape what’s inside me

A monster, a monster

I’ve turned into a monster

A monster, a monster

And it keeps getting stronger”

♪

 

A roaring storm of claps and whistles showered in the room. Levi and the others felt so accomplished, scents of happiness (some sadness) and many more floating around. After a while, they calmed down, and things went quiet again. Levi thanked the people for listening to **Monster** , and told them to stick around for more songs. Only a few people left, but the rest stayed, more people making their way to the gym.

 

“Alright, everyone. This next one is called **Bloodstream**.” A piano was brought out, and Eren went onto the stage with it, starting the tune with a soothing melody. Levi cleared his throat, ready to sing his heart out once again.

 

♪

“I’ve been drunk three times this week

Spent all my money on a fleeting moment

I thought I-I-I-I-I-I can shake this off

Now I-I-I-I-I-I can’t make this stop”

♪

 

There was whistling in the crowds by a group of boys, causing Levi to look in their direction. Not to far away from them was a group of squealing girls. He smirked to himself and turned his head towards them for a while, then looked around again.

 

♪

“Yeah, things were sweet three months ago

When I was living how I wanna on my own

And I thought I-I-I-I-I-I don’t need that much

I guess I-I-I-I-I-I was out of touch

 

I’m fucked up, I’m faded

I’m so complicated

Those things that I said

They were so overrated

But I-I-I-I-I-I, yeah, I meant it

Oh yea, I-I-I-I-I-I, really fucking meant it

Yeah, I meant it

 

I gave up three times this week

Went through those feelings

Like I wasn’t worth nothing

I thought I-I-I-I-I-I can shake this off

No, I-I-I-I-I-I can’t make this soft”

♪

 

Levi couldn’t help but have fun with this. Watching people’s reactions to him singing blew his nerves away. Sure some people looked bored, but for the majority, Levi thought they were at least enjoying it. The gym was almost full now, too. With the last part of the song left, Levi put more energy and passion into it.

 

♪

“I’m fucked up, I’m faded

I’m so complicated

Those things that I said

They were so overrated

But I-I-I-I-I-I, yeah, I meant it

Oh yea, I-I-I-I-I-I, really fucking meant it

Yeah, I meant it

 

I’m fucked up, I’m faded

I’m so complicated

Those things that I said

They were so overrated

But I-I-I-I-I-I, yeah, I meant it

Oh yea, I-I-I-I-I-I, really fucking meant it”

♪

 

Once Levi was done singing, and his band finished playing, there was silence for a while. And then everything seemed to have exploded. For once, Levi was completely sure that he would be deaf for good. Goddamn was the squealing and clapping and whistling fucking loud! Though, the omega didn’t regret a thing. Other than the bandages, but those, along with this band, would probably only be a one time thing.

 

“Thank you everyone! Stick around a while longer to hear the last songs we have!” With that, the curtains closed. Thank god the managers of this music showcase had put a break in the middle of the two songs. No Name went off to the backstage, tired but excited. Especially Hanji. Oh yeah, Hanji was ecstatic.

 

“WE DID SOOOOOO GOOOOOODDDDD!!!!!!!!” Eren chuckled along with Mike. They then tackled Levi onto the ground, earning a death glare...which they ignored. “Levi! You were AMAZING~” Hanji sang. Levi grunted in response and lifted them off him with ease. No one ever brought out the topic of his strength before...so...they didn’t know he was quite ‘beefy’ for being so small. Though, the shock from Levi’s little demonstration quickly faded.

 

Nanaba praised Levi for his singing, and everyone else too for their own parts in the songs so far. Eren blushed a little and nodded his head. Oh how the raven loved how his alpha could both be a sex god and such an ‘innocent’ cutie. It was a bit weird how his personality varied, but Levi would be a hypocrite if he said that. After all, he was the same. Sort of.

 

“-vi. Levi.” Eren nudged his shoulder, successfully throwing him back to reality. Levi hummed in response to tell that he was listening without having to talk. His mate chuckled and leaned towards his earlobes, nibbling them gently. “You did great my little omega,” he purred. The omega let out a small gasp in response, and Eren took that opportunity to shove his tongue in the other’s mouth. If their eyes hadn’t been covered, they would probably shining with lust and want. Levi’s eyes would also most likely have dark scarlet swirling around his gunmetal orbs.

 

The raven haired teen moaned into the kiss as they fought for dominance. Eren pulled Levi flush against him, lifting him up so that he could wrap his legs around the tall brunette. They would have deepened the kiss even more if there wasn’t a cough from behind them. Pulling apart, they separated, both blushing furiously. In the heat of the moment, the mates must have forgotten that there were others in their vicinity. “That...was hot,” started Nanaba.

 

“I KNOW RIGHT?! I EVEN GOT A VIDEO! Erwin~ why did you stop them from continuing! I wanted to get all the footage-” Hanji whine was cut off with a foot to their face. The short omega reached for their phone, but was unable to grab it. Curse Hanji and his own height. No, scratch that, curse Grisha for making him a goddamn hobbit. Levi was about to cat fight (haha) Hanji, when Erwin grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him into the air. The evil devil known as shitty glasses just stood up and laughed their fat ass off.

 

When Marco came over to tell them there would be five minutes until the curtains opened, he was very confused by the sight. A short raven being kicking and punching at the air with a face that screams ‘murder’ while being held by a tall blonde guy and trying to destroy a dying of laughter brunette. A blonde boy, no girl, stood next to another brunette betting on something with a tall guy with a mustache just watching everything go down from a distance. Marco moved forward, but a hand flew in front of him to make him stop. “I wouldn’t do anything if I were you,” said the guy with a mustache, Mike. Marco swallowed.

 

“Just here to tell you guys there are about five minutes until the curtains open.” Mike gave a slight nod, waving him off. He would handle this. Once freckled jesus left the room, Mike whistled loudly, causing the mess to freeze in place with everyone’s head turning towards him.

 

“Five minutes until curtain call.” With that, sniff walked up to the stage and got his shit together, ready for the next song. Begrudgingly everyone followed pursuit, Levi giving Hanji a death glare as well as a threat to kill all their unborn children if they didn’t delete the video. They just shrugged it off. Once everyone was ready, Eren sent a thumbs up to Marco and the curtains opened up yet again.

 

Applauds filled the now full gym as No Name was revealed yet again. Levi and Eren took a deep breath, before letting go of all their worries. “Are you ready?!” Yelled Levi into the microphone. There were a ton of cheers, and squealing from even more girls this time. It baffled the band how quickly they had gotten attention, seeming since they are a ‘one time’ band. Soon enough, the beat started and the mates shared a glance towards each other before starting. {Levi: **Bold** , Eren: _Italic_ , Both: **_Bold Italic_ ** }

 

♪

**“‘No thank you’ is what I should’ve said, I should be in bed**

_But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubled yet to come_

 

**One sip,** **_bad for me_ **

_One hit,_ **_bad for me_ **

**_One kiss, bad for me_ **

**But I give in so easily**

_And no thank you is how it should’ve gone_

_I should stay strong_

 

**But I’m weak, and what’s wrong with that?**

**Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that**

_I’m weak, and what’s wrong with that?_

_Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that_

**_I’m weak_ **

**Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that**

_(Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that)_

 

_No thank you_

_They call me after dark, I don’t want no part_

**My habits, they hold me like a grudge**

**I promise I won’t budge**

 

**One sip,** **_bad for me_ **

_One hit,_ **_bad for me_ **

**_One kiss, bad for me_ **

**But I give in so easily**

_And no thank you is how it should’ve gone_

_I should stay strong_

 

**But I’m weak, and what’s wrong with that?**

**Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that**

_I’m weak, and what’s wrong with that?_

_Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that_

**_I’m weak_ **

**Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that**

 

**_We, we fall for that_ **

**_Wake up, we fall again_ **

**_We, we fall for that_ **

**_Can’t wait to fall again_ **

 

**One sip,** **_bad for me_ **

_One hit,_ **_bad for me_ **

**_One kiss, bad for me_ **

**But I give in so easily**

_And no thank you is how it should’ve gone_

**_I should stay strong_ **

 

**_But I’m weak, and what’s wrong with that?_ **

**_Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that_ **

**_I’m weak, and what’s wrong with that?_ **

**_Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that_ **

**_I’m weak_ **

 

_GO!_

 

**_But I’m weak, and what’s wrong with that?_ **

**_Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that!”_ **

♪

 

Eren and Levi looked happily at each other, the noise in the background turning muffled. They smiled, the alpha’s wider than the omega’s but they still smiled greatly at one another. They nodded, then turned to nod at the band. Quickly, they got left with the equipment, a piano being at the center of the stage now with nothing around it. Taking another deep breath to calm himself down, he looked up at the crowed. “Thank you all for coming to the school showcase today, you’re all helping by just being here,” _like this school isn’t prestigious enough,_ thought Levi. “I hope you all enjoyed our performance so far,” cheers and whistles sounded, only quieting down when Levi waved his hand to get them to shut up. “Now, we have one more song for you all. Enjoy “ **A Drop in the Ocean**.” Eren and Levi walked over to the piano and the raven sat down. The brunette remained standing, facing the audience. Levi began slowly, speeding up as the tempo of the song did. One quick glance at Eren, and they began to sing with the voices of heavenly angels.

  

♪

**“A drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

**It’s like wishing for rain as I sand in the desert**

**But I’m holding you closer than most**

**‘Cause you are my heaven**

 

**I don’t wanna waste the weekend**

**If you don’t love me, pretend**

**A few more hours then it’s time to go**

 

_And as my train rolls down the east coast_

_I wonder how you’ll keep warm_

_It’s too late to cry_

_Too broken to move one_

 

_And still I can’t let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don’t take what you don’t need_

_From me_

 

**_It’s just a drop in the ocean_ **

**_A change in the weather_ **

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_ **

**_It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_ **

**_But I’m holding you closer than most_ **

**_‘Cause you are my heaven_ **

 

**Misplaced trust and old friends**

**Never counting regrets**

**By the grace of God I do not rest at all**

 

_And New England as the leaves change_

_The last excuse that I’ll claim_

_I was a boy who loved a man like a little girl_

 

**_And still I can’t let you be_ **

**_Most nights I hardly sleep_ **

**_Don’t take what you don’t need from me_ **

 

**It’s just a drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

**_But I’m holding you closer than most_ **

**_‘Cause you are my…_ **

 

**_Heaven doesn’t seem far away anymore, no no_ **

**_Heaven doesn’t seem far away_ **

**_Heaven doesn’t seem far away anymore, no no_ **

**_Heaven doesn’t seem far away, oh oh_ **

 

**_A drop in the ocean_ **

**_A change in the weather_ **

**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_ **

**_It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_ **

**_But I’m holding you closer than most”_ **

♪

 

Eren sat next to Levi, and leaned in for a kiss. He captured those luscious lips for a short moment. Screams of fangirls, and some fanboys, and a ton of cheers bounced off the walls of the gym. But...it was muffled out in the moment.

 

♪

**_“ ‘Cause you are my heaven_ **

**_You are my heaven”_ **

♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New schedule starts next week (gonna update tomorrow and probably monday)
> 
> Updates will be on Wednesdays and Fridays


	35. Nothing is Perfect and Neither am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets horny, then Levi gets horny. Then it's sunday, and Levi's in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter my lovelies, just had to get something out quickly so I could start the long chapter for tomorrow. 
> 
> Dirty chapter, has Blow Jobs. Just sayin for all ya youngsters.

“The talent show was fun.”

 

“Mmhmm…”

 

“I loved your voice, it was flawless.”

 

“Mmhmm…”

 

“...” “...Wanna have sex?”

 

“Mmhmm…”

 

“Alright then~” Eren took away Levi’s book and placed it down, earning a glare from the omega. The brunette gave him a sly little grin and tackled Levi onto the sofa before he could say anything. Levi’s cat features puffed up before his ears folded back and he growled. 

 

“What the fuck, Eren? I was reading tha-” He was cut off by a tongue invading his mouth, uninvited. Eren’s hand snaked down towards his pants, pawing at his growing erection. It was annoying how the brat could turn him on like he did. That cheeky sod. A moan escaped the prison of his mouth unintentionally. The alpha pulled back a wide smile on his face, mischievous in every whay. Before he could do anything else, Levi put his hand on the boy’s face to make him stop. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? I never gave you permission, brat.” 

 

“Yesh uo id.” (yes you did)

 

“What?” Levi asked. He then felt something wet on his hand.  _ He did NOT just do that!  _ Grossed out, he retracted his hand to see the brat’s saliva all over it. Tch- ing, he quickly wiped it on Eren’s clothes. Not the cleanest way, but he was currently pinned to the sofa, so what could he do? Nothing, that’s what. “You,” he pointed a finger at Eren, “are a disgusting little fucker.” Eren just rolled his eyes and leaned towards his mate’s human ear, whispering seductively in it. 

 

“We're gonna have sex~” The alpha then bit the omega’s earlobe lightly, causing the other to give a little squeak. He shook his head and tried to push Eren back. Even with his strength, the brunette could use his ‘power’ to hold him down, so he couldn’t move. Screw whatever gave him that. Though, the brat did move back, but only to look at his struggling form. 

 

“No, we aren’t.”

 

“You already agreed to it! No taking it back~” Eren sing-songed ‘back.’ 

 

“Yeah? Well when the fuck did I actually agree? Enlighten me, oh godly one,” Levi said, his voice dripping heavily with sarcasm.  His mate chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. 

 

“I said ‘Wanna have sex?’, and you responded with ‘mmhmm’. So…” Eren leaned in once more, tilting his head to the side. His eyes were lidded and dangerous with a glint of evil in them.  _ Why does Eren have to be such a sexy motherfucker sometimes?!  _

 

“Ich werde dich so hart ficken, dass du dich nicht für eine woche bewegen kannst,” He whispered. Levi swallowed, hard.  He knew what Eren said. A blush spread across his cheeks and he leaned upwards to kiss his mate on the lips. Not being able to look him in the eye, Levi turned his head. {German: ‘I will fuck you so hard that you can’t move for a week’}

 

“Bitte pass auf mich auf,” he back whispered timedly. Eren froze. Levi knew German? LEVI KNOWS GERMAN?! Shit. What language was he supposed to use now to secretly cuss people out without Levi hunting him down. Especially if they get in a fight, he would want to be able to cuss at Levi all he wanted. Only to vent of course. Eren does still love him and always will, but Levi can be a fucking ass sometimes. But now he knows that Levi knows German. So throw that idea out the window! {‘please take care of me’}

 

“You know German?” Levi just rolled his eyes.

 

“Kein Scheiß, Sherlock,” he scoffed. {‘No shit, Sherlock’}

 

Eren stayed above him, still pinning him down to the sofa with his hands above his head. He didn’t feel up to it anymore. With that he got off his mate and walked away, leaving a confused and horny Levi behind. The raven didn’t even try to move. He just laid there. With an erection. On the couch. What has his life become? 

 

Thirty minutes passed and Eren came back into the living room, having just watched an episode of Supernatural. Levi was still just lying there. Asleep. The tall brunette thought everything was normal, until he saw his tail. It was hard to hold back a snort. Levi had a flushed face, twitching every once in awhile with a few quiet moans. And the suspect of Eren’s amusement was the tail, which was...in the owner’s pants. The alpha rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. Levi was jacking off in his sleep. Having nothing else to do, he thought  _ what the hell, why not _ .

 

Sneakily getting on top of his mate, as to not disturb him, Eren unzipped Levi’s tight jeans. It would be funny if Levi wore Levi’s. Anyway, he unzipped the zipper of the pants before pulling them off, discarding them on the floor. He could clearly see the tent of Levi’s erection and the slight movement of his tail moving along his shaft. Levi was so cute, jacking off in his sleep with his tail while moaning out his name. So adorable. Deciding to not wait any longer, Eren janked off the midget’s boxers and threw it off somewhere in the room. Levi’s erection sprang to life, Eren tracing it with his finger lovingly. It looked absolutely delicious. 

 

Experimentally, Eren licked the head. Precum was leaking out of it, a satisfyingly sweet but salty taste to it. Levi began to stir more as his moans became louder. Oh how Eren adored the lewd sounds coming from his mate. It made him all tingly inside with pride. Slowly licking up the raven’s cock he savored all the noises and tastes. Nibbling and biting at the balls of it caused Levi’s back to arch upwards. “E-Eren...Eren!” He moaned and grunted over and over and over again. His eyes slowly opened, his tail moving back to it’s original position resting on the sofa. Lidded gunmetal orbs with scarlet swirls locked with mischievous sea green ones, the golden treasures in them shining brightly. 

 

Now that his mate was awake, Eren took his size into his mouth. Bobbing up and down, Levi shot up into a sitting position, grabbing at the messy birds nest of brown hair. “A-AH!” Levi screamed and moaned as Eren deep throated him. Tiny tears trickled at the edges of both boy’s eyes. Heat pooled into Levi’s lower regions, and he knew he was close. “Eren...I-I’m gonna-!” The brunette took him in even deeper as his omega hit his climax. Swallowing everything, he did a last few sucks before he detached himself, licking his lips. It tasted good. He looked down to see his mate collapsed on the couch, panting. Levi’s shirt was up and revealing his bare chest, pants off and lower body exposed. Flushed face and closed eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Beautiful. 

 

“Don’t...do that...again!” Levi said between breaths. His eyes opened and he eyed Eren with a yellowish-pink hue. A color he hadn’t seen yet. Eren just smiled innocently at him.

 

“How could I not? I mean, you were jacking off in your sleep with your tail, moaning my name like a mantra.” He chuckled in victory when Levi covered his blushing face with his hands. He could be so cute sometimes! Eren went in for a peck on the cheek. The raven rolled his eyes a bit, still embarrassed, but slowly getting back his normal, sassy self. He lifted his hands up to his mate, flexing and closing them. 

 

“Just give me a bath, brat,” he whined. Nevermind, child-like Levi is back. The alpha complied and picked his raven up, heading towards the master bath. They fully stripped and went in, enjoying each other’s company and the relaxing heat of the hot tub.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Levi is a robot, cyborg, android, whatever people prefer to call him. He’s tough, light, and hides weapons in his arms. And he NEVER malfunctions, N-E-V-E-R. But then again, nothing is perfect, and neither is he. 

 

It was a rainy weekend day when it happened. Levi was doing the regular sunday cleaning. Getting rid of all the dust and dirt, shit like that. He was dusting his old room when he felt something spark inside him. Brushing it off as nothing, Levi continued on from the shelves. Going into the bathroom, he felt another spark. This time it had pain. He hunched out of the bathroom and to the hallway upstairs. More and more sparks inside his body lit his sensors a flame. Not literally, it only felt like it. Then came the warnings flashing in his vision. His body was shutting down. His eyesight went first, then everything seemed to fall after that. The only things online right then was his voice box and his hearing. Levi could tell his body hit the ground when he heard a loud  _ thunk _ . After that there was a sharp gasp somewhere in front of him, but a distance away. 

 

“Levi?” It was Eren. He sounded scared and confused.

 

_ Shit! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON DON DOOOOONNNN!!!!


	36. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren found out. And in the worst way possible. Now how will he react and what will the outcome of this treacherous night be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG DEEP CHAPTER WITH ANGST AND FUN TIMES (sort of)! THIS IS WHAT Y'ALL BEEN WAITIN' FOR!

“Levi?”

 

Eren moved closer to the collapsed figure on the floor. The eyes were still open, but they were dull and grayer than Levi’s normal eyes, almost as if a light had been turned off. Whatever the thing was looked just like his Levi, but it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. What was this thing? He got closer to it, squatting in front and reaching a hand out cautiously.

 

“Eren.” It said, with a frightened tone to it. The boy jumped back, scared. The sound was coming from the thing...and it sounded so much like Levi. But...it’s lips didn’t even move. “Eren,” It said again. The boy shook his head and crawled backwards, tears running down his eyes. Where was Levi? Why was this thing here? Did...did Levi even exist to begin with? He did, he did exist. He’s real, Levi’s real. But where, where was he? The alpha turned around and got up, walking away from it. “Eren! Eren wait! Let me explain!”

 

It sounded desperate, and he was afraid of it. The boy turned around, and it yelled at him again. Out of fear, Eren collapsed onto the ground a few feet away from the Levi look alike. Everything was silent for a while, only his sobs being heard. Then the sound of Levi sighing reached his ears, and he looked up at the still collapsed figure of his ‘mate’. “Please...don’t cry, Eren.”

 

More tears fell and it was hard to keep back the cries from falling from his mouth. “No, no, no, no...no. I-I want Levi. Where’s Levi…?”

 

“Eren, please...I am Levi. Please believe me!” It said. The sound of Levi being sad and broken made him feel like listening, but he couldn’t. Shaking his head again, he looked up at it.

 

“No...Levi’s real...he’s not...not some, whatever you are!” Eren yelled.

 

“Eren, Eren please...just listen…I-! Oh god, I should’ve told you sooner! Why didn’t I tell you sooner!” It was strange, hearing Levi’s voice, seeing his body on the ground with eyes open and dull, his lips not moving when he spoke. Lightning illuminated the dark corridor for moments, the lights flickering. Eren whimpered. He was scared, really scared. This was like a horror movie.

 

“L-Levi,” Eren whispered while whimpering.

 

“Shh, shh. It’s okay Eren. I’m here, I’m here...I just can’t...move my body right now.” The brunette shook his head yet again. Then an idea popped up in his head.

 

“Salty sugar canes with cherries and strawberries,” he whispered. To everyone but himself and Levi, this line would be stupid and out of place. But, it was key for him to know if it was the real Levi or not.

 

“Tacky tea and crimson leaves with lemon,” it responded. Eren gasped. It was Levi. The true Levi. _My Levi_.

 

“H-how?” He breathed out. The brunette had to admit that their secret codes were ridiculous, but at least they worked. Strangly.

 

Levi sniffled, a weird sound coming from his omega. “I...I-I...would tell you right now, but...I want to be able to see you clearly. Can you he-lp me, Eren? I-I need help…” The neko got quieter towards the end, barely above a faint whisper. Wiping away his tears, Eren reluctantly agreed. He moved towards his mate slowly while crawling on the floor. Then, for the first time in what felt like eternity, the boy felt the skin and hair of the raven. It was exactly the same as his Levi, no difference what so ever. As carefully as he could, the alpha picked Levi up bridal style. A confused and nearly silent whimper came from the android. “Alpha?” He shakily asked.

 

“Where do you want me to go Levi? To...fix you…?”

 

“Go to the guest bedroom closet. Tell me when y-you’re there…” Eren nodded and went over to Levi’s old room and into it’s closet. Everything seemed fine and normal, nothing out of the ordinary that could possibly be anything related to mechanics. _Wait...why did I accept this so fast? I can’t really know if it’s Levi or not...I guess fixing him first will get me to find out._ It was silent for a few moments while he was lost in thought. Then Levi decided he couldn’t handle the quiet anymore and spoke up. “Are we in the closet?”

 

“...Yes.”

 

“Um...I need you to put your hand on the back wall near the shelves to the right. There’s...there’s a door in here that leads to a basement,” Levi said, his voice cracking at the ‘basement’ part. “There is a key that you can also use, but I don’t know how to direct you to it, so there is a hand scanning thing on the wall too. Grisha used it,” he mumbled. Eren nodded but didn’t say anything. How come all of this stuff just popped out of nowhere. First his mom died, then he and Levi got tortured by his dad, then Grisha disappeared, Levi’s a cat, Eren has super strength, Levi had never actually been a human in the first place and is a robot, and now there is a secret motherfucking basement in his house! What else is there? What, is Mikasa his sister now? Heilige mutter fucking shit was zum Teufel ist falsch mit der verdammten Welt und all die höllische Scheiße hat es!? {Holy mother fucking shit what the hell is wrong with the fucking world and all the hellish shit has it !?}

 

After freaking out and cursing in german in his head, Eren complied with the instructions Levi had given him. He placed his left hand on the wall, making sure to support Levi’s limp body, there was suddenly a clicking sound. His jaw fell off as the middle of the back wall slid open to reveal a very dark and dingy staircase. With the urge from his omega to go on, Eren gulped and slowly but steadily made his way down. It was dark, scarily so, but his eyesight adjusted a bit so that he was able to see better. Once at the bottom Eren found an steel door and pushed it open.

 

Lights flickered on as soon as he stepped foot in the room. A loud gasp escaped his lips. _This is where me and Levi were tortured. I was even awake when he dragged us down here. How did I not remember this was here in the first place?_ A quiet and polite cough brought him back into reality. Pushing down his fears, Eren walked into the center and placed Levi down on the operating table, unsure of what to do next.

 

“Eren?” Levi’s voice sounded unsure, as if he thought his alpha had up and left.

 

“What do I do now, Levi? I brought you here, but I don’t know how to fix you…”

 

“That’s fine. There’s a blueprint around here somewhere that explains how I was built and I made one that shows what you’re supposed to do in case something happened. Just go find those and follow the instructions and everything should be fine.” The brunette nodded and was about to go look for the item when Levi addressed him yet again. “Just remember that I may be a robot, but I can still die. One wrong move and my memory and functions could be wiped away completely…” he sighed.

 

“...Just...please be careful. My life depends on you, Eren.”

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

“Okay, I’m done, now try to move around a bit.” Eren stood back, caribean eyes watching as his lover’s body became responsive once more. At first it was only mere twitches. Then he was able to move his face again, eyes flickering on to their ‘natural’ state. Finally, after ten minutes of barely moving his limbs a few centimeter, he was finally able to move his head properly. He looked over to his alpha, thankful that he could see him again. Though, he felt a strong shot of sorrow at the sight of his mate looking at him with uncertain eyes.

 

“Levi?” The brunette started. He felt uncomfortable when gunmetal eyes locked with his own. Levi let out a puff of breath before attempting to sync his lips with his voice box. Eventually it was a success.

 

“Eren…” he said, on the brink of tears. His tail swayed side to side in quick and swift motions. The raven carefully got up into a sitting position, then a standing one. After getting his footing back to normal, Levi approached his mate. Eren gave him a weird look that he couldn’t identify before pressing other matters.

 

“I know you just got your body back under your control, but...could you please just explain everything. I want to know the truth, all of it,” he said in a commanding tone. Levi gulped and nodded his head before recommending that they head upstairs first. Eren agreed and together they descended up the stairs from the basement. Sitting down on the couch in the living room, there was an intense silence. Both were lost in thought until Eren decided he couldn’t wait anymore.

 

He looked directly into Levi’s eyes with the utmost seriousness that had ever appeared in him. “Start talking,” he commanded simply. Levi sighed at the short sentence.

 

“Where should I start?”

 

“At the beginning. And tell me everything. Don’t try to hide the truth from me.” Levi looked down as he started the story of his life thus far.

 

“I was made by Doctor Grisha Jaeger on the 25th of december. At least...that’s when I woke up. I didn’t have a regular name, instead it was L.i 1225. I wasn’t supposed to have any emotions or have my own thoughts or will...but I did, somehow. When I first woke up, everything was normal with me. I followed the protocol that was programmed into me and did everything I was asked. But then I started wondering about myself, and I supposedly had a confused expression on my face, and I think I whined a bit. That shocked all the doctors and they decided to take me apart, since I was clearly a ‘defect’. But, of course, I started crying and kicking and begging to be able to live. And Grisha took pity on me and kept me alive. Fired everyone else, then somehow got legal documents for me in a span of three to four hours. He then asked me what I wanted to call myself and I thought of Levi. So, instead of being L.i 1225, I was Levi Ackerman Jaeger, but in the legal papers I’m just Levi Ackerman. After that we went to his house in Trost, got his stuff and took a plane ride here.” Eren looked at him with wide eyes as he explained, many questions swarming through the brunette’s mind. One of them decided to slip out of his mouth.

 

“But aren’t you made of metal? How come you were able to make it past the metal detectors at the airport?” Levi just shrugged at his question, still refusing to make eye contact.

 

“I guess Grisha did something or had someone do something to get me past without looking or seeming suspicious. Now that he’s gone, though, I don’t think I can travel anywhere by plane anytime soon.” The alpha nodded in understanding and ushered Levi to continue on.

 

“Anyway...once we were here it was early in the morning and we drove to our house. He told me about the dynamics and since I didn’t actually have one, that I would be classified as a beta. I don’t know why he made me this short or gave me a few extra curves as that of an omega, but it’s what I am now, so I guess it doesn’t matter. So when we made it here, I was introduced to you and your family. The rest you basically know, but that’s the start of my life. The part you didn’t know about me.”

 

Levi was still looking at the ground, his ears, tail and head hanging low in shame. Eren gasped loudly, for he now realized that Levi wasn’t actually as old as he may seem. “Levi...how old are you, really?” The raven sighed and finally locked gazes with his mate. There was a slight tinge of pink on his porcelain skin. He mumbled the answer, which Eren couldn’t quite understand.

 

“Please speak up, I can’t hear you when you’re mumbling.”

 

“I’m...I’m four months old…” Levi looked down in the utmost shame and embarrassment. Eren on the other hand looked like he was watching a nuclear explosion make it’s way towards him. He shook his head. There was no way that was possible. But, then again, christmas _was_ only four months ago. Was he really just created last year? Is that why his father was gone? Levi was the reason why he was on a half year long ‘business trip’? The awkwards silence drenched over them and it was unbearable. Seeing as though he couldn’t take it anymore, Eren decided to change the subject to one he was dying to understand.

 

“How exactly do you function? Like...what are some things you can do and what are you made up of? Stuff like that…” Eren asked curiously. Levi seemed to have relaxed a bit by the change in conversation and leaned back on the couch, still not smiling though. These subjects were too heavy for someone to smile.

 

“Um...okay. So I’m made up of a super light but strong metal, but I don’t know what it is. Grisha never told me so I don’t exactly know the name. Let's see...my brain is made up of a bunch of mini computers with micro cards in them that have all my data on it. My personality, my memories, I’m pretty sure the way my voice sounds and how my body works are there too. Luckily their damn near impossible to remove, so I can’t be taken advantage of either. Well, at least not usually. Then there are my eyes, which I just recently discovered can change color to go along with my mood. Though my eyes remain silver, the blue part of them is the part that changes.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed them. Thought they were some type of new contact or something.”

 

“Nope, those are just my eyes. Oh, and at first I couldn’t cry tears, but then Grisha implemented them to make it more fun for him to torture me, I guess,” he cleared his throat to get rid of that thought and moved on. “My cheeks have a heat sensor thing that heats them up to form blushes. My whole body can do that too, I guess. I can also change my inner temperature to keep my body warm or cold depending on the climate I’m in. Bleeding is something else Grisha implemented, so whenever my skin graft get’s cut, there’s blood underneath. And it ‘regenerates’ like normal blood in a body too so that I don’t have to get it somewhere else.” There was a slight pause of awkwardness as both boys didn’t want to say anything to that. Then Eren coughed a bit and proceeded to ask...other questions.

 

“How do you have saliva in your mouth. And you have to have a throat too, as well as an ass. Not to mention having a prostate because when I hit a certain spot you moan like a sl-” A pillow was acquainted with his face then as Levi threw it at him to get him to shut the fuck up. It seemed that the two were getting comfortable with each other again little by little. But not fully. Eren laughed a bit and the raven went to continue on.

 

“Tch. Yea, I have a saliva filter in my mouth. And I have a throat, but It doesn’t connect anywhere. It’s basically just a stud in my body...I guess I also have something for my butt…” The omega answered and mumbled the last bit. His cheeks flushed bright red. He wasn’t usually squeamish about all that but in the situation he was in right then, Levi couldn’t help it. “I’ll just continue on now if you don’t have anymore questions,” Eren didn’t say anything so he continued, “good. Okay so I have deven latches that lead to different systems of my body. One on each arm and each leg, on one my stomach, one on my back, and one on the back of my head. I also have multiple different systems in my body and brain to make things like learning easier.” Levi stopped, thinking that he should stop there, but Eren ushered him to continue.

 

Sighing and rolling his eyes, he started listing off his systems and their functions. “I have an analyzing system to find out about people quickly like age, gender, dynamic, and facts about them. I can choose when to use it though, which I am glad I can do now. You have no idea how annoying it is to have a voice in your head listing off things about everyone you look at.” Eren snickered at that. Yea, laugh at it all you want you bastard. Rolling his eyes and gracing his lips with a small smile Levi looked at his mate. “I also have a lie detector, which I can also choose when I want it on or off. So, you can’t lie to me. Unless I don’t have it on, but that’s beyond the point.”

 

Eren froze for a moment, the omega looking as smug as ever. Well shit! “Y-you can tell when someone is lying?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“Oh, well...um…” Eren gulped, “you have computers in your head, right? So can you search the internet or something without a device?” Levi was annoyed that Eren decided to change the subject so quickly, but considering the bomb he had dropped on him, he would give him mercy. For now.

 

“Yeah, actually. I have this screen that pops up in my vision and I can do anything on it that you could normally do with a phone. Except for playing games and stuff like that, but you know...it comes in handy during school.”

 

Eren gasped dramatically. “You cheater!” At that Levi gave him a sly wink before moving on, getting more serious.

 

“Now you know. But, Eren...please don’t treat me like a device. Don’t ask me everything instead of going on your laptop or phone. I have feelings and my own person unlike they do, so please don’t make me your new search engine.” He looked up at his mate with watery eyes. Eren stopped trying to lighten the weird mood from earlier and became quiet. If Levi was about to cry, it meant that what he was going to say was important. “A-and don’t treat me any differently from before. I’m not human, never was, but I want...I want to be treated as one. Not like a monster, not like an animal, and not like a piece of technology, just like a person. P-please.”

 

Feeling a little guilty for thinking that he could use Levi a bit, Eren scooted closer to his mate and embraced him tightly in his arms. He had forgotten that Levi was his own person for a moment, that he had feelings too. But, if he could help it, Eren would never again forget. Levi is not his phone or pet cat, he is his mate. And always will be. He let the omega cry on his shoulder as they held each other tightly. “Shh...shh. It’s okay Levi, you will always be a person to me. Just...forgive me if I sometimes forget. Slap me or scream at me when I do, but you will always be my mate,” he pulled back to stare into the wonderful silver orbs which were now dancing with a dark, dark blue. Wiping away the tears with his thumb, he kissed the leftovers away. “Levi, I think we should lay off of each other for a bit. I don’t think I can trust you like before yet. I still do, but not as much. You kept something huge from me, and I just need some time to think of things. We can still cuddle and kiss and things like that, but nothing sexual. And would it be alright if we slept separately for a while? Just until I get completely comfortable with you again?”

 

The raven nodded in understanding. If he were Eren, he would do the same thing. At least he wasn’t pushing Levi away completely like he feared. But, if his Eren needed space, he would give it to him.

 

“Yeah, okay. I will only do things that you’re comfortable with from now on. I just want you to trust me again, but I understand if you need time to figure things out.” Eren looked at him with love and compassion at the statement. This truly was Levi. No doubt about it. It is him and he always will be, forever. The alpha nodded again and they went back to embracing one another. But then a thought crossed the raven’s mind. Shaking again, he pushed Eren away. “I need to tell you something else first. I want your trust, but I can’t have it if I don’t tell you.”

 

He stepped off the couch and stood in front of his alpha. Then, he took out his katana and a knife. Eren just stared in shock, amazement, and mild horror. “That day where we were in the city and you were picked up by Mikasa, I decided that I needed to protect you. Someone had threatened me, so I got myself these.” He gestured to the knife and katana. “I have a machine in my arms that make the blades and handles at top speed so that I don’t have to refill them every once in awhile.” He put away the knife and held his katana at landscape with both hands. Looking at Eren, he gave him an uncertain and frightened face. His voice was cracking and shaking in small and silent sobs. “On the day where you were taken and broken by those men...I came after you and I. I lost control. _I killed everyone_. Eren, I killed people. I-I stained my hands with th-their blood. Only one got a-away, b-but I...I still...fourteen. Fourteen people died because of me.” Levi collapsed on the ground crying, his katana falling next to him. He held his face in his hands, begging for forgiveness for what he had done.

 

Eren couldn’t do anything, he just sat there. Sat there and watched as his lover, a murderer, cried for him. Cried for him to forgive, telling him that he had to kill them or both he and Eren would be dead. Funny thing was that Eren couldn’t find it in himself to give a shit that Levi killed fourteen people. It was still Levi. He had only done it in self defence.

 

Making up his mind, Eren slowly stepped over to the crying child and picked him up bridal style for the second time that night. The rail still hadn’t stopped outside, neither had the lightning, but neither boy cared. The alpha hauled his omega up the stairs and to the master bedroom whispering sweet nothings to calm the other down. He tucked Levi into bed and kissed him goodnight as soon as he fell asleep. Getting ready be damned. They were both overly exhausted. Once the neko was out, the human made his way over to his old bedroom and threw himself onto the bed.

 

This had been the weirdest, most enlightening and terrifying day in his life. Not to mention exhausting. But at least it worked out alright in the end. At least they were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it lived up to your expectations. Not gonna change it though. My back hurts too much. Salty sugar canes with cherries and strawberries with tacky tea and crimson leaves with lemon. Idk where that came from but it just popped in my head. Greatest code words ever!\
> 
> Also...would you forgive your boyfriend/girlfriend/mate if they murdered fourteen people to save both your and their lives? I know I would. And I guess Eren loves Levi too much to give a shit. I mean, those people were the ones that fucking destroyed his mind and made him an obedient little shit for a certain amount of time. Anyways, tell me what you would have done! 
> 
> See you all Friday!


	37. Leads to Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares. They can be dangerous depending on the person having them. Nightmares can be real to, but in the shape of something different. Like the missing father of a boy who lost his mother. Thing is, this time, the nightmare isn't chasing the boy, but the boy chasing after the nightmare to destroy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it alright to Norway for vacation! Wow, only a few days and I can't get enough of this place. It actually smells like nature! And the candy is soooo fucking gooooddd!!!!! (⊙ꇴ⊙) I'll be here for like...8 weeks, so don't expect consistent updates to the schedule. Especially the last 3 weeks of the 8 week vacation here. If you're wondering about the updates and shit like that, just look at the schedule that I've made (you need google account...I think). 
> 
> I honestly am starting to run out of Ideas to prolong this series, so I'm just gonna start trying to answer all the loose ties and mysteries in this series until the end. Can't promise a happy ending, but we'll see how I feel like ending this thing. Don't worry, though, I probably have MANY chapters left before everything is revealed. So hang on tight because there isn't gonna be anymore days of calmness anymore!

Eren awoke to the sound of Levi screaming a bloodcurdling scream. It was dark outside, sometime around midnight. The brunette rolled out of bed and slammed out of his room and to the master bedroom where Levi lay thrashing around violently. Kicking and yelling off the top of his lungs and begging not to be hurt, to be forgiven. Artificial tears were falling from his eyes as he started scratching at his body, drawing blood. Feeling his alpha instincts kicking in and the need to protect his small mate, Eren quickly pinned Levi’s hands to the bed to keep him from harming himself even more. He let out his scent in more potent waves to try and calm down his distressed omega. Levi’s pheromones had a horrible twist to the usually calm and peaceful pine forest which caused it to smell like a blood bath. It was distracting and putrid, the smell, but Eren didn’t waver from his goal to calm and wake his mate.

 

“Levi!” The boy yelled the older male’s name, but no response came other than more apologies and pleads. He tried again and again, but he wouldn’t wake up. Eventually the raven came out of the alpha’s hold and continued to violently scratch at everything and anything. His nails clawed at his alpha’s face, producing a clean cut under the right eye. It hurt like a bitch, but it didn’t matter at the moment. Eren needed to get Levi out of whatever he was in, and he didn’t know how. The brunette was too afraid to try and wake him up manually with the control panels, so old fashioned way would have to suffice.

 

As fast as he could, Eren embraced Levi in a hug and held him tight. Keeping the omega’s head in place with one hand and his hips in the other. Levi still kicked and moved around, muttering strings of begging for forgiveness and the eventual screaming. It stabbed Eren’s heart every time his mate would yell and cry. “Levi. Levi. Levi Ackerman. It’s me, Eren. Eren Jaeger. You’re safe. You’re okay. No one will hurt you,” he mumbled into the other’s ear. The boy ran his fingers through the raven locks and petted his folded ears to give even the slightest bit of comfort to him. “Levi, don’t cry. I’m here for you. Your mate is here for you. I’ll protect you. You _are_ okay. You _are_ safe. Just listen to my voice. Focus on it. I’m gonna count down from five, okay? I want you to listen to me and count with me...okay?”

 

“Five.” Levi’s voice lowered to a loud yell.

 

“Four.” The raven stopped begging.

 

“Three.” His shaking slowed to twitches.

 

“Two.” He stopped trying to get away and tightened his arms around Eren.

 

“One.” Levi completely stopped yelling and whimpered instead. His body still shook in slight jerks, but he wasn’t full on shaking. Chest heaved with every sob that came out of him, and his body was marked with red cuts. The omega was still not fully aware of his surroundings, though he was awake. Eren sighed in relief, keeping Levi close at all costs. They stayed together for fifteen minutes before Levi drifted off again. A bad feeling snuggled up in the pit of Eren’s stomach. He still wasn’t used to the prospect that Levi is basically an animatronic with the ability to function as a human both physically and mentally. And since he isn’t human, could he dream? If so, then that would explain what just happened. It would have just been a horrible nightmare. But, if he didn’t...then something was seriously wrong.

 

The brunette shook off that thought, saving it for another time, and carried Levi to the bathroom to clean the blood away and fix the wounds. The raven was unresponsive for another half-hour, but he eventually came to. He looked shaken, unstable, scared out of his mind. There was no talking, at least, not for a while. All Eren could do for the time being was to give his mate some comfort. After cleaning up, Eren carried Lev back into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. He brought his hand up to the others cheek and caressed it. “Levi,” The alpha spoke quietly. Having his name be called in a manner of such worry and care seemed to snap the omega out of his head and back to the world. He clenched prices of Eren's shirt in his hand and places his head on the others chest. Out of worry Eren spoke. “Tell me what's wrong, my little omega. What's eating at you?”

 

“I…” Levi shook his head, not wanting to say anything. The brunette seemed to understand and didn't press the matter further. He sighed at the current situation. Everything was good, and then Levi turned out to be a robot, and now he is too shaken to even speak. Not only that but the cut he had gotten earlier seemed to smaller when he exited the bathroom then when he entered. The boy's life has become full of strange occurrences. Meeting Levi seems to have been the beginning...but had is it really? Was Levi what triggered all of this or did it start earlier? Eren could find any answers for his questions at the moment, his emotions running wild. It's strange how quickly his personality could change. The same for Levi. Was he always like that?

 

_UGH! Why the hell is everything so confusing these days!? Why are there so many loose ties!? Where the hell is dad? Who killed mom? Why was Levi made in the first place? Why was I kidnapped and tortured by those guys? How come I have super strength or some shot like that? What was going on with Levi to cause him to flail around in his sleep?_

 

_What is the serum dad kept asking for?_

 

“Brat, don't squeeze me so hard,” Levi whispered without any venom in his voice. Eren realized that he was tightening his grip while thinking about...questions. He immediately loosened his hold and apologized. The raven seemed to have gained a little more color to his skin, but his ears and tail were still drooping and unmoving. A tan hand reached up and petted the area between his hair in a show of affection. Levi snuggled into the brunette's chest even more.

 

“Was it a dream?” Eren suddenly asked.

 

“...no.”

 

“No?”

 

“I don't think I have ever had a dream,” Levi mumbled. “Sleeping is when I charge my 'battery,’ I guess…” Eren hummed in response. So if Levi couldn't dream...that meant…

 

“Why were you hurting yourself in your sleep and screaming? If you can't dream, it can't be a nightmare.” Levi stayed silent for a few minutes. It added to Eren's anxiety. Finally he spoke again, but it wasn't with a satisfactory answer.

 

“I don't know,” he said.

 

“You kept apologizing and begging to not be hurt...I was extremely worried. You scared the ever-loving shit out of me! I thought you were going to die!”

 

“I won't leave you.” And with that everything was quiet yet again. Eren and Levi remained on the bed embracing each other, their scents mixing together perfectly, until they decided to head back to sleep again. The alpha decided that he would leave his omega for the night and stayed with him in bed. As soon as Eren tucked the Neko in, the older male was out with a flick of a switch. The brunette followed him after turning off all the lights and snuggling up to his mate. What a stressful and generally painful night.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~

 

After school the next day, the Jaeger-Ackerman household got a call from Pixis. He told them he had some leads to Grisha and to get to the police station he was at. So, after dripping of their bags at home and changing, the boy's headed out to meet the old man. They drove in general silence, each person in their own thoughts. But one thing they had in common was the immense hate for Eren's ‘father.’ _Grisha Jaeger_ , they thought in unison. The energy in the car became heavy with spite and disgust. Soon, they made it to their destination.

 

With faces set in harsh scowls and eyes bright with hate, Eren and Levi made their way inside where Pixis stood waiting. There was another man with him. Judging by the outfit he was wearing, the man was a part of the larger police forces. The Military Police. _Why is a military police man here?_ They shook the thought away and approached the older males with masks of indifference. Well, Levi mastered the look better than Eren, who looked dangerous and angry, but A for effort. They were quickly introduced to him, his name being Nile DoK the commander of the Military Police, before being ushered to Pixis’ office.

 

They sat down, not bothering with small talk and got right into business. “So, as you both now, I called you over here to talk about Grisha Jaeger,” Pixis stated. The boys nodded in unison, determination evident in Eren’s oceanic eyes. “We may have found a possible lead to his whereabouts, but this is only speculation.”

 

Nile Dok continued. “We believe that Doctor Jaeger has taken residence in the country of Sina.” Eren gasped at that and Levi narrowed his eyes. Sina? That’s far away from Shiganshina. And Sina is a big country, so he could be anywhere there. Although the neighboring countries of Rose and Maria are close together, Sina is a farther distance and is one of the most expensive places in the world. It’s high maintenance, unlike the Maria and Rose. Shiganshina is one of the less pricey but still nice cities in Maria, Trost being a part of Rose. The fact that Eren’s father flew all the way to Sina without being caught and sent to jail was a major surprise. They thought that the old man would at least try to lay low in a distant city in Maria or at least go to Rose. Ha! They should have known otherwise.

 

“Why Sina?” Levi raised an eyebrow at the two older men when asking. They just looked at each other contemplating what the most logical reason would be.

 

Pixis cleared his throat. “The most logical explanation we can come up with for that is that he wanted to get far away from Rose and Maria which have more people that know who he is and can point him out better than people from Sina, because he mostly only worked here. And Sina doesn’t have a large Garrison unite there, and we have more on him than Commander Dok and the Military Police,” he gestured to Nile, who just grunted. “Even though Sina is part of the Eldian Alliance, only the Military Police has a huge influence in that country.”

 

“And that is why we are working with the Garrison, who have a stronger hold in this area, to find Doctor Jaeger and put him behind bars,” Nile Dok finished. Eren and Levi nodded in understanding. Even though that explanation that they gave made sense, there was still a few questions on their minds. What was Grisha doing over there? He was probably working on something, being the man that he is. Maybe a plan for ‘revenge’ on Levi for ‘ruining’ his life. God knows that the old man can hold a grudge.

 

Eren let out a long sigh. He looked over to Levi, hints of worry in his eyes, then moving his gaze back over to the directors. “SIna is such a huge place, though. How will we be able to track him down? It’s not as big as Maria and Rose, but still. It’s going to be hard. And what if he moves to Marleyan territory? The Garrison and Military Police have no power over there. We would never be able to find him!” The boy slammed his fist on the table in frustration. His father had to be caught _NOW_. He can’t be allowed the time to get away. He had plenty chances before. Weeks, months, but he will not be able to run now. Not when they’re right on his fucked up tail. Levi released his scent a little, effectively calming him down a bit.

 

“Now isn’t the time to get mad, Eren,” Levi whispered into his ear. He was right. It wouldn’t do good for Eren if he lost his temper right then. There was a place and time for that. Maybe going to the gym later would help him blow off some steam without, hopefully, breaking something. The brunette breathed in and out slowly, counting to ten in his head. Usually didn’t work, but why not try? “So,” Levi directed his attention back to the men, “what do you think Grisha is doing now? He isn’t one to just go somewhere without a purpose. Even if he’s hiding away, the old man wouldn’t go all the way to Sina if there wasn’t something there for him.” The raven’s suggestion seemed to spark Pixis’ memory for his facial features lit up a bit in remembrance, then darkened at the thought.

 

“Ah, yes. That…

 

We have reasons to believe he is working on a drug of some sort. It may be illegal, too. Eren, Levi, have you both heard him talk about something desperately. A drug, medicine, a type of serum perhaps?” Eren and Levi turned to each other with wide eyes. No fucking way. Didn’t he scream at Eren to give him back the ‘serum.’ Quickly, they faced Pixis and Nile with eyes full of rage, Levi’s hint of blue in the silver orbs turning a flaming, angry red.

 

“Yes,” they stated in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the schedule if you want to see when I might update (no promises that I'll be able to follow it exactly). Expect shorter chapters this time around.


	38. Their Story|Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi discuss the whereabouts of Grisha with Pixis and Nile. Later they decide to tell their friends some of the biggest secrets they have kept away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my skills are crappy now, I don't like how I'm writing now at all and the story makes no sense to me. I hope it does to you guys. Don't worry, I won't stop this fanfiction until it's complete, but I just don't feel happy with it right now. As I mentioned earlier, my creativity is running out and I actually had to write down some notes on what I want to have happen for the last few chapters. At least this fic has had a good run so far, hope people will stick around til the end.

“He did?” Asked Pixis cautiously. 

 

Eren and Levi nodded in affirmation. “Yes, he did. Grisha kept yelling at me to, quote ‘give me back the serum’ one day after we got home from school,” Eren explained. The men sat there for a while without responding, lost in thought.

 

“You get out of school in a few weeks, yes?” Nile asked. Confused, the boys asked what school had to do with any of this. “As soon as you get out of school,” Dok started explaining, “the faster we can get things done because you wouldn’t have to worry about your academics during the summer and you could both focus on helping the case against Grisha.” The brunette and raven shared glances at each other before agreeing. 

 

“We get out next week, actually…” 

 

“Splendid,” Nile gave a small smile. His expression then darkened again as he remembered something. “Say, Eren, Levi, do you both know of a man named Kenny Ackerman?” Levi’s eyes narrowed and he gave a small growl, conforming that in fact, they did. “Do you have any connections to him?” The omega paused for a moment. Did they find the bodies of the people he killed? Levi doesn’t have fingerprints, though, so he couldn’t be caught. Should he just tell them about what happened but leave out the part about him...killing people?

 

Deciding that getting Kenny behind bars as well would be beneficial to both his and Eren’s safety, he decided to tell. “Yes, we do. He...kidnapped Eren and...tortured him to get to me. I don’t know why he was after us, but I managed to get my alpha back. Kenny disappeared and we have no idea where he went,” Levi spat. He had a hand on Eren’s lap to try and comfort the alpha who was most likely reliving the memories, if his far off gaze and dark look was anything to go off of. Pixis frowned immensely. These kids have already been through hell and back, but it seems as though they never get a brake. 

 

“When did this happen?” The bald man asked. Eren gave a small little sigh, finally snapping out of the nightmare. He looked older in the past few minutes than before, dark circles visible under his eyes. 

 

“It...it happened around late February. Four months ago,” The alpha mumbled.

 

“Why didn’t you think to file a report?” 

 

“We weren’t given a break to find the time to do that. More shi- crap happened and I guess we just...I don’t know,” responded Levi. They all drifted into an uncomfortable silence. 

 

“Um...Mr. Dok, Sir...why did you think me and Levi were associated with Kenny in some way?” Eren asked with cautious words. The man in question was silent for a long time before responding with ‘I figured that was the case.’ “Oh, okay.” The brunette didn’t trust Nile all that much. He seemed to have a second layer to himself. Eren remembered that Nile was the one to give him and Levi the remainder of money from his father, so he somehow got in there. Something just didn’t add up, and only the mates felt like that. 

 

Pixis clapped his hands together and let out a sigh. “Well, that’s all the time we have to chat with you today. We will be looking into the location of Grisha Jaeger, and we’ll start looking for Kenny as well. For now you mates just rest and focus on school work, alright?” He gave a warm smile to them as he stood up. The rest in the room followed suit and they were led outside. 

 

“Thank you Pixis,  _ Mr. Dok _ ,” Levi said politely with a tiny bit of spite at Nile’s name. With that the alpha and omega mates headed back to their home. Great, so the situation is somewhat better, but shit is starting to go down. How could things be so complicated in only a few months? Who would have thought that teenagers would be in the center of life threatening and complicated series of situations. Eren drove them home this time, Levi being to pissed off at the world at the moment. The alpha had just gotten his driver's license a couple weeks back, when there was a little bit of calmness in their unusual lives. Parking in their garage, they headed inside and sat on the couch in silence. It had never truly settled  in their brains how fucked up things are until now. 

 

“We’re in a bad situation, Levi. I don’t trust that Nile guy. And I feel like something bad is gonna happen soon,” Eren said nervously. Levi agreed. 

 

“Yea…”

 

“Hey Eren,” Levi looked up at his made, taking off his hat and pulling out his tail. Eren hummed to show he was listening. “Should we...tell everyone everything. I don’t want to involve them, but if something happens to us in the next few weeks, they deserve to know the truth.” The alpha wanted to argue, but frankly, Levi was right. It would be a danger if they knew, but even more of a danger if they didn’t. If they knew everything they would be able to watch out for certain people, stay away from certain places. They would be able to understand that everyone involved with the broken family would be in possible danger. The boy nodded his head. 

 

“I agree, we should tell them. They won’t be safe either way, but at least they will now know. I just hope they don’t try to get involved, though I think that’s inevitable no matter if they know or not,” he reasoned. 

 

“Alright then. I’ll get my friends over while you get yours. Say it’s an emergency. And only invite the people you fully trust, the ones that you would put your life in.” With that they texted everyone to get over there and quick. The response took a long time, but eventually everyone, both Levi and Eren’s friends, agreed to come. Not that long after, the doorbell rang to signal that some people had arrived. Levi and Eren looked at each other with firm and determined expressions before giving a harsh nod and standing up to open the door. Outside stood Mikasa, Armin, Erwin, and Hanji. They were let inside and seated at the couch. More and more people came before all of their trusted allies sat in the living room. Levi was extremely nervous. All his friends knew about the neko thing, only Eren knowing about him being a robot, but none of the brat’s friends knew anything about that. Except maybe Mikasa and Armin, but that’s beside the point. 

 

“You called us all over here for an emergency?” Mikasa was the first to speak up. The group looked around at each other and Levi turned to Eren who gave a encouraging look to him. 

 

“Yes. We...have a lot to tell all of you, but you have to swear on your life that you will never utter a word about it to anyone else other than the people in this room. Don’t talk about it outside of private areas, only talk indoors with windows and doors closed. Does everyone understand?” Levi ordered. Everyone agreed and waited for the omega to continue. “Okay, then. I guess I should start with me. Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Nanaba, Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther, you all know about one of my greatest secrets, but you do not know the other.” He turned towards Eren’s group. “Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Christa, and Ymir, you all don’t know my first or second greatest secret, so I’ll start by telling you all the first.”

 

Levi received many curious gazes from the sophomores, but he ignored them to remain as calm as he could. “Eren, please take off my hat and jacket for me.” The boy obeyed and went up right next to him, taking off the jacket first. Levi’s tail came loose and he swished it behind him in nervousness. He then lifted his hands up and carefully pulled off the beanie, drawing gasps from the crowd. The neko’s ears popped up and he opened his eyes to see a bunch of odd expressions. Armin’s eyes were sparkling while Connie looked like his jaw fell off. Mikasa had a light red on her cheeks but other than that, she looked unaffected. The rest had either wide eyes or an open mouth, some having both. And then there was Sasha that looked like she was going to explode. Levi cleared his throat. “Well...there you have it, my first secret.”

 

“That you’re a cosplayer,” Jean smirked with an annoying tone to his voice. 

 

“No dipshit, his ears and tail are real. He went through hell when he was forced to get them because of my...father.” Eren spat angrily in defence. Horse face immediately looked guilty and apologized. The mates forgave him. “So, to clarify for my omega, he is a real life neko. He wasn’t born this way, he was turned into one with torture. It happened the same time he became and omega. They’re connected to his head and tailbone and can be moved around. They’re sensitive so if you touch without permission, I’ll kill you.”

 

“And so will I,” Levi added. Everything was quiet for a moment before blonde coconut had to bring logic into the equation. 

 

“But that isn’t remotely possible for the human anatomy,” he retaliated. “In order to become what you are claiming to be, you would have to wait for years, and you didn’t live with Grisha for years, so it just isn’t possible.” The raven could be seen to grow increasingly uncomfortable. His tail fell down and his ears pulled back. He scratched his right arm in shame and looked up towards his mate. Eren gave him a look that said to continue and he sighed before facing everyone yet again. 

 

“That actually leads to the second secret. This one...is a little bit harder to explain, and not every one of you are going to believe it, but-” Levi breathed deeply in and closed his eyes. When he opened them yet again, he let everything spill. 

 

“I was never human to begin with. I’m not sixteen years old. I don’t eat, I don’t drink, I don’t sleep. I ‘charge’ instead. Argh! Basically what i’m trying to say is that I’m an android, or in other words, a robot capable of bleeding, crying, moving, talking, hearing, seeing, acting, feeling emotions, feeling pain, and functioning exactly like a normal person. 

 

I was created by Grisha, but I don’t know why. The first time I was ‘online’ or ‘active’ was last christmas, which is my birthday because that’s when I awoke. So, I’m only about six months old in retrospective. What else...Oh, right! Since I’m basically a computer, I have access to the internet wherever I go. I have the ability to see a screen in my line of vision secretly. I can also analyze someone and find out things about them by just looking at them, but I mostly keep it off. Same with the lie detector I have. I only use it when I feel it is absolutely necessary, but I sometimes forget I have it. I’m an omega, but since I’m not completely human, I can’t get pregnant.

 

I’m made out of a light but strong metal that’s flexible and doesn’t rust or squeak. I have seven panels on my body that allows someone to fix wiring or something. I have more programs installed in my brain than I can even begin to say. Probably one for each imaginable situation.” Levi paused, letting everything he said sink in. Again, a wave of complete quiet washed over the crowd. It was unnerving and completely uncomfortable for the neko. Horse face was the first one to dismiss his claims, as usual. 

 

“Bullshit! You really expect us to believe everything you’re saying!? You’re crazy and delusional!” Hanji stood up from their spot, walked over to Jean until they stood right in front of him, then swiftly smacked their hand across his face. They then sat down, the slapped alpha confused as fuck as to what happened. When he finally looked back over to Levi and Eren, the omega continued. 

 

“I guess it’s hard to believe, so I’ll just show you.” He turned towards Eren. “Brat, would you kindly.” 

 

Eren agreed. “Sure, but where would be the best place? Arms, legs, chest, back, or head? I don’t want to accidently fuck something up with you.” Levi thought for a moment before choosing his stomach. He took off his shirt and laid down on the coffee table on his back. Eren was quick and precise, shutting down Levi’s body movements, but not his voice, before finding the latch and opening it. 

 

“HOLY FUCK!” Connie yelled once he saw the inside. It was a mix of multiple wires and gears surrounding the central power unit of Levi’s ‘heart.’ Everyone crowded around the neko on the table. Jean reached in to touch the inside, but his hand was quickly smacked away, another swift slap from Hanji on his face. Question after question rained down on the green-eyed boy. 

 

“How is this possible?”

 

“This is so advanced! Is he able to change his body parts?”

 

“How does he have heats?”

 

“Are you really able to fuck?”

 

“CAN I EXPERIMENT ON HIM!?”

 

The last question, from the favorite Hanji of course, caused Levi to get really annoyed. He decided to have some fun, at least for the moment before everything could get serious again. Without having his mouth move, he spoke through his external voice box. “If you lay one fucking finger on me, shitty glasses, you won’t see daylight again,” he said in a low and threatening voice. Everyone took a step back after he spoke. Levi can talk without moving his mouth! Sighing, the raven called for Eren to turn on his body movements. He blinked a few times after it was turned on to adjust to being able to see again before reaching a hand down to the latch and closing it. Levi guessed he should be glad that it was nearly impossible to find the openings on his body if someone didn’t know it was there in the first place. 

 

The omega sat up and went to the front of the living room again, Eren following him. The questions kept flowing, but after one extremely harsh glare from both of them, they shut up. “Alright, so now you know about  _ that _ . I still have one more thing about me that you all need to know before Eren tells you all something about him and we tell you all what the fuck has happened to us ever since I came here.” Eren smirked and went to sit down with the others, knowing exactly what Levi is planning to do. He hadn’t put a shirt back on for a reason. 

 

Levi was the center of attention. He stood with legs spread a little less than shoulder width, his arms to his side. “Alright, brats. Pay close attention to this because I’m not doing it again.” With everyone’s attention fully captured, he brought out two katanas. The handles came out of a latch near his hand, which they grabbed on to. In one swift motion he rotated the rest of the blade out of his arms’ compartments and into full view of the others. They had the electric blue color to them, unlike the night when he had lost his cool where it was blood red. Eren looked a bit star struck, but mostly smug as if saying ‘that’s right bitches, this beautiful being is my  _ mate _ .’ Their friends, on the other hand, were in absolute awe, probably fangirling on the inside. They all yelled in unison. 

 

“YOU HAVE KATANAS IN YOUR ARMS!?” 


	39. This Is Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels, Feels, and Crying.

After everything they had done together, after everything they had been through, one would think that the world would have mercy on their poor souls. But that never happened. There would be no happily ever after, and he should’ve realized that. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to grasp the reality of what was going on as he watched the one he loved fall to the ground, defeated. This shouldn’t have happened, they should have been happily living together, safely. So, why? Why was he watching his world crumble to the ground as his mate fell, killed by the very man who had caused them despair to begin with? But either way, the world was still turning, fire was burning, his friends and enemies lying in their graves. And as the clock began ticking once again, he wished, he hoped, that he could go back and change the outcome that the world brought them. That he can change the direction of the tide and live freely with his friends and mate again. If only his howling screams could change time…

 

~~~~~☠☠☠~~~~~

Day 1- 1:37 pm

 

“YOU HAVE KATANAS IN YOUR ARMS!?”

 

The group moved forward in excitement crowding his omega. They were all getting too close to Levi for Eren’s liking. The brunette let out a warning growl and stepped in front of him, making the others back off. “Feisty now aren't we, Eren,” Hanji sing-songed. The boy only rolled his eyes in response. Levi was growing increasingly uncomfortable, so he put away his weapons. Everyone but Eren and himself let out a huff of complaint. The omega gave a small cough before looking down.  _ The floor’s pattern is really interesting all of a sudden _ . 

 

“Okay, okay. I think that’s enough for Levi. Don’t ask him anymore questions,” Eren commanded. “Now, it’s my turn to show you the crazy shit that happened to me. Pay close attention because I’m only doing this once and I am  _ not _ taking  _ any _ questions at all.”

 

“Levi, get the thing.” Everyone looked at him confused when Levi went outside and out of sight. They were even more befuddled when the neko came back with a block of concrete. He stood by the door to their backyard with a blank expression back. An eyebrow then rose at the alpha. “What?” Eren asked. 

 

“We should do this outside. If you made any mess in here, I would force you to clean the whole damn house, including the basement,  _ twice _ ,” Levi threatened. Not wanting to clean the rest of the day away, he agreed and went out. Everyone followed curiously after them. The raven stood to his alpha’s left with the brick. “Alright brats, I’m gonna throw this in the air, and Eren here will break it.” They gasped.

 

Mikasa looked at him angrily. “No way am I allowing him to do that. Eren will break his hand!” Levi met her gaze with an indifferent one. They looked at each other intensely. The omega then threw the concrete up in the air without looking away from Mikasa, everyone horrified, Hanji overly excited. The alpha brunette stepped back, fist in the air, and swung at the perfect time. The brick exploded into a million pieces, scattering around the grassy ground. Everything was silent... For a second.

 

“OHMYGOD EERRREEEENNN!!!! THAT WAS AMAZING! LEVI WENT LIKE WHA AND THEN YOU LIKE STEPPED AND WENT POW AND BAM AND KABOOOMM! OH, MAMA HANJI’S SO PROUD!” Hanji acted the scene and wiped away an invisible tear at the end of their shenanigan. The brunette blush a little and looked down at the ground. 

 

“Thank you Hanji,” he said sheepishly. They just nodded in response. Jean then gave Eren a look and the teen met his gaze. “Don’t you dare start, Horse Face.” The horse just grinned back evilly.

 

“If only you could hit your head that hard to knock some sense into that thick head of yours.” Oh, if only he could see the look Levi was giving him at that moment. It was on the verge of ‘I’m gonna kill you’ and ‘Bitch you better run ‘cuz I’m gonna torture your ass when I catch you’. Lovely, isn’t it? Once the horse realized that he was receiving a death glare, he immediately shut up. He wasn’t stupid enough not know who was giving him the look of death. 

 

Levi cleared his throat, about to start speaking again, but then Eren’s phone rang. The raven gave him a look asking him who it was. “It’s Pixis,” he quickly explained and took the call. “Hello?”

 

“Eren, where are you right now?” Pixis spoke in an urgent tone. Something was wrong. 

 

“I’m at my house, what’s wrong?”

 

“No time to explain, but you need to get out of there right now! Run as far away from the house, I’m evacuating your entire neighborhood.” Eren’s eyes were the sizes of saucers by the time he was done. He hung up and put away his phone. Turning to face his friends, he grabbed Levi’s hand and began to run towards the door to the inside of his home. 

 

“EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!” He yelled at them. Everyone seemed to grasp the entirety of the situation and began filing into the house and out the front door. “LET’S GO, LET’S GO, LET’S GO!” Eren and Levi slipped through the front door just in time before their house erupted in flames, an explosion sending them flying. Everything hurt and the alpha’s back felt like it was on fire. He couldn’t see or hear clearly, a ringing in his ears. There was a hand on his back, another lifting him up by the arm. All he could register at the moment was the complete and utter chaos going on around him. People were fleeing as the neighborhood erupted into a bloodbath, and police cars were everywhere.

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he could hear and see properly again. He wished he wasn’t able to. Levi was standing next to him with dirty clothing and blood flowing from cuts on his hands, legs, and face. Sasha and Connie sat together weeping. Mikasa was holding a limping Armin. Hanji, Mike, Nanaba and Erwin were all trying to help the wounded with medical supplies they had found lying around. Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld were helping the cops who were still alive get people to safety. Ymir was holding a injured Historia. Jean was facing their house with an open mouth and tears in his eyes. The more Eren looked around, the more sorrow he saw. The only thing he didn’t see was the bright freckled Jesus, Marco Bodt.  

 

“Eren,” Levi said, catching his attention. “We need to get everyone out of here.” The omega coughed a bit. The air around them was getting hard to breath in with all the smoke from the burning houses. The mated pair took a step towards their friends when they heard gunshots and screaming. They heard bodies hitting the ground and wheezing. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker by the second. Eren gazed around and met the eyes of Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Historia, and Jean, who moved towards him and Levi so that they didn’t lose each other. 

 

“So this is how it all ends? With everyone here dead or dying?” Jean asked, shaking. All senses of his usual humor and sarcasticness gone. 

 

“I guess this is it,” agreed Mikasa. “I’m glad I got to know all of you.” She looked over to Levi. “Thank you for taking care of Eren for us.” 

 

“Is this really the end?” Connie asked with wide eyes, hugging Shasha tight. “Are we all gonna die now?” As he finished the sentence, multiple footsteps could be heard around them. The remaining group huddled together. 

 

“Not if we can help it.” Erwin. The blonde emerged from the smoke around them with Hanji, Mike, Nanaba, Petra, Gunther, Oluo, and Eld. Each person had two guns in hand. They proceeded to give another person one of their guns, Eren and Levi the only ones without them. Erwin turned to them and apologized. “Sorry, we only found seven loaded guns that we could use.”

 

“It’s alright, we have other things that we can use,” Levi said. The omega then turned towards his mate. “Eren, do you know how to use Katanas?”

 

“Nope, but I’m sure I can figure it out.” Levi hummed and then brought one of his Katanas out and gave it to Eren, drawing out two more from himself. Erwin nodded in approval. 

 

Eyebrows then turned to the people with guns. “Alright everyone! We will only use these guns if necessary! Always keep it pointed away from a comrade and have your finger away from the trigger when you’re not going to fire it. Have two hands on the gun when you fire and be careful, the guns have a hard blowback since they were police guns. We have no idea what we are dealing with right now and we only want to get out of here alive. I know a place we can stay for a while where we’ll be safe. NOW LET’S GO AND SURVIVE!” They all cheered, except for Levi, and began walking towards the blackness ahead. Jean stayed behind for a moment, giving one last glance towards Eren and levi’s ruined house. 

 

“I’m sorry Marco…”

 

“Jean!” Eren called. “Come on!” With that the male walked on to catch up to the others. 

 

~~~~~☠☠☠~~~~~

Day 1- 2:14 pm

 

It wasn’t only Eren’s neighborhood that was destroyed. It seemed as though the entire city was hit. The roads were ruined, the houses burned. There was bodies everywhere, but luckily they weren’t littered everywhere. Shiganshina seemed to have been evacuated earlier, the only remains of life being the cars, houses, shops, and public areas. Honestly, it seemed as though the group was in a post-apocalyptic world with how deserted and broken the city looked like. They had even had a run in with some hostile people. Soon enough, the survivors were in the heart of the city near the mall. Titan mall was half collapsed, the other half still functional but damaged. It wasn’t on fire, which was good. Most fires had burned out by now, surprisingly. If this was what the day after a zombie apocalypse was like, Eren was glad he didn’t have to life in a world like that. It was just so creepy and eerie how everything was so quiet. Almost like humans haven’t inhabited the area here for years instead of just being evacuated. 

 

“Alright, everyone, be on alert. We are going inside the mall to grab food, water, clothes, and other necessities we need. Try to be quick because we need to get moving quickly. It’ll take a few days until we make it to the location. Now come on.” Erwin waved everyone forwards and the group slowly made their way inside. Guns were out and eyes were scanning the area around them. They appeared to be in the east entrance on the second floor. The only shops that could be seen from where they currently were was grocery and clothing stores. They’re extremely lucky that it was the west part of the mall with the technology stores and food court that collapsed and not the east. 

 

“There’s a bookstore downstairs that had backpacks, large ones at that, last time I was there,” Armin said. 

 

“Great thinking Armin,” Hanji appraised enthusiastically. “Let’s go check down there and grab them backpacks, then start piling them with things!” They then headed down the broken escalator with everyone following in tow. Everyone’s guns were still raised, Eren and Levi holding their Katana’s out. 

 

“Man, I wish the phone lines were still working. And it would have been easier to drive,” Connie complained. Sasha just rolled her eyes. 

 

“Every car we have checked has either been destroyed or is empty for gas. Most had their tires slashed too, so we just have to walk. Besides, food is better than cars anyway,” the foodie stated. Eren groaned in annoyance. Then a thought popped in his mind.

 

“Hey, how come we’re super calm for seeing dead bodies, blood, and basically the entire city being destroyed? Not to mention most of us would never pick up a weapon until now. Especially a gun.” 

 

Historia turned to him momentarily and then went back to surveying the area. “It’s because we need to be calm to survive. We can’t afford to freak out, and if we do, we can’t save ourselves or anyone else,” she said matter-of-fact tone. Erwin agreed. They then arrived at the bookstore to see that, in fact, they  _ did _ have backpacks. Enough for everyone to get one. Going inside, they checked them out and grabbed the ones that they liked. Even when they were in a dire situation, everyone couldn’t help but be picky. Eventually Levi asked if everyone had one that could fit a ton of shit, then went on to telling Armin to find some useful books or maps they might need for the future. He then proceeded to give people tasks and a list of things everyone would need to have in their sack. Food, water, a medical kit, clothes, a map, and extra weapons like knives or a baseball bat. The omega also told them to at least have one other person with them at all times and to meet up at the entrance that they came through once they acquired all they needed. 

 

Mikasa and Armin was the first pair to go out after the blonde found maps for everyone and a couple other books that he divided out among themselves. Then went Mike and Nanaba,  followed by Erwin and Hanji. Then they started going one by one until only Eren and Levi were left. Sasha, Connie, and Jean went together, then Petra and Oluo, after that went Gunther and Eld, and finally Ymir and Historia. “We should get going,” Levi said to Eren after the last pair left. The alpha nodded and directed the two towards Sprouters, a farmer’s market grocery store. The mates quickly gathered food and bottles of water that could last for months. Snacks, fruits, vegetables, and a little bit of sweet things were added to both their bags. Even though Levi couldn’t eat or drink, he made sure to grab plenty for the others. 

 

Once finished, they moved on to multiple different clothing stores, getting outfits for different seasons. The brunette made sure to get different sizes of clothes too, in case he outgrew his current stature before they could make it to the next civilization over. Levi then directed them towards a department store to get some tools in case something happened to him and he needed a repair. The mates also made sure to get some weapons for Eren, even managing to snag a few extra guns from Big 4 sports shop. Barely anything was said as they walked past the bodies of children and adults alike when they went to regroup with the others. 

 

As soon as the group was back together and everyone had what they needed, they left the building and moved on. They did not discuss the fact that the bodies around them had gunshots on them instead of burns and splinters. 

 

~~~~~☠☠☠~~~~~

Day 1- 10:42 pm

 

Eight hours later and they had yet to figure out who was behind everything. The survivors had made it to the outskirts of the city and towards the suburban areas on the other side from where they all once lived. They had only encountered one other group of ten people who tried to kill them and take their stuff. In the end, those people did not know about the weapons that they all carried and ended up on the other end of them. It wasn’t easy, and they remained tense for several hours after the deed was done, but they ended up wiping the others out. It was weird having to eradicate someone that was a friendly school rival or a family friend, but they had to survive. Now everyone was in a house that was still standing, but abandoned, sitting on the torn couches and chairs that accompanied the home. No one was talking, no one was laughing or making jokes, no, everyone was in their own minds. Everyone was scared of the events that happened and the events soon to come. 

 

Eventually, Eren had enough of this and abruptly stood up, grabbing everyone’s attention. “We should eat,” he said slowly, his tone tired and robbed of it’s usual warmth. Grabbing his bag, he pulled out some canned food and joined the others in the living room. They all grabbed some food and their backpacks and joined the circle they had created on the floor, some sitting with their partners on the couch and chairs. Levi crawled into Eren’s lap and rested his head on the male’s chest. His ears were lower than it had ever naturally been and his tail drooped. The group ate in silence, the only sound that could be heard was the chewing and occasional scrape of a bowl from someone who had a can. 

 

Hanji sighed. “My parents didn’t make it,” they said lowly. Hanji’s usual enthusiasm was long gone. “I saw their bodies at the mall.” Tears fell from their eyes as they silently cried. It wasn’t long until others started their water works, allowing all their locked up emotions to finally come out. All the pain, the misery, the fear, and the grief spilled from each and every one of them until the room fell quiet again. The ones with mates seeked comfort in their loved ones, cuddling them like there was no tomorrow. 

 

They all discussed who would do the night watch for that night and then headed to bed, wishing for it all to be a nightmare.

 

~~~~~☠☠☠~~~~~

Day 2- 5:23 am

 

The night had been calm and nothing that had happened was noteworthy. Erwin had woken everyone up early, saying that they couldn’t stay in one spot for long. They all understood and quickly packed everything up before leaving the house for good. 

 

~~~~~☠☠☠~~~~~

Day 2- 9:02 am

 

“Something’s not right here,” Mike said as he sniffed the air. They had made it to the countryside of the northern part of Shiganshina near a forest now and were currently scouting out the area. 

 

“What’s wrong, Mike?” Erwin asked as they all came back together after searching. The man in question took another quick whiff before pointing towards the jungle of big ass trees. The blonde with a undercut nodded in acknowledgement and got down low to the ground, waving at the other’s to come with him. Levi and Eren moved forward until they were next to him. “Levi, can you hear anything from here? Any movement or sounds like footsteps?” The android gave him a quick nod before amplifying his hearing. He made a signal to the others to stop for a moment. Levi could hear yelling in the distance and told the group of his findings. It seemed as though there was a woman screaming for help and a man who was yelling at her to shut up. Eren’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he shot forwards, the others yelling at him but following. 

 

The alpha quickly made it to an opening where the body of a woman laid still. He stopped in front of her with everyone else coming in after him. Surveying the body he found that the person had a stab wound on her back, one that directly hit a vital point. “We’re too late,” he said, sighing. 

 

“On the contrary son, you’re right on time,” A voice that triggered far too many horrible memories said.  _ Father _ . The shadowy figure of his dad emerged from the light fog surrounding the trees. Levi gasped and took a step back, drawing out his Katanas and taking a defensive stance. The rest of the group aimed their guns at the man, only to find him chuckling menacingly. “Now, now kids, you wouldn’t want to hurt an old man like me,” he said. 

 

Another voice and figure then made it’s way over to them. The man that now stood next to Grisha made their blood run cold. Eren could hear Levi hiss out his name.  _ Kenny _ . “Why don’t you take on some younger folk.” Hanji and the others backed off a little, the sound of rustling making them turn around. They were surrounded from every direction which made them form a mini circle to cover each other’s backs. Eren growled. 

 

“The fuck do you want,” he spat out. The brunette held his Katana in front of himself, eyes glowing dangerously. 

 

Grisha only shook his head in faked disappointment. “Didn’t I teach you manners, boy? That’s not how you talk to your father.”

 

“You’re no fucking father.” The man tsked in response. 

 

“Just give me the serum, and you and your friends won’t die.” 

 

Levi stepped forwards and his eyes narrowed to slits. His tail was up and his ears drawn back as he hissed. “We don’t fucking have it you pig!” Grisha met his gaze head strong. The man then brought his hand up to the sky before bringing it down. As soon as the signal was sent, the people surrounding them started attacking them. 

 

“GO FOR COVER!” Erwin yelled while they all fired. Their attackers also had guns, but they were dingy pistols compared to the group’s assault rifles. One by one bodies dropped and soon they were all running for the trees, turning back once in awhile to fire. Levi and Eren blocked and shot back many of the bullets and were one of the last people to make it deeper into the forest. Soon they found a line of rocks and they all dove behind it, only to hear a loud scream coming from the side. Petra was looking over the rocks with a look of pure terror and agony. Eren went to get a look at what was going on for himself when he saw it. 

 

Gunther hanging from a low branch with a knife to his back and eld lying on the ground with bullet holes on his chest. Both of them were bloody and both of them were dead. Armin brought in a deep breath as he too looked at the fallen comrade's bodies. Their attackers were still moving forward, shooting at them. Eren heard Erwin grunt and looked over. He had been shot in the arm. “WHAT DO WE DO!” Jean yelled, terrified that they could actually die right then. 

 

“WE HAVE TO RETREAT FURTHER!” Erwin yelled, starting to back away. The others nodded and quickly retreated. Levi went with them, blocking a few more bullets and looking back at Gunther and Eld’s bodies with a straight face. Inside, he felt like he was dying, but for some reason, his face wasn’t able to express it. He ran towards his mate while the others were beside him. Petra looked back. It was something she should not have done. The girl tripped and fell, crashing into a tree. She was shot soon afterwards. Oluo yelled loudly and charged at the attackers, trying to get to Petra’s body. Everyone yelled at him to get back, but he didn’t listen. In the end, Oluo was shot in the head, his body falling back next to Petra’s. Even though they wanted to, the group couldn’t stop. So, they ran and ran until they could not longer see their friends bodies. 

 

They were able to find cover once again behind a fallen tree. Levi looked at his blades, his expression unchanging.  _ I’m sorry _ , he repeated in his head.  _ I’m sorry I couldn’t save you all _ . The enemy was falling left and right, the rest of his friends holding their ground nicely, but more attackers kept on coming. Eren was getting worried for his friend’s and his mate’s safety. He pulled out his gun and began shooting, killing many but missing a few times. The alpha hated this, hated his father and Kenny, hated the fact that some of their friends died because of  _ his family _ . If only his mother had never died in the first place. If only the killer never came, then maybe, maybe everything would have been alright. But that was in the past, and they were now fighting to survive. Eren swore right then that he would  _ never _ let anyone else pass. Not while he could help it. 

 

With newfound determination, Eren bravely and stupidly stood up, mowing down the rest of their enemies. One by one they fell until there was only about twenty were left. They were all running out of ammo, and the attackers seemed to be running out too, so in a final attempt to survive, they charged at each other. “CHARGE!” Erwin yelled and they all soon clashed fists with someone else. Armin and Mikasa brought out their pocket knives, Sasha and connie getting their baseball bats. Jean and Hanji took out hammers while Erwin got out a large kitchen knife.  Mike and Nanaba both had drills in their hands and stood back to back, drilling away their enemies. Mikasa, being the best fighter, took down many, only getting a small cut on her right cheek. Armin screamed a lot, assisting his friends with kills, taking down a few of his own. Everything was going pretty well in their favor until they heard thuds in the background. Levi turned towards the noise and immediately regretted it. There on the ground were Mike and Nanaba with their throats slit and a smug looking female looking at their bodies. 

 

Levi growled and brought up one arm, shooting one of his knives at the woman and hitting her directly on the head, the crunch of her skull breaking ringing in his ears.  _ Two more had died. TWO MORE ARE DEAD! WHY CAN’T YOU KEEP YOUR OWN FRIENDS ALIVE! _ Through his rage Levi sliced through the wave of people with pure hatred. He no longer could tell where Eren was, and it freaked him out. And at that moment as he cut off the head of the last person he saw it. All noise of the fight blurred out from behind him. All he could focus on was Eren, who was standing a short running distance away from him, being held in place by Kenny while his father shoved a knife into his mate’s stomach. Kenny let Eren go and Levi watched him fall to the ground with a loud thud echoing in his mind. 

 

Levi screamed a blood curdling scream, his instincts taking him over. His eyes shone red, his artificial teeth sharpening and his hands forming claws. His eyes were narrow slits and the raven became lost in his own mind. From then on, everything was a blur. The screaming, the blood, the satisfaction of ripping out their spines, it was all a haze to his mind. When he finally came to, he was kneeling in front of his mate with bodies all around him. Shakily, Levi lifted his hand to cup Eren’s pale cheek, staring into the dead eyes of his once living mate. His body shook as he sobbed, lying down on his chest and crying into it. “Eren, please. Don’t leave me. I love you, don’t leave. Stay with me. Stay with me!” The raven kissed his lips, wishing that he could have them kiss back on his one last time. “I love you, my alpha.” But it was too late. 

 

~~~~~☠☠☠~~~~~

 

Levi watched with dry eyes as Eren’s body was set down on the bed of red roses that he had sat down on the wood of his grave. He could no longer cry, for all his tears had been spent. Hanji, Erwin, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, and Connie surrounded the sides of the grave with him as Jean shoveled the dirt on top of the wooden crate that they had made. Mikasa and Armin were holding each other tight while Erwin embraced Hanji. They were all shedding their tears for him and the other’s that had left that day. Jean was done Erwin spoke in a mumble. 

 

“We should head out now, we’re not too far away.” The rest nodded and started to walk off. Levi stood still and looked at the grave. He kneeled down and kissed the stone which they had carved on, one final tear slipping down his face and landing in the dirt. 

 

“We’ll meet again one day,” he whispered. “I promise.” Levi then stood up and walked away, never to see the grave of his fallen mate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING CRIED AT THE END OF THIS!!! LIKE SERIOUSLY!!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 
> 
> One more chapter left. ༼ಢ_ಢ༽


	40. That's It?

“That’s it!?” Eren asked, disappointed. 

 

“Yep.” Levi replied. 

 

“That’s the story that you’ve spent weeks on?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Eren pouted, whining. “Why did you kill me off?” Levi tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You’re a brat, that’s why.”

 

“That isn’t fair!” 

 

Levi chuckled. “Life isn’t fair either, but at least I didn’t do something else to you in this story,” he said holding a book up in between his fingers. Eren slouched back on the couch, still pouting, and crossed his arms. He let out a huff of breath and refused to meet his husband’s eyes. The raven haired man clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Eren,” he said sternly. When the brunette didn’t respond, he tried again, harsher. With a sigh, he walked over to him and sat down. Even when Eren felt the dip on the couch, he refused to look at his lover. Slender porcelain hands reached over and grabbed a tan chin, making oceanic green eyes lock with gunmetal grey ones. The brunette leaned into his husband’s hand and looked up at him. The male leaned forwards and captured his lips. They kissed passionately, pulling apart only to gain more air. Finally, Levi pulled back and held the brunette’s head in his hands and kissed his forehead. “I’ll never let that happen to you in real life, okay? I’ll protect you, Eren.” The brunette smiled. 

 

“I love you, Levi Ackerman, my Alpha.”

 

“And I love you too, Eren Jaeger, my Omega.” He then placed his hand on Eren’s stomach. “And our babies too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the story! WOW, What a twist! Turns out Levi was just telling Eren about a story that he *cough, I, cough* had written. YAY! I honestly don't like this twist and might write an alternative ending if you guys want it. SO, tell me if you do. 
> 
> But for now, THANK YOU for reading this story. Check out my other writings if ya want, but FOR NOW, goodbye!


	41. The Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending where what happened actually happened and isn't just a story. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finally written the alternate ending that I had talked about! Have fun reading this one, It'll make you happy!

It had been ten years since I had to watch the Love of my life get buried. After that had happened, we made it to the next town over. The government had closed down the city that we used to live in, and left it to rot. Again, that was ten years ago, and it’s behind us now. We moved on. Hanji and Erwin got married, same with Mikasa and Armin, and Connie and Sasha. Hanji became a world renowned mechanic while Erwin made the major business monopoly he named the Survey Corps. Connie and Sasha became chefs and opened many restaurants, becoming well known chefs who even had their own TV shows. Jean became a professional photographer, which I don’t understand, but it worked. Mikasa became a policeman, or should I say, police-woman, and Armin was an accountant working under Erwin. Around four years ago was when Armin got pregnant with twins and not long after, Hanji got pregnant with one kid. Honestly, it was and still is frightening to watch mini versions of Hanji, Erwin, Mikasa, and Armin run around. Jean has moved on and found someone else, and hasn’t really talked to any of us in a while. I don’t blame him, after what happened, I probably would too. 

 

As a mechanic, Hanji adjusted my body a bit, made me taller and look a little older so that I wouldn’t have the same baby face of a sixteen year old omega. She also removed my ears and tail, which I was sad to see go, but it was for the best. I wouldn’t want to wear beanies for the rest of my life if it’s avoidable. Everyone is doing well off for having something so scarring happen to them. I still have nightmares, but I’m okay. I work under Erwin in business and I sometimes drop by to Hanji’s department to work on a project that, by today, should be complete.

 

I push open the door to Hanji’s lab sweating and nervous. Hanji cackled when she saw me. “Don’t worry Levi, you’ll get your prince charming soon!” I nod and nervously move over to the table full of bits and bolts. Usually I would be all over it, scolding her for being so messy, but not today. Today, it doesn’t matter. 

 

“You sure this is going to work? What if he doesn’t remember? What if-” I start rambling and they cut me off. 

 

“Don’t be such a worry fart, he’s going to work. I promise. And if he doesn’t, I’ll try to see what’s wrong, okay?” I give another nod.

 

“Mm, okay.” 

 

Hanji frowned at me. “Do you doubt my abilities?” I look at them and shake my head.

 

“No, of course not.”

 

“Then there’s nothing to worry about!” They walked over to where he leaned on a slanted wall-like table. He looks beautiful, just like I remember. The sun kissed skin, the fluffy chestnut brown hair, the body and face shape, everything. Just looking at him makes my heart flutter. Hanji took the body and table and rolled it out of the lab and into another room with a one way glass on it. Thy pushed me inside with the body and went back out. Over the speakers they said in a calm yet excited voice. 

 

“You ready to meet your lover again?” I let out a shaky huff of breath. 

 

“Never been more ready.” 

 

“Alright! I’m turning him on!”

 

Nothing seemed to happen at first, the robotic body of my lover just lying there still and lifeless. I thought this wasn’t going to work, but then, I heard a small sound. Then all of a sudden, the eyes slowly opened and my heart felt like it was going to explode. This was really happening. He groaned and his head moved around before he looked at me. My vision got blurry with tears. I was just so happy, I didn’t know what to do. He stepped off the table-like thing and walked towards me. 

 

“E-Eren?” He smiled at me and softly stroked my cheek and wiped my tears away.

 

“Hi Levi,” he said to me softly, like I was going to break. And I think I actually might have. He leaned down and captured my lips, and I kissed back eagerly. It has been ten years since I have felt him, heard him call out my name, and although this isn’t his real body, It’s his real conscious. “I missed you,” he said to me, and all I could do was nod as he wrapped his arms around me into a tight hug. Eren was back, and he will stay.

  
  
  


THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“LEVI!” 

 

“LEVI!”

 

“HELP! I’M STUCK!” Eren yelled to his lover from the living room of their apartment. Levi appeared not too long after in a long, black sweater and jeans that fit him to a T. The raven just looked at him and laughed. Eren still wasn’t used to his mechanical body, having died as a human and all of a sudden waking up as a robot. It was weird, and it didn’t help that he sometimes actually made his body malfunction. Like now, where his body was lying on the floor, ass in the air. 

 

“THIS IS NOT FUNNY!” Eren fumed. Levi just shook his head.

 

“Sure it isn’t,” he smirked at the brunette. Eren just pouted. “Fine, I’ll help you.” Flipping up the control panel in the back of Eren’s head, he turned off the movement switch, making Eren’s body collapse to the floor. He then turned it back on again, and after a few seconds, the man could move around again. “There, all done.” The newly made android got up and hugged his husband in appreciation. 

 

“Thanks babe,” he said, nuzzling into the raven’s shoulder. 

 

“Eren,” Levi said.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’re still not getting any sex.” 

 

…

 

“OH COME ON!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD...NOW the story is done. Thank you all for reading! Keep calm and continue to love Ereri/Riren! ♡＾▽＾♡

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and give me feedback! I would very much appreciate it!  
> ヾ(＾∇＾)


End file.
